


Diari di Jeanne De Sardet

by Greenedera



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, DeSardet/Kurt, DeSardetPOV, F/M, Femaledesardet, Gun Violence, KurtPOV, Love Triangle, Other tags to be added, OthersPOVs, Period-Typical Racism, Religious Conflict, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vasco/?
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 66,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenedera/pseuds/Greenedera
Summary: This GreedFall fanfic is in Italian 🇮🇹 - looking for a beta for reviewing the upcoming English translation.De Sardet narra le proprie vicende senza nascondere la crescente ossessione per Kurt, il suo maestro d'armi. Teer Fradee le riserverà molte sorprese: le vivremo attraverso gli occhi di Jeanne, Kurt e degli altri compagni di viaggio, esplorando momenti di vita quotidiana lasciati fuori dalla trama del videogioco - e concedendoci qualche momento di autentico fan-service (chi ha parlato di un ballo in maschera?)
Relationships: Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Kudos: 8





	1. Pagine private

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un breve capitolo introduttivo - Sulla nave diretta a Teer Fradee lady De Sardet ha una rivelazione

Jeanne

Jeanne De Sardet pulì la penna, chiuse la boccetta di inchiostro e si appoggiò pesantemente alla parete della cuccetta. La cabina sulla Cavalca-Onde, la nave che la stava conducendo da Sérène alla colonia di Teer Fradee, sembrava un cubicolo buio. Non c’era nemmeno un tavolo: soltanto il letto incassato, due bauli e una lanterna. Una luce magica brillava sopra la sua testa, evocata per la comodità di non dover armeggiare con l’acciarino.

La giovane donna contemplò le pagine raggrinzite del suo diario personale – l’ultimo fortunale aveva dato il colpo di grazia al povero quadernino già strapazzato da mesi di viaggio attraverso l’oceano – e desiderò non aver bisogno di sotterfugi simili per calmare i propri pensieri tempestosi. Tuttavia, era da molti anni che trovava chiarezza nello scrivere quelle pagine segrete, sincere, grazie a cui poteva mettere da parte il mantello di Lady De Sardet ed essere solamente Jeanne. 

Certo non _Jeannette_ … detestava profondamente il suo vero nome di battesimo, un nome troppo vezzoso e frivolo che aveva rinnegato a tal punto da farsi sempre e solo chiamare per cognome - oppure Jeanne, per pochi amici.

Il diario era scritto in codice: un dettaglio sciocco ma assolutamente necessario quando si cresceva in un palazzo con una mamma molto affettuosa, tanta servitù e un adorato cugino ficcanaso. Tanto più Jeanne riversava i suoi sentimenti - nudi e crudi, drammatici ed esagerati - nel quaderno, tanto più riusciva a mantenere un atteggiamento freddo e composto nei giorni successivi... come se in qualche modo riuscisse ad estrarre quegli stessi sentimenti dal cuore per riporli nel piccolo diario che portava sempre con sé. 

Così poteva presentarsi al mondo con la faccia che doveva: riservata, professionale, altera, lei era lady De Sardet, nipote del Principe d’Orsay. Era in viaggio verso la nuova colonia, Teer Fradee, dove avrebbe assunto l’incarico di Legato per la Congregazione dei Mercanti di Sérène. Suo cugino ed erede al trono, Constantin d’Orsay - il suo migliore amico, il fratello che non aveva mai avuto - viaggiava con lei e sarebbe diventato Governatore di Nuova Sérène. Erano partiti insieme all’avventura, spediti in terra straniera dal padre di Constantin. Sir De Courcillon, consigliere reale e loro istitutore per tanti anni, li accompagnava per vegliare su di loro.

Jeanne chiuse il libriccino con un gesto pesante e lo ripose al suo posto, nella tasca interna della giacca a doppiopetto dai bottoni in ottone. 

Si gettò sulle coperte e sospirò.

C’era anche un’altra conoscenza di lunga data, su quella nave: Kurt, brusco maestro d’armi e scanzonata guardia del corpo, era pronto ad affiancare Jeanne e Constantin in quella nuova vita. Durante il lungo viaggio in nave, pensieri di Jeanne erano sempre più spesso tormentati da un viso segnato dalle cicatrici e da due luminosi occhi azzurri.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

A bordo della Cavalca-onde

65° giorno di viaggio_pomeriggio

Sul Continente, a Sérène, era tutto diverso. Avevamo i nostri ruoli, le nostre routine; Kurt era la mia guardia del corpo, certo, ma era anche il fastidioso guastafeste pronto a mettere i bastoni tra le ruote a me e Constantin nei momenti meno appropriati della nostra scapestrata gioventù. Lui era il rude capitano mercenario, il soldato che non era risposto a scendere a compromessi di fronte alla ribellione dei due rampolli reali. 

Credo di non averlo mai davvero considerato un... un uomo vero, all’inizio: era solo un altro insegnante - dodici anni di differenza di età sembrano tanti quando sei adolescente, poi crescendo le cose cambiano. D’altronde, io avevo la mia famiglia, i miei amici, e lui aveva i suoi colleghi della guardia. In realtà, dall'essere solo un maestro d’armi è diventato anche un amico. Kurt è un tipo franco e compagnone, si è sempre comportato in maniera estremamente appropriata, ha sempre trattato me e Constantin esattamente allo stesso modo. Poi, negli ultimi tempi, qualcosa è lentamente cambiato. 

Qui sulla nave non passiamo molto tempo insieme. Su una imbarcazione, per quanto grande, è difficile avere della privacy, ma Constantin ha una bella cabina - sarà il triplo della mia: di giorno la usiamo entrambi per trascorrere il tempo, quando non siamo in compagnia del Capitano Vasco. Kurt invece dorme di sotto, assieme alla ciurma: è con loro e i pochi altri passeggeri che lui passa la maggior parte del giorno.

Ci vediamo alle sessioni di allenamento di scherma, e poco più... Non che Kurt sia un gran parlatore: non lo è mai stato. Parla poco, ma quando lo fa, si fa notare a causa del suo tono di voce alto e il suo accento di provincia: riesce a dire cose estremamente sensate, o divertenti, e qualche volta invece è terribilmente fuori luogo.

Ma soprattutto, ho cominciato a rendermi conto che mi guarda in modo diverso...? No, non lo so. Non ne ero così consapevole durante i primi mesi in nave. Dopotutto, la mia mente era occupata con pensieri relativi all’isola, all’epidemia di _malicore_ che sta decimando la nostra nazione, alle famiglie che ci siamo lasciati alle spalle, alle alleanze che dovrò aiutare a forgiare. Forse sono io ad avere cambiato atteggiamento.

Di certo, me ne sono accorta adesso.

[ ](https://www.artstation.com/thesalmon)

"Kurt" by The Salmon Art - [Artstation](https://www.artstation.com/thesalmon) \- [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/salmonportfolio)  
Note: this fanart is shared with the permission of the artist; this fanart was not created for this fanfiction.

_Greenedera_

________________

Prossimo capitolo: Lezioni di scherma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/02/2021  
> Dedico una menzione speciale e un ringraziamento alla creatività e alla bellezza delle illustrazioni GreedFall dell'artista THE SALMON ART. Avevo appena finito il gioco ed ero alla ricerca di "qualcosa in più"... poi ho visto i suoi dipinti su Constantin, Vasco e Kurt e immediatamente questa fanfic è diventata una realtà concreta. Grazie anche per essere uno dei lettori di questa fic! [Clicca qui per il suo Portfolio su Artstation](https://www.artstation.com/thesalmon)
> 
> ALERT - SPOILER AHEAD  
> Sebbene la narrazione si focalizzi sulle relazioni tra i personaggi e delle situazioni "tra una missione e l'altra," nei prossimi capitoli saranno narrati anche episodi chiave della trama di GreedFall. Per questo motivo: SPOILER ALERT.  
> 


	2. Lezione di scherma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il meraviglioso punto di vista di Kurt sul mondo

Kurt

La barca – no, la stupida nave - rollò, si inarcò, dondolò. Fece tutto questo lentamente, peggiorando la situazione e il senso di nausea di Kurt. 

La lanterna appesa al soffitto di legno dello stanzone pieno di amache e cuccette ondeggiò, creando giochi di ombre e accentuando la sensazione di soffocamento. L'uomo trattenne un rigurgito acido: la cena si stava ribellando. Negli ultimi mesi gli era capitato diverse volte di avere un lieve mal di mare… Non che avesse mai vomitato – per fortuna, sarebbe stato umiliante – ma passare ore ed ore sentendosi sul punto di farlo forse era peggio. 

Fin dal primo giorno, il capitano Vasco - l'autorità indiscussa a bordo - era stato chiaro su un punto: “Questa è una nave merci, soldato. Noi non portiamo passeggeri. Facciamo un’eccezione per le nobili eccellenze, ma non posso avere persone non necessarie sul ponte. Ti invito a restare sottocoperta.”

 _Fuori dai piedi._ E sottocoperta sia. Il guerriero non ne era stato sorpreso – altri commilitoni che avevano già fatto viaggi in nave lo avevano avvisato che sarebbe finito a fare la muffa in qualche stanzone puzzolente e buio. I suoi nobili protetti, Constantin e Jeanne, non avevano davvero bisogno di lui, e anzi per la maggior parte del tempo sembravano essersi dimenticati della sua esistenza: consumavano i loro pasti nella cabina del capitano, non certo in cambusa, e trascorrevano il tempo o nell’ampia cabina di Constantin oppure sul ponte di poppa. 

Per fortuna lo convocavano quasi ogni giorno per tirare di scherma - più per noia che per altro, probabilmente - così almeno Kurt poteva passare un po’ di tempo all’aria aperta senza ricevere occhiate in tralice dai Nauti. Loro e le loro stupide facce tatuate a strisce. Kurt provava una cupa soddisfazione nel vedere con quanto disagio i marinai guardassero i suoi allievi menare incautamente le spade a poche spanne dalle loro delicate attrezzature navali e lucide ringhiere verniciate. Il mercenario viveva alla giornata, cercava di godersi i momenti di libertà quando poteva - e il resto del tempo si impegnava a non rigettare i pasti.

Un giorno - chissà quale, si assomigliavano tutti – il nobile Constantin si ritirò in cabina dopo pochi minuti di allenamento adducendo come scusa un colpo di calore. Kurt lo guardò andar via pensando già alla sottocoperta puzzolente, e girò la testa alla ricerca di Jeanne. La individuò sul ponte di prua, intenta a combattere contro il capitano Vasco in persona. Li raggiunse lentamente, osservando con apprezzamento le forme della scherma.

Il capitano dei Nauti era molto più abile, questo era evidente - oltre ad essere palesemente abituato a combattere negli spazi ristretti e in perenne movimento di una nave. Kurt decise che alla sua allieva avrebbe fatto bene allenarsi con qualcuno di diverso al solito insegnante, ma non voleva andarsene. Che diavolo, era sovraccoperta da meno di dieci minuti!

Il Nauto era alto e slanciato; senza giacca e cappello sembrava più giovane - o meglio, rivelava la sua giovane età. Kurt aveva sentito dire, parlando con la ciurma, che Vasco era una specie di prodigio: a soli venticinque anni si era guadagnato il titolo di capitano, oltre a quel fitto intrico di tatuaggi sul volto a dimostrazione del suo valore. I capelli lunghi, castano chiaro, erano acconciati in una pettinatura semiraccolta che, a parere del mercenario, lo faceva sembrare piuttosto vanitoso.

Per contro, i capelli rossi di Jeanne erano legati in un sobrio codino che iniziava ad allentarsi, e diverse ciocche le si erano incollate alle tempie sudate. Combatteva in braghe e camicia, come un uomo, anche se nessuno l'avrebbe mai scambiata per tale.

Naturalmente il Nauto credeva di essere in vantaggio, visto che la ragazza – no, era una giovane donna ormai – non era del tutto a suo agio con la spada: il suo asso nella manica era il raro talento magico, ma lei non avrebbe certo sprecato l’effetto sorpresa per un semplice allenamento. Kurt sapeva bene quanto potesse essere destabilizzante combattere contro un incantatore, i suoi fulmini e i suoi incantesimi paralizzanti – specialmente quando non te li aspettavi. 

In un confronto vero uno contro uno – o persino tre contro uno – la giovane De Sardet avrebbe potuto mormorare un incantesimo, immobilizzare i propri nemici e poi finirli uno alla volta: Kurt si era assicurato di affinare al massimo le sue potenzialità.

La magia era un’arte insolita a Sérène - era tipica della lontana Thélème - e così Kurt, sebbene non potesse certo spiegarle come evocarla, aveva fatto in modo da abituarla a combattere sia con essa che senza, proprio per sfruttare al meglio il drammatico vantaggio di un’arma segreta. Le aveva già fatto fare il battesimo del sangue, anche se le mancava ancora la crudezza d’animo del guerriero stagionato.

Il capitano Vasco stava giocando con lei. Passava dall’attacco alla difesa con facilità; sbilanciando, punzecchiando e fintando, stava costringendo la sua avversaria a schivare e parare in posizioni sempre più scomode e in spazi sempre più limitati. Avrebbe potuto terminare il combattimento in fretta, e invece sembrava che si stesse divertendo a vederla sudare e arretrare, finché non la bloccò, semisdraiata, contro un enorme rotolo di corde. La tenne lì, la spada alla gola, mentre entrambi respiravano affannosamente.

“Te l’avevo detto, Sangue Verde, non devi lasciarti incastrare,” esclamò Kurt cercando di essere gioviale e trattenendo una irragionevole irritazione. Si avvicinò a grandi passi, le braccia sui fianchi, fino a che il capitano Vasco dovette spostarsi o venire travolto. “Dopo una parata di quarta devi muoverti in un punto a te favorevole; potevi fare una capriola in questo caso! E non dimenticare la ginocchiata nelle palle, ti avrebbe tolto dall’impiccio alla perfezione!” 

Diede una piccola pacca sul braccio della donna, la tirò su di peso e la sostenne mentre lei recuperava l’equilibrio. Jeanne aveva le guance rosse, il fiato corto e i capelli in disordine che le sfioravano le spalle. Il marchio di nascita sulla guancia - una bizzarra e inusuale voglia, ruvida e verde - spiccava, sotto i raggi del sole, simile a un intricato disegno di rampicanti.

“Ah,” ansimò lei, senza fiato, “la capriola; hai ragione, Kurt. È che avevo paura di cadere in mare.”

“E non scordarti il calcio nelle palle!” Il maestro d’armi sorrise con entusiasmo.

“Ti sono grato, lady De Sardet, per avermi risparmiato l’esperienza,” interloquì il capitano Vasco con il suo tono compito nonostante l'accento marinaro. Aveva rinfoderato la spada e si era perfettamente sistemato camicia, fazzoletto da collo e capelli, neanche fosse appena uscito dal guardaroba. Fece un inchino cortese a Jeanne, un sorriso in tralice che deformava le linee blu sul suo volto, gli occhi grigio chiaro che parevano quelli di un rapace.

Lei batté le palpebre, perplessa, e per un attimo sbirciò Kurt, il quale non capì l’occhiata. Stava cercando la sua approvazione per qualcosa? Si vergognava per la sconfitta? Voleva restare da sola col damerino? _Che cazzo, vai a capire le donne._ Kurt rimase lì, corrugó la fronte e incrociò le braccia.

“Capitano Vasco, ti ringrazio molto per avermi concesso il tuo tempo, ma non ti sottrarrò ulteriormente dai tuoi doveri,” proclamò lei in tono cortese e formale, inchinandosi – un inchino da nobiluomo, non una riverenza, qualcosa che sbalordiva sempre chi non era abituato a lady De Sardet - “proseguirò la mia sessione di allenamento con il mio maestro d’armi.”

 _Fuori dai piedi a te, questa volta_ , non poté fare a meno di pensare il mercenario. Vasco salutò, si inchinò di nuovo, recuperò giacca e cappello e si allontanò a grandi passi, dedicando tutta la sua attenzione alle attività in corso sul ponte e sugli alberi della nave. Kurt improvvisamente si chiese perché si fosse impicciato in quel combattimento. In fondo, la sua allieva non aveva davvero bisogno di lui, no?

“Dammi cinque minuti e poi sono pronta,” disse Jeanne, asciugandosi la fronte. Con gesti efficienti sciolse la coda e la rifece, poi si aggiustò fazzoletto da collo e camicia fino ad essere di nuovo in ordine. Kurt distolse lo sguardo quando si rese conto che aveva notato come la camicia sudata le fasciasse la vita sottile. Si concentrò sul mare, corrugando le sopracciglia.

“Va tutto bene, Kurt?”

Lui si voltò. Era sempre stata così alta? _Sì, certo che lo è, dannazione. Jeanne ha ventitré anni ormai, è un bel po’ che ha smesso di crescere._ Era colpa di Kurt se ogni tanto pensava ancora a lei come a un'adolescente tutta spigoli e poi si voltava per trovarsi di fronte una bella donna. “Sì, certo, Sangue Verde. Mi godevo il panorama.”

“Non sei stufo di vedere il mare?” rispose lei con un lieve cipiglio. Raggiunse Kurt al parapetto e scosse la testa. "Non vediamo altro da mesi!"

“Non c’è granché da vedere a sottocoperta, eccellenza.”

Lei gli diede un piccolo pugno sulla spalla, a malapena percepibile attraverso la casacca imbottita. “Non chiamarmi ‘eccellenza’ quando siamo soli! Chiamami Jeanne."

"Nah, ‘Sangue Verde’ ti sta meglio," borbottò lui.

Lei sospirò. "E poi, scusa, se sei stufo di stare sottocoperta... perché non sali più spesso? Mi sei mancato, sai?”

Kurt batté le palpebre. Come poteva _lei_ dire qualcosa del genere in maniera così casuale? Dannazione, non si rendeva davvero conto di quanto fosse ingiusto trattarlo in maniera così... così disinvolta, quando la differenza di rango fra loro era un abisso incommensurabile? Si accigliò e incrociò le braccia. “Ho ricevuto ordini specifici dal capitano. I Nauti non vogliono gente comune in mezzo ai piedi.”

Gli occhi di Jeanne si spalancarono leggermente, offesi. “Ah. Capisco. Fammi indovinare, questo vale per tutto il seguito tranne che per me, Constantine e de Courcillon, vero?”

Kurt fece spallucce. _Sì, ovvio, neanche bisogno di dirlo._ Non se ne era accorta? C'erano altre quattro guardie, due mercanti, un maestro ingegnere e due domestici con loro, che avevano visto la sovraccoperta ancora meno del mercenario.

Jeanne sospirò e si passò una mano sul viso, sfiorando sovrappensiero il marchio verde. “Parlerò con il capitano Vasco. Di certo non può opporsi a lasciar uscire le persone almeno la sera, magari a rotazione, no? In fondo, io e Constantin siamo quasi sempre in cabina, non ha senso tenere tutti di sotto solo perché noi potremmo voler uscire.”

Kurt scosse la testa. “Non lo so, non puoi correggere tutte le ingiustizie di questo mondo, Sangue Verde. È noioso star di sotto, ma nessuno di noi ne sta avendo danno. Sono le regole dei Nauti, non serve a niente cercare di opporti. ‘Scegli quali battaglie combattere,’ ricordi?” 

Senza pensarci, Kurt allungò una mano e corresse l’angolazione del fodero alla cintura della sua allieva con uno strattone, come aveva fatto mille altre volte, cioè ogni volta che lei si distraeva e lasciava che la spada scivolasse troppo avanti. Forse fu più rude del necessario, o forse la colse alla sprovvista, ma Kurt improvvisamente si ritrovò la giovane donna caduta di peso contro il petto che lo guardava con occhi enormi. Occhi un po’ verdi, un po’ marroni, ogni volta era impossibile dire di che colore fossero, ma di certo avevano uno sguardo stupito. Jeanne si puntellò sulla sua casacca e si raddrizzò, le guance imporporate.

Kurt grugnì. “Scusa.”

“Figurati, scusami te,” si affrettò a rispondere lei. Si sistemò il cinturone della spada e posizionò i piedi in una posa più bilanciata, da combattente. Il suo viso era di nuovo calmo, l’espressione da lady De Sardet nuovamente scesa a coprire qualsiasi cosa ci fosse stato prima. “Come vuoi procedere?”

 _Giusto. Animale sciagurato, datti una regolata. Concentrati._ “Allora, facciamo una sequenza semplice. Userò uno stocco, e quando saremo in quell’angolo tu cerca di usare la parata di quarta. Mi aspetto che riesca a cavartela meglio rispetto a prima.” Kurt posò a terra lo spadone, la mazza, lo stiletto e la pistola scarica che usava per mimare un combattimento misto.

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio. “Calcio nelle palle incluso?”

Il guerriero scrollò le spalle: durante gli allenamenti indossava il necessario per non subire danni. “Fai del tuo meglio, ragazzaccia.”

Alla fine, lei non ricorse a calci sleali, ma eseguì una perfetta capriola per sfuggire all’angolo tra la ringhiera e il rotolo di corde. Provato quello, ripeterono l’esercizio in punti diversi del ponte, sempre più velocemente e con sequenze sempre più complesse, finché Kurt vide che la sua allieva iniziava a commettere errori dovuti alla stanchezza. Come sempre, arrivati a quel punto lui non si fermò, ma la spinse fino al limite, senza farle male ma facendola stringere i denti per riuscire a cavarsela nonostante i muscoli tremanti e il fiatone. 

Quando dichiarò l’allenamento finito, Jeanne fece un inchino e poi rinfoderò la spada, ansimando. Si sedettero spalla a spalla per riposare alcuni minuti, poi lei si voltò e gli fece un mezzo sorriso. “Hai combattuto con lo stocco oggi. Vuoi che la tua allieva non faccia brutta figura col capitano della nave?”

“Beh, non mi interessa quello che pensa lui, ma non mi è piaciuto vederti lì incastrata. In un combattimento vero, avresti potuto perdere la vita.”

Le delicate sopracciglia rosse della giovane donna si corrugarono. “Ma non saremmo mai arrivati a quel punto. L’avrei bloccato con...”

Kurt si sporse in avanti e abbassò la voce. " _Smettila_ di pensare di potertela cavare con la magia, Sangue Verde. Le circostanze ti potrebbero impedire di volerla usare, come oggi, oppure potresti essere in grave svantaggio numerico." Scosse la testa e continuò: "Sai, sono contento che il damerino ti abbia sconfitto, poco fa, perché sei troppo abituata a pensare di potertela cavare, che ogni combattimento sia un allenamento. Stiamo andando nelle terre selvagge: devi cambiare atteggiamento se vuoi restare viva.”

Lo sguardo della donna si fece serio, i suoi occhi un po’ tristi. I loro volti erano vicini, perché lei non si era ritratta quando il maestro d’armi si era avvicinato per sussurrare. Kurt vide i piccoli movimenti degli occhi di Jeanne mentre osservavano, una dopo l’altra, le cicatrici che gli deturpavano il volto. Lei lo faceva spesso, e anche oggi lui poté quasi tracciare la sequenza: il naso sfregiato, il sopracciglio tagliato, il segno sulla guancia, quello sul mento, quello sull’angolo del labbro. 

Lui la lasciò fare, perché ogni volta la sua allieva sembrava trarre insegnamento da quella dimostrazione di quanto il mondo là fuori potesse essere spietato, dall’evidenza di cosa potesse succedere persino a un guerriero stagionato come lui. Alla fine, lei annuì gravemente. “Lo farò.”

Si alzarono in piedi e la guardia andò a recuperare le armi scartate per portarle di sotto. 

“Kurt,” chiamò con la voce cortese di lady De Sardet. “Alla luce della lezione di oggi, credo che dovremmo intensificare il mio allenamento. Cercherò di convincere anche Constantin a partecipare. Sei convocato per oggi al tramonto. Porta sovraccoperta anche Mastro Girbert, dopo l’allenamento vorrei parlare con lui dei suoi progetti di innovazione per le fogne di Nuova Sérène.”

Il mercenario trattenne un sorriso. Invece corrugò le sopracciglia e diede un tirone alla falda del suo cappello a mo' di saluto. “Sì, capo.”

Lei gli lanciò un’occhiataccia socchiudendo gli occhi, poi chinò lievemente la testa in un cenno di commiato. Raccolse la giacca e si voltò a guardare l’oceano.

Kurt rimase fermo a contemplarla per alcuni secondi, poi abbassò rapidamente lo sguardo quando si rese conto di cosa stesse guardando. _Dannato caprone, smettila! Appena arriviamo sull’isola, spero che ci sia modo di distrarmi o mi esploderà il cervello._

§

[ ](https://meshikutteneru2.tumblr.com/)

"Kurt" by _meshikutteneru2_ \- [Tumblr ](https://meshikutteneru2.tumblr.com/)  
This fanart is shared with the consent of the artist. This fanart was not created for this fanfiction.

§

_Greenedera_

____________________

Prossimo capitolo: Il nuovo mondo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/02/21  
> Grazie per aver letto il capitolo. Questa fanfiction è ancora in fase di espansione e revisione, ma c'è già molto materiale pronto e farò del mio meglio per caricare un capitolo a settimana.  
> Suggerimenti e beta sono i benvenuti, così come commenti. Non sono una scrittrice, ma ho una storia da raccontare e mi piacerebbe il tuo parere.  
> Buon viaggio :-)


	3. Il nuovo mondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne si prepara allo sbarco, e Vasco ha una pessima giornata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: la datazione delle pagine di diario non avviene in riferimento ad un calendario, ma contando quanti giorni sono passati rispetto alla precedente annotazione. Quindi:  
> “+30_pomeriggio” significa che è il pomeriggio del 30° giorno dopo l’ultima volta che De Sardet ha scritto qualcosa nel diario.  
> “+0_notte” significa che l’annotazione è dello stesso giorno, ma di un momento diverso della giornata.

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

A bordo della Cavalca-onde

+30 _ pomeriggio

FINALMENTE!

La vedetta ha avvistato Teer Fradee, e siamo tutti corsi a vedere. Il capitano Vasco ha detto che dopo alcune ore alla fonda per aspettare la marea giusta ci prepareremo allo sbarco. 

L'isola è come nelle illustrazioni che abbiamo studiato a Sérène: una enorme montagna - il vulcano - svetta alta nel cielo, la cima nascosta dalle nuvole. Non siamo riusciti a vedere il famoso bagliore rosso della lava, forse perché è ancora giorno. Tutto intorno c'è una vasta foresta su colline ondulate che digradano fino al mare, e man mano che ci avviciniamo riusciamo a vedere sempre più dettagli e comprendere quanto sia grande la montagna. Nuova Sérène da qui sembra un giocattolo per bambini, a malapena visibile tra le rocce della costa.

Il palazzo svetta in cima alla città. Da qualche parte laggiù ci aspetta lady Laurine Morange, la precedente governatrice. Zio ci ha sempre parlato di lei come una persona capace - fin troppo: le aveva assegnato l’incarico cinque anni fa, all’epoca del primo insediamento della Congregazione su Teer Fradee, perché era una politica e una amministratrice molto abile nell’ottimizzare le risorse. Si era aspettato che lei tornasse sul Continente entro un paio di anni come concordato, ma lei aveva scelto di restare: a corte si vociferava che stesse segretamente pianificando di governare in maniera indipendente, approfittando delle grandi difficoltà di comunicazione tra isola e continente. Il fatto che la nave che trasportava il suo primo sostituto fosse affondata a metà traversata durante un fortunale certo non aveva migliorato la sua reputazione. Zio Adrien le ha prorogato l’incarico di anno in anno - complice anche l’enorme arco di tempo che serve a far circolare le informazioni tra le due Sérène - e nel frattempo ha fatto intensificare l’istruzione di Constantin e la mia affinché potessimo diventare i suoi occhi e orecchie fidati sull’isola. 

Io non credo, come dice Constantin, che il Principe voglia semplicemente liberarsi di lui, affidandogli questo incarico da governatore: è chiaro che padre e figlio sono molto diversi e che non andranno mai d’accordo, ma io credo che il Principe abbia davvero dato l’incarico a Constantin per aiutarlo a crescere come uomo politico. Peccato che abbia sempre questo atteggiamento così freddo e duro, e mentre io ormai ho imparato ad accettarlo come parte della nostra vita, Constantin invece ne ha sempre sofferto e ha continuato, anno dopo anno, a cercare lo scontro. Trovarmi in mezzo mi ha sempre fatto soffrire: voglio bene a Constantin con tutto il mio cuore e desidero così tanto vederlo felice. Qui a Teer Fradee, lontano da suo padre, potrà finalmente esserlo - chissà forse l'onnisciente Principe d’Orsay ha tenuto conto anche di questo quando ci ha spediti qui?

Comunque, oggi lady Morange perderà ufficialmente il suo incarico. Vedremo che cosa troveremo. Constantin, che ovviamente deve sempre fare il bastian contrario di suo padre, sostiene che se la governatrice è riuscita a tenergli testa per tutti questi anni e creargli disagio e fastidio, allora la stima già. 

E così oggi si comincia. Constantin non sta nella pelle, e devo ammettere anche io non vedo l’ora di scoprire cosa ci riserva questo nuovo mondo.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Palazzo del governatore, Nuova Sérène

+0_tardo pomeriggio

Lo sbarco è andato bene. 

C'è molto caldo, e l'aria ha un odore ricco e terroso. Nuova Sérène è piccola e caotica, tutta un cantiere, ma la gente è amichevole e rispettosa. Si nota l'assenza di pire funerarie perennemente accese per i morti di _malicore_ , come era sul Continente. Qui la gente sta bene e si dà da fare per costruire una nuova vita. 

Siamo stati accolti da Lady Morange, che si è rivelata essere una donna gentile e cortese, sulla quarantina, apparentemente soddisfatta all’idea di “potersi finalmente riposare” ora che Constantin è arrivato. Stasera a cena cercherò di approfondire la sua conoscenza - al nostro arrivo è stato impossibile, visto che mio cugino l’ha trascinata via chiedendole di mostrargli tutte le esotiche meraviglie della città. Quantomeno avevano la guardia del corpo di Lady Morange a tenerli d’occhio.

Sono rimasta da sola, al porto, a dover gestire le scartoffie, assicurare le corrette destinazioni dei nostri bagagli, parlare con i funzionari e dedicarmi ai rapporti con i Nauti. A dire il vero non ero del tutto sola: anche Kurt era stato lasciato indietro da Constantin, così è rimasto al mio fianco, una presenza silenziosa e rassicurante come una torre di pietra.

Alla capitaneria di porto ho assistito a una accesa discussione tra il capitano Vasco e il suo superiore, l’Ammiraglio Cabral, e per un attimo ho temuto che la partenza frettolosa di Constantin fosse stata vista come un’offesa all’onore dei Nauti o qualcosa di simile. Invece ho scoperto che l’Ammiraglio aveva appena congedato il capitano Vasco dal comando della Cavalca-Onde e gli aveva ordinato di diventare parte del mio seguito e assistermi in tutto quello di cui potessi aver bisogno. 

Un Nauto al servizio di un Legato della Congregazione? Questa manovra puzza di politica. Forse per mostrare in giro il supporto dei Nauti alla Congregazione, visto che spesso andrò in visita nelle altre città della colonia in qualità di Legato? 

Vasco era livido. L’ho sempre visto nel suo atteggiamento padrone della situazione, sicuro, piacente, anche un poco strafottente: invece oggi era palesemente scosso all’idea di doversi lasciare indietro la sua nave, il suo equipaggio e, chissà, forse la sua carica. Di certo portarmi dietro un capitano dei Nauti di cattivo umore non sarà facile: e posso ben capire quanto Vasco sia risentito. 

Come ha detto lui? Che lo hanno messo “al carenaggio,” come se fosse una nave danneggiata, da riparare. Probabilmente si tratta di qualche attrito tra lui i suoi superiori. Mi spiace per lui, ma non posso farci niente: se lo congedassi a mia volta e lo rimandassi dall’Ammiraglio, potrei creare un incidente diplomatico. Di certo è strano: dall’essere l’autorità assoluta sulla nave sulla quale abbiamo viaggiato per mesi, adesso Vasco è una specie di... cosa? Non sono abituata ad avere un seguito, e lui non sembra essere abituato ad essere al seguito di qualcuno che non abbia tatuaggi da ammiraglio. 

Tra poco abbiamo una cena formale in cui conosceremo l’aristocrazia di Nuova Sérène: ci hanno “dato” un’oretta per rinfrescarci e cambiarci. Ci hanno preparato le camere degli ospiti: nessuno poteva sapere la data precisa del nostro arrivo, e inoltre è molto tardi perché la servitù potesse preparare in maniera adeguata le nostre sistemazioni definitive. E’ tutto così… nuovo. Si sente che questo edificio ha meno di cinque anni.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Palazzo del Governatore, Nuova Sérène

+0_ Notte

Constantin, con il suo solito entusiasmo, ha già approcciato i dignitari ed è pronto a legare con tutti. Stasera, durante la cena, chiamava già i consiglieri per nome e sembrava il migliore amico della metà di loro. È così contento di poter finalmente dar prova di sé stesso, lontano dall’ombra di suo padre. Gli auguro davvero di riuscire a distinguersi e governare con saggezza. Di certo farò la mia parte al meglio. 

Credo che ancora più che a Sérène, qui dovrei tenere d’occhio la nobiltà locale per avvisarlo di eventuali sotterfugi... ma la verità è che di nobiltà qui ce n'è davvero poca. L’aristocrazia di Nuova Sérène è composta da borghesi arricchiti, principalmente, e alti funzionari: la vera sfida politica sarà gestire Thélème, l'Alleanza del Ponte e gli isolani, e per quello devo riuscire ad essere la perfetta diplomatica e agevolare il lavoro a mio cugino.

Lady Morange è molto diversa da come mi aspettavo; dice che il suo rifiuto di tornare sul Continente è dovuto al fatto che ama il clima di Teer Fradee, la società semplice di Nuova Sérène e soprattutto il non dover continuamente temere di ammalarsi di _malicore_. Ha promesso iniziare il passaggio di consegne a Constantin già da domani, e che non vede l’ora di potersi finalmente dedicare solo alla sua famiglia - ha un marito e una figlia adolescente - e ai suoi libri: dice che sta scrivendo un libro su Teer Fradee. La cosa strana è che le credo.

Dovrei già essere a letto: siamo a Teer Fradee da meno di sei ore, ma mi sembra che siano già passati due giorni. 

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène

+4_ pomeriggio

Ovviamente a palazzo non c’era posto per me: ora ho una casa nobiliare nel quartiere alto. Cosa ne penso? Beh, sarò anche nobile di nascita, investita di un incarico importante, ma fondamentalmente resto una dipendente. Certo, Constantin mi ama come una sorella, ma nemmeno lui si rende conto di quanto sia abituato alla nostra differenza di rango. Ma è così che va il mondo. E’ strano essere separata da lui, abbiamo vissuto nello stesso palazzo ogni giorno della nostra vita… immagino che sia normale sentirsi un po’ spaesati. Non è così male avere una dimora tutta mia, e poi ho Kurt, Vasco e la servitù a far sembrare la casa meno vuota.

Kurt dice che gli uomini di guardia al governatore sono in numero sufficiente, anche se preferirebbe poter selezionare una squadra di uomini fedeli solo per Constantin – e in effetti concordo. Un po' a malincuore, ho chiesto al mio maestro d’armi se ritenesse necessario che lui restasse a palazzo con mio cugino, ma lui ha ribadito che i suoi ordini sono di proteggere me, e di certo Constantin non vorrà cambiarli. Non che a me dispiaccia che lui continui a starmi vicino. Affatto.

La casa non è male, in realtà: anche se un’ala è ancora in costruzione, la parte abitabile è grande a sufficienza per ospitare me e un piccolo entourage. Nel progetto ci sono anche delle camere per dignitari ospiti, ma non sono ancora pronte: per ora quindi Vasco e Kurt si dividono le stanze destinate alla servitù - anche se nelle serate libere Kurt a volte passa la notte alla caserma della guardia. Marie, la domestica che mi hanno affidato, abita dall’altra parte della strada, ed è stata più che felice alla prospettiva di poter risiedere a casa sua, con la sua famiglia. 

E poi, di cosa mi lamento? Volevo qualcosa di più grande? Meno lavoro burocratico da sbrigare? Avrei potuto restare a Sérène, sul continente, mettermi nelle mani di mio zio e fare un matrimonio dinastico: avrei fatto una vita da signora in una città decadente senza mai più mettere il naso fuori dal palazzo del lord mio marito, e vissuto una vita di agi – certo, _malicore_ permettendo. 

Ma ho combattuto così duramente durante la mia adolescenza per essere qualcosa di diverso, per essere una donna indipendente: non posso _lamentarmi_ solo perché mi sento improvvisamente sola, in questa nuova città piena di sconosciuti. 

Vasco, dopo un paio di giorni trascorsi con lo sguardo pieno di tempesta, sta iniziando ad abituarsi all’idea di far parte della mia vita. Sebbene abbiamo viaggiato in mare assieme per mesi, cenando insieme e conversando tutti i giorni, non possiamo dire di essere già amici: lo so che lui mi considerava solo una interessante passeggera sulla sua nave, qualcuno da stuzzicare e poi dimenticare alla marea successiva. Adesso che siamo finiti a dover vivere insieme, sembra più perplesso di me su quale possa essere il suo ruolo. In realtà, non ho “del lavoro” da fargli fare - non so cosa si aspetti l’Ammiraglio Cabral - però è vero che io stessa non ho ancora assunto appieno il mio ruolo di Legato: quando inizierò a occuparmi degli affari del governatore e viaggiare per l’isola, avere una persona in più a guardarmi le spalle sarà sicuramente utile. Se poi riusciamo anche ad andare d’accordo, meglio

Constantin è impegnato, ovviamente, ma sarebbe felice di passare in mia compagnia ogni suo momento libero. Ma lui non si può allontanare da palazzo, la sua incolumità è troppo importante... forse dovrei ammettere che sono io ad essere troppo irrequieta per accettare di far corte al palazzo del governatore. Se insistessi per passare le mie giornate lì, magari con un ufficio alle dipendenze di de Courcillon, potrei stringere diversi tipi di alleanze: alleanze politiche, intrighi di alta società. Ma quell’ambiente mi ha sempre messa a disagio. In fondo, fare il Legato e lavorare sul campo mi piace davvero... anzi, sono fin troppo brava nel ficcare il naso negli affari della gente - per cercare di aiutarli, naturalmente, e per far rispettare la giustizia in un mondo così pieno di ingiustizie.

E Kurt è qui, accanto a me, e non mi toglie mai di dosso quegli occhi azzurri come il cielo d’inverno. La sua espressione è spesso dura, e quel suo naso rotto ed il viso pieno di cicatrici lo fanno sempre sembrare corrucciato. Ho sempre trovato curioso il contrasto tra i suoi capelli castani e le sue sopracciglia nere, così come nera è l'ombra di barba che sembra resistere qualsiasi tentativo di rasatura. Non credo dovrei pensarci _così_ tanto… eppure eccomi qua. Almeno su queste pagine posso scrivere quello che penso, e comportarmi come nulla fosse il resto del tempo.

Eppure, mi sembra che ci sia dell’altro... non solo senso del dovere. Posso guardare negli occhi di innumerevoli guardie del Conio altrettanto in gamba senza trovare quel genere di espressione.

Ma come si fa a cambiare un rapporto che è rimasto identico per così tanti anni? Cosa posso _dire,_ cosa posso chiedergli per sapere se la sente anche lui, questa tensione nell’aria?

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène

+3_ sera

E io che credevo che fare il Legato in un posto “primitivo” come Teer Fradee fosse facile rispetto al Continente. No, purtroppo anche qui ci sono gli stessi problemi, le stesse maledette corruzioni, gli stessi stupidi e meschini imbrogli.

Ci sono parecchi casi che necessitano della mia attenzione, e non è facile fare la cernita per decidere cosa passare ai burocrati di Constantin e cosa seguire personalmente. Ogni volta mi chiedo se sto facendo la scelta giusta, se un caso apparentemente piccolo non possa essere il segnale di un inganno ben più esteso. 

Prendiamo questa storia del carico di armi per il quale mi ha chiesto supporto Kurt, ancora a vecchia Sérène: se avessi deciso di lasciare che fossero gli uomini di mio zio a gestire quella piccola, sciocca consegna di materiali, il carico sarebbe sparito. Qualcuno si sarebbe chiesto perché, ma considerando la distanza tra le due città, le autorità di vecchia Sérène avrebbero fatto prima a dimenticare l’incidente e allocare nuove risorse piuttosto che riuscire a capire cosa sia successo qui sull’isola. E così i quartiermastri delle due caserme non avrebbero mai potuto davvero venirne a capo.

Kurt è disgustato dall’idea che qui a Nuova Sérène ci sia una banda di guardie corrotte, ma non troppo stupito: ci saranno sempre uomini avidi e senza scrupoli, dentro e fuori dalla Guardia del Conio. Di certo non ci arrenderemo finchè almeno questi criminali non saranno stati consegnati alla giustizia – Constantin mi ha rilasciato pieni poteri in merito, e cercheremo di stanarli anche nelle altre città dell’isola.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène

+2_tarda mattinata

Vasco sta lentamente iniziando a mollare un po’ il suo atteggiamento risentito. È in gamba, di compagnia e adesso che ha capito che non sono così “nobile e altezzosa” come credeva sembra disposto a comportarsi da compagno, più che da dipendente. Abbiamo cominciato a chiacchierare spesso, e lui è veramente bravo a raccontare storie, aneddoti e leggende dei Nauti. Inoltre, ha una inattesa cultura letteraria: è veramente bello parlare con qualcuno che conosce così bene gli autori e le opere più importanti della nostra civiltà. 

Ieri notte siamo rimasti alzati fino a tardi, passandoci una bottiglia di vino rosso. Kurt era in libera uscita e noi due siamo passati dalla letteratura ai discorsi personali.

Siamo tornati sul discorso dei "Nauti nati dal mare" e dei "Nauti in dono al mare,", un argomento iniziato a vecchia Sérène quando gli avevo dato una mano a recuperare quel mozzo rapito dalla sua famiglia originaria. Quella di “cedere” dei figli ai Nauti in cambio di accordi commerciali è una pratica che mi ha profondamente scosso - soprattutto perchè l’ho scoperta così di recente. Ne abbiamo parlato poco durante il viaggio in nave, era un argomento troppo imbarazzante e del quale mi vergognavo ad ammettere la mia ignoranza.

Ieri invece ne abbiamo parlato parecchio. Che un bambino che nasce su una nave da genitori Nauti sia un Nauto è ovvio (e questi sono i “nati dal mare”), ma ho scoperto che è considerato “nato dal mare” anche un bambino nato a bordo da genitori qualsiasi. Che si possa essere Nauti anche per adozione - e per di più come adozione concordata in un contratto commerciale tra la mia gente e la sua - continua a stupirmi. Vasco stesso mi ha rivelato di essere un "dono al mare" e come tale non sa nemmeno il nome della sua vera famiglia: qualcuno ha stretto un accordo commerciale con i Nauti, e in cambio ha ceduto il proprio bambino poco dopo la nascita.

“Ma perchè i Nauti sarebbero interessati ad altri bambini?” non ho potuto fare a meno di chiedergli.

“I Nauti sono un popolo poco prolifico; secondo i nostri studiosi, questo è dovuto al fatto che la mia gente abbia vissuto per innumerevoli generazioni sulla propria isola, sposandosi tra di loro. Ogni bambino è considerato un dono infinitamente prezioso, e quelli che vengono “donati al mare” da altre nazioni sono accolti e cresciuti esattamente come gli altri.”

“Eppure tu sai di essere un “dono al mare” e ti senti diverso per questo,” ho ricapitolato.

Lui ha fatto spallucce, un’espressione amara sul viso tatuato. “Non so chi siano i miei genitori. Non posso ignorare questo fatto.”

A notte fonda - e in fondo a un paio di bottiglie - Vasco è arrivato a chiedermi se potessi dargli una mano e aiutarlo a scoprire le sue origini, entrando di soppiatto negli archivi dei Nauti. E io, forse brilla e fin troppo rilassata, ho _accettato_.

Me ne pento. Stamattina, mal di testa a parte, non posso nascondere la preoccupazione. Non mi va di infrangere la parola data, ma introdurmi di nascosto nella capitaneria di porto potrebbe mettere nei guai non solo me, ma anche Constantin e la Congregazione. 

Sono davvero indecisa. Credo che ne parlerò con Kurt.

§

[ ](https://www.artstation.com/thesalmon)

"Vasco" by The Salmon Art - [Artstation](https://www.artstation.com/thesalmon) \- [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/salmonportfolio)  
This fanart is shared with the consent of the artist. This fanart was not created for this fanfiction.

§

_Greenedera_

___________________

Prossimo capitolo: La richiesta di Vasco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/02/2021  
> Sono molto contenta di questa fic e non posso nascondere l'entusiasmo di poter iniziare a pubblicarla ora che la bozza principale è a buon punto :-D
> 
> Thanks to all the artists allowing me to share their artworks!


	4. La richiesta di Vasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne ha una nuova missione, e Kurt fraintende tutto.

  
  


Kurt

Quella mattina fecero colazione tutti insieme nella sala da pranzo della residenza: Marie, la domestica, portò un autentico banchetto. Jeanne mangiò poco, era pallida e aveva ombre scure sotto gli occhi. Kurt decise che ci aveva visto giusto: era rientrato in casa all’alba e aveva notato un paio di bottiglie abbandonate vicino al camino. Gettò un’occhiata al Nauto, ma questo sembrava reggere la sbronza molto meglio della nobile e faceva colazione come nulla fosse.

“Kurt?” disse d’un tratto la donna, posando la sua tazza di tè. “Ti va di accompagnarmi fino al palazzo? Vorrei fare un’ispezione a sorpresa alle guardie.”

Il guerriero si accigliò. _E questa da dove salta fuori?_ Stava per chiederlo, poi notò un’occhiata furtiva della sua protetta in direzione di Vasco. “Ah, uh.” Tossì, si accigliò. “Va bene, capo. Gli faremo venire un po’ di strizza, eh?”

Lei fece un sorriso tirato. “Precisamente. Partirei subito, se ti va.”

Vasco alzò la testa, corrugando le sopracciglia, ma prima che potesse aprire bocca Jeanne fece un gesto di congedo. “Non ti preoccupare, Vasco. È meglio se andiamo solo noi. Voglio solo farli sentire sotto pressione.” Detto questo, uscì a grandi passi, afferrando il mantello dal piolo in corridoio e infilandolo con un gesto sicuro. Kurt spinse indietro la sedia, si ficcò in bocca un altro tortino e la seguì senza guardarsi indietro.

La nobildonna lo stava aspettando all'imbocco della strada, alta e dritta nella sua casacca con i galloni dorati e il cappello ornato di piuma. Lo guardò avvicinarsi, poi anziché andare in direzione del palazzo si infilò in un vicolo che conduceva alla città bassa. Dopo pochi passi rallentò l’andatura e Kurt le si affiancò. “Sputa il rospo, Sangue Verde.” 

“Vasco mi ha chiesto un favore, e onestamente non so cosa fare,” disse lei, guardandosi intorno fingendo noncuranza.

“Uh?” Non era quello che si aspettava. Forse. “E che genere di favore ti ha chiesto? Non ti aspetterai il discorsetto sulle api e il miele da me, spero.”

Jeanne fece un verso che era per metà una risata e metà un colpo di tosse prima di recuperare il contegno. Scosse la testa, gli gettò un’occhiata in tralice e Kurt sentì uno strano rimescolamento da qualche parte nel petto. _Forse se lo aspettava davvero? Come può farmi questo? Maledizione le donne e le loro..._

“Mi ha chiesto di spiare i registri dell’anagrafe dei Nauti” disse la donna con voce quieta, tornando seria, e spostò lo sguardo sui vicoli che stavano percorrendo. “Per scoprire una informazione personale... relativa alla sua discendenza. Sono conservati in uno degli edifici della capitaneria di porto.”

“Non mi sembrano proprio fatti tuoi, sai,” rispose Kurt dopo qualche secondo di silenzio. “Non può arrangiarsi? Chiedere a qualcuno della sua ciurma, a qualche altro Nauto? L'ultima volta che ho controllato, non avevi tatuaggi in faccia.” 

Il maestro d’armi era perplesso. Davvero, non era da lei spingersi a considerare di infrangere la legge... Cavolo, non solo la legge, ma anche degli accordi tra nazioni: il porto era, di fatto, territorio Nauto, non della Congregazione. “Se ti beccano finisci nei guai, lo sai meglio di me.”  
“Lo so,” mormorò lei, abbassando lo sguardo. “Non so che mi è passato per la testa ieri quando gli ho detto che ci avrei provato.”

Kurt sentì un tuffo al cuore. “Gli hai già detto di sì?” Era... beh, era giusto che lui si preoccupasse. Ma cosa le saltava in mente? Forse che ieri sera le cose si fossero spinte ben oltre due bottiglie e una semplice _chiacchierata_? Era per quello che lei continuava a lanciargli certe occhiate imbarazzate? 

Il mercenario considerò seriamente la possibilità. Se Jeanne si era presa una cotta per quel Nauto, potevano venirne fuori solo guai: primo o poi lui l’avrebbe lasciata per prendere il largo. _Ma questi non sono affari miei. Quello che è di mio interesse è la sua_ sicurezza _, e questa missione del cazzo la mette decisamente a repentaglio!_

Jeanne non rispose e si limitò a scuotere la testa come se non si capacitasse neanche lei di trovarsi invischiata in quella situazione.

 _E così Sangue Verde ha perso la testa per qualcuno? Chi l’avrebbe mai detto. Peccato che si tratti di un individuo così poco affidabile e – probabilmente – temporaneo._ Kurt rifletté su cosa dovesse fare: una parte di lui voleva farle una lavata di capo e convincerla a mandare a quel paese Vasco e le sue richieste ma... che cosa era, suo padre? Aveva sì e no dieci anni più di lei. _Maestro d’armi sì, ma maestro di morale magari anche no._ Se lei voleva aiutare Vasco, allora Kurt doveva fare in modo che quantomeno ciò accadesse senza incidenti.

“Senti, facciamo così,” le disse, fermandosi. Lei lo imitò, lo sguardo un po’ incerto. “Dammi qualche informazione in più e io vado a fare due passi al porto. Mi guardo un po’ intorno, mi faccio un’idea di cosa si potrebbe fare oppure no. Vediamoci qui tra un paio d’ore, va bene? Poi ne riparliamo e vediamo che cosa possiamo dire a quel tuo Nauto.”

Lei batté le palpebre e un lieve accenno di rosa le colorò le guance. “Kurt! Non è _il mio Nauto_! È solo un amico.”

Il guerriero provò una strana sensazione, un po' pungente, nel guardarla arrossire così. _Dannazione, dannazione caprone, fermati e non fare pensieri stupidi. Fai il tuo lavoro, e fallo bene._ “Allora, in che edificio bisogna entrare? Cosa stiamo cercando?”

Lei si guardò intorno con fare casuale, ma erano in una via tranquilla e deserta. Rapidamente, gli disse quanto le aveva spiegato Vasco, poi aggiunse: “Non fare niente, Kurt. Guardati solo in giro, va bene? Possiamo ancora tirarci indietro.”

“Ma gli hai detto che lo avresti fatto,” commentò lui, accigliandosi. L'aveva detto, no? 

Lei sospirò e annuì. “Sì, ma era un po’ brilla. Ho detto e fatto diverse cose senza pensare. Posso usare quella scusa.”

“Ti faccio sapere.” Il mercenario si mosse a disagio, poi le diede una rapida pacca sul braccio, un cenno col cappello, e si allontanò.

***

_Ero un po’ brilla. Ho detto e fatto diverse cose senza pensare._

Kurt si accigliò. Si era posizionato accanto al cancello cittadino sud e contemplava il porto dall’ombra di una impalcatura del muro di cinta. La Cavalca-Onde era alla fonda al largo e un’altra nave era attraccata al molo, assieme a una quantità di barche più piccole, del tipo che probabilmente si muoveva lungo la costa. C'era un fermento di attività come sempre, ma ragionevolmente quieta: carico, scarico, marinai in licenza, mercanti che prendevano accordi, burocrati, magazzinieri che spostavano casse, monelli di strada che ficcavano il naso. 

Perché quando pensava a Vasco da solo in casa con Jeanne “un po’ brilla” gli veniva voglia di spaccargli quella sua avvenente faccia tatuata? Jeanne era adulta ormai, e non era una sciocca. Vasco non sembrava un mascalzone, anche se Vasco era un dannato Nauto e tale sarebbe rimasto – vale a dire, ‘puoi avere gli occhi di un Nauto solo fino alla prossima marea’, come diceva una qualche canzonaccia di taverna. 

Avere una _liaison_ con un Nauto non era tecnicamente proibito per un nobile di Sérène – era sconveniente, certo, ma non inaudito. Certo, di solito i sessi erano invertiti: era più probabile che _un_ nobile di prendesse _un’_ amante Nauta, che il contrario, ma ne aveva sentite di tutti i colori nella vecchia capitale. Un’altra famosa canzonaccia di taverna era intitolata ‘Il lord e il marinaio,’ giusto per dirne una.

Sperò che Jeanne sapesse cosa stesse facendo, ma Kurt non era la sua dannata balia. Lei si era confidata con lui, gli aveva chiesto consiglio sulla bravata che aveva in mente – come era giusto che fosse – ma non gli aveva spiegato tutto questo per decidere se avere o meno una relazione con Vasco. Anzi... “è solo un amico” è un giro di parole per dire “non sono affari tuoi,” no? Lui la vedeva così. 

Però se Vasco l’avesse fatta soffrire lui allora... Lui cosa? Gliel'avrebbe fatta vedere? Lo avrebbe punito? Con che diritto? Maledizione. Non poteva mica pensare di prendersela con tutti gli amanti che lady De Sardet avrebbe avuto in futuro – era una nobile e viveva da sola, poteva averne uno a notte, se fosse stata quel genere di persona, e il lavoro di Kurt sarebbe stato sempre lo stesso – proteggerla. Non che sarebbe stato semplice, ma così era il lavoro di guardia del corpo: quando il tuo capo te lo ordina, volti la testa, ti fai gli affari tuoi e speri che non succeda niente di brutto di cui render conto al tuo comandante.

Beh, Jeanne non sembrava il tipo di persona che avrebbe mai fatto qualcosa di _così_ spinto. Ma, magari, perdere la testa per l’affascinante emissario dei Nauti con cui si trovava a convivere? Ci poteva stare. Magari Kurt poteva provare a parlare un po’ più spesso con Vasco, far quattro chiacchiere da uomini e capire meglio che persona fosse – giusto per capire se potesse nascondere qualcosa o se era davvero quel che sembrava. Non che Kurt gli avrebbe mai chiesto cosa provasse per Jeanne, semplicemente l’avrebbe portato in taverna: due chiacchiere, un paio di giri di alcol, la proposta di fare un salto al bordello al piano di sotto e vedere come reagiva l’altro. Così, tanto per iniziare. 

Dopo un po’ Kurt si incamminò per il porto, camminando con la testa alta e il passo deciso di chi sta facendo una commissione. Si fermò a guardare delle casse, tenne d’occhio un po’ di persone, studiò le postazioni di controllo dei Nauti e la disposizione degli edifici. Quando vide che alla porta cittadina erano cambiate le guardie fece due chiacchiere con loro con la scusa di indagare sulla sicurezza del porto durante la notte, e poi tornò verso il quartiere alto.

Trovò la sua protetta al bancone di un mercante, intenta a studiare meticolosamente alcuni nuovi tipi di armatura. Davvero, quella donna aveva troppi interessi, e di certo la sua passione per l’artigianato e i lavori da armaiolo era sempre stata bizzarra. Quando lei lo vide concluse in fretta la transazione e si fece consegnare un involto di stoffa pesante. Un cappotto?

“Sangue verde! Hai trovato la tua versione di una bottega di alta moda?” la prese in giro lui, per stemperare un po’ la tensione che si sentiva nell'aria. Guardandola così, vestita da uomo, a volte era un attimo dimenticarsi che sotto quella casacca decorata c’era una giovane donna flessuosa e – _caprone, caprone, caprone. Pensa al tuo lavoro!_

Jeanne inclinò la testa e sorrise appena, gli occhi che brillavano. “Ci sono alcune innovazioni interessanti che non erano ancora arrivate a vecchia Sérène, pensa un po’! Ho visto un tipo di giuntura mobile … ah, non è il momento. Con la scusa di recuperare i materiali, ho comprato un vecchio camisaccio da marinaio. Ho pensato che potesse tornarci utile, prima di essere disassemblato.” Lei diede una pacca all’involto, poi si ricompose, mise da parte il proprio entusiasmo e si concentrò su di lui. “Scoperto qualcosa?”

“Direi che è fattibile,” rispose Kurt, suo malgrado. “È piuttosto facile entrare dal retro, ma la notte ci sono delle sentinelle Naute. Tuttavia, i miei colleghi del Conio mi hanno detto che ogni due sere lasciano passare un gruppo di cortigiane dalla taverna.”

Lei inarcò un sopracciglio. “Dovrei travestirmi da cortigiana?”

Kurt sputò una risata imbarazzata. “Ma no, figurati! No, pensavo a un vecchio trucco a base di pozione soporifera, tutto qui.”

Gli occhi della donna si illuminarono sotto il cappello elegante. “Astuto! Sì, potrei convincere il proprietario del bordello a consegnare delle bevande corrette!”

“Beh,” intervenne Kurt. “Non serve che entri in un posto simile, ci posso...”

“Dai, Kurt, non trattarmi come fossi di vetro!” sorrise lei, dandogli una gomitata. “Sono il Legato, devo pur cominciare a ficcare il naso in ogni angolo della società.”

 _E pensa un po’ per chi lo stai facendo,_ pensò cupamente Kurt, accigliandosi. Grugnì. “Va bene. Andremo insieme. Poi, facciamo finta che riusciamo ad addormentare o comunque allentare l'attenzione delle sentinelle: ti vesti da marinaio, salti la palizzata ed entri dal retro. Se qualcuno ti vedesse la cosa migliore sarebbe che tu avessi anche qualche tipo di disegno sul mento, tipo quello dei mozzi della nave. Non ho visto nauti senza tatuaggi al porto, tranne qualche scaricatore che però poteva anche averli sotto la barba.”

Jeanne annuì. “Chiederemo a Vasco, saprà disegnarli. Da qualche parte tra i miei bauli ho ancora il cofanetto di belletti che mi ha regalato cugina Antoinette. Almeno saranno serviti a qualcosa.”

Kurt provò a immaginare lady De Sardet con la faccia truccata come le altre nobili che aveva visto in giro, e non ci riuscì. Ripensandoci, non l’aveva mai vista neppure con una gonna. Non che avesse bisogno di simili artifici per essere – _caprone, zitto e lavora._

Tornarono alla residenza, e lei confermò a Vasco che sarebbero andati fino in fondo. Lui la ringraziò con sincerità, e fornì ulteriori informazioni per mettere a punto il piano - tutto questo sotto lo sguardo corrucciato di Kurt. Beh, non che lui si aspettasse chissà quali manifestazioni di affetto come conseguenza di qualsiasi cosa fosse successo la notte prima: erano entrambi troppo superiori a cose simili – nobile una, una carica importante l’altro. Meglio, sarebbe stato più sopportabile. 

_Perché il pensiero di vederla in atteggiamenti affettuosi con Vasco sarebbe insopportabile?_ Chiese una vocina minuscola da qualche parte del cervello di caprone di Kurt. 

A mezzanotte, era tutto finito. Jeanne aveva fatto drogare le bevande, aveva completato l’infiltrazione e aveva portato fuori la cartella con i dati di Vasco. Kurt alla fine si era travestito a sua volta ed era entrato con lei perchè non voleva perderla di vista, ma era andato tutto liscio. Mentre tornavano a casa li raggiunse Vasco, una presenza agile e silenziosa tra le ombre della notte, ma palesemente in tensione per l’aspettativa. Quando giunsero alla porta della residenza diplomatica, Kurt si fermò. Gli altri due entrarono, e solo alcuni secondi dopo Jeanne mise fuori la testa. “Non vieni?” gli chiese incuriosita.

“Ah. Uhm...” _Razza di scemo, dì qualcosa!_ “Ho delle cose da sistemare. Dormo in caserma. Non ti dispiace vero?”

Le sopracciglia rosse della donna si corrugarono. Kurt la guardò in viso e decise che quel tatuaggio finto sul mento era orrendo, sembrava una barba, sperava se lo lavasse via il prima possibile. Poi Jeanne distolse lo sguardo. “Ma no, certo, prenditi tutto il tempo che ti serve.”

Il guerriero si accigliò, registrando lo strano dolore che provava da qualche parte, forse scavalcando la palizzata aveva urtato una costola. “Ci vediamo domattina, Sangue Verde,” borbottò, e si allontanò a grandi passi in direzione della taverna.

§

Diario di Jeanne di Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène,

+0_notte

Appena rientrati a casa, Vasco si è subito recato al tavolo della sala da pranzo e ha aperto il fascicolo. Mi sono fermata sulla soglia, incerta se fossi inopportuna o meno, ma lui mi ha invitato a sedermi accanto a lui.

La documentazione era piuttosto scarna: si trattava di un elenco di annotazioni relative alle navi su cui Vasco aveva prestato servizio, in ordine cronologico inverso. C’erano i porti in cui aveva attraccato e l’indicazione della sua carica.

 _Capitano Vasco § Cavalca-Onde._ Prima ancora: _Primo Ufficiale Vasco § Chiglia d’Oro_ … e così via, fino a quando era un mozzo.

In fondo, nell’ultima pagina, c’era quello che stavamo cercando: _Dono al mare Leandre, anni 0 (3 mesi) § Contratto 554.44 ad 1792-Congregazione dei Mercanti_Sérène_Famiglia d’Arcy_.

Vasco ha alzato gli occhi su di me, l’aria stupita. “Leandre D’Arcy.”

Gli ho sorriso. “È un bel nome.”

“Conosci questa famiglia? Cosa sai di loro?”

In realtà sapevo relativamente poco, ma nella mezz’ora successiva gli ho detto tutto quel che riuscivo a ricordare. D’Arcy, nobili abbastanza importanti da avere accesso alla corte del Principe d’Orsay, ma di una cerchia più bassa rispetto a quella di Constantin, motivo per cui non ci eravamo frequentati. Avevo incontrato il loro primogenito qualche volta, sicuramente più vecchio di Vasco, e per il resto avevo solamente aneddoti sparsi. Non avevo idea che avessero volontariamente rinunciato a un loro figlio: sapere che il piccolo Leandre era stato ceduto in cambio di un qualche accordo commerciale vantaggioso era… così triste. Quale accordo fosse, non lo sapevo, ma non sembrava rilevante al momento. “Leandre d’Arcy” era scomparso come se non fosse mai esistito, e al suo posto c’era Vasco dei Nauti.

Alla fine non avevo altro da raccontargli. “Potrei chiedere in giro, se vuoi. A Constantin, oppure De Courcillon…”

Vasco ha scosso la testa e ha preso le mie mani tra le sue. “Quello che hai fatto per me stasera è stato… impagabile, davvero impagabile, De Sardet.”

“Te l’ho detto, chiamami Jeanne.”

“Jeanne,” ha ripetuto lui, corrugando le sopracciglia. I tatuaggi sul suo volto erano scuri alla luce della lanterna. “Grazie davvero. Hai messo in pericolo la tua vita e la tua posizione per accontentare la mia richiesta egoista, e sei riuscita a fare tutto questo senza mettere a repentaglio la vita degli altri Nauti del porto. Davvero, non so cosa dire.”

“Non c’è di che." Era un momento imbarazzante; lui, il prode capitano sempre così sicuro di sé, era solo un giovane uomo vulnerabile in quel momento. "Ovviamente non avrei mai messo in pericolo altri Nauti! Se proprio mi avessero scoperto avrei subito le conseguenze delle mie azioni e l’imbarazzo che ne sarebbe seguito. Constantin mi ha messo in situazioni peggiori, fidati. Stai meglio adesso? Sei contento di conoscere le tue origini?”

Lui ha lasciato andare le mie mani e si è appoggiato allo schienale della sedia. “Sono… incredibilmente grato che tu mi abbia aiutato a conoscerle, ma adesso non so davvero cosa pensare di quel che provo.”

“E cosa provi?”

Lui ha distolto lo sguardo e i suoi orecchini d’oro hanno brillato alla luce fioca. “Sono furibondo. Non con te, questo è ovvio. Non so nemmeno con chi, se con la mia vera famiglia, con i Nauti o con me stesso. Credo che dovrei proprio andare adesso. Mi sono già reso abbastanza ridicolo.”

Non sapevo cosa dire; avevo delle gentili parole di conforto sulle labbra, parole educate frutto di anni a corte, ma sono svanite di fronte alla forte emozione che leggevo nei suoi occhi, al suo linguaggio del corpo chiuso e teso. Vasco ha preso il fascicolo sotto il braccio e si è ritirato nella sua stanza. Credo che avrà molto a cui pensare... come dev'essere vivere tutta una vita infondendo le proprie energie in una identità, e poi scoprire improvvisamente che avresti potuto essere qualcun altro? No, non deve essere gradevole.

Rimasta sola, sono corsa di sopra a togliermi il trucco da Nauto e cercare di calmarmi. Ero intossicata da tutta l’agitazione che avevo in corpo dopo l’intrusione in capitaneria. È stata un’esperienza pazzesca - era da quando Constantin non mi trascinava in una delle sue bravate che non facevo qualcosa di così rischioso.

Ci sono rimasta male per Kurt… non lo so. Sembrava infastidito. Forse, deluso? Non si aspettava che un Legato potesse infrangere la legge? Ma deve capire che io devo davvero iniziare a fare sul serio se voglio far bene il mio lavoro, incluso imparare a ficcare il naso dove non dovrei.

§

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/studiomalott/?hl=it)

Vasco by [Studio Malott](https://www.instagram.com/studiomalott/?hl=it)  
(in spanish, Vasco = Raven)   
This fanart is shared with the consent of the artist. This fanart was not created for this fanfic.

_Greenedera_

___________________

Prossimo capitolo: Legato della Congregazione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 06/02/2021  
> Thanks to all the artists allowing me to share their artworks!


	5. Legato della Congregazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vita a Nuova Serene è sempre ricca di sorprese e la lista delle cose da fare aumenta.  
> 

Diario di Jeanne di Sardet

Residenza diplomatica di Nuova Sérène, 

+2_ pomeriggio

Abitiamo sull’isola da meno di due settimane, eppure mi sembra di essere qui da più tempo; le tediose giornate di viaggio in mare iniziano a sfumare in un ricordo vago, Sérène sembra lontanissima. 

A proposito: ho scoperto che qui in città un po’ tutti si riferiscono a Sérène come a ‘Vecchia Sérène,’ per non fare confusione con _Nuova_ Sérène. Se lo sapesse zio Adrien ne sarebbe certamente infastidito; forse lui preferirebbe qualcosa come ‘Antica Sérène?’ Vedo ogni giorno la statua che lo ritrae, proprio in mezzo alla piazza principale: fredda, rigida e altera come l’uomo a cui è ispirata. Constantin dice che la sua unica consolazione al tormento di vederla tutti i giorni dalla finestra è che i gabbiani la usano spesso come posatoio; inoltre ha ridotto i turni di pulizia necessari a tenerla libera dal guano.

Inutili dispetti a parte, Constantin si è gettato con foga nella sua nuova carica e sembra che sia tutto alla sua portata. De Courcillon era preoccupato all’inizio, ma in realtà mio cugino se la sta cavando benissimo. Sono fiera di lui.

Sono fiera anche del mio lavoro: oggi abbiamo fatto finalmente dei passi avanti con la gestione della mafia locale - la cosiddetta Banda della Moneta d’Argento. Non abbiamo preso il capo dell'organizzazione, ma abbiamo una pista significativa. 

Purtroppo, pare che questa coinvolga anche rapimenti di nativi dell’isola, una brutta faccenda che conduce da qualche parte a nella periferia di San Matheus: perché proprio lì, non ne ho idea. Comunque, presto lascerò Nuova Sérène per porgere i miei omaggi ai governatori delle città alleate e con l'occasione indagherò più a fondo.

Non nego che oltre al rispetto della giustizia ci sia dietro anche un tipo diverso di... motivazione. Su queste pagine – e solo qui – posso ammetterlo. Voglio che Kurt pensi bene di me. Qui, nero su bianco e nascosto dietro i miei trucchetti di crittografia, posso ammettere quanto sia vana e sciocca. 

IDIOTA.

Fortunatamente, le mie motivazioni meschine corrispondono perfettamente a ragioni ben più logiche e onorevoli, e il risultato sarà lo stesso: indagherò fino a consegnare alla giustizia la mente dietro questa macchinazione, vedrò - spero – l'orgoglio negli occhi di Kurt e magari qualcosa di più.

§

Diario di Jeanne di Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène, 

+1_mezzogiorno

Stamattina sono andata a parlare con Constantin, e ho conosciuto la mia prima isolana: la principessa Siora. A quanto pare la conoscerò ancora meglio nei giorni a venire, visto che andrò a far visita alla sua tribù per provare a mediare un conflitto locale tra isolani e Alleanza del Ponte. Vedremo cosa succederà. 

Il fatto che di primo acchito Siora mi abbia scambiato per una sua conterranea a causa del marchio verde sul mio viso è stato imbarazzante: lei ne ha una quasi _uguale._ Spero non succeda qualcosa di simile con gli altri nativi. O forse dovrei sperarlo? Potrebbe migliorare i nostri rapporti con loro? Ma sono un Legato della Congregazione, non sono sicura che confondermi con la popolazione locale porti davvero vantaggio alla nostra fazione. 

E poi la vera domanda è - non è _strano_ che Siora abbia esattamente la stessa macchia sul viso che ho io? Lei sembra credere che sia legato al qualcosa relativo alla religione – non mi è ancora chiaro, indagherò meglio. Che bello scherzo della natura che sono, eh? Come se non bastasse un’infanzia di problemi causati dalla mia brutta faccia, eccoci qui. Mi sono chiesta per tutta la vita perché io avessi questa escrescenza sul viso ed ora scopro che tra gli isolani è normale.

Domani è il giorno: finalmente potrò dare un’occhiata alle terre selvagge fuori da Nuova Sérène. Constantin non la smetteva di salutarmi e augurarmi buon viaggio, di stare attenta, di tornare presto. Nel primo pomeriggio partiremo via carovana alla volta di San Matheus, dove incontrerò la Madre Cardinale - la più alta carica della Chiesa e della nazione di Thélème qui su Teer Fradee; sulla strada del ritorno invece andremo a visitare il villaggio di Vedrhais e incontrerò la madre di Siora, la Regina Bládnid.

§

Kurt

Il carrozzone era massiccio, le sue ruote enormi, e il gigantesco bovino che lo trainava sembrava destinato a muoversi a passo di lumaca. Kurt, durante i primi giorni a Nuova Sérène, aveva già avuto modo di osservare quelle creature: grosse il doppio rispetto ai buoi del vecchio Continente, erano l’unica bestia da soma disponibile. Li chiamavano Andríg, e venivano usati soltanto esemplari femmine oppure maschi castrati. 

Jeanne, accanto a lui, sospirò sconsolata. Anche lei stava realizzando quanto quel viaggio sarebbe stato lento. 

“Allora, Sangue Verde,” le disse con fare gioviale. “Hai portato tutto?”

La donna alzò gli occhi su di lui, un lampo imperscrutabile nei suoi occhi castano verdi, poi tornò a guardare la strada. “Sì, sì, viaggeremo leggeri. Non ho intenzione di trascinarmi dietro un baule, visti i programmi per la strada di ritorno.”

Kurt le gettò un'occhiata in tralice. “Sei sicura? Potresti far tornare il bagaglio via carovana, anche senza di noi.” 

“No, va bene così. Sono solo due giorni di viaggio, una borsa basterà.” La nobildonna si avvicinò al carro, caricò il bagaglio e scambiò alcune parole con il conducente. 

Vasco sbucò dai cancelli camminando a passo leggero. Portava sulla spalla una sacca da viaggio da marinaio e sembrava contento di lasciare la città. Dietro di lui veniva Siora, esotica nelle sue vesti variopinte bordate di pelliccia.

“Ah, ma allora ci siete!” commentò Jeanne con un sorriso.

Il Nauto si sollevò il tricorno in un gesto allegro. “Aye, De Sardet, non potrei mai rinunciare alla tua splendida compagnia!”

Siora fece un cenno della testa a Kurt, prese da parte Jeanne e le parlò sottovoce per alcuni minuti. Poi le voltò le spalle e si incamminò verso la foresta.

Kurt raggiunse la sua protetta. “Dove va?”

“A visitare un’altra tribù. Dice che ci raggiungerà lungo la strada: non vuole salire sul carro, sembra trovarlo ridicolo, o umiliante per una cacciatrice di Teer Fradee, qualcosa del genere.”

Il guerriero diede un colpo di tosse. Come darle torto?

Il carovaniere annunciò che era tempo di partire. Vasco saltò a bordo agilmente, poi porse la mano a Jeanne, che la prese e salì a sua volta. Kurt li vide sistemarsi sulle panche all’interno, mentre chiacchieravano a proposito della triste assenza di cavalli sull’isola a causa dei disastrosi tentativi di far viaggiare gli animali via nave. Kurt si avvicinò, mise la sua sacca sotto uno dei sedili e poi esitò. Presa una decisione, sollevò la sponda del retro con un tonfo e la agganciò.

“Kurt! Che fai, non sali?” chiese Jeanne appena si rese conto che stavano iniziando a muoversi.

“Nah,” rispose il guerriero. “Faccio quattro passi per ora. Casomai poi salgo in cassetta con Jonny, qui.”

“Jacob!” lo corresse il conducente con la sua voce squillante.

“Con il mio amico Jacob,” concluse Kurt. “Goditi il viaggio, Sangue Verde!” 

Poi accelerò il passo e li lasciò soli.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Accampamento carovaniero tra Nuova Sérène e San Matheus

+0_ Notte

‘Sangue Verde,’ mi chiama sempre Kurt. Lui è l’unico che fa cenno a questo sgorbio che mi porto in faccia dalla nascita, questo marchio che tutti ignorano cortesemente, gettandogli un’occhiata e poi distogliendo lo sguardo come si fa con un mendicante che ti incrocia la strada. Quando mi ha chiamato così la prima volta ero poco più che una ragazzina e credevo sarei morta di vergogna: lui lo faceva per provocarmi, per spingermi a prendere in mano la spada da allenamento e combattere – e poi è diventato un nomignolo amichevole. Un nomignolo da recluta, diceva lui. All'epoca aveva dato un soprannome provocatorio anche a Constantine - "Riccioli D'oro" - ma dopo qualche mese gli era stato proibito di usarlo, mentre io mi ero abituata al mio - e adesso è diventato parte del nostro rapporto. 

Ora che sono una persona troppo importante perché qualcuno possa permettersi di far notare quanto la mia faccia sia strana, sbarco su Teer Fradee e ogni nativo che mi incrocia la strada mi scambia per uno dei loro stregoni. Secondo Siora - stasera ci ha raggiunto e si è accampata con noi - è “impossibile” che nella mia famiglia non ci fosse almeno qualche stregone con un marchio simile, un “ _on ol menawi.”_ Ovviamente è solo una infelice coincidenza. Tuttavia… è semplicemente assurdo. Forse è meglio che mi concentri su qualcos’altro.

Con tutto quello che ho da fare! Queste dannate carovane si muovono a passo di lumaca, possibile che ci siano solo questa specie di vacche come animali da traino? Sarebbe più veloce – anche se meno dignitoso – camminare. Che risate grasse si sarà fatto Kurt oggi pomeriggio mentre teneva facilmente il passo del carrozzone. 

Per carità, ho trascorso ore piacevoli con Vasco: mi ha tirato fuori nuovi aneddoti sui suoi viaggi in terre lontane e tutto sommato ci siamo divertiti. Lui sa davvero essere affascinante quando ci si mette, e poi siamo finiti a parlare di tutte le follie della corte di Nuova Sérène. Credo che stia cercando di immaginarsi come sarebbe stata la sua vita se i suoi genitori non lo avessero dato in adozione ai Nauti… posso capire quanto sia curioso. Lui è una persona piuttosto educata e colta per essere un marinaio, ma è evidente che è cresciuto in un ambiente molto diverso dal mio, e lo rimpiange. Cerca di non mostrare la sua amarezza e, qualche commento tagliente a parte, di far finta che vada tutto bene. Lui, il spavaldo lupo di mare, di certo non si fa turbare da certe notizie, no? Credo sia solo una questione di tempo prima che mi chieda maggiori informazioni; lui non lo sa, ma ho già fatto alcune indagini sulla famiglia d'Arcy negli archivi a palazzo. Però lui ha preferito mantenere la conversazione allegra e scherzosa, e io l'ho accontentato.

Stasera a cena ho parlato con Kurt dei possibili pericoli di viaggiare a piedi anziché in carovana, in futuro. I carovanieri lo sconsigliano, ci hanno riferito diversi aneddoti preoccupanti sull’aggressività della fauna locale e di occasionali attacchi da di isolani e banditi. Secondo Kurt è fattibile, sempre che io me la senta: un gruppo di tre o quattro combattenti dovrebbe essere abbastanza per fronteggiare gli occasionali pericoli di cui ci hanno parlato, o per fuggire rapidamente se le cose si mettessero male. D'altronde il villaggio di Siora non è affatto vicino alla strada, quindi sulla via del ritorno dovremo comunque scendere e fare una deviazione in mezzo alle terre selvagge.

A proposito di Kurt. Perché quando mi seguiva ovunque, nel palazzo D’Orsay, non era così imbarazzante? Perché ho passato anni ad occuparmi degli affari miei senza mai far caso alla mia ombra armata fino ai denti, mentre ora lui è al centro della mia vita quotidiana? Scrivo questi quesiti per focalizzare i miei pensieri, ma fondamentalmente conosco già la risposta: a Sérène avevo altri impegni, c’era sempre tanta altra gente. Non che qui siamo spesso soli. Però...

A vecchia Sérène io ero la nobile, lui la guardia. Qui? Dannazione, anche qui è così. Però sotto questo cielo pesante di foschia, tra questi alberi giganteschi, nel mezzo di questi panorami selvaggi, conta davvero la nobiltà? Siamo solo esseri umani, circondati da mostri usciti dai libri di fiabe e strani sussurri che scivolano nel vento. Poi guardo il viso tatuato di Vasco, la testa cornuta di Siora e… è così strano pensare che solo Kurt mi dia un senso di familiarità e sicurezza? Anche se sto imparando ad apprezzare le differenze culturali tra me e gli altri popoli, non è naturale per un essere umano provare attrazione per quello che già conosce? In qualcuno che ti ha seguito e protetto, senza sosta, negli ultimi dieci anni? Lontano dalla presenza fredda di Zio Adrien, lontano dall’esercito di servitori e Guardie del Conio che costellavano il palazzo d’Orsay, sono sempre più consapevole di Kurt in quanto ~~### maledizione non posso davvero scrivere queste cose~~

[macchie e cancellature]

\-----

Siora mi sta insegnando alcune parole in isolano.

Credo potrebbero tornare utili nei miei futuri rapporti con altri suoi conterranei:

  * _Lugeid Blau_ \- Occhi gialli - Congregazione dei Mercanti, per il nostro stemma di monete dorate su campo blu.
  * _Layona_ \- Leoni - in riferimento al leone su campo verde-blu che è lo stemma dell'Alleanza del Ponte.
  * _Saul Lasser_ \- Soli rossi - Il sole su campo rosso di Thélème. I missionari in particolar modo vengono chiamati "squassa-menti."
  * _Renaigse-_ straniero (dispregiativo).
  * _On ol menawi_ \- colui che è marchiato - si riferisce a marchi di varia natura.
  * _Doneigad_ \- sapiente/stregone/sciamano.
  * _Màl -_ capo villaggio/re o regina locale.
  * _Beurd tír to mad_ \- buongiorno - “possa la terra sostenerti.”
  * _Kwa awelam seg_ \- arrivederci - “fino al prossimo vento.”
  * _Adlorhedar_ \- grazie.



§

[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/lolathesmol/art/Jeanne-De-Sardet-872493246)

"Jeanne De Sardet" by @LolaTheSmol - [Deviantart](https://www.deviantart.com/lolathesmol) \- [Ao3 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaTheSmol/pseuds/LolaTheSmol)  
  
Behold: this is Jeanne's official portrait!

This fanart is shared with the consent of the artist.

§

_Greenedera_

_____________________

Prossimo capitolo: San Matheus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special "thank you" for @LolaTheSmol: for her portrayal of Jeanne De Sardet and for all the encouragement! Sharing with you my obsession with this fandom makes this journey a beautiful one. 
> 
> Una menzione speciale al lavoro di @Lyfurn che, qui su Ao3, ha pubblicato un Dizionario e un Frasario di Yecht Fradí, la lingua degli isolani. Il suo lavoro è notevole e mi ha aiutato e ispirato per diversi riferimenti in lingua isolana dei futuri capitoli.
> 
> Approfondimenti: [Project Yecht Fradí](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936762) di [Lyfurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyfurn/pseuds/Lyfurn)


	6. San Matheus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De Sardet non può che scontrarsi con gli estremisti Theleme. Arriva Petrus.  
> 

Kurt

Arrivarono a San Matheus di sera, e incapparono in una esecuzione pubblica. 

_Fantastico,_ pensò sarcasticamente Kurt, guardando il bagliore rosso del rogo illuminare la facciata dei palazzi. Per fortuna Siora non assistette alla scena: si era accampata fuori dalle mura, troppo sospettosa verso la città di “squassa-menti." Aveva detto loro più volte che c’erano stati diversi attriti tra Thélème e isolani - e di certo _ora_ Kurt non stentava a crederci: l’Inquisizione stava bruciando sul rogo uno di quei titanici mostri dell’isola e stava maltrattando prigionieri nativi nel tentativo di convertirli.

Jeanne si infuriò, provò ad intervenire e finì per litigare con lo sgradevole sacerdote che stava officiando… solo per doversi arrendere di fronte all’impossibilità di cambiare le cose. Nemmeno una nobile può avere tutto.

Quando, alla fine, furono costretti a procedere oltre, la faccia di Jeanne era totalmente impassibile, vuota, controllata, segno di quanto fosse furibonda. Persino Kurt si rendeva conto che non era l’orario adatto per chiedere udienza alla Madre Cardinale, tuttavia lei volle recarsi comunque a palazzo per provarci, magari anche per provare a lamentarsi di quello che stava succedendo in piazza.

Dopo che lady De Sardet si annunciò, le guardie li fecero entrare. Un accolito - o un servitore, o entrambe le cose - accompagnò il gruppetto in una sala d’attesa e andò alla ricerca di qualcuno che potesse dar loro riscontro. C'era un forte odore di incenso e candele aromatiche, e diverse voci all'unisono stavano recitando una preghiera da qualche parte sul loro stesso piano. Era decisamente un orario inadatto, ma Jeanne rimase lì, la mano sul fianco, senza dare l'impressione di essere disposta a muoversi.

Vasco era a disagio; teneva le braccia incrociate e la testa bassa, il cappello tirato sulla fronte. Durante il viaggio, Kurt L'aveva sentito raccontare a Jeanne di alcuni attriti tra Nauti e fazioni Thélème estremiste, e di certo vedere con I suoi occhi di cosa fossero capaci gli inquisitori doveva averlo turbato. Non che sarebbero arrivati a bruciare i Nauti, ce n’era un porto pieno e si trovavano su un'isola, no?

Il Nauto si accorse dell’occhiata della guardia e fece un sorrisetto canzonatorio. “Il severo dio della luce ci osserva. Spero tu abbia indossato biancheria nuova per l’occasione.”

Kurt vide che l’angolo delle labbra di Jeanne si piegò leggermente, anche se fece finta di niente e continuò a fissare la porta. “Di sicuro quell'inquisitore adesso è corso a casa a cambiarsi, dopo la lavata di capo che gli ha dato Sangue Verde,” rispose il mercenario con allegria forzata. “Se non fossimo in una città di preti lo avremmo sculacciato come si deve.”

Lo stesso servitore che li aveva accolti entrò. "Sono spiacente, Legato De Sardet, purtroppo il segretario di sua Santità è impegnato nella celebrazione della messa serale e non può riceverla. Le devo chiedere di tornare domattina…."

La porta si aprì di nuovo e fece il suo ingresso un sacerdote di una certa età, con capelli e baffi grigio ferro. La sua fronte era corrugata mentre passava in rassegna i pochi occupanti del salotto, e ben presto il suo sguardo si focalizzó sulla nobildonna.

Jeanne non gli diede il tempo di parlare. "Buonasera, reverendo. Spiacente di disturbare a quest'ora. Sono De Sardet, Legato della Congregazione dei Mercanti e cugina del nuovo Governatore, sua altezza Constantin d'Orsay, figlio del Principe d’Orsay. Desidero incontrarmi con sua santità la Madre Cardinale al più presto.” Il tono di voce della donna divenne più stentoreo e più freddo. “Ho assistito allo spettacolo in piazza e mi auguro vi rendiate conto che mantenere buoni rapporti con i nativi sarebbe nell’interesse di tutti; desidero inoltre far notare che sono appena stata minacciata io stessa. Non credo che il Principe sarebbe lieto di sapere che sua nipote è stata bruciata sul rogo nonostante fosse giunta in visita in veste di emissario della Congregazione!"

Durante quella tirata, il prete era rimasto a fissare l’ospite con sguardo vacuo, ma appena lei tacque si riscosse e fece un cenno rassicurante al servitore, che si mise da una parte.

"Sono veramente lieto di vederti, figliola." Sorrise. "Forse non ti ricordi di me, sono passati tanti anni. Sono Padre Petrus, ero ambasciatore per Thélème e consigliere spirituale alla corte di tuo zio."

Jeanne ammiccó e parve riconoscerlo. "Ma… certo. Mi scuso, Padre. È un vero piacere incontrarla di nuovo."

L'uomo sorrise con aria gentile. "Per favore, dammi del tu, Jeannette."

"Jeanne," corresse immediatamente lei, poi strinse le labbra. "Mi scuso di nuovo. Il recente confronto con il vostro inquisitore mi ha lasciato turbata. Speravo di poterne parlare con la Madre Cardinale se fosse disponibile."

"No, figliola, purtroppo sua Santità non riceve mai di sera. Sono amareggiato che vi sia stato un episodio sgradevole con l’inquisizione… con padre Aloysius suppongo. Domattina presto ho già appuntamento con il segretario della Madre; mi assicurerò di annunciarti e fissare un incontro il prima possibile.”

“Capisco,” rispose lei, seria.

“Sono davvero spiacente di non poter fare di più in questo momento, e non ho mai fatto segreto di disapprovare io stesso le pratiche dell’Ordo Luminis.” Il vecchio aveva una voce profonda e un'espressione gentile mentre parlava, il viso rugoso contratto dal rammarico. “Forse l’intervento di un emissario della Congregazione potrebbe essere quello che ci vuole per smuovere questa situazione, e farò davvero di tutto per intercedere e appoggiarti su questo fronte.”

Jeanne strinse le labbra e annuì. Le parole del sacerdote l’avevano calmata, ed ora sembrava stanca e prosciugata. “Grazie, Padre Petrus.”

Lui sorrise. “È davvero un piacere incontrarti di nuovo, figliola, sei così cresciuta. Priscilla mi ha scritto spesso di te, era così fiera dei tuoi successi; mi ha avvisato che saresti venuta sull’isola. Prima che si ammalasse, ovviamente. Lei è…?” la voce dell’uomo esitò.

“Era ancora viva quando siamo partiti,” rispose Jeanne rapidamente. “Ma i dottori non le davano più molto tempo. Non sapevo foste ancora in contatto… aveva molti pensieri, sono certa che altrimenti mi avrebbe detto di portarti i suoi saluti e…”

Il sacerdote fece un passo avanti e le prese una mano tra le sue. “Priscilla era una donna speciale, con un cuore grande. Farò celebrare una messa in suo onore, possa l’Illuminato averla in gloria.”

Jeanne esitò. Petrus lasciò andare la sua mano e si raddrizzò. “Ma ti prego, sarai affaticata dal viaggio, lasciami fare gli onori di casa. Se posso, sarei lieto di invitare te e il tuo seguito a cena nella migliore locanda della città. Avete già prenotato una sistemazione per la notte? Volete rinfrescarvi prima di cenare?"

Kurt vide che Jeanne si ricompose e nascose tutto il dolore per la madre dietro il suo migliore sorriso diplomatico.

"Ne sarei lieta, Padre."

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza diplomatica a San Matheus,

+1_ notte

La città di San Matheus è imponente. È sorta dodici anni fa - tre anni dopo Hikmet - ed è vasta, vissuta. Tra le sue strade, sembra quasi di essere sul Continente - anche se vedere le cupole delle chiese sotto il cielo caliginoso di Teer Fradee fa una strana impressione.

Oggi ho incontrato una vecchia conoscenza: il vescovo Petrus. Anche se subito non l’avevo riconosciuto, è invecchiato bene. Me lo ricordo, anni fa al Palazzo d’Orsay, come una specie di vecchio zio gentile, prima che tornasse nel suo Paese. 

Quello che non avevo mai considerato, vedendo i preti Thélème impegnati a confortare i morenti a vecchia Sérène, è come sia diventato importante per loro convertire gli isolani. Voglio dire, con tutto quello che ci sarebbe da fare, cosa gli importa? Siora mi ha parlato molto male dei _Saul Lasser,_ come li chiama lei; Padre Petrus mi ha rivelato che lui stesso non condivide la missione della Chiesa di debellare il culto pagano degli isolani con la violenza, e mi ha confermato che alcuni gruppi si sono spinti troppo oltre; ci sono diverse correnti di pensiero.

L'appartamento che la Congregazione ha affittato per me e il mio seguito qui a San Matheus non è male. Siamo tutti un po’ più larghi qui, ci sono diverse camere e devo dire che anche i bagni sono molto più civilizzati. In generale questa città è molto più... “completa” rispetto a Nuova Sérène. Thélème non ha badato a spese e ha innalzato una metropoli di marmo che potrebbe rivaleggiare con diverse capitali del Continente. 

Domani incontrerò la Madre Cardinale. Spero non si dimostri una persona irragionevole come quell’inquisitore.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza diplomatica a San Matheus

+1_ pomeriggio

La Madre Cardinale è una figura decisamente politica; sembra che cerchi di bilanciare gli aspetti diplomatici e quelli religiosi della nazione, e navigare tra le diverse fazioni interne alla Chiesa. È una persona sensata, con cui credo che potremmo collaborare. Con la scusa di mantenere buoni rapporti con il nostro alleato, mi sono offerta di dare una mano per alcune future missioni nell’entroterra; magari potrò provare a cambiare le cose tra i Thélème sul campo e gli isolani. La gente di Siora si merita di essere trattata con umanità, non come se fossero animali.

Come segno dell’alleanza tra Thélème e la Congregazione, Petrus entrerà a far parte del mio seguito. Lui sembra molto ben disposto. E comunque, meglio lui che qualcun altro – non potrei sopportare uno degli inquisitori che ho avuto il discutibile piacere di incontrare al mio arrivo. Tutto quello che è “Thélème” è per forza legato alla religione di San Matteo l’Illuminato, ma quando la religione diventa fanatismo trovo davvero difficile restare il compassato diplomatico che dovrei essere.

A modo suo, Petrus fa parte del mio passato: non è così male. Inoltre, conversando, ho scoperto un dettaglio che non ricordavo affatto: lui è uno dei sacerdoti guerrieri, il che significa che è un usufruitore di magia. Quando era a palazzo d’Orsay non l’ho mai visto fare niente (credo, non ricordo), ma lui mi ha lasciato intendere di essere a conoscenza del mio talento. Dovremmo parlarne prima o poi – in fondo, a Sérène non ho mai avuto un vero maestro di magia, soltanto tutori temporanei ingaggiati da Zio Adrien il minimo indispensabile ad assicurarsi che tenessi sotto controllo il mio talento a sufficienza per non creare imbarazzi.

Quindi il mio entourage sta crescendo. Non ho mai avuto un seguito a vecchia Sérène, a parte l’incospicua presenza di Kurt, e prima di lui della mia tutrice: al massimo si potrebbe dire che _io_ facessi parte del perenne seguito di Constantin. Peccato che Vasco potrebbe venir chiamato di nuovo in servizio nautico in qualsiasi momento, e Siora... beh, chi può dirlo. Mi sembra di capire che oltre ad essere una principessa della sua gente lei sia apprendista sciamano. Probabilmente lascerà il gruppo non appena avremo risolto la contesa tra sua madre e l’Alleanza.

Non so per quanto tempo Petrus viaggerà con noi: sicuramente fino a Nuova Sérène, dove alloggerà presso l’ambasciata Thélème, ma non ha escluso la possibilità di essermi “di supporto” più a lungo. Chissà. Vedremo cosa ne pensa Constantin: intanto ho avvisato il sacerdote che abbiamo una importante deviazione sulla via di ritorno fino al villaggio di Siora, ma lui ha detto che verrà volentieri e ha promesso di non interferire.

Domani mi aspetta una giornata di appuntamenti di rappresentanza. Conoscerò il Consiglio della Madre Cardinale, inclusi i capi dell’Esercito missionario e quello dell’Ordo luminis, l’inquisizione di Thélème. Non mi sono mai interessata di religione al di fuori di quello che ho studiato nei libri e sospetto che domani dovrò mettere alla prova ogni briciolo di queste mie conoscenze per non far fare brutta figura a Constantin. 

Stasera invece, si va a caccia di criminali.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza diplomatica a San Matheus,

+0_ Tarda notte

Ancora una volta questo fantomatico Egon della banda della Moneta d’Argento ci è sfuggito, ma sono felice di essere riuscita a bloccare il traffico di isolani nei sobborghi di San Matheus. Eravamo tutti sconvolti, ma siamo andati fino in fondo. Come sempre quando mi trovo a scontrarmi con dei membri della Guardia del Conio sbircio Kurt per capire se tra queste persone ci siano suoi amici, persone per lui importanti... ma non era questo il caso: si trattava di persone corrotte e senza scrupoli, e sebbene alcuni di loro abbiano accettato di consegnarsi alla giustizia, altri hanno combattuto fino alla morte, e Kurt non si è mai tirato indietro.

Ho provato a fare due parole con lui, dopo, per dirgli che mi dispiaceva che fossimo arrivati allo scontro. Ma il mio maestro d’armi si è limitato a scrollare le spalle e darmi una pacca sulla spalla, rassicurandomi che stavo solo facendo il mio lavoro.

Dannazione, Kurt! Perché devi essere sempre così professionale con me?

E perché ti ho beccato più volte a guardare me e Vasco come se non vedessi l’ora di metterci assieme? Testa di legno. Gliel'ho detto che siamo solo amici. Manca solo che si metta ad ammiccare quando ci vede seduti vicini. Perché non capisce ~~che~~ ~~ho occhi solo per lui?~~

~~Come faccio a farglielo capire?~~

~~Io non so flirtare~~

(altre cancellature)

§

Kurt

Quella sera la sua Sangue Verde era impegnata ad incontrare diversi dignitari Thélème. Kurt aveva dato per scontato di accompagnarla, ma Jeanne aveva deciso che sarebbe andata solo con Padre Petrus.

“Mi fido di lui,” gli aveva detto in risposta al cipiglio con cui l’aveva squadrata Kurt. “Era un amico di famiglia. E poi non uscirò nemmeno dal palazzo della Regina Cardinale, cosa vuoi che mi succeda? Prendetevi la serata per riposare, io farò tardi.”

Questo diede a Kurt l’opportunità che aspettava da tempo per una bella chiacchierata da uomini con Vasco.

“Che ne dici di un salto in taverna?” buttò lì quando rimasero soli.

Vasco non era facile da definire. Quando erano a Nuova Sérène il Nauto era cordiale, un po’ impetuoso nell’esprimere la propria opinione, sorridente quando si rivolgeva a Jeanne, audace in combattimento - ma sempre un po’ distante ogni volta che il capo era fuori. Vasco occupava il proprio tempo libero a leggere, a riposare, oppure usciva per andare a respirare il profumo del mare o quel cazzo che facevano i Nauti depressi. Qualche volta Kurt l’aveva seguito – giusto per non lasciare niente al caso – ma non aveva visto niente di interessante: di notte Vasco andava al porto a guardare le navi da vicino, di giorno andava sulle scogliere fuori città a guardare le navi da lontano. Sì, insomma, cose da Nauto depresso.

Quando viaggiavano, Kurt lo beccava spesso a scrutare Jeanne con interesse, ma non lo aveva mai visto profferire delle _avance_ dirette al di là di qualche commento da smargiasso. Forse si era immaginato tutto? Oppure c’era già qualcosa tra loro? Jeanne non fissava Vasco quanto lui fissava lei, ma la sua protetta non era mai stata un tipo da smancerie - anche se aveva dato a Vasco il permesso di chiamarla per nome e trascorreva parecchio tempo in sua compagnia.

In risposta all’offerta di una serata di svago, Vasco lanciò a Kurt un’occhiata penetrante, poi sembrò raggiungere una decisione e sorrise cordialmente. “Solo se prometti di fare almeno un paio di giri a carte.”

Kurt scrollò le spalle. “Va bene, perché no. Andiamo.”

Dopo quattro sconfitte, il mercenario cominciava trovare la situazione quasi divertente. Vasco era così... elegante e compito, lì seduto al tavolaccio della Taverna del Conio, un calice di vino al fianco, tutto soddisfatto mentre giocava una mano vincente dopo l’altra. Si stava divertendo e aveva una fortuna sfacciata. Giocavano a spiccioli – dunque il Nauto non era un tipo da scommesse pesanti – e chiacchierarono del più e del meno.

Sì, sembrava un bravo ragazzo. Un po’ spaccone, sembrava fosse bravo solo lui - _d’accordo_ era il più giovane capitano, eccetera eccetera. Era un nobile privato del suo diritto di nascita, eccetera eccetera, la differenza tra “nati dal mare,” “doni al mare” e così via. Era un tipo sveglio; il Nauto aveva colto al volo diverse sfumature delle interazioni tra Jeanne e i Thélème, e dal modo in cui parlava delle altre situazioni che avevano affrontato insieme si capiva che era anche di buon cuore… informazione che l’equipaggio della nave aveva già dato a Kurt durante il viaggio. Era un bravo combattente e un leale compagno. Questo, ovviamente, non significava che non avrebbe messo Jeanne nei guai, o che non le avrebbe spezzato il cuore.

 _Va bene,_ pensò Kurt verso fine serata. _Vedremo._

_§_

§

_Greenedera_

____________

Prossimo capitolo: Boschi rossi


	7. La battaglia di Boschi Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La battaglia delle lance rosse e un confronto con Kurt

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Vedrad - Boschi Rossi

Accampamento nei pressi del villaggio di Vedrhais

+2_ Notte

Non mi capita spesso di dover tirar fuori questo quaderno davanti agli altri, ma sono troppo turbata per poter lasciar stare. Preferirei tenere questa attività privata... anche se, finché nessuno si avvicina, posso sempre far finta di star prendendo appunti sulla nostra missione diplomatica fallita. 

E così le mie speranze di facilitare un accordo tra la tribù di Siora e l’avamposto dell'Alleanza sono andate in fumo nella maniera più tragica e misera: sono arrivata troppo dannatamente tardi. Se fossi venuta qui direttamente, rimandando San Matheus, forse sarei riuscita ad evitare la strage.

Invece no: la regina Bládnid, uniti i guerrieri di diversi villaggi, stamattina ha attaccato le forze armate dei _Layona_ : lance di pietra e magia elementale contro acciaio, fucili e granate.

Parte della battaglia era ancora in corso al nostro arrivo: e con chi avrei dovuto schierarmi? Gli Alleati, con cui la Congregazione ha un accordo formale, o gli isolani, che avevo promesso a Siora di aiutare? In realtà, quando siamo entrati nella radura dello scontro i combattimenti erano ridotti a poche sacche isolate, quindi ho potuto evitare di restare paralizzata da questo mio dilemma: ho aiutato Siora a salvare sua sorella Eseld e ho cercato di farlo risparmiando la vita ai guerrieri di entrambi i fronti. 

La mia reazione quando il combattimento è finito - e ho realizzato che eravamo in mezzo a quel mare di cadaveri - è stata imbarazzante… Kurt dice che è normale, che il primo campo di battaglia non si scorda mai. Mi ha sostenuta mentre vomitavo, poi mi ha passato la sua borraccia e mi ha dato delle pacche di conforto sulla schiena. 

Perché ho reagito così male? Non ho già visto pile di cadaveri, a vecchia Sérène, venire bruciati nelle piazze? Non ho forse visto persone morire nei vicoli, divorate dalla malattia senza che nessuno li potesse aiutare? Eppure – eppure è stato diverso. La violenza, i gemiti dei feriti, le richieste di aiuto, il sangue, i corpi martoriati... L'odore. Lo sento ancora, ci si è appiccicato addosso: ai vestiti, ai capelli, alla pelle. E poi le lacrime di Siora, la sua furia... e le recriminazioni di sua sorella Eseld per essere soltanto una _renaigse_ , per non essere stata d'aiuto. 

La quantità di morti era impressionante, da entrambe le parti - con la differenza che i soldati in uniforme verde a terra rappresentano solo una piccola parte dell’esercito Alleato, mentre le tribù isolane coinvolte ora sono decimate.

Sì, sono stata inutile.

Almeno a fine giornata sono riuscita a negoziare con l’avamposto dell'Alleanza del Ponte la restituzione del cadavere della madre di Siora. Non è granché, ma almeno ho fatto _qualcosa._ Di certo ha fatto sentire meglio me, alleviando il mio senso di colpa, ma ho visto che anche Siora ne è stata sollevata. Mi sembra di capire che ci siano dei rituali funebri molto complessi ad attendere la dipartita di una regina di isolani, e un bisogno quasi religioso che il suo corpo “torni alla terra” nella maniera più appropriata. Al di là della religione, la notizia che quel cadavere fosse destinato ai medici dell'università di Hikmet per "studio dell'anatomia isolana" mi ha disgustato… per fortuna Siora non era con me quando ho trattato con il comandante dell'Avamposto e ho saputo queste cose. Anche Bládnid era una _on ol menawi,_ e pare che gli Alleati non vedano l’ora di esaminare in particolar modo gli isolani portatori di marchio. No, tutto questo non promette bene.

Poi mi chiedo: cosa provo quando penso alla mia, di madre? Mi rendo conto di aver chiuso i ricordi di lei in un baule di pietra al centro del mio cuore. Non sento niente, non mi _permetto_ di sentire niente. Con la mente so che non la rivedrò mai più, con la mente so che probabilmente è già morta di _malicore_ , visto quanto era avanzato lo stadio della malattia quando ci siamo salutate. Ma il mio cuore è muto, imbavagliato e silenzioso. 

Siora ha gridato a squarciagola quando ha saputo della morte di sua madre, la sua furia ha risvegliato una magia roboante dal terreno che mi ha sconvolto, esaltato e commosso. E io? Io sono molto brava a mantenere una facciata composta e fingere. Prima o poi temo ci sarà un prezzo da pagare per tutto quello che sto reprimendo.

Stanotte ci siamo accampati fuori dal villaggio di Siora. Lei era troppo impegnata con la sua tragedia personale per badare a noi: domattina magari faremo due parole e poi probabilmente ci saluteremo.

Vasco alterna momenti di silenzio ad altri di forzato buon umore; è ancora turbato dal suo dilemma personale e profondamente dispiaciuto per quello a cui abbiamo assistito oggi. Petrus si è dimostrato una roccia: ha mantenuto la calma e mi ha aiutato durante i negoziati – nonostante Thélème e Alleanza siano fondamentalmente nemici – ed è stato davvero gentile con me. È un uomo saggio e un politico consumato. Kurt è serio, cupo, ha la sua espressione da uomo duro e mi lancia spesso occhiate preoccupate, come se temesse che i miei nervi possano cedere del tutto dopo la giornata difficile che abbiamo affrontato. Mi chiedo la stessa cosa.

§

Jeanne

La notte non era mai del tutto scura a Teer Fradee: le stelle erano brillanti e tra le foglie della foresta aleggiavano delle strane lucciole. Il villaggio di Siora tuttavia era silenzioso e buio, invisibile tra le fronde che dividevano il gruppo di abitazioni dal piccolo accampamento dove Jeanne e gli altri avevano consumato una cena frugale e si apprestavano a dormire.

Jeanne vide Kurt allontanarsi per andare a sciacquare le loro stoviglie al torrente; seguendo un impulso, si alzò e lo seguì. Lui sembrò capire che aveva bisogno di parlare e la lasciò fare. Lavarono i due pentolini, i piatti e i cucchiai in pochi minuti, poi si alzarono in piedi. Era ora di tornare, ma rimasero entrambi fermi. 

“Allora?” chiese Kurt a voce bassa.

Jeanne strinse le labbra e si asciugò le mani bagnate sulle braghe. “Hai detto… Hai detto che il primo campo di battaglia non si scorda mai," esordì, nervosamente. "E quelli dopo? Cosa succederà? Cosa devo aspettarmi?”

“Non mi stai facendo una domanda facile, Sangue Verde,” rispose lui cupamente, senza guardare nella sua direzione. “Ognuno di noi reagisce in maniera più o meno diversa.”

“Ci si fa l’abitudine?”

“In un certo senso, sì. Non diventa mai piacevole, ma almeno si riesce a sopportare.”

“Quello che è successo oggi è stato... Gli isolani avevano solo armi di pietra…” Jeanne non riusciva a capire perché sentisse il bisogno di parlarne; di solito riusciva a tenersi certe considerazioni per sé. Ma i fatti di quel giorno l’avevano davvero scossa e adesso straparlava. Un singhiozzo improvviso la scosse, e lei si mise una mano sulla bocca cercando di trattenersi. Lacrime calde le bagnarono le guance. "Scusa."

Kurt sospirò, si avvicinò e l'abbracció maldestramente, i movimenti un po' incerti. "Su, su. Tieni duro, ragazzaccia." Le diede dei colpetti sulla schiena.

La donna annuì, soffocando un altro singulto. Il maestro d'armi la prese per le spalle e la allontanò un poco. “E poi, pensaci: gli isolani avranno anche armi primitive, ma hanno venduto cara la pelle. Hanno combattuto con onore. I corpi erano per metà di una fazione e metà dell’altra.” Il suo tono di voce si fece distante. “Credo che l’Alleanza abbia sottovalutato il coraggio di questa gente, e specialmente la loro magia… eh sì che sul Continente si sono scontrati spesso con i sacerdoti guerrieri Thélème.”

“E quando è stato il tuo primo…” Jeanne si interruppe, stringendosi le braccia al petto. L'oscurità della foresta nascose il suo volto in fiamme. “Scusa. Non volevo...”

“Il mio primo campo di battaglia?” completò lui. Fece un passo indietro, si mise le mani sui fianchi e parlò con forzata leggerezza: “Ero più giovane di te, ma erano molti anni che venivo addestrato per quello. Sapevo cosa aspettarmi ed è stato brutto comunque.”

Incapace di rispondere, Jeanne annuì.

“Comunque l’impatto è stato forte, oggi,” aggiunse il mercenario con voce più bassa e cupa. “Siamo arrivati a massacro compiuto.”

“Già.” Jeanne si sentì una stupida ad aver fatto quella domanda inopportuna. Sapeva che Kurt non amava parlare del proprio passato, così come sapeva che doveva aver vissuto molti momenti veramente duri. 

Un pomeriggio di diversi anni prima, dopo un allenamento, Jeanne era tornata nel cortile di addestramento del palazzo per recuperare qualcosa e aveva visto Kurt senza camicia: si rese conto che lui non la toglieva mai davanti a lei e Constantin, per quanto caldo facesse, e capì perché: la sua schiena era completamente ricoperta di cicatrici inequivocabili, che potevano essere soltanto vecchie frustate. Quelle, unite ai segni sul suo viso, la dicevano lunga: dietro quel giovane uomo gentile e un po’ rozzo c'erano anni difficili che preferiva nascondere. La giovane non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di ammettere di averlo visto e di chiedergli la storia dietro quelle cicatrici.

Il mormorio del ruscello sovrastava i rumori notturni della foresta, e Jeanne si riscosse dal suo _reverie_. Kurt mosse i piedi, a disagio, poi le diede una pacca rassicurante sulla spalla. “Guarda, hai reagito fin troppo bene. Stai tranquilla, dormici sopra; domani andrà meglio.”

 _Lui è sempre più comprensivo di quanto meriti_ , pensò stancamente Jeanne, asciugandosi le lacrime. _Probabilmente mi considera soltanto una sciocca._ “Grazie. Buonanotte, Kurt.”

Lasciò il guerriero alla sua routine serale - avrebbe fatto una serie di perlustrazioni intorno al campo prima di iniziare il turno di guardia - e tornò dagli altri compagni seduti vicino al fuoco.

Vasco alzò la testa dalla pistola che stava pulendo. Le sorrise con gentilezza. "Ehi. Vuoi parlare?"

"Credo sia meglio che vada a dormire," rispose Jeanne, sentendosi un po' in colpa. Si raggomitolò nel proprio giaciglio e si sforzò di rilassarsi.

Era inutile: le immagini del campo di battaglia continuavano a ripresentarsi, così come le urla, l'ansia, l'angoscia. In tutto quell'intreccio di eventi inoltre c'era un _altro_ fattore che la turbava e la privava del sonno: la magia.

Da quando avevano iniziato a muoversi nell'entroterra, il potere magico di Jeanne aveva lentamente iniziato a cambiare. Questo era pericoloso, lo sapeva, perché il suo potenziale magico stava aumentando mentre la sua capacità di controllo era sempre la stessa. Alcune ore prima, sul campo di battaglia, Siora aveva gridato parole arcane ed evocato viticci giganti che erano sgorgati dal terreno per attaccare i soldati: nel profondo del suo animo Jeanne aveva sentito la propria magia impennarsi in risposta, come un cavallo sul punto di imbizzarrirsi.

 _Dovrei mettere da parte le mie riserve e provare a parlare con Petrus_ \- ma già mentre formulava il pensiero, Jeanne sapeva che si vergognava a farlo: lei aveva vissuto troppi anni cercando di tenere nascosta la propria abilità magica, ritenuta così sconveniente e inappropriata per una nobile, soprattutto per la nipote del Principe: erano i Thélème quelli che bazzicavano con le forze ultraterrene, i sacerdoti-maghi di San Matteo. Non i discendenti dei Principi-Mercanti.

A sei o sette anni, Jeanne aveva iniziato ad avere degli "episodi" legati al manifestarsi della magia - oggetti che tremavano, scintille di luce e ombra, altre cose simili. Questo aveva destato ansia e preoccupazione negli adulti e parecchia curiosità da parte sua e di Constantin, finché non si era capito di cosa si trattasse.

Per alcuni mesi rimase con lei e sua madre una sacerdotessa della Chiesa di San Matteo che fece il possibile per "sopprimere" quella capacità così poco opportuna. La donna le insegnò in che modo rilassare la mente e tenere sotto controllo il potere: gli "episodi" scomparvero e per diversi anni nessuno ci pensò più.

Poi, dopo che era stato assunto Kurt per insegnare a lei e Constantin come brandire una spada, un giorno Jeanne perse il controllo nel bel mezzo di una delle prime sessioni di allenamento. La paura delle armi, l'adrenalina, l'eccitazione fecero sì che di colpo il povero Kurt - che nessuno aveva pensato di avvisare - venisse sbalzato via da un improvviso scoppio di energia. Stordita e con la testa leggera, Jeanne guardò con orrore il giovane maestro d'armi, che aveva poco più che vent'anni all'epoca, volare diversi metri indietro e cadere a terra. Lei e Constantin corsero da lui, terrorizzati che fosse morto.

Per fortuna il guerriero si alzò dopo pochi secondi, scuotendo la testa per schiarirsi le idee. "Uff! Sei piena di sorprese, eh, Sangue Verde?"

Jeanne, sull'orlo delle lacrime per la paura e la vergogna lo implorò di perdonarla, ma lui rise, massaggiandosi la testa. "Guarda che ho preso batoste peggiori, ragazzaccia. Non me l'aspettavo, tutto qui."

"Ehi, non sei fiera di te?" rise Constantin, scompigliando i capelli della cugina. "Hai steso il nostro maestro d'armi dopo neanche una settimana di lezioni!"

Kurt si fece in quattro per aiutarla a controllare la magia. Dopo alcune domande in giro e alcuni esperimenti, mise a punto vari sistemi per farle gestire gli scoppi di potere che le situazioni di tensione scatenavano, e sfruttarli in attacco e in difesa. Impararono insieme, perché nessuno dei due aveva idea di cosa lei fosse in grado di fare.

Ovviamente qualcuno nel palazzo li vide, e un giorno la giovane nobile fu convocata dallo zio: insieme al Principe c'era un severo Thélème in armatura cerimoniale: Don Ramirez era un sacerdote guerriero della Chiesa dell’Illuminato ingaggiato per addestrarla nella magia da guerra e per mantenere la discrezione sulla faccenda.

Così per tre mesi Jeanne studiò anche con il reverendo: era un insegnante molto duro e intransigente, e la mancanza di fede dell'Illuminato ad accompagnare il potere magico della sua allieva lo offendeva profondamente, anche se era stato pagato abbastanza bene per non esprimere troppo apertamente la sua opinione. Dopo due mesi la sua pupilla sapeva evocare un incantesimo di attacco, uno di stasi e uno di difesa; dopo diverse settimane senza che facesse ulteriori progressi o dimostrasse nuovi talenti, Don Ramirez dichiarò l'addestramento concluso e se ne tornò a Thélème. Gli esperimenti di Jeanne con Kurt e Constantin ripresero, e negli anni lei imparò ad usare le sue abilità anche in combattimenti veri - ma sempre con discrezione.

Ed ora lei si dibatteva nell'incertezza. Bizzarri sussurri nel vento le facevano venire la pelle d'oca, e non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi come se la magia dentro di lei si stesse accumulando come vapore dentro una pentola.

 _Domani ripartiremo verso casa,_ pensò stancamente, _e spero di dimenticare presto questa giornata._

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Accampamento tra Vedrad e Nuova Sérène

+1_Notte

Stamattina prima di lasciare i Boschi Rossi abbiamo esplorato delle rovine assai peculiari. Riporto qui sotto un bozzetto: i nativi le chiamano Díd e kíden nádaigeis. Erano rimasti pochi muri ma... dannazione erano muri di pietra totalmente diversi da come costruiscono questi isolani, e molto simili invece a come si costruiscono le case sul Continente. C'erano persino delle insegne di ferro battuto, tutte arrugginite. Gli isolani non sanno lavorare il metallo.

Siora, dopo che ho insistito, ha accennato qualcosa a proposito di invasori del passato, sconfitti da una specie di demone mandato dal dio dell’isola. Ci ha mostrato dei dipinti tribali che dovrebbero raccontare questa storia, ma non erano molto chiari. Provo a riprodurli qui sotto, ma senza i colori è improbabile capirci qualcosa. Siora ha spiegato che sua madre aveva scelto di dar battaglia all’Alleanza proprio nei pressi di queste rovine come buon auspicio, affinché si potesse ripetere la cacciata degli invasori come avvenuto nella leggenda. Tragico.

Trovo curioso, comunque, l’idea che una qualche civiltà del passato abbia conquistato e poi abbandonato l’isola. E se questi invasori fossero stati sterminati da qualcosa di più plausibile di un dio-demone? Da una epidemia, di _malicore_ magari? E quanto tempo è passato? Non me ne intendo abbastanza di queste cose per capirne l’età.

Siora ha lasciato il suo villaggio per continuare a viaggiare con noi. Non me l’aspettavo, credevo sarebbe rimasta a Vígyígidaw con sua sorella e la sua gente; invece intende restare al mio fianco per le prossime settimane, tornerà a casa sua ogni tanto per controllare la situazione e mi ha già avvisato che tra alcune settimane i rituali di preservazione sul corpo di sua madre saranno completati e allora lei dovrà assentarsi per un periodo più lungo. Per il resto intende agire come emissario per la sua gente presso i _Lugeid Blau_. 

Se io ho al mio seguito un membro di diversi 'clan di _renaigse_ ,' mi ha detto Siora, allora dovrei avere anche una rappresentante dei figli di Teer Fradee. Il concetto è molto sensato, e credo che la sua vicinanza mi renderà una persona migliore.

§

_Greenedera_

____________

Prossimo capitolo: Recluta Reiner


	8. Recluta Reiner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrivano brutte notizie. Kurt incassa il colpo e decide di distrarsi torchiando Vasco.

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet. 

Residenza diplomatica a Nuova Sérène, 

+2_ Mezzogiorno

Al mio ritorno in città ho trovato fin troppe cose da fare. La pila di casi e dispute che richiedevano la mia attenzione era cresciuta a dismisura e Constantin ha chiesto la mia presenza e il mio supporto morale durante una riunione per il progetti di espansione cittadina e la gestione delle contese relative ai terreni occupati da coloni abusivi. 

Petrus è stato bene accolto a corte - anche mio cugino si ricordava di lui - ed ha iniziato a stringere rapporti con i nobili e i funzionari, oltre che a far sistemare la piccola ambasciata Thélème di Nuova Sérène, dove abiterà nei prossimi mesi. È parecchio impegnato ma ci incrociamo spesso a palazzo.

Constantin ha fatto le sue condoglianze a Siora e l’ha ringraziata per aver scelto di far parte del mio seguito: ha promesso che intende migliorare la collaborazione tra Congregazione e isolani e che, nel suo piccolo, vuole agevolare anche dal punto di vista legislativo l’integrazione tra i popoli. Tanto per cominciare, ci occuperemo di aiutare alcuni mercanti isolani che vogliono venire a vivere in città. Vasco, con quel suo modo di fare carismatico e piacente mi sta già aiutando a lisciare le penne a un po’ di coloni teste di legno, mentre Siora faciliterà la comunicazione con i suoi conterranei.

Mi piace questa nuova vita? Devo proprio dire di sì. Ho una libertà d’azione maggiore rispetto a quando vivevamo a palazzo, e credo proprio che mi sarebbe difficile tornare sotto l’ombra di zio Adrien. Quando siamo partiti da vecchia Sérène ho dato per scontato che io e Constantin saremmo rimasti qui qualche anno, ma adesso la mia prospettiva comincia a farsi più confusa: sto _bene_ qui, bene in un modo che non mi è facile definire. È chiaro, tuttavia, che quando Constantin sarà richiamato sul Continente per prendere in mano la Congregazione in qualità di erede, io sarò al suo fianco: su questo non ci sono dubbi.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet. 

Residenza diplomatica a Nuova Sérène, 

+0_Notte

Oggi pomeriggio Kurt mi ha parlato della necessità di trovare una nuova guardia del corpo per Constantin. Insisteva che questo Reiner, una sua ex recluta, potesse essere la persona giusta, e quindi ho accettato di incontrarlo. Peccato le cose siano andate male, e parecchio. 

Il ragazzo è appena morto in circostanze misteriose. Quando ti dicono che uno è annegato e invece ha la testa sfondata di botte, il problema non è più soltanto la morte del povero ragazzo, ma _perchè_ tutto questo sia stato insabbiato. Sembra che siamo in procinto di scoperchiare un secchio di marcio nel cuore della guardia del Conio. È evidente che c’è una diffusa omertà, e mi preoccupa che le forze dell’ordine di Nuova Sérène siano così fortemente occupate a farsi i cavoli propri – tutto questo mentre Constantin non ha la minima idea di cosa stia accadendo. Non mi piace. Possibile che questa gente creda davvero che solo perché siamo lontani dalla civiltà si possono permettere di comportarsi come fossero i padroni dell’isola? 

La morte di Reiner è stata un duro colpo per Kurt - a dispetto di tutto il suo parlare in maniera cinica di passate battaglie, commilitoni morti e così via. Il mercenario incallito è una facciata, dietro c’è un uomo che soffre per la perdita dei propri amici come tutti gli altri. Già da anni sospettavo fosse così, ma oggi ne ho avuto la prova definitiva.

In particolar modo, Kurt aveva personalmente arruolato il ragazzo, oltre ad averlo addestrato: era un suo allievo, un suo protetto per certi versi, un po’ come lo siamo stati io e Constantin. Se già prima ero decisa ad indagare a fondo in questa storia, quando ho visto il dolore represso negli occhi di Kurt e quel suo modo di aggrottare le sopracciglia mentre cerca di nascondere il proprio turbamento ho sentito una stretta al cuore.

Il giovane Reiner non solo è stato ucciso, ma quanto pare era di stanza in un battaglione che non figura sui registri. Gli ufficiali sono stati intimiditi da qualcuno abbastanza potente da chiuder loro la bocca e potersela cavare così. Sono riuscita a far avere a Kurt le informazioni necessarie ad aprire il primo spiraglio su questo mistero: lui dice che ora si occuperà di fare altre quiete indagini e mi avviserà non appena riuscirà ad individuare questo contingente che qualcuno desidera tenere così segreto.

Spero che questa storia non ferisca ancora di più il mio maestro d'armi. So che la Guardia del Conio è la sua famiglia, ma non posso certo permettere che questa storia vada avanti senza indagare fino in fondo. Per fortuna sembra che anche lui preferisca stare dalla parte della giustizia. Sembra un duro, e invece sotto sotto è un idealista... Sta praticamente mettendo sottosopra tutta la sua organizzazione perché aveva dato la sua parola a un ragazzo, promettendogli che stava facendo la cosa giusta nell’arruolarsi.

No, non mi fermerò finché giustizia non sarà fatta.

§

Kurt 

Quella sera Kurt aveva bisogno di distrarsi. Non voleva pensare a… quello che avevano scoperto quel pomeriggio; a quello che quella scoperta gli aveva ricordato del suo passato.

Jeanne aveva una cena formale con suo cugino e aveva insistito per andare da sola. “Durante il ricevimento ci saranno le guardie di Constantin, e a fine serata andrò a dormire in una delle camere degli ospiti, così non rischierò la vita nei cinquanta metri tra il palazzo e casa. Non devi lavorare, stasera. Va bene?”

Lei credeva davvero di fargli un favore a lasciargli la serata libera; di solito aveva più buonsenso, ma era evidente che era rimasta turbata dagli eventi del pomeriggio e stava reagendo in maniera esagerata. Non aveva capito che Kurt aveva _davvero_ bisogno di non pensare a Reiner, a quei segni di percosse, alle implicazioni oscure di tutta quella faccenda - implicazioni che la sua allieva non poteva nemmeno iniziare ad immaginare. Lei aveva vissuto una vita protetta… oh, non come le “vere” lady di Sérène, ma comunque la vita di una giovane amata e tenuta al sicuro da una madre affettuosa, da un cugino che adorava viziarla e uno zio che era l’uomo più potente della Congregazione. Niente addestramento fin da bambini, niente percosse, niente ufficiali pezzi di merda, niente “addestramento notturno,” niente frustate e niente umiliazioni. Lei non conosceva quel mondo, ed era meglio così; anche Kurt avrebbe preferito non averlo mai conosciuto. 

Il maestro d’armi scortò Jeanne a palazzo e tornò alla residenza De Sardet per mettersi qualcosa di comodo, deciso ad uscire e andare ad affogare nell’alcol i ricordi orrendi e i pensieri cupi. Trovò Vasco seduto in salotto con una bottiglia di vino in mano e l’aria depressa. Sul tavolo davanti a lui c'erano alcuni nodi da marinaio fatti con ritagli di corda. Fantastico. Erano in due ad avere una pessima serata davanti.

Tanto valeva ottenere il meglio da quella situazione, no? Kurt si era già fatto un'idea di cosa stesse succedendo tra il Nauto e Jeanne, ma stasera avrebbe fatto parlare il marinaio e gli avrebbe fatto vuotare il sacco. Sì, poteva distrarsi così. “Ehi. Un salto in taverna?”

Vasco fece una risata cupa. “Non vedi che ho da fare?”

“Su, non fare lo stronzo. Facciamo anche qualche giro a carte se vuoi.” No, Kurt non avrebbe mollato l’osso.

“Sei così scarso che potrei sconfiggerti persino dormendo,” commentò l’altro, poi scosse la bottiglia, soppesandola. “Però bere da soli non è mai consigliabile e questo rum è quasi finito.”

Più tardi, alla Taverna del Conio, parlarono delle recenti missioni, delle persone che avevano incontrato, delle rovine che avevano esplorato. Kurt chiese se c'erano novità riguardo alla permanenza a terra del Capitano, pur sapendo che era un argomento delicato. Vasco si rabbuió e confermò che non aveva ricevuto contrordini in merito.

"Però mi sto abbastanza abituando alle mie gambe di terra ormai…” commentò il Nauto contemplando il proprio bicchiere. “Ho ancora le palle girate per questa storia, ma non posso negare di essere in buona compagnia."

"Immagino,” interloquì Kurt, “tu parli della mia incredibile simpatia."

Il Nauto rise. "Ti riferisci al fatto che potresti far cagliare il latte con le tue occhiatacce? Ma una volta che ci si abitua alla tua espressione truce c’è di peggio, sai? Comunque devo ammettere che mi riferivo a qualcun altro."

"Il capo è una brava persona," commentò il guerriero prima di bere un altro sorso. Davvero voleva farsi del male fino in fondo con quella conversazione? Ma sì, perché no. Questo era un dolore facile, più facile rispetto l'altro. 

Nel frattempo Vasco si era perso nella contemplazione del soffitto. "Sai, immagino che per te sia diverso, ma io non riesco a considerarla il mio ‘capo.’”

"Mhm. È perché non ha un rango nella Marina?"

Vasco scrollò le spalle. "Non solo. La vedo più come una socia in affari, una compagna di avventure... In fondo lei non si comporta come se fosse un essere superiore, o una classica nobile. Voglio dire, Constantin per esempio è fatto di tutt'altra pasta."

“Fidati, sono come il giorno e la notte,” mormorò Kurt contemplando le profondità liquide del boccale.

Vasco fece un sorriso in tralice. “Che è un modo diplomatico per dire che è un pusillanime di prima categoria? Sai, faccio fatica a tenere la bocca chiusa quando ho a che fare con degli sciocchi.”

“Ce ne siamo accorti tutti.” 

Il Nauto sbuffò. “Beh, io e la diplomazia viaggiamo spesso su navi diverse. Non credo saremmo andati altrettanto d’accordo a lavorare insieme, probabilmente ci saremmo mandati a quel paese entro pochi giorni.”

Kurt bevve. “È il figlio del Principe.”

“Non del _mio_ Principe. Sulla Cavalca-Onde ci sono state diverse occasioni in cui sono stato tentato di gettarlo fuoribordo,” sorrise Vasco con aria strafottente. “In fondo, avrei avuto l’autorità per farlo. Poi l’avrei ripescato ovviamente, ma soltanto dopo aver ricevuto delle scuse per certi commenti.”

“Fammi indovinare perché non l’hai fatto: non volevi far brutta figura con qualcuno.”

Il Nauto scrollò le spalle e non aggiunse altro.

Quindi Kurt, che era ancora ragionevolmente sobrio e deciso a ottenere quello che voleva, andò al bancone e offrì il giro successivo con lo “speciale della casa.” Si trattava di una bevanda che potevano comprare soltanto gli ufficiali del Conio come lui ed era servita in boccali accuratamente segnati. Poteva avere due ricette: brandy e basta, oppure brandy scioglilingua, ma questo era noto solo al locandiere e ai suddetti ufficiali. Ne prese una per tipo.

Alla fine del primo boccale di speciale della casa, Kurt cominciò a commentare le forme di una delle cortigiane che era salita a far pubblicità al bordello sottostante. Vasco fu infastidito dal suo atteggiamento rude e parlò di come le donne andassero rispettate, corteggiate e via dicendo. Alla fine del secondo boccale segnato il Nauto recitò la poesia con cui aveva conquistato il suo primo amore giovanile. Durante il terzo, Kurt udì quella che il capitano senza nave aveva composto per descrivere il modo in cui gli occhi di Jeanne cambiavano colore. Vasco declamava i suoi versi con voce profonda e carica di emozione, troppa perchè il mercenario si sentisse a proprio agio. _In cosa mi sono cacciato? Preferisco il Vasco stronzetto a quello melenso._

Prima che si potesse considerare l’eventualità di un quarto giro, Kurt trascinò via il Nauto e lo ricondusse verso casa sostenendo i suoi passi esitanti. Ascoltò suo malgrado altri versi in rima sui mari e le stelle polari - non molto comprensibili ma il nome di Jeanne emerse un altro paio di volte. 

_Hai avuto quello che volevi. E adesso, vecchio caprone? Ti senti meglio? No, vero?_

Kurt mise a letto Vasco e andò a dormire, chiedendosi cosa la sua ragazzaccia ci trovasse in un tipo così. L'aveva vista scaricare nobili poeti più di una volta sul Continente, possibile che avesse cambiato gusti? Ma Vasco non era soltanto un damerino, era un brav’uomo, un tipo sveglio e sembrava ci tenesse davvero a lei. Forse, dopotutto, non le avrebbe spezzato il cuore?

Sospirò. Beh, lui la sua parte l’aveva fatta.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène

+2_sera

È giunta l’ora di partire per la mia seconda spedizione: questa volta visiteremo Hikmet e porgerò gli omaggi di Constantin al Governatore Burhan, rappresentante dell'Alleanza del Ponte sull'isola; si parte domani.

Andremo a piedi - non ho intenzione di ripetere l’esperienza di quei carrozzoni maledetti! Ho ancora mal di schiena al solo pensiero. 

Padre Petrus avrebbe voluto accompagnarmi, ma alla fine resterà a Nuova Sérène: sta ancora consolidando la sua posizione a corte ed è molto impegnato. Non ho ancora trovato il coraggio di chiedergli aiuto a gestire la mia magia... Forse lo farò al mio ritorno. 

Siora verrà con me, Vasco e Kurt. Ne abbiamo parlato a lungo e lei concorda che sia la cosa giusta - e più coraggiosa - da fare. Deve conoscere il popolo con cui la sua tribù è in guerra, anche se non le sarà facile fronteggiarli. Grazie alla mia protezione avrà accesso al palazzo del governatore e la mia più grande speranza è di poter intercedere per una cessazione delle ostilità. 

Ora che Siora ha finalmente iniziato a parlarmi un po’ della sua gente ho acquisito una certa prospettiva su che è successo negli ultimi anni tra loro e “gli invasori.” Ci sono molte storie tragiche, e sto iniziando a rendermi conto di quanto sia ingiusto, dal loro punto di vista, l’arrivo sull’isola dei nostri popoli. 

Dopo la miseria del campo di battaglia a cui ho assistito a Vedrad, non posso che impormi di fare tutto il possibile per cercare di appianare la situazione tra gli Alleati e gli isolani: come Legato della Congregazione non dovrei interessarmi _così tanto_ alla faccenda, ma lo faccio sia per Siora e sia per tutto il suo popolo. Loro non hanno nessuna speranza di combattere Hikmet da soli, ma la cosa più grave è che non riescono a capirlo. Inoltre, se iniziassero a scoppiare battaglie tra isolani e Hikmet, sarebbe solo una questione di tempo prima che arrivi un attacco a Nuova Sérène: molti isolani non fanno molta differenza tra le diverse fazioni del Continente… siamo tutti _renaigse_.

Quando ero a vecchia Sérène e leggevo dispacci, rapporti e libri a proposito dei Teer Fradee e dei suoi abitanti non avevo mai pensato troppo alle _reali_ conseguenze dell’arrivo della mia gente sull’isola. Leggere “i rapporti con gli isolani sono difficili” non è la stessa cosa di assistere a un massacro sul campo di battaglia. Leggere “la Congregazione ha assunto una posizione pacifica e neutrale con le tribù dell’isola” non è come restare con le mani in mano mentre i nostri alleati trattano con queste persone come fossero bestie.

Non dovrei nemmeno formulare pensieri come questi, lo so. Il mio primo interesse è difendere gli interessi di Constantin, della Congregazione, di mio zio. Tecnicamente, se gli isolani smettessero di esistere domani, per la Congregazione dei Mercanti non sarebbe certo un problema - solo una seccatura, perchè vorrebbe dire che Thélème e l’Alleanza del Ponte avrebbero un giocattolo in meno di cui occuparsi mentre la nobiltà e la borghesia di Sérène pianificano come sfruttare le risorse dell’isola e riempirsi le tasche di soldi. 

Non che la Congregazione stessa arriverebbe a pianificare un genocidio: noi siamo una nazione civile. Ma voltare lo sguardo dall’altra parte? Sì. Manovrare politicamente i giocatori per far sì che si massacrino a vicenda per liberare il campo? Sì.

Non mi sta bene. Non posso ribaltare la situazione, ma non resterò passiva. Ho l’opportunità di parlare con le autorità più importanti dell’isola, oltre che i suoi abitanti: troverò un modo di appianare gli screzi e preparare il terreno per un dialogo. Non potrei guardarmi allo specchio altrimenti.

Sarà dura, molto dura, trovare un equilibrio.

§

[ ](https://meshikutteneru2.tumblr.com/)

"Kurt" by _meshikutteneru2_ \- [Tumblr ](https://meshikutteneru2.tumblr.com/)  
This fanart is shared with the consent of the artist. This fanart was not created for this fanfiction.

§

_Greenedera_

______________________

Prossimo capitolo: Gli intrighi di Hikmet


	9. Gli intrighi di Hikmet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt e Siora parlano di Hikmet. Vasco riflette sulla città, sulla sua discendenza e sulla sua crescente ossessione per qualcuno.

Kurt

Giunsero in vista delle guglie di Hikmet a metà mattina. Kurt vide alte colonne di fumo nero levarsi nel cielo: erano le forge e le fabbriche manifatturiere nella periferia della città.

“I _renaigse_ avvelenano l’aria. _Ammánt_!” mormorò Siora con astio, e Kurt soppresse un sussulto perché non l’aveva sentita arrivare.

Il mercenario doveva ammettere che la principessa barbara sapeva il fatto suo nei boschi. Se a Nuova Sérène la donna isolana pareva un fenomeno da baraccone e si guadagnava gli sguardi incuriositi di tutti, quando entravano nella foresta lei sembrava sempre confondersi con le ombre. Eppure Kurt avrebbe detto che i suoi abiti tribali arancio, blu e rossi non potessero che spiccare in mezzo al verde della foresta. Ma la foresta non era solo verde, e Siora - che era anche molto silenziosa - poteva andare e venire tra gli alberi senza che lui riuscisse a seguirne gli spostamenti.

Jeanne e Vasco li precedevano camminando fianco a fianco, conversando animatamente. Avevano accelerato il passo alla prospettiva di arrivare finalmente a destinazione.

“Cosa farai? Entri in città oppure stai fuori?” Commentò Kurt, riprendendo il cammino. “Questa è la gente con cui il tuo clan è in guerra, no?”

Siora mormorò qualcosa di inintelleggibile nella sua lingua, poi proseguì: “Io desidero molto vendicare mia madre, ma dovrò indurire il mio volere. I _bod airní_ \- i loro… soldati - ci hanno sconfitti in battaglia, quindi devo trovare un modo per vincere la guerra a parole: per farlo, conoscerò i diversi clan di _monisainaig_ , persino i clan dei _Layona_. Guarderò il loro capo negli occhi e non mostrerò timore.”

“Mhm," rispose l'uomo. "Sì, esatto, impara la diplomazia e tutto il resto, sicuramente ti tornerà utile. Ho sentito dire che il governatore di Hikmet è un uomo astuto."

" _Vreigámes sin es radei ya_. Farò quel che va fatto."

"Comunque noi non abbiamo 'clan'... diciamo ‘fazioni’, oppure ‘nazioni.’” Ancora giorni prima, Siora aveva chiesto a tutti loro di aiutarla a migliorare la sua padronanza della lingua.

“ _Es trag me_. Fazioni,” ripeté lei sottovoce, annuendo con determinazione, “e nazioni.”

“Stai vicino al gruppo,” consigliò il guerriero. “Non ti allontanare per conto tuo; non sappiamo quanto è brutta la situazione ma dubito che ci siano altri isolani a spasso per Hikmet.”

“ _Smeuns em ná fravind ed?_ "

Kurt si schiarí la voce. "Lingua sbagliata, stai attenta; cerca di non fare errori come questo a corte."

"Scusa. Dicevo, credi che non lo sappia? Comunque, lo farò. _Adlorhedar_ , Kurt.”

“Ah, e quando saremo a palazzo, non uccidere il governatore.”

Lei rise - finalmente, era sempre così seria. 

“ _Nod Fradí!_ Sangue benedetto! Certo che no, non sono mica una selvaggia come voi! _Toig_!"

§

Vasco 

Vasco era già stato a Hikmet, circa un anno prima: la sua nave aveva affrontato la tratta tra il Continente e Teer Fradee per la terza volta e aveva trasportato un carico di attrezzature all'andata, e poi aveva compiuto di nuovo la traversata fino al Continente portando indietro materie prime. Era filato tutto liscio: l’Ammiraglio gli aveva fatto i complimenti per la gestione dell'equipaggio, del carico e delle tempistiche, e all'epoca Vasco era stato orgoglioso all'idea che la Cavalca-Onde potesse essere assegnata in pianta stabile alla rotta tra il Continente e la nuova terra piena di promesse. Se Vasco fosse diventato il punto di riferimento per una tratta che era in sicura crescita, non sarebbe passato molto tempo prima che gli venisse finalmente affidato il comando di un'intera flotta. Commodoro Vasco.

All'epoca il capitano aveva concesso al suo equipaggio la meritata licenza dopo lunghi mesi di viaggio, ma lui stesso era rimasto nella zona del porto e dormiva a bordo della Cavalca-onde, a parte qualche serata trascorsa con altri ufficiali. Le curiosità di Hikmet non lo attiravano molto, mentre erano molto più interessanti I racconti sull'entroterra, ma di quelli ce n'erano in abbondanza alla taverna del Conio. 

Aveva ammirato con un misto di stupore e disprezzo le file di gabbie contenenti le belve endemiche di Teer Fradee destinate ad essere caricate sulle navi dirette alla nazione del Ponte, ed era stato lieto che la Cavalca-Onde non fosse stata scelta per trasportare quel carico rumoroso, pericoloso e squallido. Era meglio avere minerali e metalli preziosi nella stiva, per quanto pesanti, piuttosto che mostri usciti da qualche incubo. 

La scorsa volta inoltre prima di prendere il largo la Cavalca-Onde aveva fatto tappa a Gwuendivar, la Costa della Grandi Ossa: mentre la nave aspettava alla fonda, un gruppo di scialuppe era attaccato a Vígnámrí per commerciare con gli isolani un carico di preziose ossa di balena - un acquisto per i Nauti, non per i loro patroni. Vasco si era concesso la stravaganza di scendere a terra a parlare con i nativi, e aveva visto per la prima volta i loro volti marchiati e le loro teste cornute: un'altra storia per il suo repertorio di avventure. Approcciare Gwuendivar e le sue monumentali costruzioni in ossa giganti venendo dal mare era stato dieci volte più spettacolare di quando lui e Jeanne ci erano arrivati passando dalla foresta, alcune settimane prima.

 _E anche stavolta eccomi qui,_ Vasco pensò amaramente. _Anziché avvistare i minareti di Hikmet da sopra il ponte di una nave, striscio nelle viscere della città dal basso, come un insetto o come qualsiasi altra persona dannata a camminare per sempre sulla terraferma._

Un venditore di tabacco proclamava la qualità della propria merce a gran voce; i suoi occhi si soffermarono per un attimo di troppo sui vestiti tribali di Siora; poi vide la casacca blu e dorata di Jeanne, che camminava orgogliosamente in testa al gruppo, e si fece rispettosamente da parte per farli passare. _Oppure,_ rifletté il marinaio, _sto entrando in città come un nobiluomo, a testa alta, fiero della mia discendenza?_

I suoi pensieri erano un turbine incessante, onde di un mare agitato sotto venti instabili e contrastanti. Aveva saputo per tutta la vita di non essere nato tra i Nauti, ma ora che sapeva esattamente chi fosse si sentiva ancora più inquieto di prima: un nobile. Proprio lui.

Giunsero al palazzo del governatore: anche qui l'abbigliamento e il portamento di Jeanne fecero sì che le porte venissero spalancate ancora prima che lei si annunciasse, e quando dovette farlo di fronte alla sala delle udienze la voce di lei era sicura e fredda mentre sciorinava i suoi titoli e la sua carica.

Quando Vasco era venuto al palazzo, un anno prima, aveva dovuto presentare non solo spiegazioni, ma anche fior fior di documentazione in regola per dimostrare il suo diritto a varcare la sacra soglia, ed era stato trattato come un servitore - uno con il comando di una nave essenziale per trasportare le merci dell'Alleanza, certo, ma fondamentalmente un carrettiere un po' più significativo di altri. Non aveva parlato col governatore in persona, ma era stato ricevuto da un funzionario pignolo che si era occupato di controllare ogni minuscolo dettaglio dei registri di carico, i diari di viaggio, i rapporti sullo stato della merce, e aveva persino provato a lamentarsi del fatto che alcune casse potessero aver preso acqua visto che la nave era passata attraverso tre tempeste. Con che coraggio!

_Se fossi entrato come lord Léandre d'Arcy, anche io avrei avuto udienza con il governatore e anzichè farmi le pulci sullo stato delle casse lui mi avrebbe invitato a pranzo e mi avrebbe chiesto di raccontargli dei miei viaggi e delle persone che ho conosciuto._

"Lady De Sardet!" Esordì il governatore Burhan con un sorriso educato. "Siamo onorati di ricevere gli omaggi di sua altezza d'Orsay e sapere che la sua installazione al palazzo di Nuova Sérène si è svolta come da programmi. Non vediamo l'ora di continuare la nostra proficua collaborazione per il bene del progresso e delle nostre rispettive nazioni. Vorrebbe accettare un invito per un pranzo di benvenuto? Farò preparare le migliori prelibatezze e potremo parlare insieme dei vostri viaggi. Sono certo che avrà scoperto quanto è complessa la situazione nell'entroterra, e..."

Vasco indurì il volto e si costrinse ad ascoltare, osservando attentamente la complessa danza di cortesie, menzogne e verità tra i due nobili. Lo sguardo del governatore scivolò su Kurt, Vasco e Siora, in piedi dietro Jeanne, come fossero tre ombre invisibili, tre servitori privi di volto - sebbene in molti nella sala stessero fissando Siora con curiosità e preoccupazione. No, gli isolani non erano benvenuti a Hikmet. Anche Jeanne si meritò una seconda occhiata dalla maggior parte degli astanti a causa del suo marchio verde, ma nessuno si permise di dire alcunché. 

Un marinaio non impara la politica e l’etichetta sul ponte di una nave; un capitano può essere un ottimo capitano anche se sputa fuoribordo e mangia il riso con le mani: l'importante è saper gestire l'equipaggio, governare la nave, leggere le stelle e gestire con cura le risorse. Tuttavia Vasco, non appena ne aveva avuto la possibilità, aveva cercato di elevarsi al di sopra della mera sopravvivenza: dedicava il suo tempo libero alla letteratura, divorando avidamente non soltanto la bellezza evocativa dei versi e della prosa, ma anche le impressioni di quel _mondo_ gentile e altolocato in cui essi erano stati scritti - un mondo che non conosceva l'odore dell'acqua di sentina. Aveva ammirato, odiato e invidiato quel mondo: lui doveva farsi in quattro per ottenere qualsiasi cosa, mentre là fuori c’erano persone che non muovevano un dito, a cui era tutto dovuto. 

Molti nobili con cui Vasco aveva avuto a che fare da quando aveva preso il comando della sua nave erano dei bastardi approfittatori, palloni gonfiati che si credevano superiori a tutto e tutti. In mezzo a loro, Jeanne risplendeva come una gemma rara, più simile alla protagonista di un romanzo: nobile non solo nel titolo ma anche nel senso lato del termine, e autentica in un modo unico. Era come la Stella Polare, fissa e brillante in un modo che tutto il resto degli astri non poteva nemmeno reggere il confronto, e totalmente ignara del suo incredibile valore. Vasco sapeva di essere sempre più ossessionato da lei, e non sapeva come cambiare le cose - né lo voleva. Lei gli aveva restituito la sua vera identità, stava rendendo quelle bizzarre settimane di carenaggio non solo sopportabili, ma desiderabili. Cominciava a chiedersi come sarebbe stato separarsi, un giorno, e non voleva pensarci. Una piccola parte del suo animo stava considerando l’ipotesi che potessero anche non lasciarsi mai. In quell'ipotesi lui non sarebbe stato soltanto un Nauto condannato a una vita vagabonda, ma un lord, degno di ricchezza, possedimenti. Degno persino di lei.

Quando le formalità con il loro ospite furono concluse, Jeanne si voltò verso Siora e la invitò a venire avanti, con grande stupore e costernazione dei presenti. “Vostra altezza, mi permetta di presentarle una persona. Qui con me c’è la principessa Siora, figlia di Mál Blàdnid, defunta regina del villaggio di Vedrhais.”

Il governatore socchiuse le palpebre squadrando Siora da capo a piedi, come se stesse cercando di ricordare qualcosa. “Benvenuta, principessa Siora. Vedrhais? Non è forse uno dei villaggi della regione Boschi Rossi?”

Jeanne annuì gravemente. “Esatto, altezza, sono certa che sarà stato informato degli esiti della recente battaglia. Siora è sotto la mia protezione, fa parte del mio seguito ed è emissario diplomatico presso la Congregazione. Oggi mi accompagna per conoscerla e per proporre un negoziato per cessare le ostilità a Vedrad.”

Burhan inarcò un sopracciglio. “Un nobile sentimento, Legato, tuttavia non posso fare a meno di far notare che le ostilità sono state iniziate proprio dagli isolani!”

Siora fece un passo avanti ed esclamò: “Voi avete invaso la nostra terra!” Le guardie vicino alle pareti misero le mani sulle armi. Jeanne prese la donna per una spalla e l’altra si immobilizzò, fece un respiro profondo e assunse una posa meno minacciosa. “Le… mie scuse.”

Il governatore mosse la testa in un cenno conciliatorio e le guardie tornarono a riposo. “Questa isola è molto grande, principessa. Forse potremmo riuscire a trovare una soluzione che possa accomodare tutti. Comprendo che non abbiamo iniziato con il piede giusto… Forse se dimostraste la vostra buona volontà e il desiderio di creare un ponte tra le nostre culture potremmo valutare di approfondire la reciproca conoscenza.”

Siora rimase in silenzio, e Vasco si chiese se stesse riuscendo a tradurre tutto. Il linguaggio del governatore era complesso e scivoloso come melma.

“In questo momento,” continuò Burhan, “i miei comandanti mi riferiscono che la battaglia si è conclusa con numerose perdite da entrambe le parti. Sarebbe nell’interesse di tutti stabilire degli accordi che comprendano nuovi confini e una tregua.”

Siora abbassò gli occhi. “Io non posso ancora parlare a nome del mio villaggio, ma posso riferire le vostre parole in modo che siano valutate dal Consiglio.”

“Non così in fretta," disse il governatore intrecciando le dita scure e nodose. "Vede, principessa, anche io devo rendere conto ad un Consiglio. Servirebbe un atto di buona fede per poter convincere i miei colleghi a stringere un accordo con la sua tribù: in fondo abbiamo perso molti bravi uomini. Stavo giusto parlando con il Legato della possibilità di supporto per recuperare una spedizione di studiosi di cui abbiamo perso le tracce e che sospettiamo siano stati vittime di attacchi da parte dei guerriglieri isolani ribelli: con il suo intervento probabilmente questa operazione potrebbe svolgersi molto più facilmente.”

“Non combatterò la mia stessa gente!” replicò duramente Siora.

“Non le sto certo chiedendo questo, no, figurarsi. Ma magari può.... agevolare il Legato in questa operazione di recupero? Sarebbe senz’altro un punto di partenza per creare un clima di fiducia. Nell’eventualità che ci sia un confronto con questi ribelli conoscere la lingua sarebbe un primo passo, e se lei intercedesse grazie alla sua posizione di figlia della regina sarebbe senz’altro meglio, no?”

Siora corrugò le sopracciglia. “Devo vedere cosa…”

“Io credo che questa sia davvero una buona occasione,” intervenne Jeanne. “Propongo di accordarci in questo modo: se riusciremo a portare a casa gli studiosi grazie al supporto di Siora, Hikmet si impegna a stabilire una cessazione immediata delle ostilità con Vedrhais, nell’attesa che possano iniziare dei negoziati veri e propri tra un emissario scelto da voi e uno nominato dal Consiglio del villaggio.”

Burhan fissó Jeanne con uno sguardo impassibile. “Questo potrebbe essere fattibile. Posto il fatto che la vostra missione si concluda con successo. Pare che lei ci tenga molto a questa alleanza, Legato.”

Lady De Sardet sorrise appena. “La Congregazione dei Mercanti valuta la collaborazione sopra ogni altra cosa: senza alleati non c’è commercio, che come sa bene è l’anima della nostra nazione.”

Furono presi ulteriori accordi, e poi l’udienza terminò. Vasco si era quasi aspettato che lui e gli altri non sarebbero stati inclusi nell’invito a pranzo (anche Kurt sembrava aspettarselo), ma una frase apparentemente noncurante di Jeanne mise in chiaro tutto: ringraziò della cortesia di accogliere 'lei e il suo seguito' a quel banchetto e che sarebbero stati 'tutti' onorati di assaggiare la rinomata _cuisine_ dell'Alleanza. Così, senza chiedere, senza dover dimostrare, contare o rendicontare. 

Mentre guardava Jeanne inclinare la testa in quel modo che nascondeva leggermente il marchio sul suo viso, Vasco si distrasse, perdendo parte della conversazione a tavola. Poi riprese il filo del discorso: il governatore stava ancora parlando dell'operazione di recupero degli studiosi. Lady De Sardet gli fece intendere che aveva acconsentito in virtù del suo desiderio di rendere ancora più forte il legame di amicizia tra la Congregazione e l’Alleanza del Ponte, sottintendendo uno scambio di favori politici. In realtà Vasco sapeva bene che lei avrebbe accettato comunque, qualsiasi cosa pur di aiutare ad appianare il conflitto che metteva a rischio isolani come Siora e la sua tribù. Sì, più Vasco ci pensava e si convinceva che quel bel mondo gli fosse stato rubato, molto anni fa, e che lui avrebbe potuto prenderne parte se avesse voluto.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet. 

Residenza diplomatica a Hikmet, 

+3_ sera

Dopo una spedizione estemporanea nelle terre selvagge confinanti con Hikmet e il ritorno in città, mio entourage si è allargato ancora... e questa volta l’aggiunta è decisamente inopportuna. 

Stamattina ho riconsegnato al governatore di Hikmet il gruppo di studiosi che erano stati rapiti dai _doneia egsregaw_ , la fazione ribelle e più estremista dei nativi - e NON è stato facile recuperarli senza rischiare la fragile alleanza tra la Congregazione dei Mercanti e gli isolani. Il governatore Burhan era molto grato, mi ha riempito di belle parole… e come risultato adesso mi è stata assegnata _la migliore_ dei suddetti studiosi come accompagnatrice. Per darmi _supporto_. 

Aphra? Supporto? Questa stronza mi ha puntato la pistola alla testa quando ci siamo incontrate! 

Che sia in gamba non ci sono dubbi, che possa avere parecchie cose da insegnarmi è certo, ma che sia la benvenuta? Decisamente no. 

Aphra ha già litigato con Siora, nei giorni scorsi: per le sue ideologie, il suo ficcanasare, per il fatto che ritenga giusto compiere determinate azioni nel nome della scienza - e ho dovuto dividerle a forza prima che venissero alle armi. Aphra non ha negato che l’Alleanza abbia rapito degli isolani per studiarli, in passato: ha anche detto che lei non era d’accordo e che quindi ha cambiato campo di ricerca. _Cambiato campo di ricerca_! Mentre azioni così scellerate vanno avanti con la silenziosa approvazione dell’Alleanza del Ponte! Non posso biasimare Siora, affatto. 

E la cosa più fastidiosa è che quello che sta facendo l’Alleanza è esattamente quello che intende fare la Congregazione, anche se non lo fa direttamente o palesemente. Non siamo tutti qui su Teer Fradee perché speriamo di trovare una cura per la _malicore_? Beh, non tutti, per carità: la maggior parte della gente del continente è qui solo per arricchirsi, per iniziare una nuova vita alle spese di una terra che apparterrebbe di diritto al popolo di Siora. 

Suppongo che avere nel mio seguito un membro di ciascuna fazione presente sull’isola mi dia parecchi spunti per capire come interagire con tutti loro, ora che Constantin mi affida sempre più compiti che richiedono un delicato bilanciamento della diplomazia. 

Eppure, mi inquieta la prospettiva di viaggiare con Aphra. Se Petrus rappresenta una frangia particolarmente tollerante dei Thélème, Aphra invece è di derivazione estremista. Temo per l’incolumità di Siora, e degli isolani in generale. È evidente che io, in quanto membro di una fazione neutrale – e per questa bizzarra somiglianza dei miei tratti facciali – venga ben accolta dagli isolani: ormai ho incontrato abbastanza capi tribù da esserne sicura. Ma le informazioni che io raccolgo per conto della Congregazione possono essere usate da Aphra, trasmesse ai suoi superiori per pianificare attacchi alle stesse tribù che sto cercando di aiutare. Non posso fare a meno di avere Aphra alle mie dipendenze, ma di certo cercherò di lasciarla indietro quando dovrò andare in missione nell’entroterra o nei villaggi.

Domani mattina la rivedrò di nuovo, abbiamo un’altra udienza al palazzo del governatore. Farò del mio meglio per comportarmi in maniera appropriata, e nascondere il mio disprezzo per i loro metodi.

Devo mantenere i buoni rapporti con l’Alleanza perché è il mio lavoro farlo, ma se potessi parlare liberamente ne canterei quattro ad Aphra e al suo governatore.

§

_Greenedera_

________________

Prossimo capitolo: Una cura per tutti i mali


	10. Una cura per tutti i mali

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriva una bomba e il party esplode.

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza diplomatica a Hikmet

+1_tardo pomeriggio

Stamattina, durante l’udienza, sono rimasta stupita quando sia il Governatore Burhan che Aphra mi hanno rivelato che una delle speranze più concrete per trovare una cura per la _malicore_ potrebbe essere nelle mani di una leggendaria sapiente degli isolani, chiamata _Tierna harh cadachtas,_ la cui esistenza è nota grazie a diverse operazioni di spionaggio. Pare che questa sacerdotessa abbia una cura per tutti i mali.

“La ricerca di una cura per la malicore”... Poche parole quando scritte su carta, o quando le pronunci prima di partire per il nuovo mondo. Ma, venendo ai fatti, è un’impresa schiacciante. L'università di Hikmet è la più grande autorità scientifica del mondo civilizzato e non ha ancora trovato un modo per fermare il morbo, ma nessuno è più preparato dei suoi studiosi: persone come Aphra e il suo vecchio team fanno ricerche sulla flora e fauna alla ricerca di sostanze alchemiche di guarigione, mentre altri - medici e dottori - si occupano degli effetti sul corpo umano. Eppure, persino l’Università brancola nel buio ed è disposta a cercare una cura per la _malicore_ tra gli sciamani dell'isola. La prospettiva e preoccupante - ma posso rinunciare a una tale speranza? 

Quando sono tornata dall'udienza a palazzo sono andata dritta da Siora e le ho chiesto di passeggiare con me fuori città, così da poter parlare in privato. Le ho riferito tutto, e l'ho vista inspirare bruscamente nel sentire quel nome - _Tierna_. 

" _Cer toncedág_ ! _Tierna harh cadachtas_ è sacra!” ha sibilato, uno scintillio pericoloso negli occhi. “I _Layona_ non dovrebbero nemmeno sapere della sua esistenza… ecco cosa succede quando i _renaigse_ ficcano il naso! Questo è pericoloso! Lei è in pericolo! Se questi _Layona_ vogliono qualcosa da lei, le faranno del male!"

"Questa persona _,”_ non ho potuto fare a meno di chiedere, “questa sciamana, potrebbe davvero conoscere la cura per tutti i mali?"

" _Yórí!_ Non sono affari dei _renaigse_ cosa sa o non sa _Tierna harh cadachtas_!"

Mio malgrado, ho provato una singolare sensazione di sdoppiamento: Siora aveva ragione, naturalmente… ma è della _MALICORE_ che stiamo parlando. Sono rimasta in silenzio a fissarla, incapace di rispondere. Lei respirava affannosamente, gli occhi tempestosi.

“E se andassimo a parlare con la _Tierna_ , ma lasciassimo Aphra indietro?”

“ _Clos duis! Ná!_ No, non hai capito! Tu non hai il diritto di parlare con _Tierna harh cadachtas_! Lei è sacra, è la persona più sacra, lei non _parla_ con la gente comune, nemmeno con tutti i _doneigada…_ ”

“...e di certo non con una _renaigse_ ,” ho concluso io. 

Siora è rimasta in silenzio alcuni secondi. “Esatto.”

Non nego che a questo punto fossi un turbine di pensieri, ma no lasciato che lunghi anni di addestramento alla corte d’Orsay prendessero il controllo e mi guidassero. _Calma, diplomazia, mantieni l’equilibrio, ottieni informazioni_. 

Ho annuito, come se avessi lasciato cadere la mia richiesta, ho sorriso e poi ho chiesto:“Fammi almeno capire perchè questo nome è così importante. Così non ti offenderò più in questo modo. Cosa significa questo titolo? È un capo della tua gente?”

Siora ha fatto un respiro profondo, ma avevo avuto successo nel lisciarle le penne. “ _Tierna harh cadachtas_ è un titolo onorifico. Lei è il collegamento tra il nostro popolo e la rete che ci unisce a tutti gli esseri viventi. Un normale _renaigse_ non potrebbe capire, ma tu sei _on ol menaw_ i e magari un giorno lo farai. Lei non è un capo normale. Non comanda semplicemente un villaggio, e non è nemmeno una normale _doneigad_ . Vive in armonia con la foresta e le sue creature. Pochi figli di _Tir Fradi_ la vedono mai. Il luogo dove vive è sacro. Lei è sacra. Persino il suo nome è sacro, quindi non dovresti nemmeno pronunciarlo se non sai di cosa parlo. Questo è quello che ho da dirti.”

I passi di Siora avevano cominciato a dirigersi di nuovo verso le mura di Hikmet. Quando siamo arrivate in vista del cancello, si è fermata.

“ _Kwa awelam seg,_ arrivederci _Jean-né_. I nostri sentieri si dividono. _Tierna harh cadachtas_ è in pericolo, e io devo andare ad avvertire.”

“Cosa!” Questo non me lo aspettavo. “Te ne vai? Pensi davvero che sia in pericolo?”

“Potrebbe essere già troppo tardi. _Es trag me_ … Quello che tu hai appreso oggi, qualcun altro già sapeva da giorni. Non posso trattenermi.”

“Lasciami venire con te. Lasceremo indietro tutti gli altri. Non entrerò nella tua area sacra, ma…”

“ _Ná_.”

§

Diario di Jeanne de Sardet

Residenza diplomatica di Hikmet

+0_ Notte

È notte fonda, ma non riesco a dormire. Continuo a dibattermi di fronte a questo dilemma.

Devo rispettare la volontà di Siora, la sacralità di questa alta sacerdotessa degli isolani? 

Oppure rintracciare questa _Tierna_ per parlarle? Trovare una cura per la _malicore_? Aphra era sicura di poter risalire a lei, grazie alle informazioni che aveva raccolto.

Rispettare Siora?

O salvare un intero continente?

Maledizione.

§

Diario di Jeanne de Sardet

Residenza diplomatica di Hikmet

+1_ Mattino

Stamattina presto sono andata a casa di Aphra e le ho chiesto di aiutarmi a rintracciare la _Tierna_. Ho finalmente spiegato agli altri perché Siora non fosse tornata con me, ieri: non ha sorpreso nessuno che lei non potesse accettare il nostro crescente interesse verso i segreti del suo popolo. Ho anche chiesto esplicitamente ad Aphra se i timori di Siora fossero fondati, se fosse plausibile che questa sacerdotessa e la sua gente potessero essere in pericolo di vita, ora che l’Alleanza si era interessata a lei.

Mi aspettavo una risposta rassicurante: che Aphra dicesse che ovviamente non fosse così. Probabilmente avrebbe mentito, e io avrei potuto trarre informazioni dal tipo di menzogna che mi avrebbe propinato.

Invece Aprhra si è incupita, ha abbassato i suoi grandi occhi castani e io mi sono sentita un macigno cadere in fondo allo stomaco. “Non lo so,” mi ha risposto, e sembrava davvero combattuta. “Non sarebbe la prima volta che non mi viene detta tutta la verità, o che i metodi di alcuni gruppi di ricerca vadano oltre quello che io posso ritenere accettabile. Non ci avevo pensato, ma i sospetti di Siora non sono infondati, e non mi piacerebbe essere stata presa in giro un’altra volta.”

Sono rimasta basita, a fissarla, sforzandomi di controllare l’espressione sul mio viso. 

“Dammi qualche ora per fare delle domande ad alcuni miei contatti,” ha aggiunto Aphra, corrugando le sopracciglia. “Con la scusa di raccogliere informazioni prima di intraprendere la missione per conto del Governatore, posso cercare di scoprire se ci sono altri gruppi di ricerca attivi sullo stesso bersaglio.”

“Grazie Aphra, te ne sarei molto grata.”

“Non siamo tutti uguali, De Sardet,” ha aggiunto lei, sistemandosi il berretto. “A dispetto di quello che pensa la tua principessa barbara.”

§

Diario di Jeanne de Sardet

Accampamento nella terre selvagge tra Hikmet e Frasoneigad

+0_Sera

Appena un’ora dopo essere uscita, Aphra è rientrata e sembrava avere un inferno di fuoco nello sguardo. “Diversi gruppi di forze speciali sono sulle tracce della _Tierna_ ,” ha esordito con voce bassa e dura non appena ha chiuso la porta, “non abbiamo un minuto da perdere.”

Io e gli altri eravamo già pronti a partire, ma Aphra ha rivelato un’altra brutta notizia: saremmo stati seguiti. “Il primo gruppo è diretto a Magasvar, in quel villaggio di ribelli che teneva prigionieri i miei colleghi: hanno l’ordine di origliare e di osservare. Ma ho trovato una mappa estremamente dettagliata dei villaggi isolani, una che non avevo mai visto. Guarda qui. In questa zona marcata Frasoneigad c’è un villaggio chiamato Vígshádhír. Un mio contatto mi ha rivelato che laggiù c’era già stato un tentativo fallito di catturare la Tierna. Non ho trovato niente di specifico relativo a spedizioni recenti, ma credo dovremmo andare lí. Da un’altra fonte però ho saputo della possibilità che ci sia qualcun altro là fuori, qualcuno incaricato di seguire il nostro gruppo nella speranza che riusciamo a trovare la _Tierna_ prima dell’altro. Dobbiamo lasciare la città con discrezione.”

Tutto questo era estremamente grave. Tutto poteva andare a finire molto, molto male, ed ero preoccupata anche per l’incolumità di Siora, oltre che di assistere allo scoppio di una guerra aperta tra l’Alleanza e gli isolani - e, potenzialmente, di coinvolgere la Congregazione. E non potevo certo aspettare il calare della notte per riuscire a scivolare fuori città non visti.

“Potremmo ricorrere a un paio di trucchi per seminare la spia,” è intervenuto Kurt. “Tipo entrare in una bottega, uscirne travestiti da locali - possibilmente da una porta sul retro - e così via.”

“Non lo so… servirebbero dei complici!”

Aphra stava per intervenire, forse per proporre qualche sua conoscente, ma Vasco l’ha interrotta. “Non sarà necessario. Ci aiuterà la mia gente: ieri ho visto che la Cavalca-Onde è in porto, il capitano Ruben sta facendo servizio merci intorno all’isola. Chiederemo a loro, possiamo perdere il nostro inseguitore nelle aree del porto riservate ai Nauti, salire su un peschereccio e sbarcare fuori città.”

E così abbiamo fatto. Non so se siamo davvero riusciti a far perdere le nostre tracce, ma lo spero. Stiamo cercando di raggiungere Vígshádhír il prima possibile.

§

Kurt

La foresta era uguale a tutte le altre foreste, ma Jeanne sosteneva che in questo luogo - Frasoneigad - ci fosse qualcosa di diverso. Kurt riflettè che probabilmente questa sua impressione aveva a che fare con le sue abilità magiche. Ogni tanto la donna faceva un gesto nervoso, strofinando tra loro il pollice e l’indice cercando di non farsi notare, e piccole scintille violette e verdi crepitavano dove la pelle sfregava. Era nervosa, anche se cercava di nasconderlo. Beh, lo erano tutti.

Erano stanchi, innanzitutto: da quando la barca li aveva scaricati su una spiaggia senza nome a nord di Hikmet, il gruppo aveva penetrato le terre selvagge dell’isola senza riguardo per pause, sentieri o tappe organizzate. Non conoscevano quella zona, non avevano Siora a consigliare i percorsi usati dalla sua gente, e non trovarono nessun sentiero battuto. Incontrarono parecchie belve, e dovettero spesso fare manovre rapide e deviazioni per sfuggire a combattimenti che non avevano il tempo di rischiare.

Aphra aveva portato con sé la mappa trafugata ai suoi colleghi di Hikmet. Era ben fatta, e questo fu l’unico motivo per cui non si persero irrimediabilmente tra le colline e i crepacci dell’isola. Poi ad un certo punto Jeanne disse che la foresta era diversa, e poco dopo capirono che si stavano avvicinando al villaggio: cominciarono a trovare strani oggetti decorativi che penzolavano dai rami degli alberi, bizzarri ciondoli fatti di ossa, piume e perline che tintinnavano sinistramente.

“Fermi!” sibilò Vasco.

Si immobilizzarono, la magia crepitò minacciosa sulle dita nervose di Jeanne e Kurt cercò gli occhi di Vasco per seguire il suo sguardo. Il Nauto guardava per terra e si chinò a raccogliere un oggetto, una bottiglietta di vetro spezzata, incongrua ed estranea in quel bosco. Si vedeva una piccola etichetta intorno al collo. 

Aphra si avvicinò “Questa è una ampolla esplosiva di essenza paralizzante.”

“L’Alleanza è già qui,” commentò a voce bassa Jeanne, scrutando di nuovo i dintorni. 

Si divisero in gruppi, si diedero appuntamento e si dispersero per cercare altri segni di presenza. Jeanne si accodò a Kurt e cercarono insieme verso nord. Ad un tratto trovarono una zona calpestata e diversi segni di bruciature sul terreno. Si scambiarono uno sguardo preoccupato, poi Kurt annuì e seguì una serie di tracce multiple che andava e veniva dalla zona.

Trovarono l’accampamento della squadra speciale dell'Alleanza dieci minuti in direzione nord-est, incuneato tra alcune rocce. C’erano quattro giacigli, due soldati e una prigioniera isolana: Siora.

Li sopraffecero con facilità: Jeanne li paralizzò, così Kurt potè legarli e imbavagliarli senza dover combattere. Liberarono Siora, la quale era stata picchiata e aveva due ferite da arma da fuoco, entrambe medicate dai suoi catturatori, che evidentemente la volevano viva. Kurt si allontanò mentre Jeanne e Siora si parlavano a voce bassa, più preoccupato di non subire un attacco a sorpresa dai due che mancavano che di sapere cosa avessero da dirsi: avrebbe scoperto il prossimo obiettivo abbastanza in fretta. 

Si assicurò che i prigionieri fossero legati come salami, li perquisì e controllò e che tutta l’attrezzatura e le armi fossero fuori dalla loro portata. Fece un giro lì intorno, ma sembrava evidente che i due guerrieri a piede libero non erano nelle immediate vicinanze. Era ora di muoversi, recuperare gli altri e scoprire cosa bisognava fare.

Tornò da Jeanne, che nonostante il viso composto aveva gli occhi lucidi, così come era emozionato il volto di Siora. Qualsiasi cosa si fossero dette, avevano fatto pace.

“Allora?” chiese Kurt.

“Non abbiamo tempo da perdere, dobbiamo riuscire a rintracciare i soldati,” disse la sua Sangue Verde con voce decisa. “Siora dice che sono andati verso quella cengia, si intravede appena da questo punto: sperano di accedere al villaggio da là dietro. Lei resterà qui, non è in grado di camminare velocemente. Gli altri non ci vedranno tornare, auspicabilmente verranno a cercarci e la troveranno. Ma io e te dobbiamo partire subito.”

“Va bene,” rispose Kurt, facendo un cenno della testa a Siora, “allora sapevano già dove venire?”

“Nà, _es trag me_...” rispose con voce amara l’isolana. “Mi hanno seguito, e quando me ne sono accorta eravamo già qui. _Bo radei em bo moy catasach ní..._ Li ho attaccati, ma sono stata sopraffatta. Hanno provato ad interrogarmi… _Cer_ _toncedág_! Poi hanno capito che non avrei parlato, per questo sono andati in esplorazione. Andate!”

“Ah.” Kurt guardò i due prigionieri, e solo la presenza di Jeanne gli impedì di tirare un paio di calci. 

§

Diario di Jeanne de Sardet

Capanna-prigione di Vígshádhír

+0, Pomeriggio

Io e Kurt siamo arrivati appena in tempo: uno dei due Alleati era a terra, ma l’altro era riuscito a sparare alla _Tierna_ , sebbene per fortuna avesse mirato per ferire e non uccidere. 

Lei - la _Tierna_ \- è… una forza della natura. Quando l’ho vista, in quella radura, sanguinante e fiera che evocava le creature e i guardiani della foresta per combattere i suoi aggressori era… non era come se lei li avesse _chiamati_ , era come se lei fosse un tutt’uno con loro. Non come se li controllasse, ma come se fosse l’ordine naturale delle cose che ogni creatura dei dintorni cercasse disperatamente di salvarle la vita. Tuttavia, non so se questo sarebbe stato sufficiente per proteggerla dalla cattura, e questo è davvero tragico: per fortuna siamo arrivati in tempo. Le abbiamo fatto bere subito una pozione di guarigione in modo da fermare l'emorragia, e lei è svenuta.

Per la prima volta da parecchi anni, oggi ho perso il controllo della mia magia. Stavamo interrogando l’uomo che aveva sparato alla sciamana e ho scoperto una cosa agghiacciante: che loro non erano alla ricerca di una cura “creata” dalla _Tierna_ , quella di cui Aphra aveva sentito parlare, ma che il loro compito era di catturare la _Tierna_ stessa, viva o morta. Essendo lei la più alta carica religiosa dell’isola, essendo lei la persona teoricamente più ricca di magia, una _on ol menawi_ pesantemente marchiata, gli scienziati speravano di … di studiarla, analizzarla, dissezionarla, sublimare la sua essenza, riuscire ad estrarre la sua mutazione - e usare quella come possibile principio attivo per una cura per la _malicore_.

Orrore. Oltraggio. 

Non ci ho più visto. La strana tensione che ho sentito dentro di me da quando siamo entrati a Frasoneigad - e quella che è andata accumulandosi da quando siamo sbarcati sull’isola - è esplosa in uno scoppio di energia che ha carbonizzato l’uomo. 

Così. In un battito di cuore, lui era andato, trasformato in un guscio annerito. Niente dialogo, niente arresto, niente diplomazia, niente pietà e rispetto per un prigioniero: ho assassinato quell’uomo. Lui stava compiendo un’azione senza scrupoli, ma in fondo stava solo eseguendo degli ordini. Sono rimasta lì, in piedi, a guardare il cadavere; ero incapace di respirare, sconvolta fisicamente dall'assalto della magia e dalla consapevolezza di quello che avevo appena fatto.

Kurt - non so come esprimere il sollievo che ho provato quando mi sono resa conto che _non_ gli avevo fatto del male - mi ha preso per le spalle e mi ha fatto sedere. “A riposo, Sangue Verde,” mi ha detto, con quel tono che ti dice di smettere di pensare e seguire soltanto i suoi ordini. “Va tutto bene. Fai un respiro profondo, bevi un po’ d’acqua.”

Come fossi una bambola di pezza, mi ha fatto sedere per terra, rivolta in un’altra direzione. Mi ha messo in mano la sua borraccia e mi ha guidato le mani fino a farmi bere, poi mi ha appoggiato una mano sulla spalla, scrutandomi con aria seria. Il calore della sua mano sembrava l’unica cosa reale del mondo: tutto il resto aveva la dimensione di un sogno.

"Ti ricordi," mi ha sussurrato, gli occhi azzurri che scavavano fin dentro la mia mente. "É come quando eravamo a palazzo, e tu combinavi qualche casino con quelle tue manine fatate. Respira, idratati, fatti passare lo stordimento e quando sarai calma risolveremo tutto un poco per volta."

Poi mi ha dato una pacca sulla spalla e si è rialzato. “Brava ragazza. Vado a controllare la sciamana.”

Quando ho smesso di tremare, ho visto che stava bendando rapidamente alcune delle ferite sul corpo della _Tierna_. L’ho raggiunto e gli ho dato una mano. La sacerdotessa era priva di sensi ma le sue ferite non erano mortali.

Kurt l’ha presa in braccio e siamo lentamente tornati sui nostri passi, lasciandoci alle spalle i cadaveri dei due assalitori. Abbiamo incontrato Vasco sulla strada del ritorno; Aphra era rimasta con Siora, sia per occuparsi delle sue ferite e sia perchè non era il caso che una _Layona_ fosse vista più vicino del necessario alla sacerdotessa. 

Siora era sconvolta alla vista delle ferite della _Tierna_ , e alla fine ci siamo divisi: Aphra e Vasco attenderanno al campo assieme ai soldati prigionieri, mentre Siora ci ha condotto a Vígshádhír per affidare la _Tierna_ alle cure della sua gente e dare spiegazioni.

Il villaggio era ben nascosto tra le pieghe del terreno e strette aperture tra i costoni di roccia: non credo lo avremmo trovato da soli. C’è stato molto subbuglio, e io e Kurt siamo stati chiusi in una capanna: Siora darà le sue spiegazioni da sola. 

Nonostante ci abbiano tolto le armi, non sarebbe difficile evadere, considerato che sono di nuovo colma di potere e di magia fino a tremare, ma non lo faremo. Kurt è nervoso e allerta, e mi lancia occhiate preoccupate ogni volta che l’aria intorno a me crepita e piccole scintille si accendono intorno alle mie mani. Abbiamo atteso per le ultime due ore e non abbiamo idea di quanto altro tempo resteremo qui.

Tierna è salva, noi siamo vivi e considerando come stava andando la giornata, questo è un enorme successo.

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/studiomalott/)

"Tierna harh cadachtas" by Studio Malott - [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/studiomalott/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StudioMalott)  
Note: this fanart is shared with the permission of the artist; this fanart was not created for this fanfiction.

_Greenedera_

___________

Prossimo capitolo: _Tierna Harh Cadachtas_


	11. Tierna Harh Cadachtas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La magia avvicina Jeanne e Kurt. Le bizzarre parole di Tierna scuotono Jeanne e Siora.

Kurt

Kurt era seduto su una rozza stuoia e stava sonnecchiando con la schiena appoggiata alla parete della capanna in cui erano stati rinchiusi; o meglio, in realtà riposava con gli occhi socchiusi per tenere sotto controllo Jeanne, intenta a scrivere. Allo stesso tempo tendeva le orecchie per captare eventuali cambiamenti nel circondario della loro capanna: sentiva poco niente, solo qualche sommessa conversazione in isolano a una certa distanza. Meglio quello che urla di guerra.

Poi Jeanne chiuse il quadernino e lo mise via. Gli isolani avevano tolto loro le spade e le pistole, ma non si erano preoccupati di perquisirli: chissà cosa avrebbero pensato del libro - a Kurt non sembrava di averli mai visti scrivere. Avrebbe chiesto a Siora, se fossero sopravvissuti a quella faccenda.

La piccola scintilla di luce che Jeanne aveva evocato per scrivere era troppo luminosa. Sembrava un sole in miniatura e illuminava i capelli rossi della donna come fossero di fiamma. Poi scoppiò con uno schiocco trasformandosi in una pioggia di scintille ardenti. Sobbalzarono entrambi e Jeanne rotoló via con una esclamazione di stupore. Quando si rialzò batté le mani sulla giacca per soffocare alcune minuscole fiammelle che avevano attecchito sulla stoffa. "Dannazione!"

"Vieni qui, ne hai un paio sulla schiena," la chiamò Kurt a voce bassa. Lei lo raggiunse e si sedette di fronte a lui. Mentre Kurt spegneva le piccole scintille, la sua allieva scosse la testa. "Scusami Kurt. Davvero non capisco cosa mi stia succedendo oggi."

"Finché non mi arrostisci, va tutto bene, no?" rispose lui, cercando di infondere un po' di buonumore nel suo tono.

Jeanne si girò e si sedette più comoda sul rozzo tappeto, fino a fronteggiarlo. Il suo viso era pallido e preoccupato. "É questo il punto. Sono terrorizzata dall'idea di fare del male a qualcun altro. Quel soldato..."

Kurt le scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e gliela mise dietro l'orecchio. Poi si rese conto di cosa aveva fatto appoggiò le mani sulle ginocchia. "Dovresti provare a dormire. Ti rilassi e vedi se riesci a farti scendere un po' d'ansia. È da quando siamo arrivati a in questa foresta che letteralmente sprizzi scintille."

"Lo so. È questo posto, Siora l'aveva detto che è un luogo di potere. Mi sembra di essere in una gabbia piena di ampolle esplosive, e ogni volta che mi muovo ne pesto una." Jeanne si passò una mano tra I capelli, si rese conto che erano in disordine e rifece il nodo che li teneva legati.

Kurt appoggiò la testa alla parete. "E allora non ti muovere. Dormi. Tanto, qui pare che vada per le lunghe. Se succede qualcosa ti sveglio."

Ma Jeanne scosse la testa. "Sono troppo agitata per dormire. Guarda," aggiunse, sollevando una mano. Mosse le dita, strofinandole tra loro: ne fiorì una cascata di scintille violette.

"Vedo. Prova a fare qualche respiro regolare." Kurt ripensó brevemente a quando lei stava imparando a controllare il suo potere, anni prima, a Palazzo d'Orsay. "Pensa a Constantin. Ti calmavi sempre quando lui era vicino."

Jeanne sospirò, cambiò posizione, si appoggiò all'indietro e si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione. Giró la testa e guardò la propria mano sinistra, che aveva appoggiato oltre il bordo della stuoia, sul pavimento di terra battuta.

Kurt inarcò un sopracciglio. "Che c'è adesso?"

"Questa sensazione…" mormorò Jeanne, distratta. Si spostò, si inginocchió e appoggiò entrambe le mani sul terreno.

"Guarda!" disse, sgranando gli occhi.

Kurt si scostò dalla parete e venne più vicino. "Cosa dovrei vedere, Sangue Verde?"

"Il potere! Sta fluendo da me fin dentro la terra. Non mi era mai successo qualcosa di simile. Non si vede?"

"No, le tue mani sembrano normali. Come ti senti? Cambia qualcosa?" chiese lui, scrutandola attentamente. 

"Ho la testa leggera," mormorò lei, fissando il suolo. "Come quando evoco tanti incantesimi in sequenza."

"Allora non dovresti esagerare."

"Ma devo farlo! È la cosa giusta! Questo luogo è troppo carico di magia, non posso rischiare causare un altro incidente! E magari coinvolgere te… " lo sguardo di Jeanne si stava facendo sempre più assorto e vacuo.

"Sangue Verde! Adesso basta!" Kurt si sporse e, sperando di non causare un disastro, la prese per le spalle. Non ci furono contraccolpi o strane magie: Jeanne si lasciò spostare e lo guardò, ma era come se fosse mezza addormentata mentre lui la sollevava in posizione seduta. 

"Mi senti?" le chiese, tenendola su.

"Sí, sì," mormorò la donna, battendo le palpebre pigramente. "In effetti adesso va meglio."

"Dai, vieni qui," disse Kurt mentre la spostava quasi a peso morto verso la parete della capanna, dove si sedette. "Mettiti giù e schiaccia un pisolino."

"E tu?" Jeanne si era appoggiata con la testa sulla spalla dell'altro, ma non sembrava esserne particolarmente consapevole. Dopo alcuni minuti cambió posizione: si raggomitolò a terra usando le gambe di Kurt come cuscino, poi sospirò rilassata. 

"E io? Io faccio la guardia," mormorò Kurt, laconico, appoggiandole una mano sui capelli. 

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Frasoneigad

+0_notte

Mi sono svegliata con Kurt che mi scuoteva gentilmente per una spalla. Con la coda dell’occhio ho visto che c’era qualcun altro vicino a noi, e mi sono sollevata di scatto.

"Tranquilla. Ti hanno solo convocato dalla _Tierna_ ," mi ha mormorato Kurt con fare rassicurante. "Adesso vai."

Mi sono alzata, indolenzita e ancora un po' confusa, e mi sono presa alcuni secondi per sistemarmi la giacca e recuperare il cappello. Alla fine ho fatto un cenno al cacciatore isolano che mi stava aspettando. Lui mi ha preso per il gomito e mi ha fatto uscire.

Era notte. La guardia mi ha condotto fino a una capanna più grande, circondata di torce e persone inginocchiate in preghiera o meditazione. All'interno dell'edificio c'era una quantità di oggetti strani, tra maschere, totem e composizioni di ossa e perline, ma la mia attenzione si è focalizzata sui tre occupanti.

La sacerdotessa era per terra, su un giaciglio, la schiena puntellata contro una parete. Accanto a lei c’erano un giovane _doneigad_ in piedi e Siora, in ginocchio con aria contrita. Il guerriero accanto a me mi ha fatto inginocchiare a mia volta, e poi ci ha lasciato soli.

La _Tierna_ è rimasta a fissarmi a lungo, mettendomi a disagio. Il suo viso è trasfigurato da marchi isolani e tatuaggi molto vistosi, che accentuano l’aria soprannaturale che la circonda. Ho cominciato a chiedermi se non dovessi essere io a pronunciare qualche parola di rito di cui nessuno mi aveva avvisato.

“ _Es echter lond… Es san sa on ol menawí_." La sua voce era bassa e calda, ma non sembrava stesse parlando con me.

Il suo assistente è sembrato stupito _. "Ná túig cwai vogníd e renaigsa. Reiud ka he suchtam rígenó Bládnid."_

La sacerdotessa ha stretto gli occhi. " _Toig, es radei em rádíd cwad_!” Poi il suo tono di voce è cambiato mentre si sforzava di parlare la mia lingua, con un forte accento. “ _Renaigse_ , raccontami cosa è successo.”

Non ho potuto fare a meno di gettare un’occhiata a Siora, che continuava a fissare per terra. “Con parole tue,” ha aggiunto la _Tierna_ con voce severa.

Bene, è tutta la vita che mi preparo a momenti come questo. Parlando lentamente, perchè sospettavo che la sciamana non capisse bene la mia lingua, ho spiegato tutto partendo dall’inizio, ovvero dalla nostra ricerca di una cura per la _malicore_. Ho parlato del mio interessamento a lei, di quello dell’Alleanza, dell’avvertimento di Siora e di come avevamo scoperto che lei era effettivamente in pericolo, dell’inseguimento e dei prigionieri che avevamo catturato dopo la liberazione di Siora, del confronto nella radura, dei compagni che avevamo lasciato indietro. Ho aggiunto la mia richiesta: che potesse aiutarci a trovare una cura.

Abbiamo parlato a lungo, e anche se faccio fatica a riportare le esatte parole che ci siamo dette verso la fine - c’è _qualcosa_ intorno alla _Tierna_ , che mi confonde, quello che è appena successo sta già assumendo i contorni sfumati di un sogno - ma posso dire che siamo arrivati a un altro punto morto. Pare infatti che le capacità curative della _Tierna_ sono limitate ai mali che i suoi compatrioti già conoscono e all’abilità di far guarire i prigionieri isolani che a quanto pare gli Alleati continuano e continuano a prendere per fare esperimenti. Mi ha ribadito che la _malicore_ è qualcosa che non riguarda gli isolani, perché il loro Dio li protegge.

Ha usato una parola, _En ol mit Frichtimen_ , che avevo già sentito: era quello che i Thélème considerano il demone del vulcano, l’origine dell’eresia che sperano di eradicare. La _Tierna_ ne ha parlato come di qualcosa di reale, come di un'entità cosciente. Possibile che anziché essere un dio, sia invece una persona? Uno sciamano, magari, ancora più venerato rispetto a lei?

Le ho chiesto se potessi parlare con questo _En ol mit Frichtimen_ , le ho spiegato che se trovassimo la cura per la _malicore_ potrei negoziare qualcosa di veramente importante: persino di fermare la colonizzazione dell’isola. 

“ _Clos e garmam e talemí ol flínauí ca grem_! E tu non hai questo potere,” mi ha accusato la donna, incupendosi.

“Io no, ma chi troverà la cura sì,” gli ho fatto notare. “Il mio popolo sta morendo, e non fermerà la propria ricerca finché non troverà un modo per salvarsi.”

“Il _tuo_ popolo,” ha commentato la sciamana. Si è alzata in piedi con fatica, fermando con un gesto il giovane uomo che si stava protendendo per aiutarla. Un passo alla volta si è avvicinata a me, ancora in ginocchio sul pavimento di terra battuta della capanna. Il freddo della notte mi era penetrato fin nelle ossa.

Ho alzato la testa per poter guardare la _Tierna_ negli occhi. Il suo volto sembrava un bizzarro disegno, i suoi occhi così penetranti che mi sento osservata persino adesso, ore dopo. “Dimmi il tuo nome,” mi ha ordinato.

“De Sardet, Legato della Corporazione dei Mercanti, nipote del principe d’Orsay.”

“ _Ná_. Il tuo nome,” ha ripetuto.

“Jeanne.”

“ _Ná_! Il tuo nome,” ha ripetuto a voce più alta.

E poi mi sono trovata stesa per terra, a fissare il soffitto di frasche e muschio. Non ho nessun ricordo di cosa fosse successo. Credo di essere svenuta. Mi sono sollevata sui gomiti, e la _Tierna_ era ancora lì, che torreggiava su di me, fissandomi con quegli occhi strani. Il suo volto sembrava una maschera incisa sul teschio di una bestia selvaggia, oppure disegnata dai nodi sul tronco di un albero.

“ _En ol mit Frichtimen_ può davvero aiutarti a salvare il _tuo_ popolo. Il _tuo_ popolo _, on ol menawi._ _Questa_ è la tua strada per tornare a casa. _Kwa awelam seg_.”

Stavo ancora cercando di tradurre quello che aveva detto quando la guardia è entrata, mi ha sollevato per il gomito e mi ha tirato in piedi. Mentre la _Tierna_ tornava lentamente verso il proprio giaciglio, sono stata ricondotta nella capanna assieme a Kurt.

È difficile trascrivere tutto, riesco a malapena a pensare.

Ci sono molte, moltissime cose da chiarire. Con gli isolani, con l’Alleanza, con tutti e anche con me stessa.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza diplomatica di Hikmet

+1_Notte

Stamattina presto siamo partiti per Hikmet assieme ai nostri prigionieri _dell’Alleanza_ , ma senza Siora. Lei ci ha condotto sino ai confini di Frasoneigad, e poi ci ha comunicato che si sarebbe fermata alcuni giorni al villaggio su richiesta della Tierna. Ha avuto il grande onore di poter passare alcuni giorni con lei per imparare durante i giorni di convalescenza che l’aspettano: nonostante la magia curativa abbia chiuso le sue ferite, è ancora debole e turbata. Pianifica di passare dal suo villaggio natale sulla via del ritorno, e di raggiungermi più avanti, a Nuova Sérène.

“Davvero tornerai?” le ho chiesto. “Nonostante tutto quello che è successo?”

Lei è sembrata combattuta tra sentimenti contrastanti - lentamente sto imparando a leggere i suoi sottili cambiamenti di espressione. “Tornerò. _Tierna_ mi ha perdonato per aver inavvertitamente guidato i _Layona_ qui; dice che tutto questo è sembrato un male, ma che il nostro intervento - mio e tuo - è parte di uno schema più grande. Devo meditare su queste parole, su questo disegno di cui lei parla, ma sono certa che il mio posto sia ancora vicino a te, per il bene del mio popolo. Conoscere quanto siamo in pericolo è amaro, ma è meglio che subire nell’ignoranza.”

“Mi dispiace tanto, Siora, che le cose siano così.”

Lei ha sorriso , anche se era un sorriso un po' triste. “Tu aiuti, nonostante le promesse che ti legano ai _Ludeig Blau._ Tu senti il richiamo di aiuto della terra, e metti a rischio te stessa per dare una mano. Vorrei poterti chiamare _Carants_ : amico della mia gente."

"Non credo di meritarlo," le ho risposto. "Ma ne sarei davvero onorata."

Siora mi ha abbracciato. Non mi aspettavo un gesto così aperto da lei, e ne sono stata commossa. Le cose tra noi non saranno di certo facili in futuro, ma questo è stato un passo avanti.

Eravamo un gruppo mesto durante il viaggio di ritorno a Hikmet. Siamo arrivati in città dopo il tramonto, stanchi, sporchi e distrutti, ma dopo esserci presentati a palazzo con i due prigionieri al seguito abbiamo ottenuto immediatamente una udienza con il governatore.

L’incontro con Burhan è stato… amaro. Lui “non sapeva niente.” Ha condannato l’incomprensione che “ha portato alcuni ricercatori ad agire per conto proprio.” I due prigionieri sconteranno una dura pena per aver "messo a rischio i rapporti con gli isolani."

Non credo a una sola parola di quello che dice, ma non posso farci niente; è stato un bene che Siora non fosse presente, non riuscirei a guardarla in faccia in questo momento. 

Aphra è profondamente risentita; dice che è per qualcosa di simile che aveva abbandonato il suo apprendistato presso il suo precedente maestro, una persona che si faceva pochi scrupoli a sacrificare vite umane per il bene dell’avanzamento scientifico. Mi ha chiesto se, dopo tutto questo, potesse restare al mio servizio. Non ha capito che non è una questione di cosa io oppure lei vogliamo… qui ci sono in gioco poteri ben più grandi di noi. Se nel mio seguito non ci fosse lei, mi metterebbero qualche altro suo collega.

L’Alleanza segue i propri interessi, come fanno tutte le nazioni di questo mondo; considerato quello che è capace di fare, e quello che è successo, ho capito che Aphra può essere una buona alleata: sotto quella scorza dura e le sue idee rigide, ha un cuore. Se avesse voluto impedirci di salvare la _Tierna_ , avrebbe potuto farlo in molti modi: questo non posso ignorarlo.

Ancora una volta: non dovrebbero essere fatti miei come l’Alleanza sceglie di condurre la propria politica interna, ma DANNAZIONE.

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/black.sheep.art/)

["Tierna harh cadachtas" by black.sheep.art on instagram](https://www.instagram.com/black.sheep.art/)  
Note: this fanart is shared with the permission of the artist; this fanart was not created for this fanfiction.

_Greenedera_

__________

Prossimo capitolo: Una questione personale


	12. Una questione personale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dubbi di Constantin sulla magia isolana. Vasco esce dal guscio e si fa avanti.

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène 

+2_notte

Dopo i disastri di Hikmet, il ritorno a casa è stato privo di eventi. Ho trovato Constantin impegnato ed entusiasta di rivedermi; ma quando gli ho riferito le nostre disavventure con l’Alleanza del Ponte e il clan della _Tierna,_ quasi non credeva alle sue orecchie.

“Non penserai davvero di chiedere al dio-demone-spirito degli isolani come curare la più grave epidemia della storia, vero?” Constantin mi ha chiesto stasera, a cena. Eravamo nella sua saletta da pranzo privata, e ci potevamo finalmente concedere un po’ di tempo senza formalità e senza peli sulla lingua. 

La sua incredulità mi ha ferito. “Se gente istruita come gli scienziati dell’Alleanza hanno pensato di cercare aiuto lì…”

Constantin ha allontanato il piatto, che aveva a malapena toccato, e si è riempito il bicchiere. “Sì ma ti hanno preso in giro! L’hai detto poco fa, no? Che speravano di trovare qualche sostanza alchemica nel cadavere della sciamana - una teoria raccapricciante e che senz’altro non avrebbe portato nessun risultato, ovviamente.”

“Sì, ma poi lei ha detto…” ho provato a dire.

Ma mio cugino ha appoggiato il mento sul palmo della mano, puntellandosi sul bracciolo della sedia, e mi ha rivolto uno sguardo penetrante. “E secondo te, se riferissi questa informazione all’Alleanza, loro valuterebbero di chiedere al dio-spirito?”

Ho sospirato, sentendomi sciocca. “Ovviamente no. Così come non ci crederebbero Thélème o anche zio Adrien.”

Constantin ha riso di cuore. “Sì, mi piacerebbe quasi vedere la faccia di mio padre di fronte a una squadra di ricercatori occhialuti che gli spiega come siamo andati a chiedere la cura per la _malicore_ a qualche fantomatico spirito!” Ha riso ancora, battendo un pugno sul tavolo. “O magari un vecchio sciamano che si spaccia per tale!” Alla fine si è asciugato una lacrima di ilarità e si è calmato. Ha scosso la testa, più serio. “Il problema è che prima o poi dovrebbe rendergli conto uno di noi due. Anzi, probabilmente se la prenderebbe con me.”

“Lo so che tutto questo suona terribilmente retrogrado,” ho cercato di spiegare, tamburellando le dita sul tavolo. “Però… mentre ero là, al cospetto di questa _Tierna_ _,_ ho avuto l’impressione che ci potrebbe essere un fondo di verità in quello che diceva.”

Mio cugino mi ha dato una pacca sulla mano e mi ha sorriso. “Lo so. Tu sei troppo buona, mia adorata cugina. In ogni caso, nulla ti vieta di provare a scoprire di più, se per caso dovessi inciampare in qualche nuovo indizio: però non ci perderei la testa se fossi in te. Concentrati sulle tue cose, sul lavoro e vedrai che qualcosa succederà. Siamo a Teer Fradee da meno di un mese, non puoi mica pensare di trovare subito la soluzione al più grande problema della Congregazione.”

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet. 

Residenza diplomatica a Nuova Sérène, 

+6_ Sera

In questa settimana a Nuova Sérène mi sono dedicata a recuperare lavoro e casi arretrati per sollevare Constantin da ulteriori crucci. È dimagrito, e comincio a chiedermi se questo ambiente tropicale non sia deleterio per la sua salute: eppure qui sulla costa il clima è sempre ventilato e tutti dicono che si sta meglio che sul Continente… ma d’altronde Constantin è sempre stato un po’ fragile e cagionevole. Sono io quella con la scorza dura - anzi, dalla ‘scorza verde,’ come mi prendeva in giro Constantin dopo che Kurt mi aveva affibbiato il mio nome da recluta.  


Sto vedendo poco Kurt in questi giorni: con la scusa di raccogliere informazioni su quel battaglione fantasma si è trasferito a dormire in caserma, per passare più tempo con i suoi commilitoni ed estrapolare informazioni tra un allenamento e una serata nei dormitori. Mi ha fatto promettere di non andarmene a zonzo per l’isola in sua assenza - come se potessi considerare qualcosa del genere. Devo ammettere che mi manca non averlo al mio fianco. 

Aphra si è trasferita da me; pare che il nuovo ambasciatore di Hikmet - che dovrebbe arrivare a Nuova Sérène tra qualche giorno - non desideri dividere la residenza diplomatica dell’Alleanza con altre persone. I miei ospiti sono un po' stretti al momento, spero che i lavori di costruzione dell’ala est finiscano presto. Non oso immaginare come sarà avere Siora, quando tornerà, e Aphra sotto lo stesso tetto.

Per fortuna Petrus è un uomo equilibrato e un diplomatico troppo consumato per lasciare che le differenze di ideologie - oppure il piccolo dettaglio che Thélème e Alleanza siano in guerra aperta, sul Continente - turbino le sue relazioni con Aphra. Si sono conosciuti a corte e l'incontro è stato tutto sommato tranquillo. Lui mi aiuterà a calmare gli animi e oliare gli attriti. Spero.

§

Vasco

Quel mattino Vasco era uscito nel cortile dietro casa De Sardet per allenarsi; lo faceva spesso ultimamente - si sentiva irrequieto e le passeggiate fino alle scogliere non gli bastavano più. Di solito si allenava con Kurt, ma in quei giorni il mercenario dormiva spesso via e si faceva vedere poco. Il cortile era piccolo - in realtà era ingombro di materiali di costruzione, non si capiva nemmeno quanto sarebbe stato grande una volta rimossi i cumuli di mattoni e legname. Gli operai lavoravano dietro impalcature e palizzate: tra la polvere, il fracasso dei martelli e il caldo sole del mattino, non era esattamente il luogo più piacevole del mondo.

Il Nauto si era tolto la camicia e si stava dedicando a una serie di esercizi con lo stocco quando Jeanne lo raggiunse. Fin troppo consapevole del suo sguardo, Vasco continuò ad allenarsi per un altro paio di minuti in solitario, finendo la sequenza di mosse. Immaginava che la donna stesse guardando i suoi tatuaggi - correvano lungo la schiena, le braccia e il petto in lunghe spirali e angoli aguzzi. C'erano ancora diversi spazi vuoti che attendevano di accogliere le sue imprese future, ma sebbene sapesse che Jeanne non potesse leggere il linguaggio dei Nauti, Vasco era fiero del proprio aspetto. Durante il viaggio in nave non si era mai tolto la camicia - non era appropriato, per un capitano con dei nobili stranieri a bordo - ma adesso le cose erano diverse; ed erano solo loro due.

Alla fine il Vasco abbassò la spada e si voltò verso la sua ospite. Le sorrise. "Buongiorno!"

Le guance della donna erano lievemente tinte di rosa. "Buongiorno a te." Indossava stivali, braghe larghe, una camicia arricciata e il fazzoletto da collo annodato con eleganza. In mano teneva il fodero della spada e una vecchia casacca. "Mi chiedevo se ti andasse di allenarti con me," disse, e abbassò gli occhi. "Se non ti è di disturbo, ovviamente."

"Mi farebbe davvero piacere," rispose lui avvicinandosi.

"Ehm," iniziò lei, guardando ovunque tranne che verso di lui. "Forse dovresti indossare qualcosa? Ho portato il necessario per imbottire le spade ma..."

Vasco scrollò le spalle. "Non mi farai male. Scommetto che non riuscirai nemmeno a colpirmi."

Lei sbuffò, ridendo. Ancora senza guardarlo. "Esagerato."

"Sul serio! Sono disposto a scommettere."

"Non voglio scommettere, niente!" rispose lei in tono di protesta.

"Potremmo scommettere qualcosa di immateriale," propose il Nauto con voce suadente. "Un favore, ad esempio."

Il sorriso di Jeanne scomparve come per magia, i suoi occhi puntarono dritti nei suoi e si fecero seri. "A proposito di questo. Credo che tu abbia qualcosa da chiedermi, non è vero? È da alcuni giorni che te lo leggo in faccia."

Tutta la giocosità e la sbruffonaggine lasciarono l'animo di Vasco come un'onda calante. Distolse lo sguardo. "In effetti sì."

"Dimmi," chiese De Sardet gentilmente.

"Dopo," esclamò Vasco, roteando la spada con una mossa abile. "Sei venuta per allenarti. Alleniamoci, e poi penseremo al resto. In guardia!"

"Mettiti qualcosa addosso, Vasco," rispose la donna, una mano sul fianco e un sopracciglio inarcato. "Sul serio."

Vasco sorrise e capitolò. "Di' la verità," la punzecchió mentre si infilava la camicia, "le nobili della Congregazione non sono abituate a combattere contro rozzi marinai seminudi, vero?"

"A dire il vero, le nobili della Congregazione non combattono molto spesso," rispose lei con un sorriso sarcastico. "Ma é vero, a noi nobilastri piace essere sempre vestiti e in ordine, ormai questo lo sai. Non sarebbe appropriato, altrimenti. Puoi assassinare un tuo rivale, se lo fai con discrezione, ma il cielo cadrebbe se uscissi di casa senza cravatta o con i capelli sciolti. Figurarsi senza camicia."

Vasco si era infilato anche il farsetto. “Spero non sia davvero così.”

Lei scrollò le spalle con un'espressione che pareva dire ‘che ci vuoi fare.’ Aveva indossato la casacca imbottita e si era messa in posizione da combattimento. “Niente protezioni sulle spade, allora?”

Il capitano sollevò l’arma. “Tu non riuscirai a colpirmi, e io non potrei mai farti del male. Piuttosto mi trafiggerei da solo.”

Jeanne sospirò esasperata e attaccò.

Combatterono per i successivi venti minuti, e come in precedenza Vasco era troppo abile perché lei potesse davvero metterlo in difficoltà. Alla fine di una sequenza di attacchi e parate che avrebbero inevitabilmente portato all’ennesima vittoria del Nauto, Jeanne schivò di lato e si arrese, ansimando.

Vasco fece un ampio sorriso. “Oh. Guarda. Ho vinto.”

La nobile storse le labbra. “Ti faccio presente che mi sono astenuta dalle mosse sleali. Kurt me ne ha insegnate una certa quantità.”

“E io ho fatto altrettanto,” ribatté l’altro. “Noi 'scanzonati marinai' conosciamo i trucchetti più subdoli e infami, ma non potrei mai approfittarmi di te...” Vasco lasciò la frase in sospeso e le lanciò un’occhiata scherzosa. Jeanne lo guardò male e inarcò un sopracciglio. Quando i secondi di silenzio si protrassero, Vasco aggiunse: “...sei già scarsa anche così.”

La donna inclinò la testa, stringendo le palpebre con sdegno. “Le mie scuse.”

“Però sei migliorata, sai? E poi…” Vasco si avvicinò fino ad essere a poche spanne da lei. “lo so bene che ti potresti divertire a sussurrare una parolina e intrappolarmi in un incantesimo di stasi.” Erano alti quasi uguali e lui guardò quegli occhi magici, un po’ castani e un po’ verdi che sembravano sfidarlo. Fece un altro mezzo passo avanti. “Potresti avermi alla tua mercè. Forse un giorno potremmo provare.”

Lady De Sardet scosse la testa sospirando con esasperazione, si voltò e si incamminò verso casa. “Dai, 'scanzonato marinaio,' vieni dentro a rinfrescarti. Qui fuori si cuoce, e noi dobbiamo parlare di cose serie.”  
Vasco strinse le labbra, guardandola allontanarsi.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène

+1_ Sera

  
  


Oggi Vasco si è improvvisamente riscosso dal malumore che lo ha inseguito sin da quando ha scoperto le sue origini e mi ha chiesto un favore personale: di aiutarlo a rintracciare la famiglia d’Arcy qui a Teer Fradee. 

Me lo ha chiesto con grande cortesia e sincerità: ancora una volta non sono riuscita a dirgli di no. Sapevo già dove recarmi, viste le quiete indagini che avevo già svolto per conto mio: purtroppo abbiamo presto scoperto che suo fratello, Baptiste d’Arcy, non si trova più a Nuova Sérène come credevo, ma a Hikmet. 

Dannata Hikmet - _dannazione_ _,_ siamo rientrati da meno di una settimana, e tornare là adesso è una bella deviazione rispetto agli appuntamenti che avevo programmato in questo periodo. Ero molto indecisa su cosa fare. Se non si fa un favore a un amico, a chi dovrei farlo?

Allora sono andata a parlarne con Constantin, senza entrare nei dettagli ovviamente, solo chiedendogli se potessi prendermi una settimana per aiutare Vasco in alcune faccende personali. Lui, ovviamente, si è preso gioco di me.

“Mia cara cugina, goditi un po’ la vita!” e poi mi ha strizzato l’occhio. “Solo, stai attenta, dicono che puoi tenerti il cuore di un Nauto solo fino alla prossima marea!”

“Constantin! Non è _niente_ di simile!”

“Dai, dì la verità! Ho visto come ti guardava, sulla nave! E adesso praticamente _vivete_ insieme! Sarebbe quasi sconveniente, se non fossimo in una colonia retrograda lontano dallo sguardo bigotto di mio padre! Quantomeno, cerca di gestire la cosa con discrezione.”

“Siamo solo amici.” Credo fossi diventata rosso fuoco. 

Lui è scoppiato a ridere e mi ha abbracciato. “Lo so, scherzavo! Lo so che sono l’unico fortunato a meritare un posto nel tuo cuore.” Si è allontanato per sedersi sulla sua poltrona e poi mi ha di nuovo strizzato l’occhio con fare malizioso. “Vai, fai il favore al tuo amico. Va sempre bene tenere buoni rapporti con i Nauti; solo, non metterti in pericolo, non farti sfruttare e soprattutto non fidarti delle promesse da marinaio."

"Grazie, Constantin."

"Mia adorata cugina, lo sai che non ti posso negare nulla. Per quanto riguarda il lavoro, non ti preoccupare: qualche giorno in più o in meno non ci cambia niente. Occupati delle tue cose e poi torna da me, va bene?”

Dunque, domani mattina si parte alla volta di Hikmet. 

Ancora una volta Petrus resterà in città: mi ha aiutato con diversi casi in questi giorni… gestire la piccola e grande politica è davvero il suo pane quotidiano. Trascorre molto tempo alla corte del palazzo di Constantin e mi aiuta anche a monitorare gli umori e le correnti tra i nobili e i funzionari. Anche se è un combattente molto capace, non posso ignorare la sua età - trascinarlo avanti e indietro per l’isola per una questione privata di Vasco non mi sembra il caso, anche se lui insiste che è a disposizione per viaggiare con me quando lo riterrò opportuno. Magari un'altra volta: domani verranno Aphra e Kurt a guardarci le spalle lungo la strada.

Aphra è un po’ brusca, ma si sta rivelando una miniera di informazioni. In questa settimana mi ha insegnato molto sugli argomenti più disparati - specialmente botanica e alchimia - e mi ha aiutato a creare una postazione-laboratorio dove poter produrre alcune sostanze utili in casa, tra cui le preziose ampolle esplosive dell’Alleanza. In fondo, che mi importa se ho degli alambicchi nel foyer? Non devo mica dare una festa. Magari quando i lavori di costruzione dell’ala est saranno completati potremmo spostare il materiale in un posto un po’ meno ingombro.

Siora non è ancora tornata. Spero che la sua permanenza con la _Tierna_ stia andando bene, e che non ci siano stati ulteriori problemi o conflitti con l’Alleanza. Ho chiesto a Petrus di mandarmi una lettera a Hikmet per avvisarmi del suo ritorno: se non riceverò notizie prima di lasciare la città allora passerò da Frasoneigad - ed eventualmente da Vedrad - per vedere se è tutto a posto.

§

[ ](https://pepsiprophecy.tumblr.com/tagged/le-shit)

"Vasco" by Pepsiprophecy - [Tumblr](https://pepsiprophecy.tumblr.com/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/pepsiprophecy)  
This fanart is shared with the consent of the artist. This fanart was not created for this fanfic.

§

_Greenedera_

________________

Prossimo capitolo: Famiglia d'Arcy


	13. Famiglia d'Arcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasco trova il coraggio di dire qualcosa e il malinteso con Kurt peggiora molto, molto molto...

Kurt

Jeanne li aveva portati fino a Hikmet per aiutare il povero Vasco a trovare la famiglia perduta: va bene, Kurt non aveva nulla in contrario. Non gli piaceva però l’idea che lei si mettesse in pericolo, e man mano che si scopriva che questo Baptiste d’Arcy era un nobile debosciato, un cialtrone fannullone con una pessima reputazione e che proprio quel giorno sarebbe stato inseguito da dei riscossori armati a causa dei debiti di gioco, Kurt si incupiva sempre di più. 

Tra l’altro trovare qualcuno in un posto caotico e disordinato come Hikmet era veramente un incubo. Dopo essere andati avanti e indietro tra i vari mercanti a cui questo buffone doveva montagne di soldi e aver scoperto la zona dei bassifondi dove il nobile d’Arcy avrebbe subito l'agguato, i compagni si divisero in due gruppi: Kurt e Aphra sul lato ovest, Jeanne e Vasco sul lato est.

Il mercenario e la naturalista non trovarono il nobilastro, ma Aphra, che conosceva diverse persone, riuscì a ottenere una dritta: l’uomo che stavano cercando era stata avvistato mentre si allontanava in una certa direzione, e così i due si misero all’inseguimento.

Poco dopo stavano avanzando su un ponteggio, a tre metri da terra, in precario equilibrio su delle assi instabili. Tramite quella “scorciatoia” avrebbero raggiunto il possibile nascondiglio della loro preda - se non si fossero rotti il collo prima. Aphra procedeva in testa, particolarmente a suo agio nell’orientarsi tra i sobborghi caotici della città, Kurt in retrovia. Ad un certo punto Aphra guardò oltre l’angolo dell’edificio che stavano costeggiando e si fermò; rimase ad osservare per un minuto, bloccando la visuale a Kurt, e poi si girò: “Troppo tardi, De Sardet ha già fatto il lavoro sporco; è tutto finito. Facciamo il giro dall’altra parte e raggiungiamoli. Almeno saremo sicuri che non li aspetti qualcuno all’uscita della piazzetta.”

Tutto molto sensato e logico. Qualcosa però nel modo in cui Aphra parlò mise a Kurt la pulce all’orecchio. “Vai tu,” rispose lui, schiacciandosi contro il muro per farla passare. “Io resto qui a controllare che non arrivi nessuno da questo lato.”

Aphra spalancò gli occhi. “Se vuoi resto io.”

“No,” rispose il guerriero burberamente. “Non riuscirei mai a trovare l’imbocco del posto che stiamo cercando. Vai tu."

Lei non poteva davvero discutere, quindi fece spallucce, scese in strada e andò via. Kurt si mosse con cautela e raggiunse l’angolo dove si era fermata Aphra in precedenza e guardò giù.

L'impalcatura dava su una corte quadrata, circondata da case. C'erano segni di combattimento e alcune macchie di sangue, ma a quanto pareva nessuno era morto. Vasco e Jeanne erano fermi in piedi che parlavano quietamente. 

Jeanne aveva la testa leggermente inclinata di lato e dava le spalle a Kurt, che invece intravide il volto tatuato di Vasco, concentrato ed emozionato. Kurt udì la voce dell'uomo rimbalzare tra le quattro mura e riconobbe dei versi in rima a proposito di stelle polari e marinai. Il Nauto prese le mani di Jeanne tra le sue, si avvicinò, chinò la testa verso la sua.

Kurt si voltò e tornò rapidamente sui suoi passi. 

Poteva controllare la via d’accesso anche da dietro l’angolo dell’edificio, dopotutto.

Sì, avrebbe fatto così.

§

Vasco

Vasco guardò con disprezzo Baptiste d’Arcy, il suo ritrovato fratello di sangue, uscire dalla piccola piazza dove lui e Jeanne gli avevano appena salvato le chiappe. 

Quel nobilastro dei suoi stivali si era dimostrato grato abbastanza - e ci mancherebbe, doveva loro la vita! Vasco e Jeanne avevano dovuto letteralmente setacciare i bassifondi per rintracciarlo prima che lo facessero degli esattori armati, ingaggiati da un socio in affari che il vile figlio di papà aveva mezzo imbrogliato.

Dopo aver parlato con Baptiste, Vasco non aveva voluto avere più niente a che fare con lui: non lo avrebbe chiamato fratello solo perchè erano nati dagli stessi genitori; la sua vera famiglia era un’altra e _finalmente_ l’aveva compreso. Ci era voluta quella ridicola caccia all’uomo per farglielo capire nel profondo del cuore. Quando era giunto il momento di rivelare a lord d’Arcy la sua vera identità, Vasco aveva scelto di tenere il segreto, e si era presentato come Nauto. Baptiste non avrebbe mai saputo che doveva la vita a suo fratello, e non al Legato.

Appena rimasero soli nella corte quadrata, Jeanne lo afferrò per un braccio. "Vasco... ma perchè non gli hai detto chi sei?"

"Gliel'ho detto,” rispose Vasco raddrizzandosi. Alzò il mento. “Sono il capitano Vasco; sono e sarò per sempre un Nauto.” 

Gli occhi di Jeanne si fecero gentili e lui non riuscì a sostenere quello sguardo. Le doveva delle scuse. “È stato... stupido da parte mia credere di voler essere un nobile...."

"No. Forse eri confuso, ma non sei certo uno stupido," rispose lei a voce bassa.

Vasco si mosse a disagio. Molte cose quel giorno non stavano andando come lui si era immaginato. "Provavo risentimento per tutti coloro che sono stati più fortunati e abbienti di me. Nobili inclusi. Odiavo la vita di duro lavoro che ho dovuto fare: è vero che sono diventato capitano, ma sono partito come mozzo. Quando ho saputo che ero nato nobile, che avrei potuto avere una vita di agi… mi sono montato la testa.”

Jeanne ammiccò, sorpresa. "Non avevo idea che odiassi tanto la tua vita..."

Il Nauto si sistemò il cappello e proseguì. “Non importa, sono stato uno sciocco. Dopo aver visto Bastien… ho capito. Avevo aspettative alte, ingenuamente credevo che sarebbe stata un incontro emozionante..." Incrociò le braccia. "E invece mi sono trovato di fronte un egoista presuntuoso... devo dire altro? Se fossi cresciuto accanto a lui, magari sarei stato lo stesso genere di persona: arrogante, che tratta con disprezzo tutto e tutti, tradisce i suoi soci in affari, inabile di mantenere una promessa…”

Lei inclinò la testa e la tesa del cappello le mise in ombra il viso. “Non siete fatti della stessa pasta. Non è detto che saresti diventato così.”

Vasco tornò a guardarla negli occhi. “Forse. Ma una possibilità c’era, e capirlo mi ha aperto gli occhi. Sono esattamente chi voglio essere... un Nauto. Mi sono guadagnato tutto quello che sono, ogni singolo tatuaggio sulla mia pelle lo dice, e ne sono fiero." 

"Mi fa piacere saperlo. Niente più rimpianti?" chiese Jeanne, le labbra piegate in un sorriso.

"No, niente più rimpianti,” rispose lui. “Tranne uno: mi spiace averti trascinato fin qui e averti coinvolto in questa situazione pericolosa. Non avrei dovuto.”

La donna gli diede una pacca sul braccio. "Non devi dispiacertene. C’è stato qualcosa di positivo nell’incontro di oggi: anche se è stata una delusione, parlare con tuo fratello ti ha permesso di affermare la tua identità e scacciare i dubbi che ti erano rimasti, no?"

Vasco deglutì per soffocare l’emozione che sentiva nel petto. "È così, e te ne sono grato. Mi hai aiutato e mi sei stata vicina in un periodo in cui ho avuto molti dubbi. Grazie a te, mi sento di nuovo me stesso.” Fece un passo avanti e prese una delle mani di Jeanne tra le sue. Accarezzò quelle dita sottili, eleganti e forti. “Sei la mia Stella Polare: grazie a te, sono in grado di navigare nelle notti più buie e ritrovare la strada di casa."

Lei storse le labbra in un sorriso dubbioso. “Sei sempre il solito esagerato!”

Il Nauto si portò la mano della donna al petto.

“Il marinaio adagia lungo il percorso  
Pensa all'amore, teme il rimorso,

ma chiara è la meta del suo proseguimento,  
è ferma la stella del suo riferimento.

La stella polare è sempre nel cielo  
a guidarlo sicuro nel suo pensiero.”

Jeanne stava guardando stupita le loro dita intrecciate. “Vasco, io non…”

Vasco si sporse e le sussurrò all’orecchio. “Ti andrebbe di uscire con me, stasera? Solo tu ed io, sotto le stelle...”

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet. 

Residenza diplomatica a Hikmet, 

+3_Sera

Che dire, quello che è successo con Vasco è stato molto imbarazzante. 

Il salvataggio di suo fratello è andato bene, e alla fine Vasco si è reso conto di non volergli rivelare la propria vera identità, ma di abbracciare appieno il suo ruolo nella famiglia dei Nauti. Bene, ottimo. E poi? Eravamo in quella piazzetta, isolati nel cuore di Hikmet, e alla fine di una lunga e apparentemente tranquilla chiacchierata sui Nauti, sulla nobiltà, sulle sue origini e così via, lui mi ha declamato i versi di una poesia d’amore e poi mi ha proposto un _rendez-vous_. A me!

Mi ha colto alla sprovvista. Ero così presa dagli affari miei, dalle mie storie e dai miei pensieri che, sebbene avessi accompagnato volentieri Vasco a rintracciare la sua famiglia, sebbene mi avesse fatto piacere la sua fiducia e la sua amicizia, sono stata totalmente cieca di fronte a dei segnali che probabilmente mi aveva dato in precedenza. Credo...? D'altronde, Vasco ha spesso una espressione indecifrabile sotto quei tatuaggi intricati.

Non sono sicura di aver reagito con il tatto che il buon Vasco meritava, ma ho fatto del mio meglio per non ferire i suoi sentimenti. È stato un fulmine a ciel sereno e... e mi sono resa conto che ero davvero dispiaciuta. Perché lui, sotto quell’aria sprezzante, è un brav’uomo, probabilmente anche molto più dolce di quanto vuol far vedere quando mantiene la facciata del prode lupo di mare, ed è stato brutto dirgli di no. Nel senso, è giusto che gli abbia detto di no perché non condivido i suoi sentimenti, però mi è dispiaciuto dover deludere le sue aspettative. Spero tanto che possiamo mantenere - o recuperare - l’amicizia che stava iniziando a nascere, ma credo che sia difficile. O, se sarà facile, forse i suoi sentimenti non erano così profondi e il mio rifiuto è stato un bene per entrambi. Cosa dicono delle promesse da marinaio? Presto fatte, presto dimenticate. Spero davvero che fosse qualcosa del genere.

Sul continente è accaduto qualche volta che un giovanotto si facesse avanti per attirare la mia attenzione, cercare di incastrarmi in appuntamenti galanti, persino farmi una proposta di fidanzamento: ed ogni volta mi è stato estremamente facile e spontaneo declinare, e dopo un’ora non ci pensavo più. Erano tutti cacciatori di dote, d’altronde! Nessuno di quei fannulloni era davvero interessato a me... anzi, probabilmente erano tra coloro che mi sussurrano alle spalle parole di scherno per il marchio sul mio viso, oppure i miei abiti troppo mascolini, o l’atteggiamento troppo protettivo verso mio cugino. 

Una volta sola ho provato a dar corda a uno dei miei spasimanti – David de Fontanges. Era un ragazzo affascinante. Ricordo che quando siamo andati a passeggiare da soli nel giardino d’Orsay c’era Kurt che ci seguiva e aveva una espressione così truce che il mio nobile accompagnatore ne era terrorizzato. Ripensandoci, mi chiedo se già all’epoca non stessi cercando di far ingelosire il mio guardiano – con tutto l’acume e la ridicola inesperienza della ragazzina sciocca che ero. Ma quella è acqua passata. 

Ho dovuto rifiutare i sentimenti di un uomo in gamba, gentile e che stimo… ma che non amo. 

Io e Kurt, invece, oggi ci siamo a malapena parlati. Non si può certo dire che ci sia _qualcosa_ tra noi, ma non nego che mi piacerebbe riuscire a smuovere questa situazione di stallo che va avanti da troppo tempo. Cosa c’è di sbagliato in me?

Meglio tornare a Nuova Sérène e occuparmi di tutto quello che devo. Farò finta di niente, e spero che Vasco faccia altrettanto.

§

[ ](https://www.artstation.com/lantagriele)

["Vasco" by Olga Esina lantagriele https://www.artstation.com/lantagriele](https://www.artstation.com/lantagriele)  
Note: this fanart is shared with the permission of the artist; this fanart was not created for this fanfiction, but just because the artist has fallen in love with Vasco :-)

§

_Greenedera_

____________________

Prossimo capitolo: Malintesi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21/2/21  
> La poesia di Vasco è liberamente tratta da "Stella Polare" di Angela Rainieri. Ho scelto di non usare i versi di "Tempesta" canonici del gioco. Perché? Eh, il motivo sarà chiaro tra una decina di capitoli :-) Stay tuned.
> 
> Thanks to all the artists allowing me to share their artworks.


	14. Malintesi e cose non dette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un momento di vicinanza - un malinteso che complica tutto

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza diplomatica a Nuova Sérène

+3_ alba

Non è un bel momento. Mi sembra che tutti i problemi si stiano accumulando e, oggettivamente, non c’è modo di risolverli davvero: la Congregazione è solo uno dei poteri dell’isola, e non è nemmeno il più forte... anche se è ricca ed è in buoni rapporti con tutti. Ma, diciamocelo: non solo non abbiamo nemmeno un esercito nostro, ma viene fuori che i mercenari al soldo della Congregazione si stanno trasformando in una specie di mafia locale. Nel frattempo, Hikmet è in guerra quasi aperta con gli isolani e ovviamente è in cattivi rapporti con San Matheus, i cui missionari e inquisitori stanno a loro volta per passare il limite. Gli isolani potrebbero ribellarsi in massa, e non si rendono conto che avrebbero la peggio, sono convinti del contrario – visto che le loro leggende gli fanno credere che il loro dio-demone abbia già scacciato gli invasori del Continente in passato. 

Mi sembra di camminare sulle uova in questi giorni, tra Aphra che mi chiede di ficcare il naso negli affari degli isolani, Siora che nel frattempo è tornata e mi chiede di non farlo, Petrus che non si capisce cosa abbia in mente e mi chiede piccoli favori di natura politica, Vasco che cerca di ignorare l’imbarazzo tra noi e Kurt che è turbato e giù di morale. E per ora, ogni pista per la cura della _malicore_ si sta rivelando poco significativa. Come se non bastasse, non mi piace la cera di Constantin... E se una delle altre fazioni lo stesse lentamente avvelenando? Eppure non ho trovato indizi.

Ancora di più di prima, sento che la voce della magia è diversa, come se avesse un’eco. Non so come descriverlo in termini meno filosofici. Quando ho visto per la prima volta Siora in azione la mia magia si è agitata come un mare d’erba mosso dal vento, e questa sensazione non fa altro che crescere da dopo l'incontro con la _Tierna,_ come se ci fosse _qualcosa_ che sto per capire...

Maledizione. Affronterò una cosa alla volta, come sempre. Vorrei solo avere qualche certezza, qualche punto saldo che non sia solamente il mio titolo e la mia autorità.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet 

Nuova Sérène

+4 _ pomeriggio

Stamattina abbiamo fatto un breve viaggio nell’entroterra per sistemare alcune contese tra isolani e Congregazione; le trattative sono andate bene, ma sulla via del ritorno siamo incappati in un branco di tenlan. Sono davvero spaventosi come dicono, e le illustrazioni che avevo studiato non rendono loro giustizia.

 ~~Non me lo sono immaginata.~~ Dopo il combattimento, quando Kurt mi ha aiutata a rialzarmi... c’era _qualcosa_ nel modo in cui mi ha preso la mano. ~~Non era gentilezza, era… come se mi stesse guardando con occhi diversi. Rimpianto? Desiderio#~~

~~[testo cancellato]~~

L’ultimo tenlan mi aveva sbalzato via con un colpo di coda, sbattendomi contro un albero. “Sangue Verde!” Kurt ha gridato, correndo nella mia direzione. “Sei ancora intera? Te l’avevo _detto_ di allontanarti quando le cose si fanno taglienti!”

Avevo male dappertutto, ma non ero ferita. Stavo cercando di recuperare abbastanza fiato per rispondergli qualcosa del tipo “Me lo hai già detto una volta di troppo,” e invece quando ho visto l’espressione nei suoi occhi ho perso le parole. 

Non era il solito cipiglio, non era il solito sguardo che giudica un allievo distratto, non era nemmeno la preoccupazione per un commilitone. Sotto quel cappello a tesa larga, c’era praticamente un altro uomo: vulnerabile, spaventato, gentile. Almeno, questo è quello che _io_ mi sono illusa di aver visto. Sono rimasta in silenzio. Lui mi ha aiutato ad alzarmi, e abbiamo raggiunto gli altri. In silenzio.

Quindi, oggettivamente, non è successo niente.

§

Jeanne

Erano tornati in città da poche ore. Jeanne era troppo stanca per andare a palazzo - c'era la concreta possibilità che Constantin la invitasse a una cena con qualche ospite, e lei non se la sentiva. No, sarebbe rimasta a casa e Marie avrebbe preparato per tutti qualcosa di buono.

Dopo cena Kurt rientrò: ore prima, appena varcato il cancello di Nuova Serene, si era separato dal gruppo per continuare le sue indagini in caserma e dall'espressione sul suo viso Jeanne capì subito che c'erano novità.

Il maestro d'armi annunciò di aver scoperto l'ubicazione dell'elusivo Campo Fantasma - il luogo dove venivano trasferite le reclute prima di scomparire dai registri. Era relativamente vicino, si trovava ad Acque Canterine. La tentazione di partire l’indomani era forte, ma era semplicemente impossibile: il giorno successivo lei aveva una serie di appuntamenti e di faccende urgenti di cui occuparsi in qualità di Legato. Non poteva trascurare troppo il suo lavoro se non voleva mettere nei guai Constantin.

Kurt la rassicurò che un giorno in più o in meno non cambiavano niente, ma aveva le braccia incrociate e quell'espressione tormentata che Jeanne gli vedeva sempre più spesso quando affrontava quella vicenda delle reclute.

"Ti va di parlarne?" gli chiese a bassa voce, ma già mentre pronunciava quelle parole capì che era stato un errore: gli altri erano a portata d'orecchio e Kurt era una persona estremamente riservata.

“Non ti preoccupare, Sangue Verde, o ti verranno i capelli bianchi,” lui rispose con quel suo tono leggero. “Vai a dormire, oggi è stata una giornata lunga.”

 _Credi di poter farmi cambiare idea così facilmente?_ Jeanne gli rivolse un’occhiata penetrante. “No, sono troppo irrequieta per andare a letto. Voglio fare due passi. Verresti a guardarmi le spalle per favore?”

Lui le scoccò un'occhiata eloquente, del tipo 'non ti credo ma so che non posso rifiutare.' Poi si guardò intorno, ma gli altri si erano volatilizzati nelle loro stanze. Jeanne andò a prendere il mantello e aprì la porta di casa; alla fine, lui la seguì.

“Ah, che meraviglia, Nuova Sérène di notte rinfranca proprio lo spirito,” Kurt commentò, scavalcando un cumulo di rifiuti. Si aggiustò il fodero della spada con un tintinnio più rumoroso del necessario. “Chissà quanti tagliagole ci stanno spiando in questo momento?”

Jeanne sorrise, sapendo che lui non poteva vederla; aveva sempre adorato il suo umorismo tagliente. “Saliamo in cima alle mura,” propose.

“Sei impazzita? Ci romperemo l’osso del collo!”

Ma Jeanne non aveva in mente niente di avventuroso, semplicemente ricordava di aver visto una scala di servizio, e così salirono. La città sembrava piccola vista da lassù, un cuneo di ombra abbarbicato sul mare lucente che rifletteva e rifrangeva la luce delle stelle. Il faro e gli alberi delle navi si stagliavano sul panorama bluastro. Una trentina di metri più avanti, lungo il bastione, una sentinella lanciò loro un’occhiata indagatoria, poi vide la divisa di Kurt e li lasciò stare.

“Cosa troveremo dopodomani in quel nascondiglio, Kurt?” chiese Jeanne, appoggiando la schiena al parapetto, le braccia incrociate, guardandolo dritto in faccia. Ormai i loro occhi erano abbastanza abituati al buio perché la luce della luna e delle stelle permettessero di vedere a sufficienza.

Lui si schiarì la voce, a disagio, incapace di sostenere il suo sguardo. “Credo che troveremo soldati” - una scrollata di spalle - “e reclute. Qualche ufficiale. Voglio dire, da quel che ho sentito dire, a prima vista potrebbe non essere niente di strano. Tipo: 'allenamento forze speciali,' anche se non si capisce al servizio di chi. Dovremo scavare a fondo per scoprire di più.”

“Allora spiegami perché sei così preoccupato. Non me la dai a bere, Kurt.”

“Sono solo brutti ricordi, Sangue Verde,” rispose lui scuotendo la testa. “Mi sono tornati in mente i miei anni da recluta e ci sono stati momenti più o meno difficili.”

“Cosa ti è successo quando eri una recluta?”

Kurt sbuffò, cercando di nascondere quanto fosse turbato. Si sedette sul muro accanto a Jeanne, le braccia incrociate, e guardò il cielo. “Fai troppe domande. Era addestramento. Era duro. Ero un adolescente con la testa dura e mi hanno insegnato ad obbedire gli ordini con qualche sberlone. Tutto qui.”

"Qualche sberlone?"

Lui scrollò di nuovo le spalle. "Se avessi imparato a tenere la bocca chiusa ne avrei evitato qualcuno, ma è una lezione che ho sempre fatto fatica a digerire. Non avevo paura degli sforzi o delle punizioni, perché io sono praticamente cresciuto in ambiente militare."

Questo era molto di più di quanto lui avesse mai detto. "E i tuoi genitori?" chiese Jeanne, incuriosita.

"Li ricordo a malapena. Con la scusa che ero il figlio di una donna al seguito dell'esercito mi hanno affidato a una balia, e appena ero abbastanza grande da brandire una spada di legno me ne hanno messo in mano una e ho cominciato ad addestrarmi e rendermi utile."

Jeanne ripensò ai segni sulla sua schiena, ma ancora una volta non trovò il coraggio di chiedere. “E ti hanno mai chiesto di compiere azioni contro la legge? Come questo contingente fantasma, che pare abbia attaccato una carovana?”

“No, quello no. C'era solo una disciplina molto rigida e quando mi sono arruolato nell'esercito vero e proprio avevo un tenente che era un brutto pezzo di merda,” lui aggiunse in tono cupo. Non era il suo solito cipiglio: il modo in cui curvò la schiena e le spalle suscitò _qualcosa_ in Jeanne, un qualcosa che le impedì di lasciar cadere l’argomento.

“Sai, mi è venuta in mente un aneddoto..." disse lei, guardandolo di sottecchi, "avevo tredici o quattordici anni. Constantin aveva fatto un pasticcio con la spada di legno, e non si sa come si era colpito da solo, quasi rompendosi il naso, ricordi? Quando abbiamo capito che era fuori pericolo ed è rientrato per distendersi, io ti ho chiesto quand’è che ti eri rotto il tuo, di naso. Mi hai risposto che era successo più o meno quando avevi la mia età. Dimmi, è stato il tenente di cui parli?”

Kurt, incongruamente, ebbe un spasimo, una espressione di ribrezzo e vergogna come se gli fosse venuto in mente qualche altro brutto ricordo. Poi si girò a guardarla con un'espressione noncurante. “Ha! Peccato, ti devi portar dietro una guardia con questa brutta faccia sfregiata. Magari potrei farmi dei tatuaggi a strisce blu, scommetto ti piacerebbero...”

Ma prima ancora che Kurt avesse finito di parlare, Jeanne si era alzata in piedi, incurante dei tentativi dell'altro di sviare il discorso. Si posizionò proprio di fronte al guerriero e prese il suo viso tra le mani, mettendolo a tacere. C'era una tensione invisibile nel cuore della donna, un qualcosa di audace che la fece agire d'istinto; nella luce fioca, Jeanne scrutò quel viso che conosceva così bene. Jeanne mosse la mano destra e passò delicatamente le dita su ogni cicatrice, trovando ciascuna di esse senza fallo nonostante il buio: quella sul naso, sul sopracciglio, sulla guancia, sul mento, all’angolo del labbro. La pelle di Kurt era calda sotto i polpastrelli di Jeanne e la corta barba scura pungeva. Le cicatrici erano piccole valli irregolari e ruvide - tranne quella sul labbro, che era liscia e appena in rilievo. Le dita di Jeanne si fermarono su quest'ultima, mentre la giovane donna sentiva le sue stesse labbra formicolare. Esitò. 

Gli occhi di Kurt spiccavano chiari sul viso in penombra, guardinghi e sconcertati come quelli di un cervo immobilizzato da un improvviso sparo nel bosco. L'uomo rimase immobile per qualche secondo di troppo, e Jeanne si rese conto con un tuffo al cuore di aver appena oltrepassato una linea: un confine invisibile oltre al quale nessuno dei due aveva mai osato andare, in tutti gli anni trascorsi insieme, e adesso lui non sapeva come comportarsi. Jeanne aveva una mezza idea, ma non riusciva a capire se potesse… _Forse lo sto mettendo in difficoltà? Forse pensa che io sia solo una nobile viziata che gioca con la sua guardia?_

Alla fine, sentendosi fuori luogo, Jeanne distolse lo sguardo e si voltò a cercare la scalinata. “Rientriamo, che dici? Si sta facendo tardi.”

Kurt si alzò, tossì, si sistemò i foderi delle armi e la seguì senza una parola.

Jeanne dovette sforzarsi per mantenere regolare il proprio respiro. _Ricapitolando, stamattina non è successo niente, mentre stasera è decisamente successo_ qualcosa _._

_§_

Kurt

Le donne potevano essere incredibilmente crudeli – ma era giusto considerarle tali quando non si rendevano neanche conto del male che stavano causando? 

Kurt e gli altri erano da poco rientrati alla residenza De Sardet dopo un pomeriggio passato ad accompagnare Sua Eccellenza in vari appuntamenti e commissioni tra il palazzo e il resto della città e Kurt non si dava pace.

Il guerriero stava valutando se andare a dormire o uscire, mentre gli altri compagni si disperdevano per dedicarsi ad altro. Vasco si era seduto sulla poltrona vicino alla finestra e aveva estratto uno dei suoi libri, Siora si era ritirata in stanza e Aphra aveva preso possesso del bagno; Jeanne si era seduta al tavolo, a poca distanza dal Nauto, per compilare dei rapporti. 

Kurt non riusciva a immaginare perché - per quale meccanismo misterioso del cervello o dell’animo femminile – Jeanne potesse essersi comportata in quel modo la sera precedente, lassù in cima alle mura, nonostante quello che c’era tra lei e Vasco. Erano passati solo pochi giorni da quando li aveva visti insieme, a Hikmet. Voleva fare la doppiogiochista? Sembrava assurdo da parte di una come Jeanne, ma che altra spiegazione c’era? No… Provando ad essere più plausibili… Forse il suo era un semplice gesto di amicizia? _Solo che quando sei un uomo e vuoi tirar su di morale un amico lo porti a ubriacarsi, mentre quando sei una donna fai così? Dannazione._

Chi poteva saperlo? Jeanne era una donna come nessun’altra, difficile incasellarla in qualche categoria. Non era né una tipica donzella nobile e nemmeno una rozza mercenaria, non era una affettuosa popolana e nemmeno una sbragata donnaccia di taverna. Kurt trattenne un ringhio. Lei lo mandava fuori di testa.

Vasco _non_ stava guardando in direzione di Jeanne. Negli ultimi due giorni lui non l'aveva più seguita con gli occhi da cucciolo e il cuore in mano, ma le lanciava occhiate indecifrabili e poi si dedicava ai suoi pensieri. Forse Kurt doveva farsi gli affari suoi.

Il maestro d’armi non era sicuro di come interpretare il comportamento attuale di Vasco rispetto a ciò che aveva involontariamente visto in quella piazzetta a Hikmet, c’erano varie possibilità. Forse che il damerino stesse già cominciando a sognare le prossime maree anziché capelli rossi e occhi cangianti? Qualsiasi fosse la risposta giusta, Kurt cercava di non pensarci troppo - perchè _non erano affari suoi_.

Domani sarebbe stata una giornata complessa, avrebbero spiato il Campo Fantasma e forse dopo avrebbero provato ad infiltrarsi: Kurt doveva concentrarsi su quel problema, non sulle sciocchezze. Si grattò il naso, poi si sfiorò la cicatrice sul sopracciglio, quella sulla guancia, sul mento, all’angolo del labbro. Poi si stropicciò la faccia e andò in caserma ad allenarsi.

§

[ ](https://tnemit.tumblr.com/)

["Lady De Sardet, Kurt, Vasco" by tnemit art - Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/tnemit_/) -[ Tumblr](https://tnemit.tumblr.com/)  
Note: this fanart is shared with the permission of the artist; this fanart was not created for this fanfiction.

§

_Greenedera_

_________________

Prossimo capitolo: Campo fantasma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25/02/2021  
> \- E il povero Kurt non ha ancora capito un ****
> 
> \- 'Allontanati, le cose si fanno taglienti!' >> 'Things are about to get DICEY!'
> 
> Thanks to all the artists allowing me to share their artworks


	15. Campo fantasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le indagini al campo fantasma non vanno come sperato...

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Accampamento fuori dal Campo Fantasma

+2_Notte

Oggi pomeriggio ci siamo decisi ad entrare nel Campo Fantasma, dopo aver spiato i suoi occupanti per alcune ore. La mia carica ci ha permesso di varcare i cancelli e ficcare il naso, ma solo fino a un certo punto: come previsto da Kurt, abbiamo trovato decine di reclute in corso di addestramento e alcuni ufficiali che mi hanno propinato una menzogna dietro l’altra. 

A mezzanotte ci infiltreremo di nascosto e scopriremo come stanno davvero le cose. C’è un’aria… tragica in quel posto. Un aggettivo alquanto poco sensato, lo so. Ma il mio istinto mi dice che c’è qualcosa di brutto in corso qui, e l’aria tormentata di Kurt non fa che agitarmi ancora di più.

§

Vasco

Vasco si sedette più comodo sul giaciglio e mise la spada sulle ginocchia. Il bagliore arancione del fuoco si rifletté sull’acciaio e sulla superficie delle piccole fialette che facevano capolino dalla bisaccia posata sul terreno accanto a lui. Si erano accampati fuori dal famigerato Campo Fantasma; tra poche ore sarebbero entrati. 

Utilizzare il veleno sulle proprie armi era una pratica pericolosa e mal vista, ma Vasco aveva imparato a indurire il cuore e fare quel che andava fatto per sopravvivere. Tra poche ore la sua abilità di uccidere in un solo colpo poteva fare la differenza tra la vita e la morte: in fondo, potenzialmente erano tre contro decine e decine di soldati. Jeanne sperava di scongiurare lo scontro: bene, se l’avessero evitato nessuno si sarebbe fatto male; in caso contrario, Vasco intendeva assicurarsi che ne sarebbero usciti vivi.

La sera era fredda e il liquido viscoso nelle fiale faticava a uscire. Si erano accampati in una gola nella roccia a una certa distanza dal famigerato “campo,” abbastanza distanti da nascondere il minuscolo fuoco alla vista di eventuali sentinelle.

Jeanne sedeva con Kurt all’imbocco della gola. Erano oltre la linea della luce e i loro profili parevano due ombre scure sullo sfondo della foresta ancora più nera. Nera come il fondo dell’oceano in cui era precipitato l’animo di Vasco quando Jeanne lo aveva rifiutato.

Il Nauto trattenne un sorriso amaro e si concentrò sulla delicata operazione di rivestimento della lama. Nonostante tutto, non riusciva ad essere arrabbiato con Jeanne: lei non ricambiava il suo amore, ma gli voleva davvero bene - questo era chiaro. E quel sentimento di amicizia che lei gli offriva era comunque prezioso, nonostante non fosse quello che lui desiderava. 

_Soprattutto, sono stato un idiota. Un cieco idiota. Come ho fatto a non accorgermene prima? Ero così concentrato su me stesso e su quello che volevo da non riconoscere qualcosa di così ovvio: proprio io, che mi faccio vanto di essere bravo a leggere la mente e il cuore delle persone intorno a me._

Vasco gettò un’altra occhiata ai due compagni. Kurt aveva la schiena dritta e le braccia incrociate, nella sua posa ‘da turno di guardia,’ mentre Jeanne sedeva un po’ inclinata verso di lui. Probabilmente gli stava promettendo che avrebbe fatto di tutto per parlamentare con la Guardia ed evitare lo scontro, mentre con gli occhi gli stava comunicando qualcosa che nulla centrava con la loro missione, qualcosa che Kurt non avrebbe nemmeno notato. Jeanne avrebbe avuto ‘quello sguardo’ - quello che riservava solamente al suo maestro d’armi.

Vasco stesso ci aveva messo più del dovuto a cogliere il modo in cui Jeanne si struggeva per Kurt, perchè lei cercava continuamente di nascondere i propri sentimenti. Sì, Vasco aveva fatto davvero un pessimo lavoro nell’interpretare il cuore di lady De Sardet: si era montato la testa, e aveva scambiato l’amicizia per amore, e l’amore per amicizia. 

Il Nauto stese lo strato di veleno con una pezza di stoffa oleata, muovendosi cautamente per evitare di tagliarsi o sporcarsi. Jeanne aveva rifiutato Vasco con gentilezza e gli aveva offerto la propria amicizia a cuore aperto. Ridevano insieme, andavano d’accordo, parlavano di qualsiasi cosa. Quello che non gli aveva detto - quello che probabilmente non aveva detto a nessuno - era che il cuore di lei era già occupato da qualcun altro. La cosa più triste era che il mercenario non sembrava consapevole di di questo: probabilmente era abituato a tutt’altro tipo di compagnia, e non alle maniere delicate di una lady troppo garbata per dire le cose come stavano.

La spada era pronta. Vasco estrasse il pugnale e si dedicò a rivestire anche quello, pensando e ripensando al suo futuro, alla sua nave, al suo equipaggio e al suo cuore in pezzi.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Accampamento fuori dal Campo Fantasma

+0_tarda notte

  
  


Dovrei essere grata del fatto che siamo tutti vivi: non so nemmeno io se sia stato peggio il combattimento della settimana scorsa contro quel gigantesco mostro selvaggio oppure il confronto di stanotte: erano persone che _non_ avrebbero dovuto essere “nemici.”

Siamo arrivati nel bel mezzo di una sessione di “addestramento notturno,” ovvero: picchia una recluta insubordinata a morte. Ma stiamo scherzando? Seppure sia riuscita a convincere molti giovani soldati a fermarsi e ad arrendersi, non ha funzionato con tutti. Combattere contro quelli che dovevano essere alleati mi ha destabilizzato, e ho fatto diversi errori stupidi, col risultato di farmi infilzare due volte - e poteva andarmi peggio, considerato quanto male ho combattuto. Mi consolo pensando che la maggior parte delle reclute invece hanno rinunciato allo scontro e sono quindi sopravvissute. 

Kurt aveva un'espressione sofferente mentre affrontava e combatteva gli ufficiali: era pieno di rabbia e di rancore. Il combattimento vero e proprio è finito in fretta, ma adesso non sarà facile gestire le conseguenze di tutta questa vicenda. Ci sono molte cose che lui deve gestire al Campo Fantasma prima di tornare a Nuova Sérène. Vasco è partito immediatamente per la città, portando una mia lettera e una di Kurt per chiedere rinforzi, mentre io non ho potuto far altro che tornare all’accampamento, medicare le mie ferite e aspettare che…

[macchie e sbavature, il diario è stato chiuso prima che l’inchiostro potesse asciugare]

§

Kurt

  
  


Kurt si tolse il cappello, si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò. Guardò ancora una volta il Campo Fantasma: il complesso di edifici e fosse di addestramento era buio, nelle fredde ore che precedevano l'alba. Le poche, piccole finestre non rivelavano le lanterne che dovevano brillare all’interno: solo una sottile linea di fumo proveniente dalla cucina rivelava la presenza del gruppo di reclute esauste lì stanziate.

Nonostante fosse ancora notte il capitano aveva fatto loro ricomporre i cadaveri dei caduti - gli ufficiali traditori e alcune reclute che si erano rifiutate di arrendersi - e li aveva fatti trasportare nelle cantine, dove i medici al servizio della Guardia avrebbero potuto occuparsi di identificazioni e rapporti… insomma, tutto quello che sarebbe servito a corredo delle prove e deposizioni sulla faccenda. 

Kurt aveva dato ordini ben precisi, stabilito nuovi ruoli e turni di guardia: i ragazzi erano tutti stanchi morti, ma avevano obbedito volentieri. I suoi erano ordini normali, sensati. Il loro incubo era finito. Corvée, turni di guardia, pasti, riposo erano più che benvenuti.

Qualcuno di quei giovani soldati probabilmente avrebbe lasciato la Guardia, altri sarebbero rimasti, e magari qualcuno di loro sarebbe anche riuscito a sorridere di nuovo, un giorno. Kurt, che era stato nei loro stessi panni - e per molto più tempo - ci era riuscito. _Si cresce, i ricordi sbiadiscono, si va avanti, si apprezza quel che si ha._

Vasco, uscito quasi indenne dal combattimento, si era offerto di fare da corriere: sarebbe tornato a Nuova Sérène per riportare brevemente i fatti e chiedere rinforzi per la gestione del battaglione, dei cadaveri e delle risorse. Avrebbe anche avvisato gli altri loro compagni, rimasti a Nuova Sérène, di raggiungerli: Kurt non era sicuro di poter tornare in città con Jeanne finché non avesse ricevuto rinforzi e non gli andava che lei facesse il viaggio da sola. 

Quello che avevano fatto oggi - attaccare il Campo Fantasma, ucciderne i capi, portare tutto all’attenzione della giustizia del Governatore - avrebbe avuto delle conseguenze.

Era _impossibile_ che il comandante Torsten non ne sapesse nulla. Come avrebbe reagito alla notizia che il Legato della Congregazione aveva smantellato il gruppo di ufficiali che addestrava questi elite segreti? 

_Se Torsten non sa niente, è un idiota. Se invece sa tutto, è un uomo molto pericoloso, e Jeanne è appena diventata un dannato bersaglio. Che cazzo, anche io potrei esserlo diventato, ma è diverso._

Kurt chiuse fuori dalla sua mente i pensieri per le reclute - erano al sicuro negli alloggiamenti e sarebbero rimaste lì, ad attendere ordini - e camminò lentamente fino allo spiazzo dove lo aspettava Jeanne.

Due ore prima, mentre Kurt era intento a dare ordini ai ragazzi, Jeanne gli aveva chiesto se volesse spostare le loro cose nell’edificio. Lui si era girato e, con più veemenza di quanto sarebbe corretto usare - specialmente per parlare al proprio capo - aveva risposto: “Piuttosto che passare una notte qua dentro, mangio la mia merda!”

Jeanne non si era offesa, non aveva riso. Aveva annuito con gentilezza e una espressione sobria ed era andata ad aspettarlo nella stessa gola petrosa dove si erano accampati in precedenza.

Quando Kurt svoltò tra le rocce, Jeanne era intenta a scrivere sul suo giornale di viaggio. Lo mise via subito e alzò lo sguardo su di lui. “Allora, com’è la situazione tra i ragazzi?” 

Kurt grugnì, poi scrollò le spalle. “Sono così stanchi che non sanno nemmeno di essere al mondo.” Il soldato guardò meglio la giovane donna e si rese conto della strana posizione in cui sedeva, puntellata di lato contro un macigno, e dello stato in cui versavano i suoi abiti.

“Porca miseria, Sangue Verde, sei ferita?”

“Ho delle ferite, ma non sono gravi. Avevo con me una di quelle pozioni miracolose dell’Alleanza, hanno fermato l’emorragia. Però ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, ho dell’antisettico ma non riesco a fare da sola,” aggiunse, facendo un gesto goffo a indicare la schiena.

Kurt imprecò di nuovo, più violentemente. “Dovevi avvisarmi subito!”

Lei sospirò stancamente, rivelando quanto fosse esausta. “C’erano cose più urgenti, Kurt.”

“E ti sei messa qui! Dove non potevo vederti! Cosa avresti fatto se fosse arrivata una delle bestie dell’isola? Oppure qualche altro traditore della guardia! Cazzo, Sangue Verde, non si fa così!” Kurt si chinò su uno degli zaini e frugò dentro alla ricerca della loro attrezzatura di primo soccorso. Alla fine si accorse che la roba era già lì, vicino a Jeanne: evidentemente l’aveva in parte già usata. Kurt avrebbe potuto recuperare altre scorte nell’infermeria della caserma, ma sapeva che il genere di unguenti e pozioni della nobildonna erano di qualità molto superiore rispetto agli intrugli da quattro soldi riservati ai soldati. “Dopo uno scontro bisogna riportare le condizioni di salute al proprio ufficiale superiore! Magari hai persino valutato di fare tu da galoppino fino a Nuova Sérène, se non si fosse proposto Vasco!”

Lei lo guardava con aria insofferente. “Hai finito?”

“Ho appena cominciato. Non eri così distrutta l’ultima volta che ti ho visto, due ore fa. Ti è salita la febbre?”

Jeanne appoggiò la testa al masso. “Non lo so. È solo che le ferite stanno iniziando a bruciare e gonfiarsi. Quella sulla schiena mi preoccupa di più, non l’ho vista ma duole molto.”

“Forse è meglio che andiamo in caserma," commentò il guerriero. "Vieni, ti do una mano.”

“No,” rispose lei decisa. Kurt si fermò di fronte al suo sguardo, castano e intenso. "Preferisco un po’ di privacy, se non ti dispiace. E poi quel posto mi mette i brividi. Non trattarmi come fossi di vetro, dai.” 

Kurt sbuffò e capitolò. “Come vuoi. Su, fammi vedere.”

§

[ ](https://iigoart.tumblr.com/post/616681251281240064/ty-to-everyone-who-gave-a-suggestion-had-fun)

"Kurt - Six fanart challenge" by [IIGOART ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/iigoart) \- [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/iigoart)  
This fanart is shared with the consent of the artist. This fanart was not created for this fanfic.

§

_Greenedera_

_________________

Prossimo capitolo: Curare le ferite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25/02/2021  
> Thanks to all the artists for allowing me to share their artworks!


	16. Curare le ferite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci sono ferite del corpo, della mente, dell'anima. A volte, parlarne aiuta.

Kurt

Kurt allineò sul giaciglio la loro attrezzatura medica e si sedette alle spalle della sua allieva.

Jeanne si scostò dalla roccia ed evocò una luce magica. Kurt imprecò di nuovo quando vide il retro della sua giacca sporca di sangue rappreso, dove c’era un taglio diagonale che andava da una scapola fino a metà schiena. “Quando cazzo è successo?”

“Nella seconda mischia. Non mi ero accorta di avere qualcuno alle spalle. Ho preso la pozione poco dopo, quando mi sono sentita la schiena completamente bagnata di sangue, e non ho idea di cosa ci sia lì dietro.”

“E ti sei guardata bene dal dirmelo.”

“Cosa avresti potuto fare? Il ragazzo che mi ha ferita è morto, lo ha ucciso Vasco. La pozione mi ha rimesso in sesto, e tu stavi gestendo il luogotenente. Mi aiuti a togliere la giacca per favore?”

Lentamente riuscirono a sfilare l’indumento - non che fosse recuperabile, ma De Sardet non aveva portato altri vestiti e di certo l’avrebbe voluta rimettere, per quanto malconcia. La camicia sottostante era uno straccio sbrindellato, rigido e incrostato di rosso ruggine, così come parzialmente tagliata era la fasciatura che Jeanne portava sotto di essa per trattenere il seno.

A Kurt tornò in mente quella volta, sei o sette anni prima, quando lui stesso - in qualità di suo maestro d'armi- le aveva detto come metterla. Lei stava cominciando ad avere delle forme femminili, forme che le erano di impaccio durante gli allenamenti con la spada. Un giorno si era presentata con un corsetto sotto la camicia, ed era quasi svenuta. 

Nonostante l’imbarazzo, Kurt l’aveva presa da parte e le aveva spiegato che le donne della Guardia non portavano corsetti, ma si avvolgevano una lunga fascia di tela che teneva “il tutto in posizione, e fuori dall’impiccio. Non stringere troppo però. Devi poter respirare e muoverti bene.” Erano entrambi rossi come peperoni quando lui aveva finito. La sua giovane allieva aveva annuito bruscamente ed era fuggita dalla palestra, mentre lui si era chiesto se sarebbe più riuscito a guardarla in faccia. Ma il giorno dopo lei era tornata, organizzata e impassibile, e da lì in poi Kurt aveva continuato a trattarla esattamente come Constantin, senza più riferimenti al suo genere. Sapeva che lei usava la fascia tutti i giorni, e che persino nelle situazioni più formali disdegnava il corsetto a favore della comodità. Beh, come darle torto.

Quel giorno, la fasciatura aveva in parte deviato la spada del suo assalitore - il cui colpo era già stato attutito dal mantello e dalla giacca - ma aveva comunque ceduto. Sotto la stoffa insanguinata la pelle era rossa e gonfia intorno a un taglio che doveva essere stato, prima della pozione, abbastanza profondo da grattare l’osso della spalla. Era sempre difficile valutare una ferita dopo l’effetto di una pozione di guarigione: i lembi erano chiusi, e se Jeanne fosse riuscita a muoversi poco nei giorni successivi probabilmente non sarebbero nemmeno stati necessari dei punti. Tuttavia era tutto un disordinato crostone di sangue rappreso e stoffa slabbrata.

“Peccato che Siora non fosse con noi, oggi,” commentò Kurt mentre apriva la piccola bottiglia di antisettico marchiato con il simbolo dell’Università dell’Alleanza e lo posò a portata di mano. “Il modo in cui riesce a guarire le ferite con la magia sarebbe stato utile.”

“Già,” espirò Jeanne, trattenendo un gemito quando Kurt bagnò e poi iniziò a staccare la camicia incrostata alla ferita. 

“Ah. Mi spiace, Sangue Verde, ma la ferita si è richiusa con dentro della stoffa. E’ il difetto di queste pozioni quando vengono usate in combattimento.”

Una pausa. “Va bene. Fai quello che devi fare.”

“Se andassimo in caserma potrei scaldare dell’acqua e…”

“No. Tieni,” disse bruscamente la donna. Raccolse una borraccia, le sue dita brillarono di rosso per pochi secondi, e poi la porse al compagno. Kurt, che le aveva già visto fare quel trucco in passato, prese l’oggetto con molta cautela per non scottarsi. L’acqua all’interno era calda, ma non bollente, e pian piano, aiutandosi con un coltello, Kurt sciolse le croste, staccò la stoffa dalla ferita, e la riaprì quel tanto che bastava per riuscire ad estrarre i corpi estranei. 

Jeanne ansimò di dolore, curvandosi in avanti. “Non muoverti,” la avvertì lui. “O rischio di fare peggio. E non stare così rannicchiata, tiri la pelle e peggiori le cose.” Il guerriero squadrò la figura della donna, la schiena magra martoriata esposta alla luce del fuoco e i capelli tirati da una parte. “Dai, Sangue Verde, tieni duro,” aggiunse più gentilmente.

Lei si concentrò e tornò ad essere lady De Sardet. Inspirò, espirò, si raddrizzò e rimase immobile, forzando respiri regolari. “Parlami, così penso ad altro. Ti va... uhm.” Cambiò posizione, stringendo tra le braccia i rimasugli dei suoi vestiti. Fece del suo meglio per non sussultare quando Kurt aprì un’altro punto della ferita, estraendo filamenti di stoffa. “Ti va di parlarmi di quello che abbiamo scoperto oggi? Io… io non credevo che l’addestramento di questi ragazzi potesse essere così inumano, e salta fuori che adesso queste pratiche sono proibite. Ma… mi sembra di capire che ci sei passato anche tu?”

“Mhm,” grugnì Kurt, a disagio. “Sì, all’epoca era quasi normale. E io ero un po’ testa di cazzo, quindi ho subito diversi provvedimenti disciplinari.”

“Non so se definirei il cosiddetto _addestramento notturno_ un semplice provvedimento disciplinare. Costringere le reclute a picchiare uno dei loro compagni a morte!”

“Lo so.” Kurt non avrebbe detto altro in proposito. Lui aveva subito quel genere di trattamento e, a differenza di altri, era sopravvissuto. Ma la cosa peggiore era stato partecipare anche dall’altra parte; e lo aveva fatto, come tutti.

“Io…” Jeanne esitò, strinse i denti per il dolore, e poi andò avanti. “Che altri provvedimenti disciplinari c’erano?”

“Hai visto anche tu la sala dove applicano le punizioni, in quel sotterraneo.”

“Kurt ma è orribile! Era una stanza delle torture!” esclamò Jeanne in tono ferito e scandalizzato.

Il maestro d’armi strinse i denti. “Come ti ho detto, oggi queste pratiche sono in disuso, ma all’epoca io ero sotto Hermann. Non era così dappertutto. Quando mi hanno trasferito sotto Sieglinde è andata meglio. Sta ferma!” Jeanne aveva iniziato a voltarsi verso di lui per guardarlo in viso, ma lui la bloccò tenendola per la spalla buona. 

“Scusa. Ma cosa sperano di ottenere trattando così le reclute?”

“Domanda sbagliata. Cosa _ottengono_ , non cosa sperano di ottenere,” ribatté Kurt, continuando a lavorare. “La prima cosa è che fai fuori tutti i soldati deboli. Poi ti liberi dei ribelli, di quelli che non seguono ciecamente gli ordini e sfidano l’autorità. Nel farli denunciare e poi uccidere dai loro stessi compagni crei un clima di terrore tale per cui nessuno osa più sgarrare e tutti vogliono soltanto salvarsi la vita: se per farlo devono riportare altri, o ucciderli... L’istinto di sopravvivenza è forte. E alla fine hai un gruppo di uomini forti, temprati e che seguono alla perfezione gli ordini.”

“Mi dispiace tanto, Kurt.”

Lui scrollò le spalle. “Beh, io sono sopravvissuto, come tanti altri. Quello che abbiamo fatto oggi nel fermare gli ufficiali è giusto, e spero davvero che questo possa essere l’ultimo rimasuglio di un vecchio stile di pensiero sadico e crudele.”

La ferita era quasi pulita. Sanguinava di nuovo da diversi punti, e Kurt usò delle garze nuove per tamponare il peggio. “La cosa peggiore è che ci sono soldati che dopo un addestramento simile si portano dentro quel tipo di oscurità tutta la vita, e quando tocca a loro occuparsi delle reclute non possono fare a meno di comportarsi allo stesso modo: non capiscono che si stanno solo vendicando contro i loro stessi fantasmi.”

“Tu sei diverso. Non sei mai stato crudele con noi,” commentò lei con voce piatta.

“No, e non lo sono mai stato nemmeno con le reclute, quando ancora facevo servizio attivo. Ma io sono stato trasferito a metà addestramento: durante gli ultimi mesi prima cominciare a combattere sul campo ho potuto vedere come un vero maestro d’armi tratta i suoi studenti. Ho provato sulla mia pelle la differenza, e ho potuto vedere con i miei occhi i risultati. Sieglinde era un capitano, all’epoca, ed ero finito in uno dei suoi gruppi. Mi teneva d’occhio molto da vicino, perchè sapeva che ero una delle reclute di Hermann, e io ho fatto tutto il possibile per guadagnarmi il suo rispetto.”

“Non ho dubbi che tu ci sia riuscito Kurt. Sei una brava persona,” disse Jeanne, continuando a guardare davanti a sé mentre lui tamponava la ferita con l’antisettico. L’odore penetrante si sparse intorno a loro, sgradevole ed estraneo in mezzo al profumo della legna che bruciava.

“Beh. Ci siamo trovati bene. Lei è avanzata di grado, e mi ha sempre tenuto nei suoi battaglioni. C’era parecchia gente in gamba nei suoi reggimenti, soldati onorevoli e buoni compagni d’arme. Gli anni di campagna militare non si possono certo definire “belli,” perchè la battaglia non è mai niente più che un incubo di gente fatta a pezzi e buoni amici che muoiono per sempre, però…” la voce di Kurt si spense. _Che diavolo sto dicendo! Sto blaterando. Datti una regolata, vecchio lamentoso!_

“Comunque,” aggiunse lui bruscamente, “appena rientreremo a Nuova Sérène voglio contattare il Maggiore Sieglinde e chiederle di intervenire. Qualsiasi cosa stia accadendo, lei ha abbastanza sostenitori per gestire il Comandante e riportare l’ordine, specialmente sull’argomento dei protocolli di addestramento.”

“Anche lei è qui a Nuova Sérène?” chiese Jeanne con curiosità.

“Sì, è stata trasferita qui un paio di anni fa. Comandava la guardia prima che arrivasse Torsten, adesso è vicina a ritirarsi dal servizio attivo.”

“Questo non la esporrà al pericolo? Mi sembra di capire che tu ci tenga molto a lei.” C’era uno strano sottinteso nel tono di voce della donna, ma Kurt non riuscì ad interpretarlo del tutto senza vederla in viso.

“No, non…” Kurt si accigliò e armeggiò, mettendo di lato le garze sporche e prendendone altre di pulite. “Cioè, sí, ma non è che io debba preoccuparmi. Ci conosciamo da una vita, era un mio superiore, mi fido di lei, punto. Sa badare a se stessa.”

“Quanto potere ha il Comandante Torsten su di lei?”

“Abbastanza. Però Sieg… Il Maggiore ha l’appoggio di tutti i veterani. Aveva provato a convincermi ancora tempo fa che Torsten stesse portando la Guardia lontano dai suoi ideali di onore e lealtà, ma all’epoca mi era sembrato che esagerasse: Torsten è un uomo duro, ma è un eccellente comandante e mi sembrava che tutto questo fosse solo qualche diatriba politica. Invece lei aveva ragione." Kurt continuò a tamponare la ferita; sembrava che il sanguinamento si stesse fermando. Ma, come ti dicevo, lei ha molti sostenitori; le succedesse qualcosa, Torsten si troverebbe in una situazione insostenibile. Farò rapporto a lei, e tu lo farai al governatore e i suoi funzionari, in modo che possiamo gestire questo casino.” 

“Quindi tu avevi deciso di seguire Torsten, anzichè Sieglinde?” chiese Jeanne, stupita.

Kurt, che si era spostato di lato per tirar fuori un rotolo di benda dalla borsa, si immobilizzò per un attimo. Jeanne aveva girato appena la testa e lo fissava intensamente, gli occhi che splendevano marroni e verdi alla luce calda delle fiamme. “E se non avessimo scoperto questo posto? Se tu non fossi mai venuto a sapere del destino di Reiner?”

Kurt abbassò lo sguardo sul rotolo e si sedette di nuovo dietro di lei. “Un soldato deve seguire la catena di comando,” rispose seccamente. Perchè stavano ancora parlando di lui? Voleva cambiare discorso, ma non era un abile parlatore come De Sardet o Constantin, quindi si rifugiò nella brevità. “E comunque sono dettagli, politica di caserma. Io sono sempre in giro con te, di solito non seguo queste cose. Alza le braccia e dammi una mano, ti passo il rotolo.”

Seguì un momento scomodo e imbarazzante, in cui si passarono il rotolo di garza e avanti e indietro fino a coprire il torso nudo di lei. Kurt aveva già aiutato commilitoni donne in situazioni simili, ma nella Guardia c’era un senso del pudore ben diverso che tra i nobili, ed era evidente che Jeanne fosse a disagio. Finita la fasciatura, lui l’aiutò a infilarsi di nuovo la giacca, le mise sulle spalle il mantello e si scostò. “Dai, vediamo la gamba.”

“L’ho già medicata,” protestò lei.

“Fammela vedere lo stesso e smettila di lamentarti.”

“Sai, oggi pomeriggio quel Rolf ha detto che sognava da anni di chiuderti quella tua boccaccia,” commentò Jeanne, spostandosi in modo da rivelare la fasciatura poco sopra il ginocchio e iniziando a disfarla. “Dovevi essere davvero una recluta insolente. Era uno dei tuoi superiori?”

 _Ma non può semplicemente lasciar perdere?_ Kurt strinse le labbra mentre aspettava che la sua allieva sciogliesse il nodo. “No,” rispose dopo un po’, quando il silenzio divenne pesante. Finalmente la fasciatura fu tolta e lui si spostò per non bloccare la luce del fuoco. “Eravamo reclute insieme.” Kurt vide il taglio e imprecò. “Cazzo, Sangue Verde, ti hanno quasi affettato! Credevo di averti insegnato a difenderti meglio di così!”

Ma Jeanne, ignorandolo, alzó un braccio e gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla, guardandolo con sconcerto. “Cielo, mi dispiace, Kurt. Io… non volevo ucciderlo, lo sai che avrei preferito arrestarlo. Lui non mi ha dato scelta”

“Non mi hai sentito?” rispose l’altro con voce secca, prendendo la mano di lei e stringendola, non troppo forte ma abbastanza per sottolineare le sue parole. “L’estremità appuntita di una spada è quella da evitare!”

Lei strinse le labbra, gli occhi seri. Appoggiò l’altra mano su quella di Kurt in un gesto di conforto. “È da quando è iniziata l’indagine sulla Guardia che temevo di arrivare a uccidere un tuo amico. Mi dispiace davvero tanto.”

Il mercenario si liberò gentilmente e le rimise entrambe le mani in grembo. “No, Rolf non era mio amico. Lui mi usava per farsi bello agli occhi dei nostri superiori. Spesso mi provocava, fino a farmi mettere nei guai. Devo ringraziare lui per la metà delle mie cicatrici. Eravamo più rivali che altro, un po’ come te e Constantin da ragazzi. E poi, lui ha fatto le sue scelte, e guarda cosa era diventato. Basta adesso.”

Kurt tastò la pelle intorno alla ferita, zittendo efficacemente Jeanne, che dovette trattenere il respiro per non lamentarsi. 

Effettivamente il taglio era già stato pulito e disinfettato, e i lembi di carne riallineati bene. Questa avrebbe lasciato una cicatrice, ma quello che preoccupava il mercenario era la funzionalità del muscolo. “Tu non ti muovi di qui finchè non ci raggiunge Siora, dovesse metterci una settimana,” ringhiò truce.

Jeanne non protestò: sapeva che Kurt aveva ragione. Quando lui alzò lo sguardo trovò il volto di lei un po’ troppo vicino. 

“Non mi muoverò. E tu resterai qui, con me?” sussurrò la donna, e il suo respiro caldo gli accarezzó la guancia. 

Il guerriero si alzò in piedi di scatto e si tenne occupato mettendo via i medicinali e le bende. “Che domanda, dove cazzo vuoi che vada,” borbottò sottovoce. “La balia, mi tocca sempre fare la balia. Neanche ti ricordi qual è l’estremità da evitare di una stupida spada.”

Jeanne rimase in silenzio, si bendò di nuovo la gamba, aggiustò il giaciglio, la coperta e il mantello e si sedette più comoda, guardando Kurt che andava e veniva, portava altra legna, sistemava il fuoco, tirava fuori della carne essiccata e non guardava mai nella sua direzione.

Dopo un po’ le cose da fare erano finite, così Kurt si sedette e passò alla donna la bisaccia con le razioni. 

“Grazie,” rispose lei, rompendo il silenzio. Di nuovo Jeanne ignorò il fatto che si trovavano a meno di cinquanta metri da un complesso di edifici dotati di cucina, materassi e latrine - sebbene piene di giovani soldati al piano di sopra e di cadaveri di soldati al piano interrato - e si comportò come se fossero soli in mezzo alle terre selvagge. Masticò lentamente le razioni, bevve dalla borraccia, controllò con cura le scorte di preparati alchemici rimasti.

Dall’altra parte del fuoco, Kurt pulì e oleò la spada, il frusciare ritmico che si accompagnava al crepitare del fuoco.

Il silenzio era confortevole, ma c’era una tensione nell’aria che Kurt non riusciva a definire e di certo lui non sapeva che dire per cambiare le cose. La giovane nobildonna invece sì, ovviamente, e parlò.

“Io e Constantin non eravamo davvero rivali, sai?” Jeanne si muoveva con cautela e rigidità per non tirare le ferite mentre iniziò a tagliare quel che restava della sua camicia per trasformarla in bende. “In fondo noi ci volevamo bene. Lui era spesso perfido con gli altri bambini, ma mai con me.”

Kurt fece spallucce. “Non stento a crederci. Sotto molti punti di vista, lui ha solo te. Com’è che ti chiama a volte? La sua buona stella.”

“Il resto della corte non è mai stata clemente con lui, e nemmeno suo padre.”

“Né lui lo era con gli altri, da quel che ricordo. Ma con te… a modo suo ha sempre mostrato gratitudine, anche se non quanto avrebbe dovuto.”

“Ah, no?” chiese Jeanne, lanciandogli un’occhiata incuriosita.

“No. Ancora oggi, ti dà per scontata. Si aspetta sempre che tu lo tiri fuori dai guai. Non si rende conto di quanto ti fai in quattro per accontentarlo sempre.”

“Non lo so, forse non me ne rendo conto. In fondo, gli voglio bene, non mi pesa aiutarlo.” La donna parve estremamente in imbarazzo. “Spero di non dimostrarmi altrettanto... ingrata con te, per tutto l’aiuto che mi dai, per tutte le volte che mi hai salvato la vita.”

Kurt rimase in silenzio, incapace di rispondere in maniera sensata a quella frase contorta. Ormai la spada era così lucida che ci si poteva specchiare. Intravide il proprio volto sfregiato nel metallo graffiato, poi alzò lo sguardo e vide che Jeanne aveva una espressione dubbiosa. Beh, in realtà il suo viso si stava facendo sempre più impassibile, lui riusciva a capirlo solo perché la conosceva bene. 

“Non sei ingrata,” chiarì lui bruscamente prima che il malinteso peggiorasse. Si alzò e andò a prendere lo spadone, tanto valeva si occupasse di oliare anche quello. “Ma non devi neanche essere grata. Voglio dire, è il mio _lavoro_. E comunque,” aggiunse, rendendosi conto che stava pasticciando ancora di più la situazione. Fece un respiro profondo e le sorrise con imbarazzo. “Anche a me non pesa aiutarti. Come te con Constantin. Siamo amici, no?”

Lei batté le palpebre, fissandolo, poi il suo volto si addolcì leggermente. “Mi fa molto piacere sapere sentirtelo dire.” Le strisce erano finite, arrotolate e allineate accanto al giaciglio. “È da molto tempo che tu lo sei per me. Anche di più sai, e... per quanto oggi debba essere stata una giornata dolorosa per te, ti ringrazio per avermi permesso di conoscere il tuo passato.”

Lui, ancora in piedi e con l’arma in mano, le lanciò un’occhiataccia per nascondere l’imbarazzo. “Non c’è niente di interessante nel mio passato.”

“Non è vero. Il fatto che tu sia una persona così leale e onorevole nonostante quello che hai trascorso la dice lunga sull’uomo che si nasconde sotto quel cipiglio, sai?”

Kurt non era abituato a sentirsi parlare in questo modo, e in particolar modo non da Jeanne. Si era creata una singolare intimità attorno a quel fuoco da campo, sebbene fossero dalla parte opposta delle fiamme. 

Non capitava spesso che restassero da soli, ultimamente. I pensieri del guerriero andarono per un attimo a Vasco, e a quello che credeva di aver percepito tra lui e Jeanne. C’era? Non c’era? E se si fosse sbagliato? E comunque, a lui cosa importava? Non era il suo posto pensare a lei come a qualcosa di diverso dalla persona che era pagato per proteggere... Ma invece era uno sciocco, e come Rolf gli aveva detto tanti anni prima, non sapeva proprio quando tenere la bocca chiusa.

“E che donna si nasconde invece sotto la tua facciata compassata, Sangue Verde?”

Lei sbirciò di lato, a disagio, poi alzò gli occhi e lo guardò dritto in faccia. Per un attimo non sembrò affatto la sua ragazzaccia, ma una creatura estranea, con labbra rosse e grandi occhi scuri che spiccavano sul volto ovale. Fece per dire qualcosa, ma non ci riuscì. Poi arrossí, abbassó lo sguardo, scosse la testa e fece un sorriso da lady De Sardet, rompendo l’incantesimo. Alzò una mano. “Una che ha bisogno di aiuto per alzarsi. Ti dispiace tirarmi su? Ho paura di aprire la ferita.”

Stava giocando con lui? Oppure era inconsapevole di quel che faceva? Kurt non riusciva a capirlo. Fece due passi, lasciò cadere il fodero e le prese la mano. Con cautela, la sostenne mentre lei si alzava favorendo la gamba ferita e recuperava l’equilibrio. Jeanne aveva il fiato corto per lo sforzo, ma lasciò subito la presa come se le mani di lui scottassero. “Grazie,” disse, guardando il bosco. “Adesso mi arrangio.”

“Sicura?”

I suoi occhi scintillarono di testardaggine. “Più che sicura! Balia sì, ma non fino a questo punto.”

Kurt si spostò e la lasciò zoppicare via. Rimase in piedi, all’erta, ma lei tornò dopo alcuni minuti e si rimise sul giaciglio.

Il guerriero fece un paio di ronde a corto raggio, diede un’occhiata alla caserma semibuia e poi tornò all’accampamento, dove Jeanne aveva evocato una scintilla di luce che usava per illuminare il suo quadernino e scrivere. Era sveglia e vigile, così concordarono che avrebbe fatto lei il primo turno di guardia.

Kurt si addormentò sbirciando la sua figura china sul diario, i capelli rossi sfuggiti al codino che ombreggiavano il viso concentrato.

§

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/_magicaltia_/?hl=it)

Art by Mattia Dondolini aka __magicaltia__ on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/_magicaltia_/?hl=it)  
Note: this fanart is shared with the permission of the artist; this fanart was not created for this fanfiction.

§

Greenedera

__________________

Prossimo capitolo - Sezione 2, "Antichi Segreti"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25/02/21
> 
> Thanks to all the artists for allowing me to share their artworks!


	17. Antichi segreti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andirivieni tra Nuova Sérène e l'entroterra, altri segreti vengono alla luce. Vasco si vede con qualcuno.

Diario di Jeanne de Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène 

+1_Notte

Il ritorno dal Campo Fantasma è stato più veloce del previsto: allertata da Vasco, Siora ci ha raggiunto il mattino stesso e ha accettato di usare la magia dell’isola per guarirmi. Ha detto che non devo fare sforzi, ma almeno ho potuto tornare a casa e occuparmi di tutti i procedimenti legali che hanno coinvolto lo scandalo nella guardia. Effettivamente sono molto debole, persino andare fino a palazzo è stato faticoso. Constantin era fuori di sé per la preoccupazione quando ha saputo delle mie ferite, e mi ha sgridato per aver tentato questa impresa in grave svantaggio numerico. 

Non è facile da spiegare. 

Per Kurt, farei questo e altro.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène 

+1_ Alba

Continuo a ripensare all’altra notte, all’accampamento, quando io e Kurt abbiamo parlato della Guardia, del suo passato. Il suo comportamento sembrava andare in direzioni contrastanti. È perché non avevo il diritto di fare certe domande? O perché gli faceva piacere che chiedessi? 

Mi ha parlato di quando era una recluta sotto Hermann, e poi mi ha nominato il Maggiore Sieglinde, di quando ha trovato la sua strada sotto il comando di Guardie onorevoli e di buon esempio. E poi mi ha lasciato con quel commento ambiguo su Sieglinde. Come se volesse rassicurarmi che tra lui e lei non c'è nient'altro che un rapporto professionale. Questo non è qualcosa che diresti ad un semplice amico, giusto? 

È.… bello poter sapere qualcosa in più su di lui, finalmente. Dopo così tanti anni. Provo un leggero rimpianto pensando che magari potevamo scoprire questa – amicizia – anni fa. So che sono illusioni, che sul continente era tutto diverso. Però vorrei di più. 

Dannazione. Suppongo che dopo averci dormito sopra tutto questo non avrà più molta importanza. Con tutto quello che abbiamo da fare! 

Kurt è davvero solo il mio maestro d’armi? Siamo anche amici, no? Lui lo ha detto, ad un certo punto. Forse grazie a questo momento di vicinanza e apertura siamo diventati... qualcosa di più? Mai come questa volta ho visto quell’espressione sul suo viso, un’espressione… non “dolce,” ma _sincera_ in un modo particolare. Ecco, con la _guardia abbassata_. Quell’eterno cipiglio si è schiarito rivelando un uomo più giovane. A volte Kurt si comporta come se fosse un ufficiale brizzolato con quarant’anni di campagne alle spalle, ma stasera per pochi istanti ho visto invece un uomo intenso e vulnerabile.

E poi lui mi ha sorriso - sorriso davvero, con affetto e imbarazzo. Non sono più una ragazzina, non dovrei farmi intenerire da un paio di occhi azzurri, vero?

§

Diario di Jeanne de Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène 

+6_ Notte

Gli ultimi giorni sono stati frenetici, e mi rendo conto di aver scritto meno. Il comandante Torsten, che non ho avuto il piacere di incontrare di persona, ha rinnegato ogni conoscenza dei fatti e ha condannato gli ufficiali colpevoli - sventuratamente già tutti morti - per aver agito alle sue spalle. Kurt ha detto di aver parlato con il Maggiore Sieglinde, che ha assunto un ruolo più centrale nella gestione della caserma e farà in modo di proteggere di più le reclute dall’insorgere di qualcosa di analogo. 

Mi sarebbe piaciuto riprendere con Kurt quel discorso - o meglio, quella vicinanza - che si era instaurata quella sera all’accampamento, ma lui è stato molto riservato e professionale e io troppo impegnata nel susseguirsi di eventi a palazzo e casi da gestire.

E poi scartoffie, e burocrazia, e rapporti preoccupanti dagli isolani, e problemi con gente che vuole accaparrarsi più di quanto dovrebbe... No, non c’è da stupirsi che la settimana sia volata.

Nel frattempo sto organizzando una spedizione che ci terrà lontano dalla città per un po'... Ho dato qualche giorno libero a tutti in modo che possano occuparsi a loro volta dei propri affari personali prima della partenza. Tra l'altro, questa volta verrà con noi anche Petrus.

§

Diario di Jeanne de Sardet

Accampamento tra Nuova Serene e Glendgnámvár

+3_ Notte

Siamo partiti per una nuova spedizione nell'entroterra: si va a Dídrí. Esplorare delle antiche rovine non è esattamente il genere di lavoro per mettere a frutto le mie doti di diplomatico, ma non nego che la prospettiva sia intrigante. Inoltre potrò dare un'occhiata a questo insediamento di minatori, vedere se vengono trattati bene, e valutare se questi sito potrebbe essere una buona base di partenza per un nuovo insediamento della Congregazione. Infatti, una volta che la costruzione di Nuova Sérène sarà stata completata, la Congregazione potrà spingersi un po' di più verso l'interno: il sito di Dídrí è abbastanza vicino alla costa Sud da non essere ancora entrato nel mirino delle altre due fazioni.

§

Diario di Jeanne de Sardet

Accampamento a Glendgnámvár, nei pressi di Dídrí

+1_ Notte

Domani arriveremo a destinazione, ma quello che più conta è quello che è successo oggi pomeriggio: Siora ha acconsentito ad insegnarmi tecniche di magia isolana. 

Mi sono dibattuta a lungo nell’indecisione se chiedere aiuto a Petrus, prima che a Siora: lui è effettivamente un usufruitore di magia, e uno molto abile per di più. La sua tecnica di combattimento è la stessa che mi è stata insegnata, sebbene io ne conosca solo i rudimenti. Però c’è _qualcosa_ nel modo in cui la magia di Siora risveglia la mia, qualcosa che mi ha convinta che è con lei che devo parlare.

Avevo preparato un discorso accurato, studiato per far leva su tutto quello che so di lei e della sua cultura. Non ho fatto in tempo a dire neanche un quarto di quel che volevo che lei mi ha interrotto. "Tu devi imparare," ha detto con quel suo tono cadenzato e solenne. "Perché devi imparare. Ma solo in privato, lontano dagli altri." Ha stretto gli occhi e sapevo che stava pensando in particolar modo ad Aphra e Petrus. Non c'erano più state aperte discussioni, ma Siora è molto guardinga. "E non scrivere niente!"

"Certo, mi sta bene," ho risposto. "Voglio davvero imparare per me stessa, non te lo sto chiedendo per rivelare i tuoi segreti ad altri."

Siora mi ha stretto le mani nelle sue. Sembrava combattuta, o forse stava cercando le parole giuste nella mia lingua. "Tuo potenziale è forte, _on ol menawi,_ e io ti insegnerò. Ma tu devi imparare ad ascoltare: con le orecchie, con il cuore e con lo spirito."

"Pensi che un giorno potrei imparare a usare la magia curativa come te? Quando l'hai usata su di me, l'altro giorno io… ho sentito il mio stesso potere rispondere, come se.." mi sono interrotta, incapace di descrivere il ricordo in termini comprensibili per Siora. Mi veniva in mente l'esempio delle corde dell'arpa che vibrano in risonanza le une alle altre.

"Ho _già_ detto, il tuo potenziale è forte. Allenati ad _ascoltare_ ,” ha ribadito, scandendo bene le parole. “Ascolta me, ascolta la magia, ascolta la terra. Questa è la tua prima lezione."

Poi Siora si è alzata e si è allontanata.

Dunque, non scriverò altro, sull'argomento. Imparare non sarà facile, ma non vedo l'ora.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet. 

Accampamento presso le Rovine di Dídrí, 

+1_Sera

Gli altri ormai hanno capito, e quando mi vedono tirar fuori il diario dalla tasca distolgono lo sguardo e trovano qualcosa da fare in modo da lasciarmi sola con i miei pensieri. 

Kurt sta affilando quella spada come se volesse spezzarla a metà; Vasco è impegnato a scrivere una lettera; Petrus fissa il fuoco in silenzio, e chi sa se sta pregando il suo dio o sta semplicemente ordendo il prossimo intrigo politico contro la Madre Cardinale; Aphra e Siora sembra abbiano raggiunto un equilibrio decente e ora si stanno scambiando informazioni sulle proprietà di alcune piante. 

E io? Io scrivo sciocchezze, spreco inchiostro, pagine e rischio di spezzare il mio unico pennino buono perché ho paura di affrontare quello che ho scoperto oggi durante l'esplorazione di Dídrí.

Non è la prima volta che mi dicono che assomiglio a una dei nativi, che ho il marchio degli _on ol menawi,_ eccetera… ma oggi per la prima volta ho una prova reale, dannatamente tangibile, che potrebbe davvero essere così. 

Ho chiesto ad Aphra di fare dei disegni, è la più capace di noi. Abbiamo trovato uno stemma che è certamente una versione più antica del simbolo della Congregazione dei Mercanti, e i frammenti di libri che abbiamo trovato parlano chiaro: qui sorgeva una città costruita dalla Congregazione. Chissà, magari anche a questa si chiamava Nuova Sérène. E poi qualcosa ha raso al suolo questo posto, un terremoto forse, spazzando via gli edifici come fossero castelli di carta. Non è difficile capire come gli isolani abbiano dato il merito a un qualche dio vendicatore.

Cosa diavolo è successo su questa isola? Perché mio zio non ci ha avvisati che Congregazione era già stata qui? Pensava davvero che non sarebbe venuto fuori, con tutte questi edifici in rovina sparsi per l’isola? Certo la natura se li è ripresi abbastanza in fretta, ma non si può obliterare qualcosa di portata simile! 

Parlare con Siora invece è del tutto inutile: mi ha permesso di vedere le loro rovine sacre, i loro affreschi proibiti, ma non si fida ancora del tutto quando di tratta di rivelare la storia e le conoscenze della sua gente – e d’altronde, come darle torto? È già incredibile che abbia acconsentito ad aiutarmi a controllare la mia magia… ma l'insegnamento sembra in risposta a una qualche chiamata di natura religiosa; quando ci spostiamo sul piano politico, è molto diffidente. E poi, quando parlo con gli isolani è difficile ottenere dati certi: quanti anni fa è cessata la presenza degli "invasori" sull’isola? Cento? Cinquanta? Venti? 

Ma soprattutto.. Se gli abitanti della Congregazione hanno vissuto qui, non è forse possibile che si siano mescolati ai nativi di Ter Fradee? …è possibile che tra gli antenati di mia madre o mio padre ci sia stato un isolano? Un _on ol menawi_? A quanto pare, questo è quello che danno per scontato tutti gli isolani quando guardano il mio marchio.

Chi sono io?

Petrus, dopo la nostra ultima conversazione, si è chiuso in sé stesso e sembra in preda a sentimenti contrastanti. Che sappia qualcosa di più? Devo trovare il modo di farlo parlare

Maledizione, ho quasi finito le pagine. Domani, quando arriveremo in città, devo riuscire a trovare un nuovo quaderno da viaggio.

§

Vasco

Vasco era in piedi sul pontile di Nuova Sérène e guardava la luce della luna crescente rifrangersi sull'oceano.

Il mare profumava di casa. Il respiro ritmico della risacca era il respiro di ogni Nauto, i tonfi creati dai risucchi tra i moli e la chiglia delle imbarcazioni erano il battito del cuore di ogni marinaio. Vasco desiderava prendere il largo con tutto il suo cuore... Cominciava a capire dove lo stesse portando l’Ammiraglio Cabral con quell’esilio forzato a terra, ed ogni giorno che passava era sempre più concentrato su come affrontare l'importante decisione che lo aspettava. Doveva solo trovare le parole giuste, e appianare completamente lunga serie di rancori e rimorsi per un'occasione mancata - o meglio, per una possibilità che non c'era mai davvero stata. Cosa sperava di ottenere, sognando di cambiare vita? Poteva davvero pensare di abbandonare il mare? 

Ma quella sera non era venuto al porto per riflettere sulle profondità tempestose del proprio animo: aveva un appuntamento, sebbene anche quello fosse fosse un argomento tempestoso. _Eppure,_ pensò, _eccomi qui._

Dei passi decisi giunsero alle sue spalle, il tacco degli stivali che colpiva con arroganza le assi umide del molo. Erano i tuoni che seguivano le saette in una burrasca estiva, la pioggia che martellava il ponte della nave, i piedi scalzi dei marinai che correvano ad ammainare le vele prima che la forza del vento spezzasse l'albero maestro.

Una mano afferrò il bavero della sua giacca e Vasco si perse in un bacio che era duro come lo schiaffo delle onde e morbido come la spuma del mare.

§

["Vasco" by Olga Esina lantagriele https://www.artstation.com/lantagriele](https://www.artstation.com/lantagriele)  
Note: this fanart is shared with the permission of the artist; this fanart was not created for this fanfiction, but just because the artist has fallen in love with Vasco :-)

§

_Greenedera_

_________________

Prossimo capitolo: Indagini e deviazioni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27/02/21
> 
> Thanks to all the artists for allowing me to share their artworks!


	18. Indagini e deviazioni

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Palazzo del Governatore di Nuova Sérène

+2_alba

Ieri sera ho cenato con Constantin, e alla fine abbiamo fatto così tardi che mi sono fermata a dormire a palazzo, in una stanza per gli ospiti. È l’alba, ma si sente il fermento della servitù che pulisce, prepara, organizza. Mi sono tornate in mente le nostre passate giornate al Palazzo d’Orsay, quando eravamo sempre al centro di un turbine di servitori, guardie, tutori e parenti. 

Adesso la nostra vita precedente è così lontana che i ricordi iniziano ad assumere contorni sfumati. Ieri Constantin ha tirato fuori un involto con il sigillo del Principe e l’ha gettato sul tavolo: mi ha rivelato che era arrivata in porto la _Orgoglio del Mare_ da vecchia Sérène, ossia quella nave la cui partenza era prevista un mese dopo quella della _Cavalca-Onde_ _:_ sebbene parecchio in ritardo, finalmente era giunta a destinazione. Stupita, ho immediatamente preso l’involto e l’ho aperto: dentro ho trovato fogli e fogli di tabelle, cifre ed importi economici.

Di fronte al mio sguardo perplesso, Constantin mi ha spiegato, con voce amara, che non c’erano lettere per noi: nessuna notizia da parte del Principe, nessuna informazione su mia madre o sui nostri amici e parenti. Semplicemente, il Segretario di Sua Altezza aveva mandato un rapporto con i prezzi delle merci in vigore Sérène: il genere di bollettini che venivano compilati di continuo dalla Congregazione dei Mercanti per stabilire le linee guida del commercio, seguito da un rapporto di aggiornamenti legislativi. C’era anche un aggiornamento sui numeri dell’epidemia di _malicore._ E basta.

È stato un tale dispiacere... Io e Constantin ci siamo guardati in silenzio, poi ho dato un’occhiata ai numeri. I casi di _malicore_ sono ancora in crescita, ma sono numeri privi di anima: in quei totali stimati ci sono le vite di centinaia di cittadini della Congregazione, ma non posso sapere se tra loro vi sia mia madre. Ho restituito l’involto in silenzio e poi abbiamo cambiato argomento. È vero che questo pacchetto è stato affidato a una nave partita da vecchia Sérène appena un mese dopo che eravamo andati via, che al momento della partenza noi eravamo ancora in alto mare, ma _dannazione_ non potevano scriverci qualcosa di più? Mia madre era viva oppure già morta quando la nave è salpata? 

So bene che non serve a niente perdere tempo in questi pensieri morbosi. Tutto quello che devo fare è aspettare. Ho scritto una lettera per Josephine, la dama di compagnia di mia madre, nella speranza che mi faccia avere sue notizie, visto che evidentemente mio zio non si è degnato di farlo, anche se so che questa missiva arriverà a destinazione tra molto tempo: spero di ricevere notizie aggiornate ben prima. La _Orgoglio del Mare_ resterà a Teer Fradee per due settimane e poi salperà per il Continente.

Una volta eravamo solo io, mamma e Constantin: zio Adrien era un'ombra distante e Kurt una figura professionale ai margini della quotidianità. Adesso? Mia madre è nel limbo, Constantin è bloccato a palazzo e io mi sono circondata di nuovi compagni e amici. È egoista da parte mia? È egoista in particolar modo sperare che le cose in futuro cambino tra me e kurt? Come faccio a farglielo capire?

Durante la cena ho parlato con Constantin delle scoperte a Dídrí. Lui ne è rimasto stupito quanto me, e abbiamo dibattuto insieme varie teorie su cosa possa significare tutto questo. E poi ci sono state anche le relative considerazioni personali. Mentre io mi sono concentrata sulla mia possibile ascendenza mista - sul fantomatico _on ol menawi_ isolano che potrebbe essere mio bisnonno, chi lo sa - Constantin invece è caduto in quel vortice nero che lo assale quando pensa a suo padre.

“Ti rendi conto che mio padre deve averlo saputo? Ti rendi conto che sono il suo erede e lui non mi ha detto niente sul passato dell’isola? Mi ritiene indegno!" I suoi occhi ambrati erano carichi di quel tormento che conosco così bene. "Indegno di conoscere un segreto così importante. Lui… non fa altro che disprezzarmi; persino adesso che siamo così lontani, riesce a ferirmi così.”

Già. Mio zio non ha detto né a me né a Constantin – suo figlio e governatore di Nuova Sérène! - piccoli dettagli come _non è la prima volta che cerchiamo di colonizzare Teer Fradee._ Non posso certo credere che il Principe in persona non lo sapesse: la famiglia D’Orsay governa Sérène da troppe generazioni per pensare che un'informazione del genere possa essersi persa. Tra l’altro, sospetto che anche De Courcillon debba sapere qualcosa: ma ovviamente, se non ha parlato fino ad ora dubito che lo farà in futuro. 

E da qui, la serata è scivolata nella notte fonda. Constantin ha mangiato poco niente - di nuovo - e ha alzato un po’ troppo il gomito; io ho cercato di confortarlo, di tirarlo un po’ su di morale, ma avevo pochi argomenti visto che io stessa sono così turbata. Gli ho promesso che avrei indagato ancora più a fondo sul passato di questa terra e siamo giunti alla conclusione che di sicuro se c’è qualcuno che sa qualcosa, allora quelli sono i Nauti. Siamo su una dannata isola, e c’è solo una nazione in grado di gestire la traversata: oggi, come in passato. 

Ho promesso a Constantin che farò di tutto per riuscire ad avere informazioni dall’Ammiraglio Cabral in persona.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène 

+0_pomeriggio

Stamattina mi sono fatta firmare da Constantin un documento che mi affida l’incarico di raccogliere informazioni sul passato dell'isola presso i Nauti. Non sapevamo se sarebbe bastato, ma era meglio di niente.

Kurt mi stava aspettando fuori da palazzo, solido e immoto mentre contemplava l’andirivieni in piazza. “Buongiorno,” l’ho salutato, sorridendogli per cercare di smuoverlo dal malumore che lo insegue da quando siamo tornati dal Campo Fantasma. “Lo sai che potevi prenderti la giornata libera oggi, vero? Raderti, persino?”

Lui mi ha gettato un’occhiata, l’angolo sfregiato del labbro piegato in un mezzo sorriso. “E tu potevi dormire un paio di ore in più, hai l’aria sfatta. Tuo cugino ti ha di nuovo fatta ubriacare ?”

“No, ma ci ha provato con impegno," ho risposto. "Passiamo da casa, ho bisogno di darmi una rinfrescata e poi devo assolutamente vedere Vasco.”

Lui ha grugnito e mi ha seguito in silenzio, chiudendosi di nuovo in sé stesso. Alla residenza, di Vasco non c’era traccia, ma per quando avevo finito di lavarmi e cambiarmi il Nauto era tornato e mi aspettava nel foyer. Era elegante e in ordine come sempre, le linee blu sul suo viso distese in una espressione serena, gli orecchini che scintillavano nella chiara luce del mattino.

Quando gli ho chiesto se potesse accompagnarmi dall’Ammiraglio Cabral, Vasco ha cambiato faccia e non è riuscito a nascondere il proprio turbamento. Qualsiasi problema ci sia tra loro, non è ancora risolto, ma avevo davvero bisogno del suo aiuto per riuscire a ad avere quel colloquio. 

Vasco mi ha confermato che lui, nonostante fosse un capitano, non aveva mai sentito parlare di passate colonizzazioni dell’isola. Quindi questa notizia doveva essere riservata soltanto agli ufficiali di alto rango... quanto alto? Secondo lui, Cabral poteva saperne di più, in fondo era da sempre al comando delle flotte che si occupavano degli scambi con Teer Fradee. Gli ho chiesto se secondo lui l'ammiraglio avrebbe parlato con me. Questo, Vasco non poteva saperlo, ma ha acconsentito ad intercedere per farmi avere un colloquio con la sua superiore.

Nell'arco di un paio d’ore ho ottenuto il mio appuntamento. L’Ammiraglio Cabral, una donna sulla cinquantina, dura e con una indiscutibile aria di comando, è stata… criptica. Ho difficoltà a leggere la sua l’espressione... è evidente che è abituata a nascondere quello che pensa: il suo viso, la sua espressione, il suo linguaggio del corpo sono impassibili. 

E gridano SEGRETI. 

Cabral ha ascoltato il racconto delle mie recenti scoperte a Dídrí e la mia richiesta di ulteriori informazioni; ha letto il documento di Constantin e per il resto del tempo è rimasta a fissarmi come se _lei_ riuscisse a leggere _me_ come fossi un libro aperto. Non ha guardato nemmeno una volta in direzione di Vasco o Kurt, alle mie spalle, ma ha studiato il mio volto centimetro per centimetro, come se io e lei fossimo sole in un mondo a parte. 

Poi l'Ammiraglio è sembrata sul punto di dire qualcosa, ma ha cambiato idea. Si è tolta il tricorno, rivelando i capelli grigio ferro raccolti sotto una bandana, e lo ha appoggiato sul tavolo. 

“Valuterò la richiesta del governatore,” ha detto, e stava _mentendo_ _:_ lei aveva già preso una decisione; quale, non sono riuscita a capirlo. “Ma prima devo occuparmi di una questione spinosa, e non posso che ritenere che questo sia il momento migliore per chiedere il tuo supporto, Eccellenza. Se riuscissimo ad aiutarci a vicenda sarebbe un segno di buona fede tra Nauti e Congregazione, giusto?”

Menzogne. Cabral mi stava nascondendo qualcosa, lo stava nascondendo con così tanta cura da non preoccuparsi di provare a mascherare l'altra bugia che mi stava sbattendo in faccia. Il problema di cui mi parlava doveva essere reale, ma la sua decisione di chiedermi un appoggio politico sembrava una decisione dell’ultimo secondo, fatta per prendere tempo. Tempo per cosa?

Non avevo scelta. “Naturalmente, Ammiraglio. Sarei lieta di garantire tutto l’appoggio di cui avete bisogno.”

Lei ha annuito seccamente e si è rimessa il cappello. “Si stanno verificando delle sparizioni tra i membri della nostra famiglia al porto di San Matheus, e alcuni testimoni riportano non si tratti di normale criminalità, ma di sacerdoti dell’Ordo Luminis della Chiesa dell’Illuminato. Come sai, gli inquisitori non hanno mai visto di buon occhio il mio popolo e la sua magia. Sua Eccellenza potrebbe sfruttare la propria posizione neutrale per indagare e provare a risolvere il problema in maniera discreta.”

Di nuovo, non avevo scelta. “Sarà mia premura fare tutto il possibile per calmare la situazione e trovare i vostri fratelli scomparsi, Ammiraglio.”

E così, domani si parte per San Matheus.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza diplomatica a San Matheus

+2_tarda mattinata

E così siamo venuti nella città Thélème per fare chiarezza sulle sparizioni di cui ha parlato Cabral. Devo stare attenta a non rovinare i rapporti tra Congregazione e queste fazioni al primo passo falso... I Nauti denunciano rapimenti da parte dei Thélème, e poi scopro che i Thélème pensano che tra i Nauti possa nascondersi una qualche informazione importante per risalire all'origine per la _malicore_ , o almeno a fermare la diffusione del contagio. 

Che abbiano ragione gli uni oppure gli altri, i risultati saranno molto importanti. Non credo che i Nauti possano essere la causa di diffusione della _malicore_ _,_ ma dimostrarlo metterà l’animo in pace a tutti. Devo concludere questa faccenda dei Nauti e dell’Ordo Luminis sia perché è _giusto_ _,_ e sia perché quell’indizio che vuole darmi l’Ammiraglio Cabral potrebbe essere l’unico pezzo di informazione che posso riuscire a guadagnare da sola. 

Ancora una volta, Siora non è venuta a San Matheus: si è fermata a Vedrad per visitare la sua gente, passeremo a recuperarla sulla strada del ritorno. Aphra invece è rimasta a Nuova Sérène: poco prima che partissimo è arrivato l’ambasciatore di Hikmet e ha dovuto fermarsi con lui per introdurlo alla corte di Constantin.

Kurt è venuto, ma appena siamo arrivati in città ha dovuto lasciarci: sta seguendo una pista per smascherare eventuali altri membri corrotti della Guardia. Negli ultimi giorni l’ho visto molto di rado e per un qualche motivo mi è sembrato più distante che mai. Probabilmente questa faccenda lo sta preoccupando più di quanto voglia ammettere... una parte di me vorrebbe che ne parlasse con me. In fondo, avevamo cominciato a confidarci, no?

Vasco è stato al porto e ha trovato una pista promettente: tra poco andremo ad indagare. Petrus è con noi: se venissimo scoperti a ficcare il naso negli affari degli inquisitori, la sua protezione potrebbe essere fondamentale.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza diplomatica a San Matheus

+0_ Sera

Oggi, durante l'infiltrazione al porto, abbiamo subito un agguato da parte di una banda di ladri… ho provato un brivido di autentico panico quando mi sono resa conto che non c’era Kurt a difendermi: sia Petrus che Vasco sono buoni combattenti, ma ... con Kurt è diverso. Beh, potrei dire, è il suo _lavoro_ fare la guardia del corpo. Ma...

(cancellature)

Maledizione, mi è mancato. 

L’indagine si è conclusa ragionevolmente bene… nel senso che abbiamo appianato i rapporti tra Nauti e Thélème, anche se per farlo è stato necessario rivelare alcune informazioni riservate sul popolo del mare; d’altronde, questi non ne avrebbero certo tratto vantaggio se le tensioni si fossero acuite. Neanche i Thélème, se è per quello. Fermare questo disastro sul nascere è stato nei migliori interessi di tutti.

Dunque i Nauti non usano la magia per navigare, ma la tecnologia: beh, è plausibile. Non ho mai percepito niente di magico durante il nostro viaggio in nave, oppure durante le nostre permanenze al porto, mentre qui sull’isola ogni luogo sacro e ogni incantatore isolano mi fanno venire la pelle d’oca.

L’Ordo Luminis ha ritirato le accuse di eresia, e i Nauti non sono più “demoni” che diffondono il contagio. L’aspetto un po’ amaro di tutto questo è che un’altra pista per trovare l’origine - e quindi la causa - della _malicore_ si è rivelata priva di fondamento.

Domattina si parte alla volta di Nuova Sérène: mi chiedo se Cabral accetterà di parlare, ora che questa faccenda è risolta. 

§

Kurt

La porta della Caserma del Conio si chiuse alle spalle di Kurt con un tonfo sordo, e il guerriero non potè fare a meno di tirare un sospiro di sollievo mentre si incamminava per le vie di San Matheus, diretto all’Ambasciata della Congregazione. Tutto sembrava più cupo nella città Thélème e quella cappa di severità e musi lunghi sembrava essersi insinuata anche tra le sale di addestramento e i dormitori della caserma: negli ultimi due giorni Kurt aveva sentito una quantità di lamentele e discorsi inquietanti che sarebbero bastati per un anno. Possibile che i soldati fossero tutti così di malumore?

Kurt aveva trascorso quei due giorni in caserma per indagare: se c'era un Campo Fantasma a Nuova Sérène, poteva essercene uno anche a San Matheus, no? E in effetti c'era "qualcosa."

Kurt non era un Legato, non aveva l'autorità del governatore, e il suo rango di capitano non era _così_ alto; soprattutto, Kurt percepiva un clima tale per cui se si fosse messo a fare domande dirette non avrebbe fatto altro che scontrarsi con un muro di bugie, come era successo con Reiner. No, quel "qualcosa," andava corteggiato, spiato, fatto abituare alla sua presenza. Kurt sentiva di star facendo piccoli passi avanti; gli era stato detto che presto avrebbe ricevuto informazioni importanti.

Mentre attraversava la Piazza del Giudizio, Kurt continuò a pensare e ripensare a certi discorsi che aveva sentito. 

Discorsi inquietanti.

Discorsi di _cambiamento_.

§

§

_Greenedera_

___________  
Prossimo capitolo: Il maestro d’armi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/03/2021  
> Grazie mille a Giada per il Beta-read di questo capitolo e per il supporto morale!  
> Thanks to all the artists that are allowing me to share their artworks.


	19. Il maestro d'armi

Kurt

Sérène, otto anni prima

Kurt entrò nel cortile lastricato del Palazzo d’Orsay sistemandosi il farsetto imbottito bianco e azzurro. L’edificio era gigantesco, cresciuto a dismisura nell’arco dei secoli, fulcro di una città ricca e arrogante. La parte più vecchia del palazzo si riconosceva subito perchè era scura, grezza, antica: puzzava di umidità ed era diventata l’ala destinata ai servitori e alle guardie residenti. Le persone importanti e i nobili invece occupavano le strutture nuove che erano state costruite tutt’intorno: enormi appartamenti nobiliari, salottini da tè, biblioteche, saloni di rappresentanza, uffici e così via. 

In ogni caso, c’erano numerosi cortili, più o meno grandi. Questo era piuttosto vecchio, piccolo e poco usato poiché si trovava lontano dall’ingresso attuale del palazzo: per questo motivo era riservato all’addestramento dei due rampolli reali, in modo da farli concentrare sull’allenamento. _E per non fargli fare brutta figura,_ pensò Kurt. Dopotutto, erano piuttosto scarsi: avevano molto da imparare e poca motivazione per farlo.

Il maestro d'armi aveva provato a impostare le sessioni di insegnamento all’alba, ma aveva avuto poco successo: a quanto pare, i suoi protetti avevano troppo da fare la sera tardi (partecipare ad eventi mondani) e la mattina presto (dormire) per impegnarsi in un programma giornaliero sensato. Il maestro d’armi arrivava sempre con ampio anticipo. Andò nello sgabuzzino dove tenevano le loro cose e iniziò a tirar fuori con metodo le attrezzature di addestramento: le casacche imbottite dei ragazzi, le spade e le altre armi di legno, i manichini, i bersagli. Mezz’ora dopo era tutto pronto, e ovviamente i suoi allievi non erano ancora arrivati. 

Kurt sapeva bene che era sempre Constantin a ritardare. Il figlio del Principe, con quel suo atteggiamento rilassato e affabile, era famoso tra il personale del palazzo per prendere sempre alla leggera gli appuntamenti: che fosse con il sarto, il maestro di matematica, l’ospite più importante del mondo o persino Sua Altezza il padre, il giovane finiva sempre per distrarsi e arrivare in ritardo con un sorriso smagliante e scuse poco credibili. I servitori erano divisi a metà tra chi ne parlava male e chi invece lo difendeva, incantato dal suo sorriso sbarazzino e dalla sua tenace e costante sfida al regime totalitario del padre. Kurt non riusciva mai a decidere in quale dei due gruppi si considerasse: in fondo, a lui non piaceva sparlare dei propri datori di lavoro - sebbene quello fosse l’argomento di conversazione più comune nelle cucine della servitù al palazzo o persino nella mensa della Caserma del Conio. A Kurt, Constantin sembrava semplicemente un risultato “ovvio” di quella situazione: il padre autoritario, la corte piena di nobili stronzi. E poi, Jeanne cambiava tutto.

Quando gli era stato affidato l’incarico di maestro d’armi del principino “e di sua cugina,” Kurt aveva imprecato e poi si era rassegnato al nuovo lavoro, pensando che fosse una cosa temporanea. Aveva incontrato Riccioli d’Oro e dopo cinque minuti si era convinto che sarebbe stato licenziato a fine giornata: Constantin sembrava proprio il classico viziato nobilastro del cazzo e difficilmente sarebbero riusciti a lavorare insieme. Ma poi aveva focalizzato la ragazzina spigolosa che gli stava di fianco, vestita con gli stessi abiti del cugino: seria, tranquilla, senza vezzi e manierismi. Jeanne era timida con il nuovo maestro d’armi ma quando parlava con Constantin l’effetto era immediato: diceva cose semplici, di buon senso, e lui come per magia la ascoltava. Per dirne una, aveva convinto il nobile ad accettare l’autorità di Kurt - se non altro, durante le sessioni di allenamento.

Jeanne ci aveva messo un po’ a lasciarsi andare con il suo insegnante, ma pian piano Kurt aveva capito che la ragazzina era molto più coraggiosa di quanto sembrasse all’inizio. Lui non aveva molta esperienza di insegnamento a nobili fanciulle, e non aveva grandi aspettative prima di arrivare a palazzo: credeva che “la cugina” sarebbe rimasta a guardare. Invece lei si comportava come… come se fosse la dannata guardia del corpo del cugino, oppure un misto tra sua madre e suo fratello maggiore, nonostante fosse più giovane. Erano davvero strani, quei due, da guardare quando stavano insieme. 

La servitù parlava poco di Jeanne: perlopiù faceva commenti sul marchio verde sul suo viso. Lei era “quella con la faccia verde.” Oppure era “la balia del principino.” Chi la conosceva meglio scuoteva la testa, dicendo che era proprio una brava ragazza. Kurt era d’accordo: De Sardet tendeva a passare in secondo piano vicino alla personalità spumeggiante ed estroversa di Constantin, ma era più matura degli anni che aveva e prendeva sempre tutto molto sul serio. Inoltre il bene che voleva a Constantin portava alla luce gli aspetti migliori di lui - oltre al fatto che più di una volta gli aveva salvato le chiappe, per modo di dire. Il mondo era proprio ingiusto: se fosse stata lei l’erede al trono al posto del cugino, probabilmente la nazione sarebbe diventata un posto migliore. Invece lei sarebbe finita sposata a qualche nobilastro per stringere alleanze o altre cose simili… un vero peccato. Se non altro, per adesso poteva giocare a fare il maschiaccio e godersi un po’ la vita.

Erano passati due anni da quando Kurt aveva iniziato ad addestrare i due nobili. Già dopo i primi tre mesi, Sieglinde era stata molto soddisfatta dei risultati: il Principe d’Orsay aveva rinnovato il contratto del mercenario, gli aveva affidato una stanza a palazzo e anche la sicurezza dei ragazzini durante gli eventi pubblici. Per ora, sembrava che le cose potessero andare avanti tranquille per un po’.

Kurt fece alcuni esercizi si scherma in solitario per passare il tempo, poi si sedette sul muretto del cortile e attese. Finalmente, sentì una voce vivace e tenorile risuonare dal corridoio di accesso al cortile. “Puah! Oggi l’odore di fogna è peggio del solito! Scommetto che mio padre ci ha esiliato in questo buco puzzolente solo per non vedermi tutti i giorni dalla finestra!”

Jeanne rispose a voce bassa, e Kurt non la sentì. Si alzò in piedi e si mise a braccia incrociate al centro del cortile.

“Ma sì, ti dico! Inoltre, secondo me, lo diverte l’idea che dobbiamo attraversare tutta l’ala della servitù per venire fin qui! Ti rendi conto che dobbiamo passare davanti alla lavanderia per uscire da questa porta?”

“E allora? Guarda che non c’è niente di male a vedere la lavanderia. Pensa, hai modo di vedere come lavorano le persone comuni.”

“Come se non lo sapessi…. Ehi, salve Kurt! Non dirmi che sei già arrivato!” Constantin, basso per la sua età e magro come un chiodo, fece un ampio sorriso e allargò le braccia con fare solare. “Ci siamo liberati appena adesso, avevamo ospiti a colazione e non ti immagini che noia subire tutte quelle chiacchiere! Ma finalmente eccoci qui! Come te la passi, eh? Tra l’altro, volevo dirti che dopo l’allenamento di ieri ho ancora la tibia indolenzita da quel colpo!”

Il guerriero sospirò e incupì il proprio cipiglio. Delle dieci cose dette da quel ragazzino lingualunga, a quale, esattamente, poteva o doveva rispondere? “Buongiorno Eccellenza. Fammi vedere.”

“Inoltre ti avviso che dobbiamo andar via prima di mezzogiorno perché mia madre vuole che partecipiamo a un pranzo assieme a dei nostri cugini e.. cosa? Farti vedere, cosa?” Constantin si fermò sui suoi passi.

“La gamba. Fammi vedere la gamba, così decido cosa puoi fare oggi, e cosa no,” rispose Kurt, andandogli incontro. Guardò Jeanne, che stava cercando di trattenere un sorriso in tralice in una maniera molto poco adatta a una lady. “Buongiorno, Sangue Verde.”

Lei si raddrizzò - a quindici anni, era più alta di Constantin, anche se probabilmente tra un po’ lui sarebbe cresciuto di colpo, superandola. Il suo sorriso birichino si trasformò in un’espressione più compita. Annuì. “Buongiorno, Kurt.”

Kurt guardò la gamba di Constantin e roteò gli occhi. "Sì, Eccellenza, la tua ferita è davvero grave. Potresti restare zoppo a vita... c'è solo una cura per prevenire l'amputazione: fai dieci giri di corsa del cortile senza lamentarti!" Constantin scrollò le spalle e obbedì - oggi era di buon umore e aveva energia da vendere.

“Che dici, Sangue Verde, facciamo un po’ di tiro al bersaglio, nel frattempo?”

Jeanne trattenne il respiro e abbassò gli occhi, imbarazzata come sempre quando si parlava della sua magia. Poi fece un respiro profondo, si passò una mano sul viso e lo guardò con decisione. “Certo.”

“Dai, facci vedere un po’ di fuochi d’artificio, cugina!” gridò Constantin, correndo. Suo malgrado, Kurt sorrise, ma girò la testa in modo che la falda del cappello nascondesse il suo viso ai due adolescenti. 

Nei minuti successivi il maestro d’armi e Jeanne fecero alcuni esperimenti cauti: stavano appena iniziando a trovare un modo utile di incanalare la magia grezza della giovane. Il guerriero aveva disposto dei bersagli contro il muro e lei doveva colpirli con una scarica di magia. Nella metà dei tentativi lei non riuscì ad evocare altro che piccole scintille, ma almeno tre volte colpì i manichini da quintana con un fulmine che avrebbe carbonizzato un uomo. Kurt aveva imparato sulla propria pelle che era meglio “far scaricare” Jeanne _prima_ dell’allenamento vero e proprio, per lasciar andar via la magia in eccesso ed evitare dolorosi incidenti. Alla fine si dichiarò soddisfatto e decise che potevano passare all’addestramento con le spade.

Kurt fece alcuni tiri di scherma con Constantin mentre Jeanne faceva il suo turno a correre intorno al cortile. Poi li fece “combattere” tra loro, con sequenze controllate. Era ancora presto perchè potessero fare qualcosa di serio, però stavano facendo progressi. Constantin aveva un ottimo potenziale, ma non si applicava - oltre ad essere troppo mingherlino, ma quello si sarebbe potuto risolvere con un po’ di allenamento fisico che ovviamente lui non aveva tempo di fare. Jeanne ci metteva molto impegno e combatteva sempre con un'espressione determinata e agguerrita; e quel che le mancava in velocità ed equilibrio lo metteva in studio. Kurt sospettava che lei ripassasse le forme della scherma anche fuori dalle loro sessioni.

“Facile per te, stare lì a guardare mentre noi facciamo tutto il lavoro!” lo sfidò Constantin a un certo punto, balzando indietro per schivare una stoccata della cugina. 

Kurt si aggiustò il cappello per ripararsi dai raggi del sole che finalmente splendeva sulle pietre sbeccate del cortile. “Concentrati sui piedi. Appoggiali bene.”

“Non sto scherzando! Guarda, io qui che combatto per salvarmi la vita, la mia adorata cugina che cerca disperatamente di infilzarmi, e tu che sei lì a fissarci con le mani in mano!” Constantin fece un passo che poteva definirsi solo “di danza” per spostarsi di lato e diede un colpo secco al giustacuore di Jeanne, all’altezza del petto. “ _Touché_!”

L’altra si fermò e lasciò cadere le spalle, sconfitta. Ansimavano entrambi per l’esercizio, ma erano ancora pieni di energie. 

“Allora?” chiese Constantin, asciugandosi la zazzera bionda. I nobili di solito portavano i capelli molto corti oppure abbastanza lunghi da essere ordinati in un codino; Riccioli d’Oro invece riusciva a tenerli sempre della lunghezza giusta per averli in completo disordine. Era un vero peccato che non avessero permesso a Kurt di continuare ad usare quel nomignolo da recluta, era semplicemente perfetto.

Kurt incrociò le braccia. “Cosa, Eccellenza?”

“Scommetto che non riusciresti a difenderti contro noi due insieme!” non appena Constantin pronunciò queste parole boriose, Jeanne ridacchiò, poi ci coprì immediatamente la bocca con una mano. 

“Ah no?” chiese Kurt, guardandolo con aria di sufficienza.

“Ci affronti sempre uno alla volta! Cugina, diglielo anche tu! Dai, proviamo! Altrimenti, cosa stiamo qui a fare?”

“E cosa dovresti imparare, nel combattere un uomo che si trova in svantaggio numerico?” 

Kurt stava iniziando a divertirsi. Constantin sembrava aver preso la questione sul serio, mentre sua cugina continuava a trattenere un ghigno imbarazzato. “Constantin, credo che dovresti lasciar perdere,” provò a dire lei.

Approccio sbagliato. Anche Jeanne parve rendersene conto troppo tardi: Constantin si raddrizzò sulla sua figura e si intestardì ancora di più. “È solo pigro, ti dico. Probabilmente è troppo vecchio e vicino alla pensione. Combattere in due contro uno è istruttivo perché impareremmo, ad esempio, come combattere fianco a fianco, senza essere di intralcio l’uno all’altra!”

“E dimmi,” rispose Kurt, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e facendo un passo avanti. “Prevedi di battermi?”

Constantin fece un sorriso canzonatorio, appoggiò la punta della spada di legno a terra - incurante di tutte le volte in cui gli era stato detto di non farlo - e vi si appoggiò. “Visto che sei troppo pigro per provare, non lo sapremo mai, no?” 

Alle sue spalle, Jeanne adesso stava guardando Kurt ad occhi allarmati. Mise una mano sulla spalla del cugino. “Constantin! Abbiamo deciso di mostrare rispetto per il nostro maestro d’armi, e la sua parola è legge in questo cortile! Su, mi sono riposata abbastanza, possiamo ricominciare.”

Ma Kurt e Constantin non la ascoltarono: si stavano fissando intensamente, occhi azzurri contro occhi ambrati. Lo sguardo di sfida del principino era più serio del solito, e la sua posa aveva guadagnato una punta di autentica aggressività. _Chissà che non riesca a fare di te un combattente, un giorno,_ pensò Kurt. “Forza, allora” disse il guerriero, ancora con le mani sui fianchi e il petto in fuori. “Combatti con onore!”

Constantin strinse gli occhi, punto sul vivo, e si mosse a disagio. “Non ho detto che ci sia onore a combattere in due contro uno. Te l’ho chiesto come parte del nostro addestramento.”

Kurt annuì con soddisfazione. “Ben detto, ragazzo. Sangue Verde, chiudi quella bocca o ci entrerà una mosca. Tutti e due, forza! Al disarmo o alla resa.” Raccolse una spada di legno e si mise in guardia.

Constantin si illuminò nel ricevere il complimento, e il sorriso che rivolse a Kurt e a Jeanne era più brillante del sole. Si scambiò un’occhiata di intesa con la cugina, facendo un passo indietro, ed entrambi si mossero come se potessero leggersi nel pensiero. 

Attaccarono Kurt arrivando dai lati opposti, i giovani volti determinati. Avevano ancora molto da imparare, ma erano comunque in due e Kurt dovette decidere in fretta come gestire la cosa. Beh, volevano combattere? Bene. Con una mossa pratica diede un colpo secco alla spada di Jeanne e la fece volar via, poi si voltò, schivò la spada di Constantin, prese il giovane per la spalla e usò il suo stesso impeto per lanciarlo oltre e farlo ruzzolare a terra.  
“Molto bene, ragazzi,” rispose, serio. “Constantin, ottimo affondo ma ancora una volta mancava il lavoro di piedi. Sangue Verde, credevo di averti insegnato come si tiene in mano una spada. Forza, riproviamo.”

I suoi allievi strinsero i denti e attaccarono di nuovo. Kurt li lasciò avvicinare e parò alcuni colpi, poi li fece cadere a terra - con uno sgambetto una, di nuovo con una spinta l’altro. 

“Ancora.”

Andarono avanti fino a quando i ragazzi furono entrambi ansimanti, indolenziti e stanchi. “Forza,” disse Kurt, leggermente a corto di fiato anche lui. “Ultima volta, e poi pausa.”

“No, basta,” ansimò Constantin, asciugandosi il sudore dalla fronte. “Rientriamo.”

“Sono io a decidere quando l’allenamento è finito, Riccioli d’Oro,” rispose gravemente Kurt. Era ancora presto, non intendeva permettere ai ragazzi di andarsene anzitempo quando erano arrivati così in ritardo.

Il principino alzò la testa di scatto, indignato. “Kurt! Ti ho già chiesto più volte di non usare nomignoli con me.”

“Constantin…” iniziò Jeanne.

“Allora combatti e fammi star zitto, Eccellenza,” rispose Kurt.

Il giovane si lanciò sul guerriero a spada tratta.

“Fermi!” gridò Jeanne.

Accadde una cosa peculiare - Kurt nei giorni successivi avrebbe ricordato con molta confusione quel momento, come quando si cerca di riportare alla mente un sogno. Un attimo prima il giovane Constantin stava per lanciare il suo ridicolo attacco, e un attimo dopo Kurt vide il volto spaventato di Jeanne davanti al suo. Disse qualcosa, ma lui non capì: gli pareva di avere la testa sott’acqua, e non riusciva a muoversi.

Poi l’effetto finì, e Kurt perse l’equilibrio. Si sedette pesantemente a terra. Davanti a lui, Constantin era immobile come una statua, perfettamente congelato a metà del balzo. Jeanne era accanto a lui, agitata, che lo scuoteva e lo chiamava con voce spaventata.

Kurt imprecò sottovoce. “Stasi. Un maledetto incantesimo di stasi.”

De Sardet si voltò di scatto al suono della sua voce. “Kurt! Stai bene?”

Contemporaneamente l’effetto della magia scemò anche su Constantin, il quale cadde rovinosamente addosso l mercenario. Questi fece del suo meglio per prenderlo al volo senza farsi infilzare.

“Constantin!” esclamò Jeanne, avvicinandosi; si inginocchiò accanto a loro. “Stai bene? Mi dispiace, non volevo, non so cosa ho fatto!”

Kurt aiutò Constantin a sedersi; il giovane aveva gli occhi dilatati e l’aria confusa. “Cosa…?”

“Va tutto bene, ragazzi,” intervenne il maestro d’armi. “Non è successo niente di grave. Sangue Verde, respiri profondi, _adesso_. Constantin, controlla se riesci a muovere bene tutti gli arti.”

Jeanne sedette più comoda, si strinse le ginocchia al petto, chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sul respiro. Non si sa come, l’esercizio di solito funzionava per prevenire altri attacchi di magia selvaggia. Constantin, il volto turbato, mosse le mani e i piedi. “Formicolano, ma riesco a muovermi. Cosa è successo?”

“Tua cugina ha inavvertitamente lanciato un incantesimo di stasi di noi. Uno potente, tra l’altro. È la prima volta che succede?”

“Sì,” sussurrò Jeanne, gli occhi ancora chiusi.

“Dai, Sangue Verde, non è successo niente. Questa è roba forte, molto utile in combattimento.”

“Potevo uccidervi… cosa avrei fatto se non vi foste più sbloccati?”

Constantin si spostò fino a sedersi accanto a Jeanne e le mise una mano sulla schiena. “Cugina mia adorata, non fare così! So che non mi faresti mai del male!”

“Forza, in piedi,” disse Kurt, alzandosi. “Per oggi ci fermiamo.” Camminò fino a torreggiare sui due adolescenti e porse loro le mani. “Basta commiserarti, Sangue Verde. Faremo buon uso anche di questo, vedrai.”

Constantin prese la mano di Kurt e si tirò in piedi; un attimo dopo Jeanne fece altrettanto. Kurt diede una pacca sulla spalla ad entrambi e si allontanò.

“Kurt! Aspetta!”

L’uomo si voltò. Lei gli si fermò di fronte. “Ti prego di accettare le mie scuse per quello che è successo.”

Kurt si grattò il collo. “È allenamento, è normale farsi male qualche volta. Ne abbiamo già parlato. Oggi sei stata in gamba, Sangue Verde. Ottimo lavoro.”

Lei combatteva tra l’imbarazzo e la soddisfazione. “Dici davvero?”

“Certo. Continua così, e non ci sarà più niente in grado di fermarti.”

§

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/studiomalott/)

"Kurt and his royal ducklings" by Studio Malott - follow on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/studiomalott/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/StudioMalott)  
This fanart is shared with the permission of the artist. This fanart was not created for this fanfiction.

§

_Greenedera_

_________________

Prossimo capitolo: Rivelazione inattesa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/03/2021  
> Grazie mille a Giada per il Beta-read e per il supporto morale!  
> Thanks to all the artists that are allowing me to share their artworks.


	20. Rivelazione inattesa

Kurt

L’Ammiraglio Cabral fece sedere Jeanne alla sua scrivania. Guardò Kurt e Vasco con occhi freddi, ma non impedì ai due uomini di restare a sentire qualsiasi cosa avesse da dire. La donna Nauta si sedette a sua volta, il volto pieno di tatuaggi appuntiti che la facevano sembrare uno squalo o qualche altra bestia degli abissi. Quando parlò, la sua voce era posata.

“Quello che sto per rivelarti è un segreto, Eccellenza. Un segreto che la Congregazione ci ha pagato bene per mantenere. La richiesta del Governatore e del suo Legato sono sufficienti a far sì che io te ne possa parlare, ma lo faccio in particolar modo per il diretto coinvolgimento mio e _tuo_ in questa faccenda.”

Jeanne corrugò la fronte. “Mio? Ti prego, Ammiraglio, spiegati.”

“I Nauti hanno scoperto quest’isola duecento anni fa, durante le missioni di esplorazione di un nostro grande navigatore. Il Consiglio del Mare decise di vendere il segreto dell’esistenza di questo luogo alla Congregazione: la tratta e il trasporto esclusivi fornirono al mio popolo un importante sostegno economico per diverso tempo. Tuttavia la colonizzazione dell’isola da parte della Congregazione non andò bene. Dopo alcuni decenni gli scontri con i nativi si fecero sempre più violenti, fino a che le tribù si unirono in una rivolta sanguinosa. Non solo guerrieri, ma bestie, belve alte come edifici uscirono dalle foreste e massacrarono i coloni. I Nauti e i pochi superstiti tra i nobili della Congregazione fuggirono dall’isola sulle nostre navi e abbandonarono a morte certa centinaia di persone.”

Jeanne, pallida e basita, fece per parlare ma l’Ammiraglio alzò una mano per fermarla e continuò il suo racconto. “Dopo la disfatta, la Congregazione ha comunque voluto mantenere il dominio dell’isola, nel tentativo di recuperare le risorse perdute e provare a trovare il punto debole degli isolani, anche a costo di indebitarsi con i Nauti pur di non mollare il progetto. Ci sono state spedizioni più caute, carichi di prigionieri e schiavi. Poi ventitré anni fa c’è stato l’ultimo di quella serie di viaggi: dopo di quello, la Congregazione ha formalmente rinunciato a Teer Fradee, e qualche anno dopo il mio popolo ha venduto il segreto dell’esistenza dell’isola all’Alleanza. Tre anni dopo abbiamo coinvolto Thélème, e poi è stato ovvio che la Congregazione non potesse più restarne fuori, cosí ha stipulato un nuovo contratto con noi e ha raggiunto l’isola a sua volta. L’onta della passata sconfitta è stata fatta passare sotto silenzio.”

L’Ammiraglio mosse alcuni fogli sul tavolo, allineandoli perfettamente tra loro, dando a Jeanne alcuni secondi per digerire le informazioni in silenzio. Poi alzò lo sguardo sulla donna e parlò.

“Io ero il capitano della nave che portò a Sérène quell’ultimo carico di prigionieri isolani; una di loro era tua madre. Sei nata a metà della traversata; quando siamo giunti a Sérène il Principe d’Orsay ti ha adottato nella sua famiglia. Disse che era il minimo che poteva fare, che sua sorella aveva appena perso un bambino. Cosa sia stato della tua vera madre dopo lo sbarco, non te lo so dire.”

Jeanne era pallida e aveva occhi enormi. “Come può essere sicura che…” Poi la sua voce si spense. "Che fossi proprio io, che…"

Il viso dell’Ammiraglio si addolcì. “È difficile non riconoscere il tuo viso, mia cara. Ti ho tenuto tra le braccia sul ponte della nave, quando ti abbiamo dato la Benedizione del Mare, e diverse altre volte nelle settimane successive.”

Jeanne la guardava in silenzio, ammutolita. Poi reagì: spinse indietro la sedia, quasi ribaltandola. “Mi ha dato molto su cui riflettere, Ammiraglio. Adesso devo proprio andare.”

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Porto di Nuova Sérène

+2_Mezzogiorno

(Cancellature nascondono imprecazioni)

I miei compagni penseranno che sia impazzita. Riesco quasi a sentirli, neanche a dieci metri da me, che si muovono a disagio sulle assi all’inizio del molo. Petrus cerca di far conversazione come se niente fosse. Gli altri sono in silenzio. E io sono qui, con le gambe a penzoloni sull’acqua, che dopo aver ricevuto la rivelazione più assurda della mia vita non trovo altro da fare che sedermi sulle assi umide di un pontile e rifugiarmi in questo stupido diario. 

Ma per cosa? Non è certo dal diario che voglio conforto. Devo assolutamente andare a parlare con Constantin, lui è l’unico che possa capirmi davvero. Ma sono troppo, troppo agitata. Non posso riuscire a mantenere il mio contegno. Devo _scrivere_ e calmarmi. Devo prendere la distanza da questo scompiglio emotivo. Io non sono una donnetta da quattro soldi, io non piango... Nemmeno quando scopro che tutta la mia vita è stata una menzogna, nemmeno quando scopro che _non sono davvero una “de Sardet_ ” - 

...che io sono venuta alla luce su una dannata nave dei Nauti di ritorno da Ter Fradee durante una spedizione per catturare prigionieri. 

Maledizione a quest’isola, maledizione a mio zio e maledizione a chiunque altro mi abbia messa in questa situazione – me stessa, suppongo. Ecco cosa succede a ficcare il naso nei segreti. Sono la figlia di una _isolana_. Di una prigioniera deportata. Non sono niente. Ho sempre pensato di essere migliore degli altri, di essere in gamba, di essere intelligente, di essere forte. Eccomi qua invece. Sono una menzogna.

Vorrei scrivere una lettera a mia madre e chiederle cosa sa… ma... dentro di me lo so che la _malicore_ se l’è già portata via. Eppure, lei sapeva... perché non mi ha parlato prima che partissi? E se Constantin sapesse? No. No, lui non riuscirebbe a tenere un segreto del genere. Ma devo parlargli. Devo assolutamente parlargli. 

Stamattina quando siamo passati da Vedrad a recuperare Siora mi sono lasciata convincere da un venditore isolano a comprare una tenuta da cacciatore di Tir Fradì. Ma adesso… adesso questi stracci barbari che indosso non mi sembrano più così esotici e attraenti. Oh, sono davvero utili per mimetizzarsi nella foresta e viaggiare tra le città, ma oggi – no, in questo momento – provo repulsione. Farò così: mi alzerò, annuirò agli altri, andrò a casa a cambiarmi. Metterò la mia giacca migliore. Entrerò a palazzo con passo calmo, perché quella _menzogna_ che sono – la nobile, il Legato della Congregazione - è tutto quello che ho in questo momento.

§

Vasco 

“Mi spiace averla turbata cosi tanto,” disse l’ammiraglio Cabral a Vasco, osservando la figura di lady De Sardet, seduta in fondo al molo col suo diario in mano.

Vasco distolse lo sguardo da Jeanne per contemplare il volto fittamente tatuato dell’ammiraglio. Fece un sorriso amaro. “Non una rivelazione da poco. Non avevo idea che l'isola avesse una storia del genere.”

Cabral gli lanciò un’occhiata, ma poi distolse lo sguardo e tornò a contemplare il mare. “Si tratta di fatti gravi, e riservati a pochi. Prima o poi saresti stato informato dei segreti del nostro popolo in relazione alla prima scoperta di Teer Fradee,” rispose lei, “Per quanto riguarda le origini di lady De Sardet… è troppi anni che mi porto dentro questa storia. Lei ha il diritto di sapere. Non credo sia un problema che lo sapessi anche tu, visto che mi sembra di capire che siate in rapporti molto... _stretti,_ voi due.”

Vasco inarcò un sopracciglio. “Siamo solo ottimi amici,” disse, muovendosi a disagio. Davano quell'impressione? Saperlo era dolce e amaro al contempo. “In ogni caso sebbene sia contento che lei abbia scoperto qualcosa di più sulle sue origini non riesco a capire come mai tu abbia deciso di rivelare così tanto.”

“I rapporti tra Nauti e Congregazione dei mercanti sono buoni ma negli anni hanno subito diversi alti e bassi. Come ho detto poco fa a De Sardet, la nostra famiglia ha venduto il segreto della scoperta dell’isola alla Congregazione e ha tenuto la bocca chiusa per molto, molto tempo, nonostante vi siano state numerose traversie e anche parecchie perdite di buone navi e buoni marinai. Tuttavia il Consiglio del Mare aveva deciso di investire in questa missione per guadagnare e sostenere la nostra nazione… E in effetti il gioco ha valso la candela per molto tempo. Denaro e “doni al mare” hanno dato nuova linfa vitale alla nostra famiglia.”

Vasco si incupì e rimase in silenzio. _Mi chiedevo per quale motivo i miei genitori mi avessero affidato ai Nauti come "dono al mare," ed ora ho la mia risposta: per finanziare queste spedizioni segrete_. 

Cabral continuò. “E poi, proprio ventitré anni fa la Congregazione ha lasciato cadere l’accordo, dopo quell’ultima spedizione di prigionieri. Che il Principe mi avesse imposto di lasciargli la neonata mi ha sempre dato fastidio. Per mesi l’ho considerata “nostra:” sua madre avrebbe certamente fatto una brutta fine, mi sembrava ovvio che il suo migliore futuro potesse essere con la nostra gente. Ma invece quel giorno vennero uomini dell’entourage del Principe d’Orsay stesso a supervisionare la consegna del carico e vennero informati da qualcuno della bambina. Sua Altezza in persona venne da me e chiese di lei, quando seppe che non era tra i prigionieri scaricati. Gli ho detto che l’avremmo adottata noi, visto che era Nauta di nascita, ma lui non ha voluto.”

Vasco guardava Cabral, affascinato. Quanti erano i segreti di cui lui non era ancora al corrente? Quanto erano vasti gli intrighi tra i Nauti e le grandi nazioni del Continente? Che lei gliene stesse parlando così apertamente era un grande segno di fiducia. 

“Il Principe la volle vedere. E poi disse che lui era un uomo estremamente caritatevole, che avrebbe cresciuto la povera disgraziata nella sua stessa famiglia, che in fondo sua sorella desiderava tanto un bambino. Diede istruzioni, e poi si allontanò. Provai a protestare con i suoi sottoposti, e mi fu risposto che tutto quello che una nave dei Nauti era pagata per trasportare apparteneva a chi pagava. Punto. Così ho dovuto consegnare la bambina; e anche se poi ho saputo che sua altezza aveva mantenuto la promessa di farla crescere nella sua famiglia, non mi sono mai perdonata per quello che è successo. Lei doveva essere una di noi.”

Vasco ammiccò, stupito. “Questo non l’hai raccontato a De Sardet.”

“Non ancora. Mi sembra che lei abbia già molto a cui pensare. Ma quando sarà pronta e vorrà tornare a parlare, glielo dirò,” rispose la donna. I tatuaggi sul suo volto raccontavano le prodezze in mare, ma Vasco si chiese quante altre storie si nascondessero dietro quegli occhi sagaci. Lei gli rivolse un sorriso freddo. “Allora, sei ancora arrabbiato con me per il tuo tempo a terra?”

“Mi hai dato molto a cui pensare, Ammiraglio. Mi manca il mare, ma obbedirò ai miei ordini.”

Cabral sorrise e gli strinse la mano. “Pensa, allora, giovane Vasco. Ci aggiorneremo più avanti,” disse, e se ne andò.

Vasco si avvicinò lentamente ad Aphra e Siora. Petrus stava cercando di fare conversazione con Kurt, ma riceveva solo monosillabi in risposta. Erano tutti preoccupati per Jeanne, sebbene non tutti sapessero cosa fosse stato appena detto nell’ufficio dell’Ammiraglio. Sarebbe stata lei a decidere cosa dire e cosa no.

Poi lady De Sardet parve raggiungere una qualche decisione, perchè si alzò e camminò verso di loro con passo deciso. “La giornata è stata lunga. Andrò a casa a rinfrescarmi e poi andrò a fare rapporto al governatore. Prendetevi pure il pomeriggio libero, ci vediamo stasera a cena da me.”

Si salutarono, e poi Jeanne si incamminò verso la città alta, Kurt che la seguiva un paio di passi indietro e lo sguardo più truce e protettivo del solito. _Se solo quei due riuscissero a parlarsi con un po'di onestà,_ pensò Vasco _, almeno potrebbero sostenersi a vicenda._

Siora esitò, poi salutò e si diresse verso il quartiere di rame; forse sarebbe andata a trovare quel mercante isolano con cui aveva stretto amicizia. Petrus sembrava stanco e vecchio, e si incamminò a testa bassa verso l’ambasciata Thélème.

Aphra si voltò verso Vasco, gli fece un cenno e poi si incamminò verso le profondità del porto: c’era una taverna, due strade più in là. Il Nauto rimase alcuni secondi a guardare il mare, poi imprecò sottovoce e la seguì.

§

§

_Greenedera_

_________________

Prossimo capitolo: Una giornata da dimenticare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 02/03/2021  
> Grazie mille a Giada per il Beta-read di questo capitolo e per il supporto morale!  
> Thanks to all the artists that are allowing me to share their artworks.


	21. Una giornata da dimenticare

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet. 

Residenza di Nuova Sérène 

+0_ Sera

Primo frammento

Così stupida.

Sono stata così stupida. Io credevo... (cancellatura).

E così, proprio mentre ero tutta presa dalla grande notizia che dovevo dare a Constantin a proposito delle mie origini, sono entrata nella sala delle udienze l’ho trovato in compagnia di un medico. Certo, era ora: sono settimane che gli dico che deve farsi vedere, che non ha una bella cera. E improvvisamente, arriva la notizia. 

Il verdetto: _malicore_.

E allora tutto il resto del mondo è sbiadito. Tutto si è sfocato, tutto è diventato silenzio, e io sono caduta in un tunnel nero, nero come il sangue di mio cugino. Mi sono vergognata così tanto... Come ho potuto non rendermene conto io stessa? Come se non avessi visto abbastanza persone agli stadi iniziali del morbo da non potermene accorgere da sola! Anche se, suppongo, tutti noi vogliamo non vedere, quando qualcosa di brutto sta accadendo alle persone che amiamo. 

Troverò la cura, gli ho promesso. La troverò. Certo. Lui non mi ha creduto... ma mi ha _sorriso_. È così magro, così delicato e tragico quel sorriso. 

E poi mi ha chiesto di raccontargli altro, di distrarlo. 

Come vorrei che Constantin fosse nato bardo, anziché principe, così che potesse illuminare il mondo con il suo incrollabile buon umore. I miei pensieri erano in frantumi. Tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era: “Non anche tu. Devo ancora interiorizzare la probabile scomparsa di mia madre, non puoi lasciarmi anche tu.” 

E così mi sono trovata a blaterare e straparlare, a riferirgli le mie scoperte e la notizia delle mie umili origini isolane. E lui... _e lui ha detto che mi vuole bene lo stesso_. Che non importa quale sia il mio sangue, che sarò sempre la sua adorata cugina, la sua buona stella, la sua unica amica.

Mi vuole bene lo stesso, lui è la mia unica vera famiglia.

Non sapeva, ovviamente, di tutta la sequenza di eventi tra Teer Fradee, i Nauti e la Congregazione degli ultimi due secoli, né del rapimento della mia madre naturale. E io ero lì, troppo sconvolta dalle recenti rivelazioni per reagire a tutto quello che stava succedendo. La _malicore. Il mio passato._ L'accettazione di Constantin mi ha dato il colpo di grazia, mi ha spezzato le gambe. Il suo sorriso esangue mi ha spezzato il cuore. Lui è l’unica famiglia che ho davvero, l'unica che mi rimane. E nel mentre le guardie del Conio entravano, ci circondavano, e si preparavano a... (Macchie varie)

Non avevo previsto il colpo di Stato da parte della Guardia del Conio. 

[una pagina strappata]

Kurt

Nel momento in cui seppe che ci sarebbe stato un colpo di Stato a danno del governo di Nuova Sérène, Kurt si sentì sporco. Era una sensazione forte, ingiusta, eppure non sarebbe riuscito a levarsela di dosso per parecchio tempo.

Perché non aveva avvisato la sua Sangue Verde delle voci di corridoio che aveva sentito nelle settimane precedenti? Dannazione, perché erano solo quello, voci di corridoio, a malapena. Niente di sicuro, solo qualche battuta qua e là sfuggita sottovoce a persone che non si erano accorte di essere a portata d’orecchio di Kurt. 

Allora lui aveva indagato, e durante una conversazione con qualcuno aveva provato a mostrarsi interessato a un possibile cambio di potere, proprio perché sperava di scoprire qualcosa di più. Sì, aveva partecipato agli eventi che avevano portato alla luce il Campo Fantasma, ma perché lavorava per il Legato, non che avesse scelta, no? E così gli avevano fatto sapere che “quando fosse arrivato il momento,” lo avrebbero avvisato affinché potesse provare la sua lealtà verso la Guardia. 

Niente di concreto quindi. Kurt si era detto: _quando scoprirò qualcosa di più, avviserò il capo... ma con tutto lo schifo che stiamo scoprendo nella guardia, voglio davvero allarmarla prima ancora che sia stato deciso qualcosa? Se poi la avvisassi e lei si gettasse a testa bassa nelle indagini, i cospiratori potrebbero sparire nel nulla prima di essersi compromessi._

Poi tornarono in città dopo essere stati via per una settimana a risolvere quella questione tra Nauti e Thélème, e l’ordine arrivò subitaneo nel peggiore dei momenti, ossia proprio mentre Jeanne era chiusa in udienza con Constantin - mentre lei stava ancora interiorizzando la notizia delle sue origini isolane e poi e scopriva che suo cugino aveva il morbo. 

Poco prima Jeanne lo aveva congedato dalla sala delle udienze per confortare Constantin da sola, ed era stato proprio nella sala d’attesa al primo piano del palazzo che erano arrivati dei soldati assieme agli ordini per Kurt, sottoforma di un brevissimo dispaccio. 

_Elimina il Governatore e il Legato. Ulteriori rinforzi attendono. L'alba è iniziata._

Kurt chiuse il pugno, accartocciando il foglio e quelle parole agghiaccianti, e guardò negli occhi i soldati intorno a lui. I loro sguardi erano cupi, determinati, e lo studiavano con volti accuratamente inespressivi. Al piano di sotto, altri passi cadenzati rimbombarono sul marmo. 

Così Kurt fece l’unica cosa fattibile: provò a prendere in mano la situazione. Fece dei cenni decisi ai soldati, e finse di origliare, di star aspettando un momento particolare per dare l’ordine. Dopo alcuni minuti, i soldati però si spazientirono e uno di loro sussurrò che non era stato detto di aspettare, ma di agire subito. Dunque, fu così che Kurt decise molto in fretta che se avesse voluto prendere il controllo di quegli uomini avrebbe dovuto essere lui stesso a condurli nel salone, e poi a avrebbe improvvisato. Un cenno del capo, e gli eventi precipitarono.

Fecero irruzione a passo di marcia, e Kurt era un fascio di nervi. Registrava ogni passo dei soldati dietro di sé, con la coda dell’occhio seguiva attentamente l’inclinazione della canna dei fucili nelle loro mani. Constantin balzò in piedi, pallido e smunto ma ancora vibrante di energia e di nobile indignazione.

“Capitano Kurt, questa è un’udienza privata! Come ti permetti? Cosa sta succedendo?”

Jeanne invece... Jeanne sembrava avesse visto un fantasma. Era bianca come un lenzuolo, la bocca leggermente aperta e le mani inerti lungo i fianchi. I loro occhi si incrociarono e Kurt vide un mare di dolore, un’espressione tradita che lo colpì come una palla di cannone. 

_Non ti sto tradendo, ragazza sciocca. Ti sto salvando la vita. Fidati di me!_ Pensò furiosamente il guerriero, corrucciandosi e preparando con attenzione le sue parole. Tornò a concentrarsi su Constantin e sui soldati per essere certo di non perdere minimamente il controllo su di loro: erano nervosi, e avrebbero reagito al suo minimo gesto. Fece gran mostra di guardarsi intorno per verificare che non ci fossero altre persone nella sala, quindi sollevò la testa.

“Riposo, soldati! Attendete fuori e proteggete la porta!” sbraitò con il suo tono di comando più feroce e intransigente. Le guardie si voltarono a guardarlo, osservarono la sua posa aggressiva e lo videro sganciare la sicura dalla spada laterale, mentre incedeva a passo deciso verso il governatore. Il messaggio doveva essere chiaro: queste prede sono mie. 

Erano buoni soldati, e non avevano ricevuto ordini troppo dettagliati: uscirono dalla sala e lo lasciarono fare, credendo si stesse solo arrogando l’onore di essere lui ad uccidere le cariche più importanti di Nuova Sérène - o a voler sbrigare quella sporca faccenda in privato.

Il maestro d’arme si avvicinò a Constantin, che stava blaterando. “Non mi piace questo tuo atteggiamento, Kurt. Cosa credi di fare? Non ti rendi conto che questi sono i miei soldati? Io...”

“Abbassa la voce,” mormorò Kurt. “Le cose sono cambiate, Riccioli d'Oro.” 

Nonostante tutto, Constantin ebbe la temerarietà di balzare in avanti e sfidarlo, avvicinandosi minacciosamente finché furono faccia a faccia. “Mi stai minacciando? Cosa credi di ottenere? Non dirmi che...”

In altre circostanze, Kurt avrebbe potuto essere orgoglioso di lui. Il giovane principe gli era sempre sembrato troppo debole e vano, privo di spina dorsale. Certo, in quella situazione non avrebbe ottenuto nulla, ma Kurt fu contento di vedere che almeno non rinunciava a combattere, a sfidarlo. La sua coraggiosa e valorosa Jeanne invece era rimasta immobile, una maschera di sgomento dipinta sul viso. La vide sussultare quando Constantin si era avvicinato a lui: si aspettava forse di vederlo colpire il cugino? Credeva che Kurt lo avrebbe fatto? Il mercenario si rifiutò di guardare di nuovo nella sua direzione o sarebbe morto di vergogna. 

“Silenzio!” sibilò. “Non abbiamo tempo da perdere. Il comandante della Guardia ha disposto un colpo di stato in tutte e tre le città dell’isola.”

“Cosa!?” protestò Constantin, “Questa è follia! Come è possibile?” 

“Come è possibile? Voi non avete protezione. Facile come rubare le caramelle a un bambino. Dietro ogni governatore c’è uno dei nostri, siete alla nostra mercé,” rispose Kurt. Jeanne rabbrividì visibilmente al suono di queste parole. 

Constantin ammiccò indignato, ma poi si accese una scintilla di speranza in fondo al suo sguardo. “Allora perché hai mandato via i tuoi uomini?" sussurrò. "Perché ci stai avvisando? Dimmelo.”

Come se non fosse ovvio il perché! _Perché siete i miei protetti, siete miei amici. Perchè ti amo, Jeanne, e perché voglio bene persino a questo somaro di tuo cugino. Perché non potrei mai, mai farvi del male. E mi ferisce che tu possa credere che sia così._ Ma di fronte alla faccia sconvolta di Jeanne, a Kurt mancarono le parole giuste. Sbrodolò qualcosa, impappinandosi spesso. “Vi conosco da troppo tempo, va bene? E poi... non ho mai rotto un contratto. Questi ordini vanno contro quello che sono: sarò anche un mercenario a sangue freddo, ma non un traditore.” 

Jeanne chinò la testa e il suo volto fu nascosto dalla tesa del cappello. Constantin si raddrizzò con un’espressione di sollievo e guardò Kurt con rispetto. Esitò, come cercando le giuste parole, forse di ringraziamento.

“Perciò siete avvisati!” aggiunse Kurt, a voce bassa ma secca. “Dovete agire!” 

Questo riscosse Jeanne, la quale alzò di scatto la testa per fissarlo con occhi calmi e decisi, privi di ogni sentimento. Kurt conosceva quello sguardo: De Sardet, Legato della Congregazione, era tornata indietro da ovunque fosse fuggita.

“Grazie Kurt, non dimenticherò,” lei disse con tono freddo, cortese ed efficiente, incontrando il suo sguardo. Poi si rivolse al cugino, e concentrò la sua attenzione sulla lista delle cose da fare. “Constantin, dobbiamo portarti in un luogo sicuro, e mettere in salvo anche i membri del Consiglio…”

 _Grazie, Kurt, non dimenticherò._ Quelle parole algide si cristallizzarono nel petto del guerriero come frecce di ghiaccio.

Valutarono come proteggere le cariche dello Stato, come avvisare gli altri governatori, come tagliare la testa all’organizzazione del tradimento. Kurt rispondeva al loro interrogatorio sentendosi estraneo al proprio essere, fino a quando una domanda di Lady de Sardet lo riscosse. “Kurt, dobbiamo sapere dove trovare gli altri cospiratori. Cosa sai?”

“Poco, anche se sembra che avrei dovuto essere uno di loro,” ammise Kurt sentendosi sporco… così sporco. “Contavano su di me per eliminarvi entrambi.” Un’altra freccia di ghiaccio si conficcò nello stomaco del guerriero quando vide la maschera del Legato de Sardet scivolare via per una frazione di secondo, rivelando la Jeanne inorridita dietro di essa. Ma durò poco, poco più di una pausa per prendere il fiato e continuare a parlare. “Dobbiamo prendere il comandante e i suoi tre luogotenenti. Tolte di mezzo le teste, gli altri soldati cesseranno le ostilità: dopotutto, stanno solo eseguendo gli ordini.”

La nobildonna annuì seccamente. Constantin fece un passo avanti e sorrise al maestro d’armi. “Lo sapevo che eri un brav’uomo, Kurt.”

 _Lo sono. Eppure, non è da te che vorrei sentirmelo dire._ “Sbrighiamoci, non fatemi cambiare idea,” rispose rudemente. Vide che Jeanne gli lanciò un’occhiata sottecchi, ma rimase fissata sul piano d’azione, come la macchina da guerra in cui si trasformava quando si concentrava sulla salvezza di suo cugino.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza diplomatica a Nuova Sérène 

+0_Sera

Secondo frammento

Siamo sopravvissuti. Grazie a Kurt suppongo, anche se per un attimo, ho davvero tremato. 

Quando è entrato a passo deciso nella Sala del Consiglio, sembrava _gigantesco…_ Più alto, più largo, così _minaccioso_ con quella armatura scintillante, quegli occhi blu cupi come acciaio. Per un attimo ho creduto di star guardando in faccia la mia morte, non potevo credere che stesse succedendo davvero. 

E io che mi illudevo che i miei drammi personali fossero la cosa più importante di oggi... che la grande rivelazione sulle mie origini fosse significativa. Invece all’improvviso... cosa conta il passato, se in pochi minuti puoi perdere tutto? 

Cosa importa che cosa sono, se Constantin muore di _malicore_? Ecco cosa sono: sono la persona che ha promesso di trovare una cura, e che non l’ha ancora trovata.

Cosa importa che io sia una menzogna, se Constantin muore in un colpo di stato che non sono stata minimamente in grado di prevedere? Proprio un bravo Legato sono, che eccellente investigatore! Che … IDIOTA. Che stupida. E dopo tutto questo... 

[una macchia di inchiostro rovesciato]

Ho sconfitto un Nadaig Magamen da sola. Ho ucciso decine di uomini in pochi minuti, immobilizzandoli con la magia e poi abbattendoli uno dopo l’altro come cani. Eppure, oggi sono rimasta lì, pietrificata, mentre i soldati ci circondavano e _Kurt_ si ergeva al centro della sala, minaccioso come un demone di metallo, i suoi occhi completamente imperscrutabili.

Lui ha avuto le nostre vite nelle sue mani... non doveva far altro che dare l’ordine - 

E invece ci ha risparmiato, anzi, ha tradito i suoi ordini e ci ha permesso di salvarci. Quando ha congedato i fucilieri e ha rivelato che la guardia del Conio stava mettendo in atto un colpo di Stato ma che lui ci avrebbe salvato... io ero lì, a fare tappezzeria, ancora immobile come una statua di sale. 

Poi finalmente mi sono destata dal mio rimbecillimento e sono entrata in azione: metti al sicuro Constantin, salva i diplomatici, avvisa le altre città, risolvi il problema. Una volta messa in movimento, quella _menzogna_ che io sono ha ripreso a funzionare. Adesso siamo stanchi, ma siamo tutti sani e salvi. E io sono qui, da sola in camera mia, dove finalmente posso concedermi l’esaurimento nervoso che meritavo da oggi pomeriggio.

# Perché, Kurt, non mi ha avvisato _prima_? #

Non ho il coraggio di chiederglielo. Gli sono grata per averci salvato, ma allo stesso tempo sono furibonda. Perché non me l’ha detto che stava per succedere qualcosa di simile? Non – non riesco a credere che non lo sapesse. In fondo, lui non aveva l’aria di una guardia del corpo stupita, lui era _al comando_ di quel gruppo di fucilieri che è entrato nel salone. Vorrei scendere di sotto – sempre che Kurt sia ancora qui – immobilizzarlo con la magia, e gridargli in faccia.

# Perché? Eri forse indeciso? Hai davvero pensato di tradirmi? Hai detto che loro contavano su di te per eliminare me e Constantin! Perché non mi hai avvisato _prima?! #_

Eppure, ci ha salvato, lo so. Non ci ha traditi. Ha detto che non ha mai rinnegato un contratto, che non è un traditore. Che ci conosce da troppo tempo.

Certo, grazie. Ma perché.... (cancellatura).

(annotazione laterale)

Dannazione, queste stupide pagine esistono apposta per accogliere i pensieri

che non potrò mai pronunciare ad alta voce. Tanto vale dirlo, no?

Perché hai dovuto dire che lo fai “perché non sei uno che rinnega contratti?”

~~Perché non hai detto che lo hai fatto per AMOR MIO?~~

Maledizione, lo so che non potresti mai pronunciare parole simili, se anche fossero vere. E poi, davanti agli altri, davanti a Constantin, figurarsi. 

Kurt... Perché ti tutti i disastri che sono successi oggi, mi tormenti così? Sono così furibonda che potrei davvero... (cancellatura).

Il portiere del palazzo mi ha lasciato fuori, stanotte. Di solito mi fanno vedere Constantin a qualsiasi ora. Dicono che è stanco, che non sta bene, ma che è al sicuro. Domattina all’alba sarò da lui. Cielo, la _malicore._

Troveremo una soluzione, Constantin. Io la troverò, per te. Se davvero io sono una figlia di questa terra selvaggia e piena di magia, beh, allora magari qualcosa di buono potrà venir fuori da tutto questo. 

Sono anni che i nostri migliori scienziati ritengono che Ter Fradee e i suoi misteri racchiudono la cura della _malicore_. Io riuscirò a trovarla, dove tutti gli altri hanno fallito, proprio perché io ho una marcia in più. Il mio marchio di _on ol menawi_ mi aprirà porte che nessun membro della Congregazione è mai riuscito ad aprire. Io lo farò. Perché tu sei l’unica persona al mondo che mi vuole bene.

§

Kurt

Il giorno dopo lo sventato colpo di Stato, Kurt sapeva che Jeanne aveva la mente occupata: il morbo di suo cugino, innanzitutto, il tormento personale relativo alle sue origini, nuove richieste da parte di tutte le fazioni politiche dopo la crisi. Lei era sempre barricata dietro l'espressione impassibile di lady De Sardet e macinava un problema dopo l'altro.

Qualche traditore era riuscito a fuggire, ma l’avrebbero preso prima o poi: quello che contava era che i governatori fossero salvi e la Guardia del Conio fosse sotto il comando di persone affidabili: adesso che Torsten era morto e Sieglinde di nuovo comandante, era solo una questione di tempo prima che si riuscisse a sistemare l’enorme rete di intrighi e corruzione.

Quando Jeanne guardava Kurt lo faceva con cortesia diplomatica, riservata. Ascoltava con attenzione, decideva con sensatezza, pianificava con intelligenza. Sembrava un guscio vuoto.

Questo lasciava Kurt con un senso di disagio. Lui non era un traditore, eppure si sentiva sporco, terribilmente sporco, perché la Guardia aveva creduto che lui potesse essere un buon candidato traditore, perché Jeanne e Constantin avevano creduto – anche se per poco – che lui potesse esserlo.

_Grazie Kurt, non dimenticherò._

No, certo che no. 

Così Kurt si tenne impegnato, con la scusa di coordinarsi con Sieglinde per estirpare e sostituire ogni possibile guardia corrotta, e nei giorni successivi lui e Jeanne si videro poco.

§

[ ](https://estherkelldraws.tumblr.com/)

"Constantin" by Estherkelldraws - [Tumblr](https://estherkelldraws.tumblr.com/) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/estherkelldraws/)  
This fanart is shared with the consent of the artist. This fanart was not created for this fanfiction.

§

_Greenedera_

_________________

Prossimo capitolo: Sull'orlo della follia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 05/03/2021  
> Grazie mille a Giada per il Beta-read di questo capitolo! E grazie anche a _magicaltia_ per il supporto morale!  
> Thanks to all the artists that are allowing me to share their artworks - and meshikutteneru2 for reading this fic despite the language barrier!


	22. Sull'orlo della follia

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Nuova Sérène 

+5_Notte

Nell’arco degli ultimi cinque giorni, Constantin è peggiorato. È orribile sentirsi così impotenti, è orribile vivere di nuovo l’incubo della _malicore_ , qualcosa che pensavo di essermi lasciata alle spalle assieme a vecchia Sérène. La cosa più brutta è che mio cugino sembra aver contratto la forma più violenta del morbo, quella che provoca convulsioni, dolori allucinanti e che alla fine conduce alla pazzia. Constantin è costretto a letto e le sue grida di dolore risuonano per il palazzo. 

Sono fuori di me, voglio incenerire ogni inutile medico che abbiamo provato, voglio passare a fil di spada ogni inutile scienziato che abbiamo consultato. Non sembra esserci niente da fare. Se continua così, Constantin precipiterà nella follia. A vecchia Sérène, chi contraeva questa forma di _malicore_ di solito moriva suicida gettandosi dalle mura. Sto male, sento l’orrore formicolare sottopelle a vederlo così. 

Ho organizzato una nuova spedizione. Che siano maledetti i sacerdoti Thélème, che vadano a quel paese gli scienziati di Hikmet: domani all’alba parto e vado alla ricerca di una cura tra gli isolani.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Accampamento nei pressi di Wenshaganaw 

+1_notte

Sono così stanca che stento a tenere gli occhi aperti. Ma non devo dormire. Nessuno deve. Finiremo questa pausa per alleviare i crampi alle gambe, e poi riprenderemo a camminare. Nessuno deve dormire e rilassarsi finché Constantin è là che soffre come un cane... che si contorce di dolore mentre la _malicore_ lo divora - e pensa ininterrottamente a me come la sua unica speranza di salvezza.

Vederlo così sofferente mi ha fatto sentire un mostro. Non posso permettere che soffra così. Perché proprio lui doveva prendere questa forma così violenta della malattia? Ci sono persone che ci convivono per anni prima di soccombere! Ma lui è sempre stato cagionevole. Non come me.... e adesso so anche perché. Sono certamente immune, come tutti gli isolani. 

Ebbene, sfruttiamo questa forza. 

Ho rivelato le notizie che mi ha dato Cabral agli altri. Kurt e Vasco lo avevano scoperto insieme a me, e non mi sembrava giusto tenerlo segreto. Siora, Aphra e Petrus ormai fanno parte della mia famiglia, anche se in modo diverso. Mi fido di loro, e ho bisogno di tutto il supporto morale che possono darmi. Petrus ha mostrato segni di sofferenza per gli sforzi fisici a cui sto sottoponendo il gruppo, ma ci ha seguiti senza una lamentela. Da ieri è particolarmente gentile con me, cerca di consolarmi come potrebbe fare un vecchio zio; forse potrei apprezzarlo, se solo non fossi così in subbuglio. Vasco ha provato a parlarmi, a simpatizzare visto che anche lui ha solo recentemente scoperto le proprie origini dopo un’intera infanzia trascorsa nell’ignoranza. Siora ovviamente cerca di dirmi quanto sia onorevole e bello essere isolani, e mi mostra vicinanza di fronte alla prospettiva di perdere per sempre mio cugino - lei, che ha perso sua madre così di recente. Come me, d’altronde… ? NO, non posso pensare a mia madre, adesso. Aphra mi ha fatto notare che quello che definisce veramente una persona è la sua cultura e la sua conoscenza. Sono tutti gentili... appena riuscirò a riprendere le redini della tempesta che mi scorre nelle vene, parlerò a ciascuno di loro. Sono delle brave persone.

Kurt mi guarda, con quegli occhi che sembrano tristi, ma si tiene a distanza. Oppure sono io che lo tengo a distanza; non importa. Lo guardo, e lui abbassa lo sguardo, nascondendolo sotto la tesa del cappello. Maledizione Kurt, perché non mi guardi più negli occhi?

Quegli occhi azzurri... Kurt, perché non mi parli di Constantin? Non ti dispiace che abbia preso la _malicore_? Non hai combattuto contro i tuoi stessi uomini per salvargli la vita? Per salvare la mia? Perché non ne parli?

O era solo per salvare il tuo contratto? Dannazione a te. 

Tempo di andare.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Accampamento di Wenshaganaw 

+1_Pomeriggio

Lo sapevo che non poteva essere così facile convincere il guaritore isolano a venire con noi... Ma almeno non ha rifiutato seduta stante. Lui si chiama Catasach e pare che sia il più grande _doneigad_ di tutti i tempi: un guaritore senza pari, uno che non lascia mai i propri pazienti finchè non li ha curati.

Vuole che gli liberi l’area dalle bestie in modo che il villaggio sia sicuro in sua assenza? Le farò estinguere. 

Teme l’influenza dei missionari? Li scaccerò via a calci nel deretano. 

Sono così stanca che mi fa male dappertutto e gli altri non sono messi meglio. Non sto dando loro un attimo di tregua, ma nessuno osa lamentarsi. Non possiamo fermarci. Constantin soffre.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Accampamento di Wenshaganaw 

+0_Sera

“Sono fiero di te.”

Al di là di tutto quello che è successo a Nuova Sérène, al di là di tutto quello che sta succedendo dentro al mio petto anche quando cerco di non pensarci, questo commento merita di essere annotato qui. Il mio maestro d’armi è fiero di me. Me l’ha detto oggi pomeriggio, dopo che ho finito di abbattere i capibranco di quelle bestie gigantesche: ero così agguerrita che li avevo trucidati prima ancora che lui e Siora mi raggiungessero. E mentre ero lì, senza fiato, piegata in due e con le mani appoggiata alle ginocchia, Kurt mi è arrivato alle spalle ed è rimasto in silenzio a contemplare il massacro. Poi ha detto, piano: “Sono fiero di te, Sangue Verde. Non manca molto, perché l’allievo non abbia più bisogno del maestro.”

Io mi sono voltata a guardarlo. Il suo viso era austero, i suoi occhi seri. Ha portato una mano al cappello, mi ha fatto un cenno e poi si è allontanato. È così spesso sulle sue in questo periodo che mi sono resa conto di quanto mi fosse mancato il suono della sua voce. Kurt sembra l’ombra di se stesso dal dopo il colpo di Stato e tiene tutti a distanza: fa il suo dovere in silenzio, risponde a monosillabi. Prima o poi dovremmo chiarire le cose tra noi.

Durante il rientro al villaggio degli isolani, anche Siora si è complimentata per la mia prodezza; ma non è la stessa cosa, inutile dirlo. Tra l’altro ogni volta che abbatto uno di questi mostri davanti a Siora temo sempre che lei mi riprenda per aver ucciso la fauna locale, rappresentazioni del loro dio o dello spirito della terra... difficile capire, a volte, il confine tra venerazione e buonsenso nella loro cultura. Ma sto vaneggiando. C'è solo una cosa che conta: il grande Catasach ha accettato di venire da Constantin per provare a farlo stare meglio. Il resto sono solo dettagli.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Residenza diplomatica a Nuova Sérène

+1_poco prima dell’alba

Ieri sera abbiamo portato Catasach da Constantin. Nell’arco di pochi minuti lo sciamano aveva evocato la sua magia, e tutto il terribile dolore era svanito dal volto che amo di più al mondo. Forse Constantin non sarà mio cugino di sangue, ma come ha detto lui, noi siamo l’unica vera famiglia l’uno per l’altra.

Non ricordo come, ma sono arrivata a casa. Ero così stanca che mi sono addormentata ancora con l’armatura addosso. Adesso non solo ho male ovunque, ma non posso nemmeno a togliermi da sola questa cosa maledetta senza svegliare tutti gli altri al piano di sotto. Ho deciso di lasciarli tranquilli; mi hanno dato molto, in questi giorni. Mancano solo poche ore all’alba, tanto vale aspettare. Ho dormito così poco, eppure mi sento già arzilla. Forse il mio fisico non ha ancora capito che possiamo rilassarci, almeno per qualche giorno.

Vedere il sollievo sul volto di Constantin mi ha fatto respirare liberamente per la prima volta dal colpo di Stato. Catasach è davvero capace come dicono. Ha detto che per ora non saprebbe come curare la  _ malicore _ , ma di certo può trattare il dolore... e poi ci ha dato una speranza. Potrebbe trovare lui stesso un modo per curare la malattia, e nel frattempo ha accettato l’idea che io vada dallo spirito guida dell’isola ad implorare aiuto. 

Lo spirito, questo loro dio... “ _En on Mil Frichtimen_ ,” sarà meglio che mi abitui ad usare il nome isolano. Mi sottoporrò al loro rituale di iniziazione, farò tutto quello che chiederanno.

Catasach dice che Constantin dovrebbe essere stabile, adesso - per quanto lo possa essere una malattia degenerativa. Resterò in città per un po’, così potrò tenerlo d’occhio, e nel frattempo farò tutto il possibile per definire tutte le possibili piste a disposizione per trovare una cura e pianificare le prossime spedizioni. 

È proprio grazie al mio sangue isolano che sto riuscendo ad ottenere tutto questo. Da un lato, ne sono contenta. Questa mia vergogna, queste mie origini umili possono essere di aiuto al popolo della Congregazione – oltre che salvare Constantin, la mia famiglia. Dall'altro lato non posso fare a meno di sentirmi in colpa: io lo so che tutto questo è sbagliato. Stiamo sfruttando gli isolani e io li sto ingannando per trarre il massimo da loro, esattamente come fanno, in maniera più plateale, Thélème e l’Alleanza del Ponte. Io non vado a squartare il corpo degli isolani per cercare un antidoto alla _malicore_ distillando il loro sangue, né cerco di far loro il lavaggio del cervello per far dimenticare i loro dei... eppure sento che li sto tradendo lo stesso. Loro si fidano di me, ma io non sto facendo qualcosa per loro: lo sto facendo per me stessa. Ciò è intrinsecamente sbagliato.

 _Ma cosa dovrei fare?_ Abbandonare Constantin alla _malicore_ , come ho fatto con l’unica madre che abbia mai conosciuto? 

Se trovassi una cura per la _malicore_ , potrei persino riuscire a negoziare una vera pace: chiunque sul Continente farebbe di tutto per avere questa cura... se in cambio della cura gli isolani ci chiedessero di lasciare l’isola, probabilmente lo faremmo. Credo.

Lascerei l’isola? 

~~Anche se ho sentito il richiamo dei suoi spiriti.~~ Ovviamente lascerei l’isola, solo così potrei difenderne gli interessi... naturalmente, qualora tutto questo scenario si avverasse. Forse. Sarei altrettanto felice se la cura per la _malicore_ venisse trovata domani da qualche studioso di Hikmet. 

Ed ora c’è tutta un’altra serie di questioni da gestire.

Kurt, dannazione a te. Sarà meglio che mettiamo le cose in chiaro tra noi. 

Se davvero Constantin sta meglio e il guaritore può darci più tempo, devo mettere sotto torchio Kurt per essere sicura che non ci siano residui di traditori nella Guardia del Conio. Me lo deve. 

No, che non me lo deve. Maledizione, voglio solo che riprendiamo a parlarci. Non che ce ne sia stato il tempo, in questi ultimi giorni, ma non possiamo andare avanti così. Certo, lui è sempre un soldato efficiente e una guardia attenta, ma non basta. 

Kurt, perché non mi guardi più negli occhi? Non eravamo diventati amici? Persino quasi confidenti? 

Gli amici si parlano, no?

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Palazzo del Governatore di Nuova Sérène

+2_pomeriggio

Constantin è rimasto a letto due giorni, ma è migliorato di ora in ora. Catasach è stato al suo fianco in ogni momento: pregando, recitando incantesimi, preparando rimedi isolani a base di erbe che ha portato da casa. Ha trasformato la sua stanza in una sorta di laboratorio, e io ho fatto in modo che nessuno, NESSUNO qui a palazzo si permetta di dirgli qualcosa. 

I servitori e le guardie hanno capito e lo trattano con rispetto, persino De Courcillon cammina in punta di piedi in presenza di questo grande uomo. Sebbene sia molto curioso circa gli isolani, il mio vecchio tutore ha accettato che deve tenere a freno le proprie domande e lasciare che Catasach possa semplicemente lavorare in pace.

Oggi Constantin ha insistito per scendere dal letto e andare fino al suo studio. Ho chiesto a Catasach se fosse una buona idea, timorosa che potesse avere una ricaduta di qualche genere. Ma il guaritore ha detto che nessuna magia può arrivare dove non c’è una volontà di guarire, di andare oltre i propri limiti, di far brillare la volontà di vivere: quindi va bene che mio cugino provi a distrarsi, a concentrarsi su altro. Se stesse a letto a non fare niente, ricadrebbe nella mentalità da malato, potrebbe persino tornare a farsi sommergere dal dolore che lo stava conducendo alla follia.

Dunque siamo rimasti insieme e ho fatto del mio meglio per distrarlo. Non è facile comportarsi come se nulla fosse... non solo perché i ricordi delle sue grida di dolore mi tormentano ancora, ma anche per le vene nerastre sul suo viso e gli altri segni più evidenti della sua condizione: forse lui non sentirà dolore, ma la _malicore_ c’è ancora. Ci vorrà forse del tempo prima che il morbo lo uccida, ma noi siamo ancora impotenti, finchè Catasach non trova una soluzione che potrebbe non trovare mai. Comunque, ho cercato di mettere da parte la disperazione e comportarmi come nulla fosse: in fondo, dietro quella pelle deturpata, dietro il pallore e la magrezza, c’è ancora il mio caro Constantin. Il tempo che ci resta insieme è prezioso.

Di certo avevamo molto di cui parlare: abbiamo discusso del colpo di Stato, della morte del Comandante Torsten, della fuga dei suoi luogotenenti. E poi, di nuovo - e questa volta in maniera approfondita - dell'incredibile storia della colonizzazione di Teer Fradee da parte della Congregazione e delle mie origini isolane, di come sia nata da una prigioniera deportata, di come il Principe abbia deciso di adottarmi.

Constantin mi ha stretto il dorso della mano. “Non riesco proprio a immaginare mio padre che fa un gesto così generoso e disinteressato. Ma sono contento che sia successo, non avrei avuto la mia Buona Stella, altrimenti.”

“Anche io credo sia molto strano. Forse era davvero turbato per il recente aborto di sua sorella?”

“Non lo so,” mi ha risposto lui, prendendo una busta e spiegazzandone gli angoli. “Non li ho mai visti in così buoni rapporti. Voglio dire, da quando ho ricordi si sono sempre ignorati l’un l’altra… vivono persino in due ali diverse del palazzo. E poi, potevano adottare chiunque: perchè arrivare a discutere con i Nauti sul destino di un singolo bambino? Questa storia dell’adozione è strana. Ripeto, non potevo desiderare per niente di meglio, ma…”

“A proposito,” mi sono ricordata. Ho aperto lo scrittoio e ho estratto la busta con il sigillo di suo padre. “Mi spiace, mi sono permessa di leggerla.”

Constantin ha inarcato un sopracciglio. “Non devi certo chiedermi il permesso. Lo sai che non ho segreti per te. Dunque, è arrivata un’altra nave?”

“Sì. La _Delfino_ ha lasciato il Continente circa due mesi dopo la nostra partenza. Ha subìto meno ritardi rispetto a quella che l’ha preceduta.”

“Notizie di zia Priscilla?”

“Stava morendo,” mentre parlavo, ho sentito gli occhi riempirsi di lacrime improvvise. Ho dovuto fermarmi e ricompormi. “Quando la lettera è partita, si era aggravata. Anche Josephine ha preso la _malicore_ , per quello non mi aveva scritto. Credo che... Non importa. Ma c’è un’altra notizia, anche se non è ancora ufficiale: cugina Jaqueline scrive che avrai un fratello. O una sorella. Pare che tua madre avesse tenuto nascosto il suo stato, forse perchè temeva di perdere il bambino, ma adesso a corte lo sanno tutti.”

“Mia madre è incinta? Alla sua età?” Constantin ha scosso la testa, poi ha fatto una smorfia. “Ti pareva. Scommetto che quel bastardo di mio padre non vede l’ora di sostituirmi. Probabilmente sta già tramando per diseredarmi, o magari lasciarmi marcire qui su Teer Fradee mentre lui si cresce un figlio a sua immagine e somiglianza da tenere a Sérène.”

“Ma no, non dire così Constantin," quanto mi dispiaceva vedere il modo in cui lui reagiva sempre male a tutto quello che riguardava suo padre, persino in maniera indiretta. "E’ normale che tua madre desideri un altro figlio, ed è incredibile che sia arrivato nonostante lei non sia più così giovane. E poi tu sei l’erede, non devi sentirti scalzato via.”

Lui si è incupito. “Al diavolo mio padre, mia madre e tutti i pagliacci della corte. Mi spiace per zia Priscilla, cugina adorata,” ha aggiunto, guardandomi con tenerezza. 

“Non…” mi sono schiarita la voce. “L’importante è che tu adesso stia meglio.”

“Parlami di Catasach. Dove l’hai trovato? Chi è?”

E così sono andata avanti a raccontargli dei miei viaggi e di tutto quello che ho scoperto. L’ho aggiornato sulla situazione a Nuova Sérène e giunta l’ora di cena lui era stanco ma soddisfatto. Non posso che essere sollevata nel vederlo star meglio. Parlare, muoversi. Sorridere.

Gli ho detto che intendevo restare in città nei prossimi giorni, e lui mi ha fatto notare che non devo per forza sentirmi obbligata a stare sempre al suo fianco; anzi, finchè resto a Nuova Sérène, di certo non posso fare progressi nella ricerca della cura per la _malicore_ , o nella cattura dei luogotenenti traditori della Guardia del Conio: finchè loro non saranno stati neutralizzati, il pericolo di un’altro tradimento c’è ancora.

Vedremo. Di sicuro resterò qui per un po’ di giorni, per vedere come sta.

§

[ ](https://estherkelldraws.tumblr.com/)

"Constantin" by Estherkelldraws - [Tumblr](https://estherkelldraws.tumblr.com/) \- [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/estherkelldraws/)  
This fanart is shared with the consent of the artist. This fanart was not created for this fanfiction.

§

_Greenedera_

________________

Prossimo capitolo: Nauto per sempre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 05/03/2021  
> Grazie mille a Giada per il Beta-read e per il supporto morale!  
> Thanks to all the artists that are allowing me to share their artworks.


	23. Nauto per sempre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne aiuta di nuovo Vasco; Kurt si sente sempre più inutile.

Diario di Jeanne de Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène

+2_metà mattina

In tutto il trambusto di questo periodo, l’ala est della mia residenza a Nuova Sérène è stata finalmente completata: non me ne ero nemmeno resa conto quando siamo tornati ad Acque Canterine… ero troppo occupata con Constantin. Ma adesso lui sta meglio, io ho ricominciato a dormire a casa ed è venuto a trovarmi l’architetto: ha aperto le porte e mi ha mostrato il risultato. Ieri ho fatto portare gli ultimi mobili. Le stanze al piano superiore sono adatte a ospitare diplomatici in visita, e ora il mio seguito può finalmente disporsi in modo da stare un po’ più comodo, ognuno con una stanza propria. Nell’ala nuova al piano terra ora c’è una vera sala da pranzo, ma soprattutto ho finalmente uno _studio_ , con una scrivania degna di questo nome, una bella libreria e degli schedari per i documenti. Dover tenere tutto in bauli e casse stava trasformando questo posto in un disastro, invece adesso finalmente ciascuna cosa è al suo posto. 

L’ufficio ha una finestra su un piccolo cortile sul retro della casa, recentemente liberato dai materiali di costruzione. Il progetto che mi hanno mostrato prevede di trasformarlo in un grazioso giardino in stile vecchia Sérène, con statue, panchine e siepi geometriche, ma per ora è poco più di un rettangolo di terra brulla che continuiamo ad usare per tirare di scherma e allenarci.

Stamattina ero impegnata a gestire una pila di corrispondenza e scartoffie quando Vasco è venuto a trovarmi. Ha dato un’occhiata di apprezzamento allo studio - è il genere di stanza che di certo lui capisce - ma era evidente che avesse qualcosa di importante da dire. Per un attimo ho temuto che volesse di nuovo parlarmi dei suoi sentimenti per me - in queste settimane mi sembrava che invece fossimo riusciti a trasformare quello che c’era tra noi in autentica amicizia. Ho intrecciato le mani sul tavolo e ho atteso di scoprire di cosa si trattasse.

Vasco si è seduto dall’altra parte della scrivania, e dopo un po’ di chiacchiere leggere alla fine mi ha rivelato come in queste settimane abbia capito che non rimpiange più di essere un “dono al mare.” Ha superato una profonda trasformazione interiore e ha capito che ama la sua vita da Nauto e desidera abbracciarla appieno. 

“Sei pronto a salpare, dunque?” gli ho chiesto, incuriosita.

“Non sta a me deciderlo, mia cara, ma all’Ammiraglio Cabral. Ma credo di essere pronto a dirle che ho capito perchè mi ha sospeso dal servizio attivo. Ero pieno di rancore e insoddisfazione.”

Questo mi ha sinceramente stupito. “Ma il tuo equipaggio ha sempre parlato bene di te! Dicono che sei in gamba, che sei uno dei migliori ufficiali che ci sia in giro!”

Lui ha sorriso, una scintilla di condiscendenza negli occhi grigi. “Mi fa piacere che io abbia una buona reputazione, ma… come spiegarlo, tu non sei un Nauto.”

“E cosa c’è che non posso capire? Altri segreti della tua gente?”

“No, no. Niente del genere. Ma è complesso, ricorda che noi Nauti siamo una famiglia. Posso fare bene il mio dovere, ma chi ti sta vicino è in grado di accorgersi se lo fai con la mente rivolta altrove.” Vasco ha stretto le labbra e ha scosso la testa. “Suppongo che qualche volta mi sia comportato proprio da stronzo.”

“Capisco. Ed era così?”

“Temo proprio di sì,” mi ha detto con un sorriso lievemente imbarazzato. “L’ho visto succedere a tanti altri: non è inusuale che un Nauto giunga a non apprezzare più quello che è. Un po’ come un adolescente che passa una fase di ribellione. È per questo che per accedere a ruoli di grande responsabilità sulla vita dell’equipaggio ci sono numerose prove da superare, prove non di abilità ma prove di _lealtà_ verso la famiglia. Non mi ero reso conto esser finito io stesso in questa situazione.”

La nuova ‘pace interiore’ che aveva trovato gli donava. Senza quella sua tipica espressione amareggiata, le linee blu dei suoi tatuaggi incorniciavano un volto che sembrava più giovane e più aperto che mai. “Quindi ti chiarirai con l’Ammiraglio?”

“Sì, lo farò. Ti chiedo se puoi venire anche tu. Sospetto che l’Ammiraglio potrebbe sottopormi a una Prova di Lealtà, e se così fosse dovreste discutere insieme i termini visto che questo genere di prove potrebbe impedirmi di essere al tuo servizio per diverso tempo, oppure potremmo doverla posticipare.”

“Si chiama proprio ‘Prova di Lealtà?’ Di cosa si tratta?”

“È l’Ammiraglio a stabilirla. Nessuna prova è uguale a un’altra, e non è nemmeno conoscenza comune in cosa consistano le prove di lealtà degli altri Nauti: spesso la natura della prova resta un fatto privato tra chi la svolge, i suoi superiori e i suoi amici stretti. Gli altri sanno solo se ne hai affrontata una oppure no, perchè viene registrata nei tatuaggi principali,” ha concluso, indicando uno dei pochi spazi vuoti sul sul viso. 

Mi sono appoggiata allo schienale. Sembrava complicato. “E a te sta bene che io lo sappia? Posso restare fuori, se preferisci, e parlare con Cabral soltanto dei dettagli operativi.”

Lui si è allungato sulla scrivania fino ad afferrarmi la mano in una presa salda. “La stima che provo nei tuoi confronti non ha fatto altro che crescere in queste settimane, Jeanne. Spero dimenticherai le mie _avances_ inopportune e mi permetterai di poterti contare tra i miei migliori amici. Ne sarei onorato.”

Il suo tono sincero mi ha scaldato il cuore…. È bello che possiamo davvero essere amici. Ho messo l’altra mano sopra la sua. “Certo che ti considero mio amico, Vasco. Sei una delle persone più in gamba che conosco. Questo deve essere uno degli incontri più importanti della tua vita… sarò onorata di stare al tuo fianco.”

Lui ha sorriso, poi ho visto i suoi occhi guardare qualcosa alle mie spalle. Probabilmente, dalle voci e dai rumori, Kurt e Siora si stavano allenando con le spade ed erano entrati nella visuale della finestra.

“Non è necessario che vengano anche gli altri,” ho aggiunto, chiedendomi se potessi liberare la mano o se Vasco si sarebbe offeso. Lui continuava a stringerla, rivelando un nervosismo che il suo aspetto esteriore e il viso sorridente nascondevano. “Così non dovrai spiegare proprio tutto, se non vuoi. Quando vuoi andare?”

“Grazie. Sì, preferirei tenere la cosa tra noi. Anche oggi, se hai tempo.”

“Bene. Dammi un’ora per finire alcune cose e poi scendiamo al porto.”

Lui si è alzato, ha fatto un respiro profondo e si è raddrizzato il camisaccio. Mi ha fatto un saluto formale ed è uscito.

Dopo lo “scivolone” dell’altra volta, ho cercato di fare più attenzione a quello che ho detto o non detto a Vasco, ecco perché ho trascritto tutto. Rileggendo, mi sembra che davvero ci siamo chiariti. Siamo amici. Potenzialmente, _ottimi_ amici. Sono curiosa di vedere dove porterà questa storia della Prova di Lealtà, i Nauti hanno tanti segreti e non posso negare una certa curiosità al riguardo.

Una parte di me è a disagio all’idea di incontrare di nuovo l’Ammiraglio: l’ultima volta che ci siamo visti è stato quando mi ha rivelato le mie origini isolane. Beh, da un certo punto di vista persino le mie potenziali origini “Naute:” Cabral ha detto di avermi dato la "Benedizione del Mare," che ho scoperto essere una specie di battesimo Nauto; dunque essendo venuta alla luce su una delle loro ~~barche~~ navi, il mio destino sarebbe stato quello di un “nato dal mare.”

È curioso come solo ora mi renda conto di questo fatto: ma d’altronde, negli ultimi dieci giorni sono successe cose così gravi e complicate che devo aver sepolto questa informazione in un angolo della mia mente, concentrandomi soltanto su Constantin, la _malicore_ , Kurt e la mia ascendenza isolana.

Tra l’altro, credo che ci sia qualcosa che mi sfugga. Oggi potrebbe essere l’occasione per fare alcune domande aggiuntive a certe persone.

§

Kurt

Quel mattino Kurt era uscito nel cortile per allenarsi e sfogare un po’ di energia repressa. Dopo la folle corsa alla ricerca del guaritore per Constantin, al rientro in città aveva dormito quasi due giorni filati - come tutti, d’altronde - ma adesso aveva bisogno di fare un po’ di movimento.

Fece le sue solite serie di esercizi a corpo libero, poi quelle con la spada a due mani. Poteva andare in caserma e fare la stessa cosa, anzi avrebbe potuto anche usare i manichini o qualche commilitone, ma ultimamente passava fin troppo tempo alla Guardia. Alcuni colleghi gli avevano chiesto se lavorasse ancora per il Legato. Cominciava a chiedersi…

“ _Beur tir to mad_. Buon-giòrno, Kurt,” giunse la voce cadenzata di Siora. “Posso unirmi a te?”

Lui alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso. Siora aveva la sua spada in mano e lo osservava dalla porta della sala da pranzo. Il suo viso usualmente calmo portava un cipiglio serio.

Kurt abbassò lo spadone e si deterse la fronte. “Perchè no? Va bene. Fammi prendere le armi di legno però. Riscaldati, intanto.”

Era la prima volta che l’isolana gli proponeva di allenarsi insieme: di solito lo faceva da sola, in una affascinante sequenza di movimenti in solitario - allo stesso tempo esercizio fisico e ripasso delle forme di base. Lei era una brava spadaccina, ma esattamente come Jeanne era abituata allo stile misto con armi e magia. Kurt sospettava che senza i suoi poteri Siora potesse trovarsi in svantaggio, e glielo disse.

Lei distese le labbra in un mezzo sorriso. “Non temere, non intendevo incenerirti, _Bod airni._ Ma sembra che tu abbia bisogno di sfogarti, e io pure. Combatteremo solo con i nostri muscoli e le armi.”

Kurt avrebbe potuto chiederle cosa la turbasse, o qualcosa del genere, ma onestamente non erano affari suoi - né intendeva parlare di sé. E poi, lui _non_ aveva bisogno di sfogarsi, doveva solo mantenersi in allenamento, come faceva sempre. 

“Bene,” sbottò, saggiando il peso della spada di legno. “In guardia!”

Si scambiarono i primi colpi studiandosi a vicenda. Siora pareva consapevole della superiorità di Kurt ed era molto cauta. Era anche piuttosto veloce, e dopo alcuni minuti erano entrambi sudati e concentrati. Lui l’aveva disarmata una volta e “uccisa” altre tre, ma lei gli aveva dato filo da torcere. Soprattutto, era piena di energia e imparava in fretta.

“Ancora,” gli disse dopo l’ennesimo scontro. 

Dopo un po’, la situazione si era ribaltata, e Siora stava avendo la meglio nella maggior parte dei turni. La donna pareva aver ritrovato una qualche forma di pace mentale e il suo volto era immoto mentre combatteva, concentrato e privo di sudore. Al contrario, Kurt era sempre più infervorato e cominciava a sentirsi seccato. Non era possibile che lui perdesse contro Siora. Nei combattimenti veri, se lei fosse stata priva di magia avrebbe rischiato la morte più e più volte. Certe cose era impossibile non notarle, e le aveva salvato la vita in diverse occasioni.

Kurt fu costretto a chiedere una pausa. Ansimava, e si mise a camminare avanti e indietro per lasciar raffreddare il corpo. Mentre faceva degli esercizi di allungamento muscolare, Siora parlò: “A volte combattendo si formano delle vesciche” esordì senza guardare nella sua direzione. “A volte passano da sole. A volte invece bisogna farle scoppiare e far uscire il liquido per poter continuare a combattere bene.”

Il guerriero corrugò la fronte e si fermò, le mani sui fianchi. “Hai le vesciche?”

Lei lo guardò fisso. “No. Non io.” 

Kurt le diede le spalle, roteò gli occhi di fronte alle bizzarrie delle donne _e_ degli isolani e sbuffò. Si trovò quindi, senza volerlo, a guardare dritto attraverso la finestra dell’ufficio di Jeanne, dove lei e Vasco si stavano stringendo le mani. Il volto del Nauto, illuminato dalla luce che entrava dalla vetrata, era carico di emozione. Poi si accorse di Kurt e i loro sguardi si incrociarono per un istante.

Il mercenario si girò subito, imbarazzato. Che cazzo, non erano fatti suoi. Siora lo stava ancora guardando con un'espressione indecifrabile.

“Direi che, per oggi, io ho dato,” esordì il guerriero, “sono più stanco di quanto immaginassi. Vado dentro a bere dell'acqua. Domani se vuoi ci alleniamo insieme fin dall’inizio.”

Siora inclinò la testa e gli fece un cenno di saluto con la spada, poi riprese i propri esercizi in solitario. Kurt entrò, si diede una lavata e uscì per controllare i turni di guardia al palazzo del governatore.

Non era sua intenzione spiare, figurarsi. Kurt avrebbe preferito cavarsi gli occhi che ficcare il naso in affari privati che non lo riguardavano: e se non erano questioni di sicurezza personale, non lo riguardavano. Quindi Jeanne e Vasco potevano avere tutte le conversazioni private che volevano, lei non aveva bisogno di una balia. Tuttavia, come era successo a Hikmet, a volte semplicemente le cose accadevano: d’altronde, vivevano insieme quasi ventiquattr’ore al giorno, non c’era da stupirsi. 

Non erano affari suoi.

§

Diario di Jeanne de Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène

+0 _Notte

Dunque domattina si parte alla volta di Acque Canterine: l’Ammiraglio Cabral ha affidato a Vasco il compito di ristabilire l’onore dei Nauti indagando sul relitto di una nave che si è recentemente schiantata sulla costa di Wenshaveye. 

Vasco era chiaramente combattuto tra il desiderio di andare subito… e il timore che io volessi pianificare questa prova più avanti per non rimandare la mia missione di ricerca - ma in realtà abbiamo trovato l’incastro perfetto. Infatti il pomeriggio stesso ho scoperto che Catasach vuole passare dal suo villaggio per controllare che sia tutto in ordine e rifornirsi delle sue erbe e medicine prima di tornare al fianco di Constantin. Quindi lo scorterò per l’andata e il ritorno, e durante la sua permanenza a Yígaíg srodí noi indagheremo su questa nave. 

Siora verrà con noi per dare supporto a Catasach; inoltre ha promesso che continueremo il mio addestramento nell’arte della magia. O nell’ _approfondire il legame con la terra_ , come dice lei.

Agli altri ho dato qualche giorno libero in preparazione alle prossime spedizioni. Credo ne abbiano bisogno. Kurt è sembrato prima infastidito e poi sollevato, e mi è dispiaciuto che fosse così: gli pesa così tanto il mio eterno avanti e indietro per gli angoli remoti di Teer Fradee? Oppure c’è qualcos’altro che deve dirmi? Al mio ritorno dobbiamo fare due parole in privato.

Alla fine, io e l’Ammiraglio Cabral non abbiamo parlato del mio passato. L’incontro era dedicato a Vasco ed era evidentemente un momento molto importante per entrambi; non me la sono sentita di rovinarlo per indagare su cose che forse era meglio restassero dimenticate. Magari la prossima volta.

§

Diario di Jeanne De Sardet

Wenshaganaw, villaggio degli Yígaíg srodí

+1_mattina

Oggi sono stata in grado di usare, per la prima volta, la magia curativa. Siora mi ha fatto promettere di non mettere mai per iscritto quello che mi ha insegnato, e rispetterò la sua volontà. Ma non posso che essere incredibilmente grata per tutto quello che mi ha dato.

Teer Fradee mi ha cambiato per sempre.

§

Kurt

Kurt si trovava nella sua nuova camera al primo piano di casa De Sardet quando Jeanne, Vasco e Siora tornarono dalla spedizione a Wenshaganaw. Udì la porta aprirsi, i passi, i saluti, e scese sotto per vedere che fossero tutti interi.

Batté le palpebre quando vide la faccia di Vasco, c’era qualcosa di diverso. Jeanne sorrideva e stava appoggiando al tavolo di lavoro un’armatura nuova e alcuni strani reperti animali, parlando con Aphra di come avessero sconfitto un Guardiano - un altro _Nadaig_ -qualcosa - che li aveva attaccati vicino al relitto di una qualche nave. Che relitto?

“Kurt! Ci sei allora!” gli disse Jeanne, voltandosi, “pensavo fossi in caserma. Meglio così. Stasera ceniamo in locanda, dobbiamo celebrare la promozione del Capitano Vasco.”

Il guerriero si accigliò, incrociò le braccia e guardò di nuovo il Nauto. Promozione? Per cosa? “Congratulazioni. Che hai fatto alla faccia?”

Vasco gli rivolse un sorriso sincero. “Sono tatuaggi freschi, per qualche giorno saranno un po’ arrossati. Ho superato una importante prova della mia gente e questo è il segno grazie al quale tutti i Nauti lo sapranno.”

“Buon per te allora. E Catasach? Non eravate andati a fargli da scorta?”

Gli spiegarono che lo avevano lasciato al palazzo alcune ore prima, dove Constantin era ancora stabile, dopodichè si erano recati al porto per la promozione di Vasco e il suo tatuaggio. Ci fu un po’ di trambusto mentre tutti si prepararono ad uscire.

In taverna, Kurt rimase in disparte. Jeanne raccontò di come avessero sfruttato il viaggio di Catasach per indagare su questo relitto che interessava ai Nauti, di come la nave fosse stata fatta affondare da un _Nadaig_ prigioniero che poi li aveva aggrediti. Parlò dei loro ritrovamenti, di come il giornale di bordo recuperato da Vasco avesse permesso all’Ammiraglio di pulire l’onore dei Nauti dall’onta di una nave naufragata e di come stesse valutando di non trasportare mai più bestie feroci e Guardiani.

Il mercenario lanciò un’occhiata a Siora. Il suo viso era impassibile e apparentemente rilassato, ma non rideva quando gli altri parlarono dello spavento causato dalla subitanea apparizione del mostro e del sollievo di essere riusciti ad eliminarlo. La sua espressione era dura come pietra quando si parlava delle deportazioni di queste creature. 

_Ah, beh, di certo deve ingoiare parecchi rospi anche lei,_ rifletté Kurt. _Aspetta. Anche lei? Che rospi sto ingoiando io?_ Scrollò le spalle e tornò a concentrarsi su Jeanne. 

Jeanne stava guardando Vasco, intento a spiegare a Petrus il significato dell’ultimo tatuaggio. La nobildonna pareva rilassata, soddisfatta e a suo agio. Il loro sguardo si incontrò un paio di volte, ma Kurt fece finta di interessarsi alla conversazione a tavola e distolse lo sguardo. Non riusciva a capire perchè si sentisse così di malumore, ma pazienza, tante cose al mondo non andavano come si voleva che andassero.

Fecero un paio di brindisi a Vasco, e un paio di buon augurio per la prossima spedizione nell'entroterra per cercare la cura per la _malicore_ . Al pensiero di suo cugino l’umore di Jeanne si fece più malinconico, ma lei assunse un’espressione risoluta e brindò più forte degli altri. _Sì_ , pensò Kurt, ' _Lady de Sardet' ha molto a cui pensare, molto da fare, e ottimi amici per supportarla._

Forse, ormai, non aveva più bisogno di lui. Il maestro d’armi che non riusciva più a guardare la sua allieva senza pensieri inopportuni. Lo sporco traditore, la stupida guardia che non era riuscita a prevenire il tradimento da parte del capo della sua stessa organizzazione, che non l’aveva protetta come avrebbe dovuto. Si sentiva vecchio e inutile. E sporco.

§

[ ](https://elenstar.tumblr.com/post/188133545597/midday-rest)

"Midday rest" by @elenstarart - [Tumblr](https://elenstar.tumblr.com/post/188133545597/midday-rest) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/elenstarart)  
Note: this fanart is shared with the permission of the artist; this fanart was not created for this fanfiction.

§

_Greenedera_

___________________

Prossimo capitolo: L'allievo supera il maestro?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 07/03/2021  
> Grazie mille a Giada per il Beta-read e per il supporto morale! - Suo il commento definitivo per quell'occhiata attraverso la finestra: "Eccallà."  
> Thanks to all the artists that are allowing me to share their artworks.


	24. L'allievo supera il maestro?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gli attenti ragionamenti di Kurt arrivano al punto. De Sardet implode.

Diario di Jeanne de Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène

+1_ pomeriggio 

Ho preso in mano il mio giornale di viaggio, ma non so davvero da dove iniziare. Con tutto quello che sta succedendo, oggi è arrivato un altro duro colpo. Tuttavia, è troppo recente, forse è per quello che dopo l’impatto, devo ancora sentire il dolore.

_Kurt se ne è andato._

No, non proprio. Quasi. Forse. Ma probabilmente sì. 

Oggi sono rientrata a casa dopo una giornata di lavoro piena di problemi – sto cercando di organizzare tutto il possibile per una prolungata assenza, visto che dovrò inseguire gli dèi e i re isolani alla ricerca di una cura per Constantin finché le sue condizioni di salute sono mantenute buone da Catasach. Al mio arrivo alla residenza, ho trovato un estraneo con la divisa bianco-azzurra della guardia del Conio seduto accanto alla mia porta.

Petrus e Siora mi hanno raggiunto subito, erano rimasti in attesa del mio ritorno alla finestra. Mi sono chiesta cosa stesse per succedere e poi ho domandato al soldato di cosa si trattasse.

“Sono Capitano Pierre, Eccellenza, la vostra nuova guardia del corpo. Sono stato appuntato personalmente dal comandante Sieglinde per garantire la vostra sicurezza in qualsiasi momento e in qualsiasi luogo. Qui troverà la mia lettera di referenze, ma potrà anche chiedere direttamente al Comandante.”

“Dov’è Kurt?”

“Il Capitano Kurt ha chiesto e ottenuto una licenza, Eccellenza, ed è stato temporaneamente sollevato dai suoi incarichi. In questa busta troverà un messaggio da parte sua.”

Il soldato mi stava porgendo un dispaccio col sigillo della Guardia del Conio e una lettera chiusa da una semplice goccia di cera. Ho preso entrambe, ho aperto entrambe, e poi le ho lette praticamente in contemporanea, una riga una e una riga l’altra.

Una: Sieglinde che spiega esattamente lo stesso concetto anticipato da Pierre. L'altra: Kurt che mi dice che gli dispiace ma che ha bisogno di una pausa dopo gli eventi “del palazzo” - dopo il colpo di Stato, intende – e che Pierre è un brav’uomo e posso fidarmi di lui. 

E basta.

“Petrus, per favore, fai accomodare il Capitano Pierre in cucina e offrirgli qualcosa di caldo. Io mi ritirerò nelle mie stanze.”

“Figliola,” ha provato a dirmi Petrus. “Facciamo due passi, ti va? Per parlare.”

Ho declinato cortesemente e sono entrata in casa. Siora mi ha afferrato un braccio, abbastanza forte da bloccarmi. “ _Carants_ ,” mi ha sussurrato. “Sei turbata. Non stare da sola adesso, parlane con noi.”

Ho declinato cortesemente ed eccomi qui. 

Eccomi qui.

§

_Kurt – lettera di licenza_

Sangue Verde, purtroppo noi vecchi soldati a volte abbiamo bisogno di una pausa. Ne avrai sentito parlare... Semplicemente, qualcosa si spezza e non siamo più adatti al combattimento. Tutta la faccenda degli avvenimenti al palazzo mi ha lasciato l’amaro in bocca, e forse è così anche per te: tu e Constantin avete rischiato la vita. Ho ottenuto una licenza lunga - è la prima in dieci anni, ne ho davvero bisogno. Ti ho trovato un buon sostituto: Pierre è un brav’uomo, un ottimo soldato e un buon maestro d’armi. Tieniti vicino i tuoi compagni. Magari prima o poi ci beviamo una birra insieme. KURT

§

Diario di Jeanne de Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène

+1_Notte fonda

Ho trascurato i ~~sentimenti~~ i bisogni di Kurt, questo sembra evidente. La sua lettera piena di amarezza è orribile, mi fa sentire una persona orribile. Mi sono resa conto che non abbiamo davvero parlato nemmeno una volta della faccenda del colpo di Stato. Lui ci ha salvato la vita tradendo la Guardia, e io sono stata troppo impegnata con le mie vicende personali per sedermi una sera in disparte con lui e cercare di capire davvero cosa fosse successo. 

Davvero Kurt non riesce più a combattere? Quando abbiamo assalito le belve di Wenshaganaw non mi sembrava che avesse esitato nel combattimento... credo. Forse ero troppo concentrata su me stessa e sul pensiero di Constantin per badare minimamente agli altri: in fondo ho costretto tutti a marce forzate e scontri violenti intervallati da poche ore di sonno. 

_Kurt se ne è andato._ No, non mi sembra che questo si possa definire in altro modo. Una licenza è una pausa temporanea, ma non mi pare che in questo maledetto messaggio ci sia scritto “tornerò al tuo fianco.” No, mi dice di affidarmi a Pierre, e ai miei compagni.

È da ieri pomeriggio che non esco dalle mie stanze. Sono venuti tutti, a turno, a provare a parlarmi, e ho declinato – gentilmente – ogni invito. Beh, tutti a parte il povero Pierre, ovviamente, che si chiederà per quale razza di squilibrata deve lavorare.

Ho una montagna di cose da fare, ma non riesco a fare niente. Mi sento come se avessi preso una botta in testa. Mi sembra che mi stia _sfuggendo_ qualcosa di importante. Voglio andare alla Caserma, trovare Kurt, e parlare. Chiarire. Verificare che non sia in pericolo, che non sia stato costretto da qualche altro traditore a scrivermi questo messaggio. 

E poi mi dico... lascialo stare, è questo che ti ha chiesto, no? Il messaggio è sicuramente suo. Non è stato scritto sotto costrizione: manca la parola chiave per rivelare una situazione simile – l'abbiamo decisa insieme anni fa. Questa lettera è tutto quello che ho - e tutto quello che in teoria dovrebbe bastarmi.

 _Capo, mi licenzio._ Fondamentalmente mi dice questo. Lui è uno che rispetta i CONTRATTI. L’ha rispettato, e adesso lo ha sciolto. O meglio, ha trovato un sostituto che ritiene valido, anzi, migliore, e si è ritirato. 

Devo uscire da questa gabbia mentale. Devo accettare che Kurt sia libero di licenziarsi. Siamo stati amici, sì, forse avremmo potuto essere qualcosa di più se lui avesse voluto, ma lui non ha mai fatto un passo falso. Ha sempre mantenuto il contegno, l’educazione e la distanza tra allievo e maestro, tra uomo comune e nobildonna. Ha tutto il mio rispetto. Dovrei lasciarlo andare, glielo devo.

Maledizione.

§

Kurt

Quel pomeriggio, Kurt si era fermato nella palestra della Caserma per fare esercizio. Era troppo abituato a uno stile di vita attivo per poter passare più di un giorno a poltrire in taverna: cominciava a sentirsi irrequieto, ad aver bisogno di fare sforzi, sudare, menare le mani. Perché non farlo con spada e scudo contro qualcuno forte quanto lui?

Poi, verso il tramonto, il guerriero sentì il trambusto avvicinarsi come un'orda di cavalieri in carica, annunciati dal tuonare roboante di zoccoli ferrati. _Lei_ non si fermò di fronte alle cortesi spiegazioni, davanti alle polemiche, alle proteste e alle esclamazioni indignate delle altre guardie.

Le doppie porte della sala di allenamento si spalancarono e sbatterono contro il muro: era Lady De Sardet che le spingeva con entrambe le mani, in un gesto imperioso. Indossava la casacca blu e oro, il suo mantello migliore, il tricorno e un’espressione bellicosa.

“Capitano Kurt! A rapporto!” esclamò con voce squillante.

Lui indurí il proprio cuore e si girò pigramente, lasciando che fosse chiaro che lui non stava affatto rispondendo a un ordine. Si grattò la testa, poi si appoggiò alla spada da allenamento con fare strafottente. “Sono in licenza, Vostra Eccellenza. Sono certo che il Comandante ha già fornito quanto necessario alla mia sostituzione per tutto il tempo necessario.”

La donna sganciò il fermaglio del mantello e lo lasciò cadere a terra. “Licenza negata!” gridò. 

Qualcuno in fondo al salone soffocò una risata. Kurt si accigliò. “Eppure, è così, Eccellenza. E ora, se non ti dispiace, sto andando a cena. Sono molto stanco.”

Nel frattempo, Jeanne aveva gettato a terra anche il cappello, la fondina della pistola e si stava sfilando la giacca. Da un gruppetto di soldati sulla destra giunse un fischio di apprezzamento quando lei rivelò la sua figura flessuosa avvolta dai pantaloni attillati e dalla camicia arricciata, il cinturone della spada portato basso sulle anche curve. Jeanne alzò il mento e squadró Kurt con aria altera.

Lui la ignorò. Si voltò per appoggiare lo scudo e la spada di legno con cui si era allenato, prese il cinturone con i foderi e le bisacce e fece per dirigersi verso l’uscita, girando intorno alla donna. Ma lei estrasse la spada - il suo fioretto più bello e affilato - e la usò per bloccargli la strada, mettendosi in posizione di combattimento.

“Capitano Kurt. Il tuo datore di lavoro ti ha negato la licenza e ti convoca per una sessione di allenamento,” disse lei con voce bassa. “Combatti con onore!” aggiunse, citando il motto della Guardia del Conio.

Il guerriero, acutamente consapevole di quanto stessero dando spettacolo e di quanto fosse preoccupante questo genere di atteggiamento da parte della donna più emotivamente stabile che conoscesse, si mise le mani sui fianchi e roteò gli occhi. “Eccellenza, il mio lavoro da balia è finito. Non sono qui per...”

Dovette interrompersi perché lei cercò di infilzarlo. Il suo istinto prese il sopravvento, Kurt schivò e mentre lo faceva le afferrò un braccio, sfruttò il suo impeto e la lanciò senza cerimonie contro un manichino, che ondeggiò sul suo supporto mentre lei si sosteneva ad esso per non cadere. Kurt soppresse il proprio tumulto interiore, si voltò e si incamminò a grandi passi verso la porta. 

Perché lei non riusciva a capire che era meglio così? Non poteva andare a farsi consolare dal suo Nauto maledetto? Concentrarsi sui problemi del cugino, della sua ascendenza e così via? Mentre camminava dandole le spalle, quasi si aspettava di sentire il familiare formicolio della magia che lo avrebbe paralizzato, oppure il dolore bruciante di un fulmine nella schiena.

Invece vide, sì, un fulmine saettargli accanto, ma questo si schiantò innocuo su una parete in fondo, passando proprio in un mezzo a un piccolo gruppo di curiosi. “Fuori!” tuonò la donna, rialzandosi, “Sua Eccellenza si sta allenando col suo maestro d’armi e la prossima volta potrebbe sbagliare la mira!”  
Kurt rallentò e si fermò per dare il tempo ai suoi commilitoni di fuggire, lanciandogli delle occhiate di commiserazione. Rimasero soli nella grande palestra. Si voltò verso la sua ex allieva, che lo attendeva di nuovo in posa da combattimento, la spada pronta e una mano alzata dietro di sé.

“Adesso basta, Sangue Verde. Intendevo quello che ho detto. Dovresti andartene.”

Jeanne lo attaccò. Lui schivò, e dopo alcune parate usando il fodero dello spadone afferrò la donna e la mandò di nuovo a sbattere via.

“Sono stanco!” ruggì l’uomo. “Ho bisogno di una pausa! Non ti ho spiegato che a volte un soldato semplicemente deve smettere? Prima o poi succede a tutti noi!”

“Non mi sembri inabile al combattimento, Capitano,” replicò la donna in tono tagliente. “Mi sembri solo stronzo!” Jeanne fece una finta e poi attaccò di nuovo. Lui schivò e provò a farla inciampare di nuovo. La donna se lo aspettava, gli sfuggì e gli assestò un calcio dietro al ginocchio, sbilanciandolo per una frazione di secondo. Lei si rimise in posizione, la spada pronta. “Sconfiggimi. Non lascerò che tu mi abbandoni senza che prima tu mi abbia allenato. E sconfitto.”

“Piantala, Sangue Verde. Stai straparlando, e ti stai rendendo ridicola. O ti sei rimbecillita, o stai sparando stronzate da nobile. In ogni caso, smettila. Non voglio farti male.”

Lei fece un rapido gesto: lasciò cadere il suo fioretto e afferrò una spada da allenamento abbandonata lì vicino. "Giusto,” replicò, con voce canzonatoria. “Non facciamoci del male, almeno non con le spade. Le _lettere_ bastano e avanzano. Forse è meglio che io usi questa, visto che tu sei troppo stanco per combattermi, o per sopportare di starmi vicino. È perché sono una isolana? È perché non viviamo più una vita di ozio a vecchia Sérène e devi trascinare il tuo culo pesante avanti e indietro per Teer Fradee?”

Kurt sospirò, fece un gesto esasperato e si passò una mano sul viso, stropicciandosi la faccia. “Jeanne, lasciamo stare questa storia. Fermati.”

Gli occhi di lei si fecero lucidi, le iridi verde chiaro, le guance avevano due piccole macchie rosse sugli zigomi. “Dovrai fermarmi tu,” sussurrò con voce strozzata, poi attaccò.

Dopo un paio di parate con la spada ancora infoderata, Kurt prese la sua allieva per un braccio e la spinse via di nuovo, sbilanciandola e facendola cadere. Se lei avesse indossato una giubba e un elmo da allenamento si sarebbe fatta poco niente, invece così Kurt stesso fece una smorfia vedendo la sua figura sottile schiantarsi malamente contro un baule. Alla donna sfuggì un gemito. 

Kurt lascio cadere a terra il cinturone con i foderi e si avvicinò per vedere se si fosse fatta male. “Non capisco cosa ti è saltato in mente, Sangue Verde, ma spero tu sia soddisfatta adesso. Mi stupisce che il capitano Pierre non sia qui con te. Ti ha lasciata venire da sola? Lo farò sostituire con qualcuno più ligio al dovere.”

“ _Faurnd e dar ad grimoderem dam!_ ”

Una colonna di luce abbacinante avvolse la nobile e Kurt per la sorpresa fece un passo indietro. La luce sparì altrettanto improvvisamente, lasciando una fastidiosa macchia in sovraimpressione davanti agli occhi dell’uomo, rendendo la stanza più buia. Jeanne si stava rialzando, la spada in mano.

“Che cazzo...” si lasciò sfuggire Kurt passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

“Magia curativa. Novità dell’altro giorno – oh, guarda, il combattimento non è finito,” interloquì Jeanne con voce falsamente cordiale. “Stavi dicendo? Ah, sì, che mi vuoi mollare per sempre, che vuoi lasciarmi nelle mani di un incompetente. In guardia, Capitano!”

Lei menò un fendente, mirando alla faccia di Kurt con una serie di attacchi violenti e rapidi che costrinsero il guerriero a schivare con impegno e a risolversi a usare un manichino per proteggersi. Anche così, lei lo colpì alcune volte al braccio, ma lui indossava una giubba pesante e ne fu a malapena infastidito.

“Piantala!” ruggì Kurt, sempre più arrabbiato. “Ti stai rendendo ridicola.”

“Fermami se ci riesci! Dovrai sbarazzarti di me!”

Lui prese la prima arma a disposizione – una lancia senza punta – e la mosse in un arco rasente a terra per spazzare via le gambe dell’avversaria. La prima volta la donna saltò, ma la seconda invece fu colpita in pieno petto dal manico dell’arma e cadde malamente a terra, il fiato che le abbandonava i polmoni in un sol colpo per l’impatto. Col suo successivo respiro, pronunciò qualcosa ed evocò un’altra cura magica.

“Ma che cazzo fai!?” Kurt le saltò addosso prima che lei potesse rialzarsi, mozzandole di nuovo il respiro. “Ti farai dei danni permanenti così! Siora è sempre stata chiara, mai più di una cura magica per volta!”

La donna si divincolò sul pavimento e provò alcune delle mosse che le aveva insegnato per liberarsi da una presa così svantaggiosa; ma Kurt se lo aspettava e dopo una breve lotta in cui mossero braccia e gambe alla ricerca di una leva, lui la bloccò a terra perfettamente immobile sotto di lui, gli arti intrecciati insieme, i loro visi vicini, il loro respiro che si mescolava.

Il volto di Jeanne era solcato di lacrime e lei respirava pesantemente, forse per l’inabilità a sollevare bene il petto con il peso del guerriero addosso, o forse per l'agitazione. Usare la magia la stancava sempre.

“Sei una sciocca,” Kurt le disse in faccia. “Se ti fossi comportata così negli anni passati, mi sarei licenziato molto tempo fa. Che razza di attacco isterico mi hai piantato oggi, Sangue Verde? Sono molto deluso.”

“Non lasciarmi, Kurt,” mormorò lei con poco più di un sospiro. “Non ce la faccio, non lo posso sopportare.”

Lui batté le palpebre, spiazzato suo malgrado da quelle parole. _E adesso cosa diavolo dovrei fare_? Si leccò le labbra, improvvisamente secche. “Non hai bisogno di me,” rispose, accentuando il suo cipiglio. “Sei solo spaventata per le cose che sono successe ultimamente.”

“Kurt,” ripeté lei. Le sue sopracciglia rosse si congiunsero in una espressione di dolore e abbandono. “Non lasciarmi.”

Jeanne si divincolò debolmente sotto la presa del guerriero, il quale si rese conto con vergogna che sicuramente le stava facendo male. Allentò la stretta e spostò leggermente il peso, ma continuò a bloccarla, temendo qualche altro slancio di follia. Cercò i suoi occhi. Erano scuri adesso, due pozze nere come un bosco in una notte senza luna. Lo divorarono, lo reclamarono, lo fecero cadere in un abisso senza fondo.

Prima che Kurt si rendesse conto di cosa stessero facendo, i loro volti si scontrarono, le loro bocche si cercarono con disperazione. Bisogno, solitudine, paura, era tutto lì. L'uomo spostò il suo peso, liberando Jeanne e allo stesso tempo mettendole una mano sotto la nuca per tenerla più vicina, baciando quelle labbra che non avevano mai portato un rossetto ma che erano più rosse del sangue versato, labbra che si muovevano fameliche sotto le sue. 

Poi Kurt ebbe un attimo di lucidità. Si raddrizzò di colpo, il respiro affannoso. Stesa sotto di lui, con quella camicia sottile e i capelli rossi sciolti sul pavimento come un ventaglio di seta, c’era la donna che aveva giurato di proteggere. I suoi occhi scuri e lucidi avevano le palpebre pesanti. Con quel volto arrossato e il respiro affannoso, Jeanne sembrava una qualche creatura di sogno. Le palpebre si chiusero e la donna scivolò nell’incoscienza.

Imprecando sottovoce contro sé stesso – e qualche volta pure contro di lei – Kurt la controllò rapidamente per essere certo che non avesse ferite nascoste, a parte quella che sarebbe presto diventata una collezione di lividi. Lei gemette, senza svegliarsi, quando le toccò una costola in particolare, ma non era rotta. Anzi, probabilmente si era incrinata, la cura magica l’aveva saldata e adesso era solo un po’ malconcia. La magia doveva aver prosciugato le sue energie.

Sempre imprecando, Kurt avvolse la donna nella giacca e nel mantello come meglio poteva – al diavolo, sarebbe passato a recuperare il resto più tardi, - poi la prese tra le braccia e la portò a casa.

§

[ ](https://naddaya.tumblr.com/tagged/my+art)

"Kurt" by @Naddaya - [Tumblr](https://naddaya.tumblr.com/) \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsnaddaya)  
This fanart is shared with the consent of the artist. This fanart was not created for this fanfic.

§

_Greeenedera_

________________

Prossimo capitolo: Chiarimenti - coming soon 11/03/21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 09/03/2021  
> Questo capitolo è un po' particolare; si tratta di uno dei primi che ho scritto, uno di quelli che mi hanno convinto a scrivere l'intera storia di Jeanne e Kurt. Sì, perchè tutta questa tensione nell'aria doveva essere espressa da qualche parte. Nel gioco, dopo il colpo di Stato, non succede "praticamente niente," non c'è nemmeno un dialogo specifico tra De Sardet e Kurt per chiarire l'aria... e cosa succede quando le persone accumulano malintesi?
> 
> Grazie mille a Giada per il Beta-read e per il supporto morale!
> 
> Thank you, meshikutteneru, for sticking with me in this journey. I can't wait to publish your new "Vasco reading a poetry book" in the right chapter but, in the meantime, all the others can admire it by [clicking here.](https://meshikutteneru2.tumblr.com/post/645098431744032768/%E5%B8%BD%E5%AD%90%E3%81%AA%E3%81%97vasco)
> 
>   
> Thanks to all the artists for allowing me to share their artworks.
> 
> In questi giorni sto felicemente scrivendo i capitoli del "post canon fix it" - ovvero tutto quello che succede dopo la fine del gioco. E' spaventoso ed eccitante: come direbbe Vasco, si naviga a vista.


	25. Chiarimenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parlare può essere la cosa più difficile del mondo; Kurt e De Sardet lo sanno bene.

Kurt

Prima di lasciare la caserma con Jeanne in braccio, Kurt prese con sé due uomini di scorta: le strade di Nuova Sérène non erano sicure di sera e lui non poteva mettere in pericolo il suo carico. Giunsero a destinazione senza incidenti e non per la bontà d’animo dei misteriosi passanti che rimasero all’ombra dei vicoli. A casa De Sardet, Kurt congedò i suoi uomini e bussò.

Aphra aprì la porta; dietro di lei il tavolo da lavoro era ingombro di attrezzatura alchemica. La donna sbarrò gli occhi. “Cosa è successo?” Era da sola, gli altri dovevano essere fuori o nelle loro stanze.

“Niente di grave. Ci siamo allenati, è stanca. La porto su. Puoi mandarmi Vasco?”

La donna dalla pelle scura inarcò un sopracciglio e si astenne dal fare commenti. “Credo stia facendo un bagno. Lo avviso di salire appena può.”

Kurt salì le scale con cautela, cercando di non far sbattere Jeanne da nessuna parte, mentre Aphra chiudeva il portone e si avviava verso il corridoio del piano terra.

La camera di Jeanne era stata appena rassettata e un fuoco basso ardeva nel caminetto. Stranamente, il prezioso diario di viaggio era sul comodino: era la prima volta che Kurt lo vedeva abbandonato dove qualcun altro avrebbe potuto leggerlo. Appoggiò Jeanne su un lato del letto, scostò le coperte, le tolse gli stivali, e poi la mise sotto le lenzuola. Lei si svegliò, ma si lasciò spostare come una bambola inerte, quelle sopracciglia rosse corrugate sopra gli occhi scuri. Quando lui fece per alzarsi, lei gli afferrò il polso destro con fermezza, guardandolo intensamente.

Lui non aveva voglia di discutere, non dopo quello che era successo alla caserma, quindi attese. Passarono diversi secondi. Si fissavano negli occhi ed entrambi rimasero fermi e in silenzio. Trascorse un minuto.

“Cos’è,” fece Kurt ad un certo punto, in tono canzonatorio, “vuoi restare così tutta notte?”

Jeanne strinse le palpebre con aria di sfida. “Sì,” disse con voce rauca. Senza lasciargli andare il polso, cambiò leggermente posizione sotto le coperte, girandosi su un fianco; strinse la mano di Kurt tra le sue come farebbe una bambina con la sua bambola preferita. “In effetti così sono piuttosto comoda.”

_Che mi venga un colpo._ Kurt, che si era avvicinato di mezzo passo durante quella manovra, doveva decidere se strappar via la mano e andarsene, oppure no. 

Si sedette sul bordo del letto. Jeanne aveva chiuso gli occhi, continuando a stringere la mano di Kurt tra le sue, contro il petto. Il suo respiro caldo e leggero gli solleticava la punta delle dita. Dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio, il guerriero si rese conto che lei si era addormentata per davvero. Sembrava esausta e malconcia.

_Dannazione_ , pensò Kurt guardandosi intorno. Era scomodo, doveva tenere il braccio angolato in un certo modo per lasciare la mano lì dov’era, e aveva ancora addosso la vecchia casacca imbottita puzzolente di sudore. Si sentiva esausto per il pomeriggio di duro allenamento e per la scenata che ne era seguita. Però restò lì.

Sentì dei passi salire le scale. Preso da un impulso improvviso, Kurt si allungò, aprì il cassetto del comodino di Jeanne e vi nascose il piccolo diario.

Vasco bussò quietamente, ma la porta era rimasta aperta. Il Nauto indossava solo camicia e pantaloni e aveva i capelli umidi; guardò dentro, un’espressione preoccupata che deformava lievemente le linee tatuate sul suo viso. Kurt, imbarazzato, gli fece cenno di entrare.

“Cosa è successo?” chiese il Nauto sottovoce, studiando il viso addormentato di Jeanne. 

“Niente di grave,” borbottò Kurt, cercando di parlare piano. “Mi ha fatto una scenata. Non ha accettato la mia licenza e ha insistito per combattere. Ha combattuto male, da sciocca, e si e fatta male. Ma è soprattutto stanca. Ha bisogno di conforto e di pensare ad altro.”

Vasco inclinò la testa, guardando alternativamente Kurt, Jeanne e le loro mani intrecciate. 

Kurt aggiunse: “Vieni, ci scambiamo di posto.”

“No, no, lasciala tranquilla,” rispose il marinaio. Prese uno sgabello e si sedette accanto al comodino, appoggiandovi sopra un gomito. “Dimmi, amico mio, perché pensi che lei voglia il _mio_ conforto? Perché hai mandato Aphra a chiamarmi?”

Kurt fece per parlare, poi si bloccò. “Beh, perché,” borbottò, chiedendosi se l’altro si divertisse a metterlo a disagio. Al diavolo. “Mi pare ovvio, perché.”

“Lei non è venuta a inseguire _me_ , oggi pomeriggio. Non è per _me_ che è rimasta chiusa in camera per due giorni a fila dopo aver ricevuto una certa lettera,” commentò acidamente Vasco.

Il mercenario scrollò le spalle – anzi, una spalla sola, per non svegliare la donna. “Lei non è abituata a sentirsi dire di no. Sono stato il suo maestro d’armi molto a lungo. Deve solo abituarsi all’idea di cavarsela da sola... in realtà ne è già capace, deve solo rendersene conto.”

Vasco incrociò le braccia e lo guardò male, gli occhi grigi imperscrutabili.

“È solo che ne ha passate troppe, ultimamente,” aggiunse Kurt quando il silenzio si protrasse. “Forse se _tu_ le stessi un po’ più vicino, lei riuscirebbe a sentirsi un po’ più sicura di sé."

“ _Io_ sarei quello che dovrebbe starle più vicino?” replicò l’altro, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Kurt, te ne sei _andato_.” C'era qualcosa nel suo sguardo, ma era troppo complesso perché la guardia potesse decifrare cosa fosse. Non aveva voglia di giochetti.

“Senti, Vasco, ho capito che non ti piace stare lontano dalla tua stupida nave, ma se proprio devi avere una relazione con Jeanne, almeno mettici un po’ di impegno,” sbottò Kurt in un basso ringhio, sentendo montare dentro di sé tutto il fastidio che aveva represso nelle ultime settimane. “E già che stiamo avendo questa conversazione, sappi che quando te ne andrai con la marea - o quel cazzo che fate voi Nauti - se le spezzi il cuore, io ti spezzo i denti,” aggiunse, squadrando il suo interlocutore. Sì, pensò tra sé e sé, era troppo tempo che voleva dire queste cose.

Vasco strinse le palpebre, il suo sguardo più penetrante e risentito che mai, il suo viso indurito in un'espressione intensa. Si alzò in piedi e guardò Kurt dall’alto in basso. “Sapevo che eri ottuso, ma non credevo lo fossi fino a questo punto,” disse con voce bassa. “Le ho offerto il mio cuore su un piatto d’argento. Ma lei mi ha rifiutato. Tuttavia, sono ancora al suo fianco, sia perché è il mio dovere e sia perché rispetto la nostra amicizia. Credo che dovresti riflettere meglio sugli sguardi che lei ti ha lanciato ultimamente: io di certo li ho visti. Tutti noi li abbiamo visti.”

Lei aveva _rifiutato_ Vasco? Quando? Kurt non lo sapeva, no. Il mercenario si corrucciò, , riconsiderando quel che aveva visto nelle ultime settimane sotto una nuova luce. Ma Vasco non aveva finito; aveva raggiunto la porta e si era fermato per guardarlo con quegli occhi chiari e strafottenti. “Ti invito a restare qui, stanotte, a tenerle la mano finché non sarà lei a congedarti. E se domani credessi di non aver ancora capito bene cosa sto sottintendendo, vieni da me e cercherò di farti un disegno.”

_Attento a come parli_. Se Kurt non fosse stato temporaneamente inabilitato ad alzarsi, avrebbe trascinato quel damerino in strada e l’avrebbe invitato a un cortese regolamento di conti in stile Guardia del Conio. Gli rivolse uno sguardo truce, e quando la porta si chiuse restò lì a fissare il legno verniciato e la stanza silenziosa.

Dopo un po’, si voltò verso Jeanne. Lei era scivolata in un sonno ancora più profondo e non sembrava prossima a svegliarsi. Con delicatezza, provò a districare la mano. Riuscì a sfilarla senza svegliarla e si alzò con cautela. Si guardò intorno, si passò una mano tra i capelli, sbuffò. Gettò un'occhiata alla porta.

_Le ho offerto il mio cuore su un piatto d’argento. Ma lei mi ha rifiutato._

L'uomo sistemò lo sgabello vicino all’armadio e si sedette con la schiena appoggiata all’anta, le braccia incrociate.

_Credo che dovresti riflettere meglio sugli sguardi che lei ti ha lanciato ultimamente._

Kurt lo fece. rifletté a lungo sui certe occhiate, certe conversazioni e in particolar modo su una scenata e un bacio.

§

Jeanne

Jeanne si svegliò all'alba e vide Kurt, addormentato sullo sgabello. _Solo una guardia potrebbe riuscire ad addormentarsi in quella posizione_ , fu il suo primo pensiero. Aveva male ovunque e il dolore le ricordò cosa avesse fatto la sera prima... il fatto che Kurt fosse lì era un buon segno, no? Poi la donna si ricordò anche di quando si erano baciati, e le sfuggì un'esclamazione - un singhiozzo di qualche tipo, comunque qualcosa di poco dignitoso. Arrossì e tutto il suo corpo si ricordò _davvero_ di quel momento così appassionato, irragionevole e inappropriato.

Kurt si riscosse immediatamente, trasalendo. Aprì quei suoi occhi azzurri e penetranti, controllò la stanza e poi la guardò. Si accigliò; le sopracciglia sfregiate scesero giù fino ad incontrarsi e il suo viso non rasato si rabbuiò. Sembrava molto, molto arrabbiato.

Jeanne voleva fargli un sorriso mortificato e chiedergli che la perdonasse. Una parte di lei voleva fare un broncetto come aveva visto fare un milione di volte alle altre nobildonne per vedere se riuscisse a intenerirlo. Invece rimase ferma, sotto le coperte, a fissarlo. “Non rimpiango il mio comportamento di ieri,” - la sua voce uscì calma, fin troppo - “perché farei qualsiasi cosa per impedirti di lasciarmi.”

L’espressione di Kurt cambiò. Divenne dispiaciuta; il suo viso più aperto, più vulnerabile in quegli occhi azzurri. Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, poi si bloccò.

_Sì, siamo davvero ottimi parlatori_. Anche per Jeanne era davvero imbarazzante avere così tante cose da dire e non riuscire a farlo. Immaginava che per lui fosse lo stesso – ma come poteva sapere se provavano sentimenti simili, se non riuscivano a parlarsi? La donna si tirò su, sedendosi contro il cuscino, e con una mano diede un colpetto al copriletto sul lato vuoto del letto. “Vieni a sederti qui. Devi avere la schiena a pezzi dopo la ripassata che ti ho dato ieri.”

Lui ridacchiò e si alzò con movimenti rigidi. “Non credo sia andata proprio così, Sangue Verde," disse, guardando la porta. "Adesso è meglio che...”

“Non provare a finire quella frase, Capitano. Per favore, siedi qui accanto a me. Prometto che mi comporterò meglio rispetto a ieri. Credo che abbiamo rimandato questa chiacchierata troppo a lungo.”

Lui si passò una mano sulla faccia e guardò verso la finestra, si mise le mani sui fianchi e sbuffò. Fece il giro del letto e si sedette pesantemente sopra le coperte, un po’ impacciato.

“Mettiti comodo, no? Ti si attorciglierà la schiena a stare seduto così.”

“Se mi togliessi gli stivali sverresti per l’odore e noi non potremmo parlare.”

Suo malgrado, Jeanne sorrise. Che strano effetto le faceva vedere Kurt, ancora con quella ingombrante giubba da allenamento, mezzo seduto e mezzo steso sul suo bel letto a baldacchino con il copriletto in broccato. Aveva bisogno di una bella rasata e di un bagno, ma era felice di averlo lì.

“Io credo che dovremmo chiarire le cose tra noi,” provò a dire la nobile. “Credo ad esempio di non averti ancora ringraziato in maniera appropriata per aver salvato Nuova Sérène dal colpo di Stato, settimane fa.”

“Lo hai fatto,” sbottò lui, distogliendo lo sguardo e incupendosi.

“Io... quando?”

“Quel giorno. Beh, eravamo tutti un po’ di fretta. Mi hai detto che non ti saresti dimenticata di cosa era successo.”

Il suo tono era cupo, rude. Era arrabbiato. Jeanne voleva prendergli un braccio per farlo guardare nella sua direzione, ma sembrava inopportuno; già la sera prima aveva fin troppo mancato di rispetto alla sua persona, troppe volte aveva oltrepassato la linea tra maestro d’arme e studente. Quel bacio in caserma era su un livello completamente diverso rispetto a tutto il loro rapporto; un breve istante in mezzo a così tanti altri eventi; paradossalmente era stato così fuori luogo che, da solo, non cambiava niente. E adesso c'erano altre priorità, come ad esempio la necessità di annullare una certa licenza.

Così la giovane si limitò a sedersi più dritta, si appoggiò alla spalliera e tenne le mani in grembo. “Mi dispiace essere stata sbrigativa il giorno del colpo di Stato, , Kurt. Lo so che non è una scusante, ma ero davvero scioccata da tutto quello che stava succedendo e non sono stata capace di reagire. Se non ci avessi salvato tu, saremmo morti tutti senza nemmeno combattere."

"Ho visto. Devi imparare a reagire più prontamente."

Ovviamente doveva farle la ramanzina… ma fosse stato solo quello il problema, ne sarebbe stata felice. “Il tuo intervento è stato provvidenziale; non potrei mai dimenticare che devo a te la mia vita e quella di Constantin – oltre quella di molti altri che avrebbero sofferto per le conseguenze di quel cambio di potere. Hai salvato l’isola, Kurt, e mi dispiace che per farlo tu abbia dovuto disobbedire agli ordini e combattere contro i tuoi commilitoni della guardia. Sai che ho provato ad evitare lo scontro ogni qual volta è stato possibile, ma in alcuni casi non c’è stato verso e…”

Mentre Jeanne straparlava, lui si girò a squadrarla. Il suo viso era imbronciato, i suoi occhi guardinghi. “Non hai capito, Sangue Verde. Il punto è che tu non mi dovresti ringraziare affatto.”

“Perché?”

Lui scosse la testa e si appoggiò meglio alla testiera di legno, alzando lo sguardo sulle cortine decorate. “Perché non sono riuscito ad avvisarti per tempo. Perché non avevo capito un cazzo di cosa stesse per succedere, Sangue Verde. Mi ci sono trovato in mezzo di colpo.…”

“Non devi certo scusarti per aver ricevuto degli ordini insensati da parte di un traditore, Kurt!”

“Ma io _sapevo_ , Sangue Verde!” esclamò lui, girandosi di scatto verso la sua allieva, le sopracciglia corrugate. “Avevo avuto delle avvisaglie.”

Sentirlo dire questo raggelò la giovane, perché si trattava dei suoi peggiori timori. “E perché non mi hai avvertito?” Sussurrò a fior di labbra, temendo la risposta; ma rimase salda nel suo proposito di guardarlo dritto negli occhi.

“Perché,” rispose Kurt con voce bassa, addolorata, “non era niente di concreto. Stavo ancora raccogliendo informazioni per capire se si trattava di una diceria oppure no. Non avevo nomi, non avevo prove, non avevo nulla di certo. Non ero nemmeno riuscito ad avere dei contatti diretti con qualcuno che contasse qualcosa! Avevo dei sospetti e basta. Dopo la caccia ai fantasmi con Reiner, con tutto quello che avevi da fare, non sembrava così importante da portarlo già alla tua attenzione! E ho sbagliato!" Scosse la testa. "È stato l’errore più grande che abbia mai fatto...”

La sua voce si spense; nei suoi occhi c’era un cielo in tempesta. Era furibondo ed era evidente che lo era contro sé stesso. Jeanne rimase lì a guardarlo a bocca aperta, incassando la notizia. “E quand’è che hai ricevuto l’ordine di... di occuparti di noi?”

Lui distolse il viso e poi le lanciò un’occhiata in tralice. “Mentre confortavi Constantin, dopo la visita del medico. Gli ordini sono arrivati assieme a quel contingente di soldati, tutti già pronti ad attaccare. Ho dovuto prendere il comando, altrimenti vi avrebbero uccisi senza esitazione – e di certo senza badare a me.”

La donna deglutì dolorosamente; aveva la gola secca e un peso che le opprimeva il petto al ricordo di quel giorno e di quelle emozioni. Si lasciò andare contro i cuscini, guardando la stanza sempre più illuminata dalla luce del primo mattino. Parlò con voce debole: “E allora si conferma quello che dicevo prima, Kurt. Non devi scusarti per aver ricevuto degli ordini. Hai agito nel miglior modo possibile date le circostanze.”

Kurt sospirò e poi scosse la testa. “No. Potevo fare di meglio. Potevo capire di più, arrivarci prima, insistere per trovare una buona pista, portare l’indagine alla tua attenzione. Forse, insieme, avremmo potuto prevenire del tutto il colpo di Stato, arrestare i mandanti ancora prima che agissero e rovinassero per sempre la reputazione della Guardia.”

“Forse hai ragione,” rispose Jeanne, “e forse no. Non siamo perfetti, Kurt, non siamo onniscienti e non siamo instancabili. Forse se mi avessi avvisato non sarebbe cambiato nulla, perché i cospiratori non avrebbero certo permesso a un Legato di scoprire i loro piani. Anzi, ti avrebbero escluso dalla cospirazione, e tu non avresti potuto fare niente per impedire ai nostri giustizieri di ucciderci.”

Non si stavano guardando in quel momento, non si stavano toccando, erano seduti sul letto e ciascuno dei due guardava davanti a sé - come se i ghirigori della carta da parati fossero davvero interessanti - eppure erano davvero vicini sotto altri punti di vista.

“Avevi poche informazioni, e hai fatto la scelta giusta," commentò stancamente Jeanne. "Nel fingerti potenzialmente interessato al tradimento sei stato l’esca con cui il nostro pesce ha abboccato, e gli abbiamo conficcato l’amo dritto in gola. Per tirarlo fuori dall’acqua purtroppo sono morte delle persone, dei bravi soldati che stavano solo seguendo gli ordini, ma non dirmi di nuovo che hai sbagliato, Kurt, perché non è vero.”

“Eppure,” rispose l'altro con voce roca, “anche tu hai creduto che vi avessi tradito, quando sono entrato nel salone con i fucilieri.”

Jeanne scosse la testa. “Non riuscivo a crederci, Kurt. Non aveva senso. Non riuscivo a credere che di colpo tu ci stessi minacciando. E poi, perché farlo nella sala del trono? Avresti potuto farmi fuori un milione di volte. La mia mente ha smesso di funzionare perché io rifiutavo di credere a quello che stava succedendo. Continuavo ad aspettarmi che di colpo scoppiassi a ridere per averci spaventato con una esercitazione più seria del dovuto, o qualcosa di simile. Ma non succedeva, e il conflitto interiore mi ha paralizzato.”

“Mi spiace. Non avevo modo di avvisarti.”

“Adesso lo so,” rispose l'altra, voltandosi verso di lui.

Si guardarono negli occhi - lui era serio, solenne - e finalmente Jeanne riuscì a fare l’altra domanda che la divorava. “Perché te ne sei andato?”

Lui deglutì vistosamente con un'espressione sofferente. I tratti del suo viso sembravano affilati, illuminati in controluce dai raggi del mattino che penetravano dalle imposte. “Non sono all’altezza di starti vicino, Sangue Verde,” sussurrò. “Ti ho deluso. Questa faccenda del colpo di Stato mi ha fatto sentire vecchio, sporco e inutile.”

Jeanne spalancò gli occhi e si sedette dritta per guardarlo meglio. Voleva prenderlo per le spalle, provare a scrollarlo, afferrargli il bavero della camicia e strattonarlo, ma ancora una volta si bloccò perché non voleva ripetere la scenata del giorno prima. Si inginocchiò sulle coperte, strinse le mani a pugno e le tenne lungo i fianchi. 

“Non è così!” gli disse con voce bassa e accorata. “Non mi hai deluso! Mi hai salvato la vita! Io ti sarò per sempre grata per quello che hai fatto! Io mi fido ciecamente di te, hai la mia vita e quella di Constantin nelle tue mani e io so che sono buone mani." Arrossì, corrugò le sopracciglia e aggiunse: "Tu sei la mia roccia, il mio punto di riferimento. Io sono più forte con te vicino!”

Kurt rimase immobile, con le braccia incrociate, ma la sua espressione era leggermente cambiata. Difficile definirla però. Forse, in un angolo del suo animo, si stava perdonando per le mancanze di cui si era accusato in queste settimane?

“Grazie, Sangue Verde,” rispose dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio. Le annuì con serietà. “Quello che hai detto significa molto per me.”

Jeanne si limitò ad annuire a sua volta. Di nuovo, quello non era un momento da complicare con sentimenti o gesti che manifestassero ulteriormente la sua attrazione per lui, non più di quanto avesse già fatto.

Poi rimase ferma a guardarlo, timorosa di ripetere per l’ennesima volta la sua supplica della sera prima... timorosa di farlo e di sentire un altro rifiuto. Il fantasma di ogni espressione attraversò gli occhi di Kurt mentre si appoggiava pesantemente alla testiera del letto, fissandola. Fece un sorriso bieco.

“E quindi Sua Eccellenza sarebbe disposta a riprendere in servizio questo vecchio soldato scalcagnato?” chiese lui con il suo migliore tono canzonatorio, la voce un po’ roca.

Jeanne si rese conto che stava sorridendo come una bambina. Non il compìto sorriso da nobildonna che De Courcillon aveva provato per anni a inculcarle a furia di ripetizioni, non l’affettuoso sorriso riservato a Constantin... ma il sorriso senza riserve di qualcuno che finalmente può tornare ad essere felice. Kurt sgranò gli occhi nel vederlo.

“Assunto,” disse Jeanne, prima che potesse rovinare tutto. “Cominci oggi.”

La cicatrice sul labbro di Kurt sbiancò quando lui sorrise di rimando e il suo volto divenne all’improvviso affascinante e truffaldino. “Farò il possibile, Eccellenza.”

Poi si alzò in piedi. Jeanne lo imitò e lo raggiunse, fermandosi di fronte a lui, ma non troppo vicina. Giusto un po’ - e le mani erano tornate strette a pugno lungo i fianchi. Senza stivali la donna si sentiva ancora più bassa accanto a lui e dovette alzare la testa per incontrare i suoi occhi.

“Grazie Kurt,” gli disse, cercando di mantenersi seria e frenare l’entusiasmo che le gorgheggiava nel petto. “Grazie per tutto quanto.”

Lui parve in imbarazzo. “Non mi ringraziare ancora. Dopo il disastro che hai combinato ieri, mi sono reso conto che mi ci vorranno ancora anni per insegnarti a combattere decentemente, o sarò lo zimbello di ogni maestro d’armi della Guardia.”

La nobile gli fece un sorrisetto. “Non sei così vecchio, sai? Hai ancora un po’ di tempo.”

Gli occhi di Kurt cambiarono, le sue labbra si strinsero su parole trattenute. Inspirò, poi le diede una pacca amichevole sulla spalla, così forte che la ribaltò sul letto.

“Vado in caserma a recuperare un po’ di roba. Ci vediamo più tardi, Sangue Verde.”

E con queste parole, uscì.

§

Diario di Jeanne de Sardet

Residenza di Nuova Sérène

+1_Mattino

Kurt è appena andato via. Ma ha promesso che tornerà e che resterà. Appena è uscito ho cercato il mio diario per trascrivere quel che ci siamo detti e mi è venuto un colpo quando non l’ho trovato nella tasca della giacca. Non so come, è finito nel cassetto del comodino. Dovevo essere fuori di me ieri.

DUNQUE

No, non so che dire. Sono sconvolta, felice, ed esausta. La mia vita è piena di problemi e ho male dappertutto. Ma splende di nuovo il sole, il cielo è azzurro, posso uscire di casa e cercare di risolvere un disastro alla volta.

Sono ben consapevole di aver avuto un comportamento riprovevole in caserma, ieri. Se ci ripenso, non posso fare a meno di sentirmi in imbarazzo – ma anche di ricordare il terribile dolore che mi squassava il petto prima che Kurt tornasse a casa da me. Alcuni ricordi del nostro combattimento sono confusi nella mia memoria; Kurt dice che ho battuto la testa e che la botta mi ha fatto rinsavire – che scemo.

Ad esempio, non saprei dire chi ha iniziato quel bacio, se io o lui. E’ successo, ed è finito in fretta. Ora non ho la minima idea di come tornare “sull’argomento.” Lui è sempre così dannatamente appropriato - e io pure. Forse Kurt ha solo reagito alla situazione - ~~è un uomo, in fondo; da parte sua, potrebbe non esserci nient’altro, dietro.~~ Subito dopo aveva un'espressione quasi inorridita.

Oppure mi sto solo confondendo da sola? Dopotutto, non ero per niente lucida in quel frangente. Mi vergogno di aver messo a nudo così i miei sentimenti... non sono abituata a farlo. E di certo non è abituato a farlo Kurt... è rimasto ancora molto di “non detto” tra noi, e dannazione a me che non trovo le parole quando il mio lavoro come diplomatico è _parlare._

_§_

[ __ ](https://meshikutteneru2.tumblr.com/)

"Kurt" by _meshikutteneru2_ \- [Tumblr ](https://meshikutteneru2.tumblr.com/)  
This fanart is shared with the consent of the artist. This fanart was not created for this fanfiction.

§

_Greenedera_

___________________

Prossimo capitolo: Madri e inganni - coming soon 13/03/21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie mille a Giada per il Beta-read e per il supporto morale!  
> Thank you meshikutteneru2 for the feedback!  
> Thanks to all the artists for allowing me to share their artworks.

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto il capitolo. Questa fanfiction è ancora in fase di espansione e revisione, ma c'è già molto materiale pronto e farò del mio meglio per caricare un capitolo a settimana.  
> Suggerimenti e beta sono i benvenuti, così come commenti. Non sono una scrittrice, ma ho una storia da raccontare e mi piacerebbe il tuo parere.  
> Buon viaggio :-)


End file.
